Past Perfect Future
by ClearDarkNight
Summary: Danger from the past, as well as a shadowy character, catches up with Jessica in New York while Seth is there for a visit and alters their futures in ways neither could have predicted.
1. Company!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any_ Murder, She Wrote _characters and there's no moolah involved at all._

 _{This ramble with Jessica, Seth, and friends is dedicated to all of the_ Murder, She Wrote _fan fiction authors who have kept me so amused and enthralled for the past year. Thanks so very much….}_

... ... ... ... ...

Jessica was typing furiously in her New York apartment trying to finish the draft of her latest novel. She was pushing to meet her deadline and clear her schedule because her dearest friend, Dr. Seth Hazlitt, was due at her door any moment for the first seven days of his two week vacation and she had been greatly looking forward to his visit.

Unfortunately, she still had three chapters to go when the doorbell rang.

"Seth!" Jessica exuberantly greeted after opening the door and gathering him into a big hug even before he passed over the threshold. "I'm so glad you're here!" she remarked while dragging him and his suitcase into the apartment.

"I'm glad to see you too, Jess," replied Seth, hugging her back. "I've missed you, Woman."

"I've missed you, too. Did you have a good flight?"

"A-yuh, the plane ride was fine but I can't say much for what they passed off as lunch. I miss the good old days when they served _food_ on airplanes. Next time I think I'll just pack a sandwich."

Jessica chuckled at his comment. "Ohhh dear, I'm sorry but I've been working non-stop for days on this draft to try and finish it so we could spend the next week together and I didn't have time to do any shopping. My refrigerator is empty! All I can offer you is very stale bread if you're hungry."

"Is that the finale of the trilogy you've been writing?" queried Seth. "According to the reports, the Press has been going nuts trying to find out how it's going to end. They've even been snooping around Cabot Cove and asking around if anyone has an inkling about it. Of course, we all just clam right up."

"And I really appreciate that," sighed Jessica. "They've been driving me to distraction here in New York, too. Every place I go there seems to be someone trying to pry the ending out of me. I've been slaving away to just finally get it done and that's why my cupboard is so bare!"

"That's all right Jess, why don't I make myself useful for a change and go to the store for you? It'll give you a chance to finish up your work and the walk will give me a chance to stretch my legs. Maybe I can even pick up something to get rid of this heartburn at the same time. Wouldn't you know it - the one time I don't bring my medical bag…"

"That would be grand!" Jessica said while kissing Seth's cheek. "Don't get too much though, because I'm taking you out to dinner later and you can catch me up on everything going on at home."

"That'd be great. I've got something to talk to you about too, but it'll wait for later. Just let me stow my suitcase behind the couch and I'll be off," he said kissing Jessica's cheek in return. They stood there in a loose embrace, smiling at each other for a moment before Jessica pulled Seth closer and said into his ear, "I'm so glad you came. You're like a mobile piece of home."

Seth chuckled. "Well, that's _one_ thing I've never been called before! Let me get moving now so you can finish up."

After seeing him to the door Jessica returned to pounding out the remaining bits of her story.

... ... ... ... ...

Seth exited the elevator and looked for Ahmed, the doorman, to get directions. _Hmmm, he must be at lunch. Well, as I recall the store's right around the corner this a way_ , he mused to himself as he left the building and sauntered along the sidewalk. He didn't notice the lean man with salt and pepper hair in a gray tweed jacket leave the mailbox area and follow him out of the lobby and down the street.

Taking his good old sweet time Seth hummed along, passing several alleys. As with so many of these in New York they were gloomy, dirty affairs that pedestrians rarely looked down. Unfortunately, that's why he didn't see the face behind the hands that grabbed him and dragged him into a particularly dark spot behind a dumpster.

"Mmrrff, Mmrrrfffff!" was all Seth could manage with the moist rag pressed snugly over his mouth and nose. He fought hard against being held as he saw another attacker grab his arms. Vaguely, he identified the moisture over his face as being chloroform. _Jess!_ was his last thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

Jessica was just starting the second-to-last chapter of her book and was in a quandary about how to tie all of the subplots together. _It can't be too obvious, yet it's got to all_ _gel,_ she thought. She had always hated how some murder mystery authors introduced new characters in the last few chapters of a novel to get themselves out of a writer's corner and was determined not to go that route. Yet, in a flash it came to her to introduce two kidnappers. _No, that wouldn't work anyway_ , she mumbled to herself. _Hmmm, I_ _wonder where Seth is?_

Seth wondered the same thing as he slowly regained consciousness. He began to take stock of his situation; he was laying on the floor of a moving vehicle, there was tape over his mouth, his hands and feet were bound, nothing was broken, and the air he could inhale in through his nose smelled like disinfectant. He craned his neck to see the men in the driver's and passenger's seats. Both were dressed in white T-shirts and white pants. The driver was bald and had a gold earring in his left earlobe.

 _Good Lord!_ he thought. _I've been kidnapped by Mr. Clean!_ he woozily snickered to himself. Seth shook his head to clear the effects of the chloroform a bit faster and tried to concentrate a little more. Shortly, the vehicle slowed and then stopped. The door at his feet opened letting in a burst of light that prevented him from seeing the face of the man standing in the doorway.

"Wake up, wake up now! It's a time to get up," said a thick, heavily accented voice. Seth was grabbed by the ankles and pulled to the door frame of what he could then make out was a service type van. His ankles were freed and he was unceremoniously set upon his feet.

"Mrrffff, mmrrrft!" the doctor glared at the bald man, his anger clearing the last of the drug out of his system.

"Now, now, friend. There a no need to get nasty," said the driver in what sounded to Seth like a Mediterranean accent. "We go for a little walk and you would be smart to no make _troble_."

Seth heard an evil chuckle and looked beyond him to a third man standing in the alley who was dressed in black slacks and a collared white polo. He had not said anything but was watching the proceedings with a most malevolent grin and a gun pointed at Seth's chest. He motioned the two burly goons towards the back door, conveniently labeled "Service Entrance." The building looked vaguely familiar to Seth as they bundled him through the door. It was then he noticed the "Janitor" badges all three thugs were wearing.

As he was hustled toward the service elevator Seth looked around at the building's walls. Although they were devoid of any decoration he recognized the color of the paint and the architecture of the ceiling. His heart sank as he realized they were in the back of Jessica's apartment building. The service elevator door opened and Seth was pushed in.

As the elevator door closed none of them saw the man in the gray tweed jacket slipping in via the service entrance behind them and noting the floor they stopped at with a silent curse.

Jessica had taken a break to make a cup of tea and had a distinctly uneasy feeling about Seth. _I hope he didn't get lost,_ she thought. _Maybe I'd better go look for him._

By the time the elevator stopped at Jessica's floor Seth was determined not to lead them to Jessica's apartment. Still with tied hands and taped mouth, he figured the only way to attract attention was to throw himself at one of the apartment doors and hope the noise attracted someone. As if reading his mind, the kidnappers on either side of him grabbed him tightly under the arms and half lifted, half dragged him down the hall.

Despite his struggles, he was deposited in front of Jessica's door and pulled down so that only his eyes were visible through the peephole. A double rap at the door brought Jessica from the kitchen to the peephole where she saw Seth's wide eyes blinking frantically at her.

"Seth!" she remarked while opening the door, "where did you get to? I was worried…" She jumped back in surprise as he was bustled in by the two muscle men. Jessica gasped when she saw that Seth was bound and gagged. "Seth! Are you all right? What's the meaning of this?!" she cried out as she put her hands on his shoulder and chest to steady him after he was roughly pushed further into the room.

The man in the white polo shirt neatly closed and locked the door behind him before turning to address Jessica. "Well, hello Mrs. Fletcher. Or shall I call you _Mrs. Reardon_ as you were known in Athens? While I regret that your husband isn't here, it will still give me great pleasure to kill you and your lover. It makes me smile to think of his pain when Michael Hagarty sees his wife's body lying in the arms of her dead lover."

Seth was so startled that he stopped trying to squirm out of the ties around his wrists and stared first at the thug and then at Jessica while trying to understand what the gunman was talking about. A story she had told him a few years ago about an unexpectedly eventful stopover in Greece while on a world book tour came to mind. He saw the comprehension in her eyes, as well as the quickly growing fear.

Jessica's eyes indeed grew wide and she froze as she realized what the gunman was talking about. Several years before, while visiting Athens, she found her flight and reservations mysteriously altered. To her surprise she wound up registered at her hotel as _Mrs. Reardon_. The whole episode had been orchestrated by MI6 agent Michael Hagarty as a necessary cover for him as he pursued a gang of arms dealers when his partner was delayed, then later killed. Jessica had been a rather unwilling participant and let Michael Hagarty know, in no uncertain terms, that she didn't appreciate it. However, she wound up being instrumental in bringing the criminals to justice.

"Mmmmrrf! mmrrrfff!" exclaimed Seth.

"Now, now, friend. Here, let's free your hands and mouth," snarked the gunman as he motioned to his thug. Seth's ties were cut and he pulled the duct tape from his mouth with a wince. He immediately eased slightly in front of Jessica and started to argue with the polo clad man. "Now see here, this is Jessica _Fletcher_. You've made a mistake."

"No, I haven't," replied the gunman. "I guess she never told you. She and her MI6 husband were responsible for me and my family going to prison for life. My brother died there. Since I escaped last year I've lived for nothing but revenge. And now I'm finally going to have it," he gloated as he put a silencer on the gun. "I'm going to kill her first and then you."

As he raised the gun and started to point it at Jessica's head Seth stepped fully in front of Jessica, bumping her aside, and rushed the gunman.

Time slowed to a crawl for Jessica. In horror she saw the gunman's finger tightening on the trigger as Seth placed himself in front of the barrel.

"No! Don't!" she screamed as the gun fired.

The loud _"BANG"_ Jessica heard first was from her door being burst open.

The softer _"pwheeet"_ she heard next was from the silencer as the fired bullet furrowed a neat line in the white hair on the right side of Seth's head.

The third sound was _"THUD,"_ as the body of the assassin dropped to the floor.

Michael Hagarty stood behind him holding his own, just fired, silenced pistol. A crew of men in black attire and masks rushed into the apartment and apprehended the two burley goons who stood in shock and offered no resistance.

Everyone was speaking at once but all Jessica noticed was Seth staggering slightly. She took two quick steps over to him and, turning him around, held his head with trembling hands. "Seth, are you all right?! Talk to me!"

"I'm okay, Jess. I was just grazed. I don't think I'll be needing a haircut on this side for a while," he said while gingerly touching the singed hair above his ear.

The team of black clad men had hustled the thugs out and down the hall. Michael Hagarty stepped over the dead gunman and came to Jessica. "Jess darling, are you all right?"

Releasing Seth's head Jessica turned to Michael with undisguised fury in her eyes. "Michael! What have you done, now?! Why has this happened? And _don't_ call me darling."

Michael Hagarty took a step back before Jessica's strident tirade. "I'm sorry it came to this, lass." Nodding at the body, "I've been tracking him ever since he entered the States. We've coordinated with your FBI and local police but he was too well hidden until he came to New York. I feared he was going to involve you and there's been a 24 hour a day watch on you. We just didn't expect Dr. Hazlitt showing up."

While he had been talking, a stretcher had been brought in and the dead gunman had been put upon it. A soft groan brought everyone's attention quizzically to the corpse before Jessica recognized the voice and turned to find Seth sitting down and pale, and holding his chest.

"Seth! What's wrong?" Jessica came to him.

"I'm having chest pains," he gasped out.

With a nod from Michael, the gurney attendants unceremoniously dumped the body off and helped Seth onto it. "Take him to the nearest hospital, quickly," instructed Michael.

"I'm going with him," exclaimed Jessica, moving past Michael.

"Do that, lass. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything here," Michael called after her retreating form.

... ... ... ... ...

 _{A/N: The episode referred to in this chapter is "Appointment in Athens"; Season 6, Episode 4}_


	2. Epiphanies

Inside the Emergency Room, amidst the beeping of monitors and the blinking of status lights, Jessica sat next to the head of Seth's bed holding his hand in hers.

The tall doctor in the white lab coat standing at the foot of the bed huffed, "Really, this is unorthodox. No one should be in here while we're treating the patient," complained the _very_ young resident.

Seth took the oxygen mask off, stared the doctor right in the eye, and said, "Well, this _unorthodox_ patient says that she stays! You've got tubes and wires everywhere else, you can spare my right hand for my… _significant_ _other_ to hold!" Jessica gave Seth a curious look.

"Doctor," the attendant nurse mentioned quietly to him while re-adjusting Seth's oxygen mask, "patients do tend to be calmer when there's a loved one with them. And what this patient needs right now is to be as calm as possible."

"Very well. For now," the new resident grumbled. Then, looking at Jessica, "But if I say 'go' I want you out of here."

Jessica nodded. "Of course, doctor," she agreed, doing her best to put on a diplomatic smile that she didn't feel. After the resident left the nurse rolled her eyes. "Don't mind his _bedside manner._ We're running the tests now and I'll be back shortly to check on you. The cardiologist will be in as soon as he's had a chance to look at the results. Get some rest and push the call button if you need anything."

"What I need is to have a little chat with that young puppy's resident advisor," growled Seth after the nurse left. "He could use a refresher course on compassion and how to speak to a patient. I wonder if he's actually _heard of_ the Hippocratic Oath much less taken it?"

"Let's not worry about him just now," said Jessica as she moved her chair to the side so that she was facing Seth. Looking at his ashen face, a déjà vu memory inflicted itself upon her from the last time she sat close by while Seth was in a hospital bed.

She was struck with the thought that she hadn't followed her heart then and had never told Seth how she truly felt about him. Holding onto her fears of betraying the vows she took with Frank, although he was long gone, had prevented her from opening her heart again. Her trepidation of what might be if she were to let go, and _feel,_ was so great that she had repressed the urge completely. Now the cost of that was becoming clear.

 _And here we are, again… How foolish I've been,_ Jessica thought. _I've never told this good, kind man what he means to me and how deeply I care for him. I know he cares for me as a best friend but now there's an assassin who tries to kill me and Seth was going to sacrifice his very life to save me. He even considers me his 'significant other.' If that's not love, I don't know what is…_

Then an epiphany struck Jessica that made her gasp. _Oh, My God!_ she silently realized. _He doesn't just love me, he's_ in love _with me!_

"Jess?" Seth said, looking closely at her. "I do believe I'm feeling better that you. You look terrible. Are _you_ o.k.?"

"I'mm fine - it's just that I can't quite believe everything that's happened since just this morning and now here we are in ER." Words caught in her throat and Jessica lowered here head so Seth wouldn't see the regret in her eyes.

"That lacks something for an answer, Jess. As bizarre as this has been, you look like you're in shock…" Seth was interrupted as another white coated figure entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Burton, the cardiologist. How are you feeling Dr. Hazlitt?"

"Well, if I felt good, I wouldn't be here, now would I?!"

"Seth!" Jessica softly chastised. "The doctor's here to help." Although she couldn't hide a small smile after hearing Seth's retort.

"Well, Dr. Hazlitt, you'll be happy to know that your EKG and cardiac enzymes are negative for a myocardial infarction. In fact, all of the cardiac tests are within normal limits, and I see you've reacted favorably to the medications we've given you," noted Dr. Burton. "What isn't normal are the trace amounts of salmonella toxin that we found in your gastric contents."

"I'm sorry," Jessica broke in, "what does that all mean in English?"

"And you are?" queried Dr. Burton.

"I'm his 'significant other,'" answered Jessica with a small smile. Seth's eyes widened with her reply as he glanced at her and his lips twitched into a slight grin.

"Of course, we just like to be sure for patient confidentiality," Dr. Burton affirmed. "In essence, Dr. Hazlitt did _not_ have a heart attack. He had a severe case of gastric reflux probably initiated by a very slight case of food poisoning. The drugs we've given him have calmed it down."

He continued, "Severe gastric reflux and a heart attack are easy to mistake for each other since they have similar symptoms that can be brought on by some of the same things; obviously other than food poisoning. A change in diet, or stress, for example. Perhaps something out of the ordinary has happened recently to upset you, Dr. Hazlitt?" At this both Seth and Jessica choked and started coughing.

"With your presenting symptoms and since this is your first reflux episode," the cardiologist said while giving them a curious look, "it was in your best interest to rule out a heart attack first. That being done, as you're aware, gastric reflux can usually be controlled by medication and diet…"

Seth interrupted, "So would not eating that _mess_ the airline passed off as food!"

"Uh, yes," Dr. Burton chuckled. "We'll be alerting the authorities about that. In the meantime I'd recommend that you eat lightly for a day or two. By the way," he said while looking closer at the right side of Seth's head, "what is this scorched line above your ear? It looks a little irritated."

"Oh, that's where…" Jessica started to say, only to be cut off by Seth.

"That's nothing, I just, um, cut myself shaving."

"Shaving, hmm?" remarked the cardiologist giving Seth a long look. "Well, we'll get you some ointment for that too, in addition to a supply of the others meds to take with you before you leave today."

"You mean he can go home?" Jessica burst in. "He'll be all right?"

"Yes, there's no reason, with medication, and proper diet, that he won't be all right." Turning to Seth he advised, "Just be sure to watch your intake for the next couple of days and follow up with a gastroenterologist if need be. We'll monitor you for a little while longer just to be sure there's nothing else going on and then I'll write out your discharge orders. Oh, and be sure to avoid any stress for a while."

"Well, we sure would like to," mumbled Seth under his breath as the doctor left the room.

Once they were alone, Seth explained, "Jess, I'm sorry I interrupted you but if you had told him I'd been shot he would have had to report it to the police and I really don't want to have to explain this incident to anyone."

"Me neither!" agreed Jessica.

For the next couple of hours the monitors continued to beep and the lights continued to blink regularly. Jessica and Seth both napped, never letting go of their entwined hands.

That's how Michael Hagarty found them. He stared at them intently for a few moments, as if to remember what it was like to be that close to someone. With a small smile, he shook his head as he thought, _So that's why she was always so oblivious to me lucky charms._

He softly cleared his throat, "Ahem _,_ " and woke them from their slumber.

"Michael," Jessica exclaimed, "what's happened?"

"Oh, not anything to worry about Jessica dearheart," which gained him a glare from Seth. "We're working on gathered up the rest of the blokes in this gang and I'll personally make sure that they won't be causing any more trouble."

"I'm guessing that we probably don't want to know how you're doing all of this, do we?" asked Seth.

"No, you probably don't," agreed Michael. "It's a long story and I believe that you're about to be discharged."

"How would you even know such a… Oh, never mind," said Jessica.

Just then, Dr. Burton came in with the good news that Seth was ready for discharge. "I'll have the papers prepared and the nurse will bring them in shortly."

After he left, a worried Jessica glanced at Seth before turning to Michael and asking, "That's just the problem, discharged to _where?_ How do know if it's safe to go back to the apartment, regardless of the shambles that it's in, or if it's still dangerous?"

"A danger _you_ put her in," acerbically added Seth.

"It's perfectly safe now lass," reassured Michael. "I promise that you that I won't rest until we have the whole lot of them in hand. My team's working on it as we speak. I've also arranged for a car waiting outside to take you back to your apartment."

"We do owe you our lives," Seth quietly admitted. "Thank you."

"Yes, even though you inadvertently caused this," remarked Jessica.

Michael had the good grace to look guilty. "I will make it right, lass. I swear."

"But, _thank you_ …" Jessica continued. "Michael, we owe you a debt. If there's ever anything we can do to repay you - if you're ever in a dark place and need a friend to talk to, please just call."

Michael smiled slightly and nodded, then walked to the door where he stopped and turned around to look at Seth, and then Jessica, neither of whom realized that they were still holding hands.

He held Jessica's eyes for a long moment before smiling again and saying, "There is one thing you both can do for me. Remember that tomorrow is guaranteed to no one. Don't waste your life being afraid of what was, or what might be. Live for what is." And with that he slipped out the door and it closed softly behind him.

Jessica sat there dumbfounded, _Good grief! Was he reading my mind?_

"Jess? You've got that look about you again," interjected Seth. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Before she could answer the door opened and the nurse came in with discharge orders, instructions, prescriptions, a small bag full of medications, and the usual ream of paper for signatures. She unhooked Seth from the various monitors and tubes and reviewed all the materials with him.

Seth sighed loudly, "Now that I'm unplugged and I've signed my _John Hancock_ to everything, can we go?"

"Yes, the porter is just outside with the wheelchair to take you to the discharge area where, I take it, you have a car waiting. I would suggest that you get dressed first Dr. Hazlitt, unless you just want to make a fashion statement." Jessica put her head down to hide a snicker.

"Thank you, nurse Phyllis Diller," retorted Seth. "If you ladies would give me a bit of privacy I'll be ready in a minute."

As soon as Seth was dressed he called for the porter who entered with a wheelchair.

"Here you go sir! Bed to curb service!" smiled the young man. Once he had Seth seated safely he glanced at Jessica and asked, "Aren't you J.B. Fletcher? Oooh, I love your books. Say, any hints on how the trilogy is going to end?"

"No, sorry," answered Jessica, it's a State Secret." The porter chuckled at her reply as they left the building.

In short order Jessica and Seth were settled into the waiting limo and heading back to the apartment. Seth reached over and cradled Jessica's hand in his. He looked at her with a rare display of vulnerability. After a moment, they put their arms around each other and stayed that way all the way back to the apartment; never saying a word.

... ... ... ... ...

Once they arrived at _The Penfield_ the limo door was opened and they were greeted by Ahmed, the doorman. "Mrs. Fletcher! Dr. Hazlitt!" he gushed. "How good to see you back after all the commotion we had. How amazing was the filming today for that movie they are making! I did not know about it until afterwards, but then the manager certainly did not do a good job of alerting all the tenants either. Many of them are still upset, but I am sure that the free one month's rent will help them to feel better. Especially if they get credit for their bit parts in the movie."

"Movie!" Seth sputtered. Jessica cut him off. "Why yes, it was a bit uh, _unexpected_ for all of us, Ahmed."

As they walked down the hallway and neared Jessica's apartment they noted how perfectly neat it was, along with a faint smell of fresh paint.

Jessica paused at her door, very pleasantly surprised to find that she had one again, and stood there, holding the key but not moving. Seth said, "Here Jess, let me get that," and took the key from her hand.

She looked at him. "I'm just afraid of what it'll be like when we go in."

"There's only one way to find out," mused Seth as he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in and gasped loudly. Jessica hurried in to face him. "Seth, are you all right?!"

"I'm fine. Jess, turn around and see! The place looks… untouched! How is that possible?"

Jessica moved around the apartment in amazement. "There isn't a bullet hole to be seen, the bloodstain on the carpet is gone, my teacup is right where I left it, and there's even a bag of groceries on the counter!"

"If I didn't have a pocket full of meds and papers I'd think we were in a time warp or something," mumbled Seth.

A knock on the door caught their attention. Peering through the peek hole Jessica saw Michael standing at the threshold. She opened the door. "Please come in, Michael. I didn't think we'd see you again."

"Thank you, Jessica dea.. uh, hello, Dr. Hazlitt, it's nice to see you up and around." Turning to Jessica he said, "I wanted to tell you that my team's rounded up the rest of the gang and you won't have any trouble with that bunch ever again."

Looking around the apartment he added, "I hope you have found the reconditioning of your apartment adequate?"

Jessica, in a rare moment, was speechless.

Seth piped up, "It looks as good as new, right down to the tea still being hot. How did you…?"

He was cut off as Michael waved a hand. "We have some excellent contacts who can make things happen.''

Jessica found her voice. "Michael, what you did for us - saving us and putting everything to rights. Thank you, again."

"You're most welcome," replied Michael. "I just wanted to stop by to let you know that you're safe and to make sure everything was satisfactory."

Taking Jessica's hands and looking at her warmly, he said, "And I hope that I've earned a mite of forgiveness, lass."

"You have," Jessica answered, squeezing his hands gently while favoring him with a smile.

"Thank you," exhaled a relieved Michael. "I'll sleep better knowing that you don't have ill feelings towards me." After holding her gaze for a moment he sighed, "Well, I've got to be off now."

"Where are you going to next, Michael?" asked Jessica while walking him to the door.

"Ah, lass, I don't know but there's surely another assignment waiting for me." He turned, and pausing, with a glance and a nod at Seth, said, "Good-bye lass, be well," as he kissed Jessica tenderly on the cheek.

Jessica watched him as he walked down the hall. Then she securely locked the door behind him.


	3. Pleasant Surprises

_Many thanks to all the reviewers for their thoughts, tips, and words of encouragement. It_ _'_ _s always nice to hear from the readers out there._

 _{After all, I can hear you breathing_ :}

….. ... ... ... ...

Jessica double locked the door and turned to Seth. "I don't know where to start from here… Other than, let's have a cup of tea."

"Tea!" exclaimed Seth. "Whiskey would be more like it after what we've been through!"

"I believe that's contraindicated with your new medications, _doctor_ Hazlitt," smiled Jessica.

"Hrumph," huffed Seth. "I'm feeling fine now; guess I should behave though. Yes," he sighed, "you're right."

" _What_ did I hear you say?! _I_ _'_ _m right!_ Could you say that a little louder into the microphone?" Jessica's grin widened and her eyes twinkled as she looked at Seth. His own mouth stretched into a smile as he came about to face her. They both started snickering, then giggling, and then laughing hard as their pent up nerves from the last several hours started to unwind with a vengance.

Gasping, leaning on each other, teary eyed from their chuckles, and holding their sides, Jessica and Seth finally caught their collective breath and dried their faces.

Jessica straightened and, laying her right hand gently on Seth's left cheek, she looked directly into his eyes. "Oh, it feels so good to laugh. I never thought I would again after seeing that gun fired at your head. Oh Seth! You stepped in _front_ of the gun. What were you thinking?!" she exclaimed with a touch of terror in her voice.

In a moment of excruciating clarity Jessica suddenly glimpsed what her life would be like without Seth…

 _Without him knocking twice before entering her kitchen and joining her for breakfast._

 _Without him there to cook their special dinners together._

 _Without him next to her at the civic affairs that would be so dull without his witty asides._

 _Without their fishing trips. Without their chess games. Without their travels together._

 _Without having him to confide in, to walk with arm in arm, to banter with, to sit with quietly, to hug, to talk with over coffee, to laugh with_ _…_

She fought against the lump forming in her throat and managed to continue, "And then, with you in the ER bed and I realized that…" She took a deep breath and went on, "I'd never told you just how very deeply I care for you, how much you _mean_ to me, how scared I was to even _think_ of losing you."

Jessica's voice hushed to a whisper while her eyes grew moist. She knew that she was babbling but couldn't stop herself.

"How I couldn't imagine my life without you. How much I… _love_ you…"

Silent all the while Jessica was talking, Seth turned his head to the left and kissed Jessica's palm. Then he gazed into her eyes intently for a heartbeat and suddenly stepped in close to her, and putting one arm around her waist while sliding the other around her shoulders, pulled her tightly to him and covered her mouth with his. Their lips had never met before and a shiver of electricity surprised them both as it tingled through their bodies.

Ages of longing; of yearning for this kind of closeness became evident as Seth enfolded her. Jessica quickly got over her initial shock and wrapped her arms around him as if holding on for dear life. Her lips softened, then parted, and she kissed him back with a startling awareness that _this_ was what she had been missing, needing, _wanting,_ for years.

 _Seth._

An eternity of minutes later they came up for breath without either of them releasing their embrace of the other. "Oh, Jess," Seth murmured into her ear, "I had to step in front of that gun. If something had… happened to you I wouldn't want to go on anyway."

He drew back slightly to look into her blue eyes. "I've waited so long for you to give me any kind of a sign that you care for me more than just as a friend - even a best friend. I love you so. I've loved you for a such a very long time. I don't want this moment to end."

"Seth," Jessica whispered as she brought her hand over to caress his cheek again. "I love you more than I know how to tell you. I've… I've been so afraid of betraying the past that I've resisted seeing what was right in front of me in the present," she admitted. "And I worried so about ruining our friendship that I've avoided letting anything flourish between us. I've been such a _coward_. But with everything we've just been through… I'm just not afraid any more."

Settling both arms back around his neck Jessica inhaled slowly, and looking straight into his warm hazel eyes said, "Seth, I love you with my whole heart. I don't want to be apart from you. Will you be my husband and take me for your wife? Seth, will you please marry me?"

Seth's eyes grew wide and he gasped slightly, then he pulled Jessica back to him and brought his lips to hers again. The kiss deepened and Jessica moaned into Seth's mouth as she slid further into his arms. They tightened their embrace and they stayed that way for a long, long time, letting all of their repressed feelings finally dance in the joy of their enjoined lips and their arms entwined around each other's bodies.

The bliss of being completely _lost_ in each other.

Finally, the kiss broke and shining golden emerald eyes looked into twinkling cobalt blues. Seth breathed, "That was a 'yes' in case you couldn't tell. I will happily be your husband and take you as my wife! Yes, let's get married! Jess, I don't want to spend another minute without you. Elope with me!" Seth insisted with a grin that lit up his whole face.

The joy in Jessica's face was reflected in her smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea!" she enthusiastically agreed as Seth gently cuddled her close again and softly kissed her cheek after she put her head on his shoulder.

Jessica continued, "But there's a waiting period in New York and Las Vegas is far and rather impersonal. There's no waiting period in Maine. Let's just pack up and go home. We'll need a license and some witnesses, though and it's such short notice. How about Mort and Adele?"

"A-yuh, they'd do just fine. That way we can hit Mort up to have the City Clerk do the prep work for the license. Then we can just sashay in and sign for it. Let's see if we can get ahold of Grady and Susan too and see if they and their families can make it. I'll see about my sister and I'll contact Reverend Robbins, and see if he's available. Are you going to call your brothers and sisters?"

"Since we're so short on time I think I'll just call Marshall and ask him to contact everyone else. I also need to call my publisher and beg a delay for my book. Although, at this point I don't care about any of that. I just want to be with you."

"Woman," Seth said, taking possession of her mouth again.

"As wonderful as this is," Jessica sighed after they came up for air, "it's getting late and I think we'd better get on the phone if we want to get this done. You can use the house line and I'll use my mobile."

Seth reluctantly released her. "Spoil sport!" he exclaimed. "I want a rain check for later."

With a glint in her eye Jessica told him, "You've got it!"

"Oooooh, promises, promises," he chuckled.

... ... ... ... ...

Two hours later, after a quick bite of dinner and several phone calls each, Jessica and Seth sat nestled together on the couch. "Well, we've gotten quite a lot accomplished!" noted Jessica. "I can't believe my publisher is letting us use the corporate jet as a wedding present to pick everyone up here in New York and fly them directly to Portland and then back again. His only condition is that he be invited to the reception. So, I guess we'll be having a reception in the next month or so."

"That's a jim-dandy idea! Then we can invite everyone else so's no one gets a sore head. Phyllis Grant at the Cabot Cove Travel Agency rented out the entire Hill House B & B for our kin and arranged for rental cars at the Portland airport. So everyone has a room and a way to get around."

"You know Jess, I'm amazed it was all so… _easy._ I also expected everyone to be more surprised than they were," continued Seth. "All I kept hearing was, 'Well, it's about time!' It was right kind of Mort and Adele to also make arrangements for the lot of us afterwards at the Dockside Restaurant."

"It certainly was," agreed Jessica, "it's gone very smoothly. The only fly in the ointment I'm worried about is having a ton of reporters showing up and making a riot of things."

"Well, I told Mort and Phyllis to keep it hush - hush so we could avoid it leaking out to the paparazzi _,_ but you know how the grapevine works at home. Half the town will know about this by breakfast tomorrow and the rest by lunch, but no one will squeak a word of it to anyone from _Away._ Although, this is probably going to be the best attended elopement ever..."

A huge yawn stopped Seth from saying more.

"Oh, Seth! With all you've been through you must be exhausted. You need to rest."

" _We_ need to rest, my dear. Excuse me, but your lovely eyes are half closed," yawned Seth again. "I hate to shoo you off, but since we're sitting on my bed I think we'd both better move so I can make it up."

He stood and extended his hand to help Jessica up. She took it, rose, and smiled at him. "Seth Hazlitt, I am not letting go of you! Not now, not ever. Whatever tomorrow may bring I want to wake up to it in your arms. Now, let's go to bed."

Seth gazed in wonder at her a moment before bringing her hand to his lips. "What a delightful idea! But considering the day we've had sleep's about all I could manage tonight. I hope that's all right."

"Ahhh, yes," Jessica grinned while blushing. "I guess becoming lovers is something we have to look forward to. But I'd like to be awake for it and that's not going to happen tonight! Let's just get some rest."

After a quick brushing of her teeth and a change into plum colored silk jammies Jessica was tucked into bed reading while Seth had his turn in the bathroom. As she turned the page she noticed the glint off of the ring Frank had placed on her finger all those years ago. Jessica stared at it for a long moment before she took it off with a slight smile, and giving it a small kiss, got up and tucked the ring into her jewelry case before getting back into bed.

In the bathroom, Seth was washing his face when he saw the ring his Ruth had given him on their wedding day reflected in the mirror. With the aid of a little soap it came off of his finger. He carefully rinsed and dried it before holding it to his heart for a moment prior to placing it into his toiletries bag. He blinked away the mist in his eyes before leaving the bathroom.

Seth came into the bedroom wearing light blue cotton pj's and stopped when he looked at Jessica. She put down her book and glanced up at him. They both stared at each other for an awkward moment before Seth tilted his head slightly to the side and asked with a small smile, "So, do you sleep on the right side or the left?"

Jessica laughed, "I like the right, and you, being left handed, probably prefer the left side. Am I correct?"

"As long as it's next to you I don't care," smiled Seth as he came across the floor, lifted the sheet's edge and lying down, turned to Jessica with outstretched arms. She scooted towards him and rolled over as he brought her in close with a tight hug.

Jessica's mouth found Seth's. "Mmmmm, I certainly could get used to this," she breathed with a sigh of contentment when their lips parted. She was entranced by the warmth of his body pressed so close to hers and the spicy aroma of his cologne.

"That's a darned good thing Woman, because you're going to have a lifetime of it," Seth murmured in a husky voice into Jessica's ear. He was intoxicated by the heady scent of her and the soft feel of her hip and back under his hands through the thin silk of her clothes.

Jessica pulled back to beam a smile into Seth's face and… yawned. They both dissolved into giggles, and cuddling comfortably together, said mirthful 'good nights' and fell asleep.

... ... ... ... ...

Jessica woke before dawn the next morning wrapped snugly in Seth's arms and wondered at how serene and safe she felt despite the happenings of the last 24 hours. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of waking up every morning in his arms and nestled a little closer to him. Closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep.

Seth felt Jessica's body snuggle more into his and thought, _I'm sleeping with an angel in my arms and I'm_ not _dreaming._ He gently tightened his arms around her and fell back to sleep with a smile upon his face.

A while later Jessica's stretching brought them both awake. "Oh, I'm sorry _dear_ , I didn't mean to wake you," she murmured as she snuggled back against him. "My, but you're nice and warm. I guess I won't be cold _this_ winter."

"Jessica! Is that all I'm good for to you? A walking furnace?" chuckled Seth with feigned astonishment.

"Mmmm, I consider it a bonus," she replied with a smile as she drew back slightly to look up at him. "Although I might feel differently about things on a hot August night!"

He smiled widely at her retort. "You know, Seth," Jessica remarked while lightly tracing his jawline with delicate fingertips and then outlining his lips, "you have a beautiful mouth; such full and sensual lips…" She inhaled sharply as he kissed her fingers.

"I'm glad you like them, my dear. I take them with me everywhere. Perhaps I can give you a demonstration of their usefulness," he grinned as he lowered his mouth and captured hers in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss.

They were still pressed closely together when the kiss finally broke. "I love you so," breathed Seth.

"That sounds so wonderful. Please say it again," whispered Jessica.

"Gladly. I love you Jessica," repeated Seth while looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, Seth, so very much," Jessica replied as she brought her mouth back to his.

After the kiss ended they nestled comfortably together for a while. Eventually Jessica sighed, "We really should get up sometime today."

"Darn, I suppose you're right," agreed Seth while stretching. "Though it's too bad all these snap, crackle, and popping noises I'm hearing _aren_ _'_ _t_ being made by cereal!"

Jessica's shoulders shook slightly as she laughed. "And good morning to you, too," with that, she soundly kissed him.

He joined in her laughter and reaching over to gently trace the outline of her cheek, kissed her back. "Good morning, dearest Jess. You know, we really _could_ just stay here all day."

Jessica beamed at him. Her face just aglow.

"You're so beautiful," Seth murmured. "Do you approve of that idea or are you always this happy so early in the morning?" he grinned as he got caught up in Jessica's infectious smile.

"I'm always grateful for the start of a new day, but especially this one," she replied. "Oh Seth, this is the beginning of our very own _Happily Ever After._ "

"Well then," Seth said as he winked at Jessica, "I guess we'd better get up and get this _Fairy Tale_ moving towards home!"


	4. Revelations

_{Note: I_ _'_ _ve filled in the names of various characters because either they were never given, or I couldn_ _'_ _t remember them.}_

... ... ... ... ...

Jessica and Seth begrudgingly left the warm comfort of the bed. As they stretched the night's sleep away Jessica suggested, "Seth, why don't you go and shower while I get breakfast started."

"Sounds good, and I feel a lot kinder toward Mr. Hagarty since breakfast will have been supplied from the bag of groceries he left," replied Seth as he picked up his robe and headed to the bathroom.

After whisking eggs for a tasty scramble and putting bread in the toaster Jessica was standing at the counter waiting for the coffee maker to finish burbling when she had to pause for a mighty yawn. She balanced herself on the counter with her left hand as her right went up to cover her mouth.

Just then Seth came around the corner into the kitchen, fresh from the shower and dressed in his robe. "Have you tuckered yourself out making breakfast Jess?" he smiled as he came up close behind her and put his arms around her waist.

Finishing her yawn Jessica leaned back against him. "No, I guess that I'm still groggy after our adventures yesterday. What a day!"

"A-yuh, that was some day," agreed Seth as he leaned in to nestle his right cheek against her left one. "I see you've taken off your ring," he added as he gently covered Jessica's left hand with his.

"As you have yours," responded Jessica as she lifted her fingers up so they intertwined with Seth's. She sighed, "I know we'll never forget Ruth and Frank, and nor should we since we learned what it is to love with them. They'll always live in our memories."

Turning around in Seth's arms and looking into his eyes she continued, "But it's our time now to make our own memories and to love each other with all our hearts."

"I kind of think that we do them honor by loving each other well," Seth mused.

"Absolutely," agreed Jessica while putting her hand over Seth's heart. "It's your ring I'm looking forward to wearing."

Seth's eyes grew blurry as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "And I, yours," he said as he touched his forehead against hers.

They were enjoying the comfortable moment together when Jessica absent-mindedly noticed the white hair peeking out from the fold in Seth's robe. _Is it as soft as it looks?_ she wondered as her hand left its spot over his heart and slipped over to the silvery curls. Impeded by the cloth of his robe, Jessica's fingertips found their way inside the fold as she softly caressed Seth's chest. _Mmmmm, yes it is_ _…_

Her attention was gained by the sudden quickening of the heartbeat under her fingers. Puzzled, she cast her eyes up to his and inhaled sharply when she saw the glitter in Seth's darkening eyes.

"Jess," he whispered, "what your touch _does_ to me…" No more was said as he took her mouth in a deep kiss as he pulled her closer. Jessica managed to slide her hand over the top of Seth's shoulder and clasped it there, under his robe, against his bare back. As the kiss grew heated between them one of them moaned; neither was sure which, nor cared.

The _sproing_ from the toaster as the bread popped up brought their reverie to an abrupt end as they both jumped slightly.

"Darn toaster," complained Jessica. "I now hate that thing!"

"Me too!" chuckled Seth, giving the hapless appliance a dirty look, as they released from their embrace. The toaster wisely kept silent and still.

"Well Jess, why don't you have your shower while I get dressed and finish up making breakfast. We should move along a bit since we do have a plane to catch later today."

"Too true," Jessica smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips and then headed to the bathroom.

In short order both were dressed, groomed, and packed. While they were eating breakfast Seth smacked his head. "Shoot-fire, I knew things were going too smoothly! Rings, Jess! We'll need to get rings."

"Not to worry," she replied. "This is New York; there are three jewelers on this block alone. After breakfast let's take a quick stroll to Newburgh's Jewelers. I've bought several nice pieces there. I'm sure we'll find rings we'll like. The walk will do us good."

"I'm not so sure of that," said Seth quietly. "My last stroll almost didn't turn out so well…"

Jessica's face turned pale. "I'm sorry, Seth! I didn't even think - that all seems like a bad dream. We'll… take a cab there and then just go to the airport."

"Don't you want to come back here?"

"No, not right away," Jessica replied. "I've been thinking about it for a long while now and I meant to talk to you about it before your visit was… _interrupted_. I think that perhaps I've done what I needed to do here in New York… that it's time to spend more time in Cabot Cove since I miss it so much when I'm not there. When the lease expires on this place I'm thinking of not renewing it. Oh I'll, or rather _we_ _'_ _ll,_ come back to pack it up, but I'm pretty much done with living here. After all, now with computers I can write anywhere and even conference call with my publisher if need be. Of course, we'll still need to visit New York for theater dates but we can hotel it at that point."

"'Because you can never get enough theater,'" quoted Seth.

"Or friends, or chocolate!" finished Jessica with a bright smile.

"Jess, I never asked you before because it wasn't exactly my business, but, now… Well, what exactly _did_ you need to accomplish with moving here to New York?"

"At the time I needed to be closer to my publisher and with all the traveling they had me doing it was just easier to have an apartment here. Grady and Donna were very kind to put me up for as long as they did but they needed their privacy. I just needed my own place, especially after I started teaching."

Jessica gave a hopeful glance at Seth to see if he was satisfied with her reply. He wasn't.

"That too, lacks some for an answer," Seth said, not unkindly.

"We do know each other well…" acknowledged Jessica, shaking her head. "Okay, it's going to sound a little silly now, but I had heard some nasty remarks from some of the New York book reviewers about how I was a fluke and a simple school teacher hiding in such a small 'podunk town' as Cabot Cove could not possibly make it in this city. I made the mistake of letting them get under my skin until I had to prove to myself that I _could_ make it here."

"Are you going to start singing that great Sinatra tune?" interjected Seth hopefully. "I'm not crazy about New York, but I love that song!"

"You're terrible!" said Jessica as she smacked his arm lightly. "So yes, I did make it here. And I can make it anywhere. Cabot Cove is the place I want to be."

Seth looked concerned. "What about teaching? You love the interaction with your students, would you be happy giving that up?"

"That's just the thing. Manhattan University is going to affiliate with several other regional universities, including one in Maine, and they'll be offering extension courses out of Portland next semester. They've asked if I would like to teach there. Of course, it will mean going to Portland at least once a week, but the bus runs regularly."

"It may not be necessary for you to take the bus," said Seth. "There's something I've been wanting to talk over with you, too. I'm thinking of semi-retiring."

"You what?!" exclaimed Jessica.

"A-yuh, I'm at the point in life where I'd like to do a bit more fishing and maybe go on another archeological expedition and such. I don't think I'll ever give up doctoring entirely, but I am past retirement age. I've been thinking about taking on a partner."

He continued, "You know I had that second year resident, Sarah Pritchard from the hospital, working with me last summer and, well, she's just about to finish her residency and we've had a couple of discussions about what she'd like to do next. The thing is, she's from around Portland and she and her husband have been waiting for her to finish up so they could put down roots in the area. He's a computer programmer and could work from home."

"When Sarah saw my old housekeeper's suite she just gushed about how it would be a perfect home office. She wanted to know if there were any more houses in town like it. There aren't, of course. Sarah's a fine doctor and it would be a real blessing to the town to have her settle in Cabot Cove. I aim to try and make that happen but I wanted your take on it."

Jessica, who had sat quietly during Seth's explanation, looked at him with astonishment. "I don't know what to say - with me working more from home and you being around more it's… it's like we're starting a whole new life."

Seth scooted his chair next to hers and took her hands in his. "But Jess, isn't that what marriage is? A whole new life - together…"

"You're right, my dear," Jessica whispered as she leaned in to gently kiss him, "and I can't wait to get started. Let's lock up the apartment and go."

While they were tidying up the phone rang.

"Hello," said Jessica after picking up the receiver. "Oh, hi Ted. How are you? What? No, no I haven't, although they've approached me about a movie deal before; I declined. It's on the wire? Oh dear, that _is_ bad. You've heard the paparazzi has a _bet_ going about who can interview me first?! It must be a very slow news day. Yes, we will. Thanks so much for the tip. And Ted, thanks again for keeping our wedding a secret and letting us use the jet. I have a feeling it's the only way we'll have any privacy. Yes, we'll see you at the reception. Good-bye."

Seth, who had been casually listening while he continued cleaning, turned to Jessica as she hung up the phone.

"Problems, Jess?"

"That was my publisher, Ted Hartley. It's been put into print that I've agreed to a movie deal for the trilogy I've been writing. That's absolutely false but the rumor seems to be taking on a life of its own. Apparently the paparazzi has a wager going on about who can get me to speak about it first. We need to leave before they descend upon us."

"Well, we're just about set here. It's a good thing we're traveling light. Let's gather up our bags and get going off to the jewelers."

In the taxi that had been hailed by ever faithful Ahmed, Jessica and Seth pulled up to Newburgh Family Jewelers. Jessica walked up to the front door and waved to the receptionist while Seth asked the cabbie to wait.

"Don't expect the taxi to actually wait for us," said Jessica.

"Don't worry, he will," grinned Seth. "I gave him the smaller end of a $100 bill and told him he'd get the rest of his tip only if he was here when we came out."

"Seth! That's rather extravagant, even for New York."

"Yes, but very effective. I don't think that we want to be lingering on the street. I just saw a TV truck go by and they were headed toward the apartment."

Just then they were buzzed in by Michelle, one of the partners in the firm. "Mrs. Fletcher, what a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed the young woman who came to greet them as they dropped their bags by the door.

"Hello Michelle," greeted Jessica "I'm so glad you're here - we're on a bit of a tight schedule and could use your talented assistance."

Laughing, Michelle replied, "Flattery will get you everywhere Mrs. Fletcher. What can I help you with?"

"Ah, first let me introduce you to my fiancé, Dr. Seth Hazlitt," said Jessica, beaming a smile at Seth.

"Mrs. Fletcher, Dr. Hazlitt! Let me congratulate you both. Do I guess correctly that you're looking for things both sparkly and shiny round?" Michelle said with an impish grin.

"You are absolutely correct young lady," remarked Seth. "We'd like to pick out an engagement ring and wedding rings."

"The only problem is," finished Jessica, "we need to take them with us."

"We just received our latest inventory shipment, plus we have a great assortment of custom work. There are many beautiful pieces and just by glancing at your hands I suspect you're both in the average ring size ranges. I'm sure we'll be able to find something to please you both. Let's go look at the cases."

A short time later, Seth plucked out a white gold ring with an emerald cut sapphire center stone surrounded by smaller white diamonds with an emerald cut diamond on either side. He walked over to Jessica, who was studiously gazing into an elevated display case with several men's rings in it. Taking her left hand in his he brought her around to face him and looking deeply into her eyes said, "Jess, this just popped out at me the instant I saw it because it just perfectly matches the color of your lovely eyes. I'm so glad that we're getting married." With that he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. It was a perfect fit.

Jessica gasped, "Seth, it's beautiful. I'm… I'm speechless." Michelle came from around the counter and smiled at them. "I'm glad you like that. Please wait just one moment," she said as she disappeared into the back room, only to return a moment later with a sapphire encrusted white gold matching wedding band that sparkled at the edges. "Try this too," she suggested, offering the circle to Seth, and then discretely stepping away.

Seth slid the ring onto Jessica's finger and it nestled directly onto the engagement ring forming a dazzling combination.

"Seth," Jessica breathed looking at him lovingly, "I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't," he whispered, "just kiss me." Jessica put her arms around him and kissed him warmly on the mouth.

"Now it's my turn," she smiled. "Let's try this on you." With that she selected a white gold ring with a hammered center edged with an intricate scrolling on either side. Taking his hand in hers Jessica slipped the ring onto Seth's fourth finger; it too was a perfect fit.

"I've never seen anything like this," observed Seth, examining the band carefully. "The edges seem to _gleam_ a little at you from every direction."

"That gleaming effect come from a process my brother and I developed," explained Michelle, coming closer. "That one happens to be the counterpart to the wedding band for Mrs. Fletcher. When the process is applied to the border of the hammered area of the man's ring it brings out the slight gleam. No two are ever alike; each becomes unique."

"Just like you Seth, one of a kind!" Jessica smiled at him.

"Aw, Woman," he whispered drawing her into his arms and softly kissing her forehead. "Let's get home so we can finally wear these wedding bands."

After they settled the bill and collected their luggage, they walked out to find the cab right where they had left it.

The cabbie, eager to collect his generous tip, deposited them and their bags into the taxi and drove them up to the door of the private terminal at JFK. He then hopped out to yank their bags out of the trunk.

"Here you go young fellow," said Seth as he paid the fare. "And here's the rest of that $100 bill I promised you. In fact here's an additional $50."

"Oh, thank you sir!" expressed the cabbie, who then grasped Seth's hand for an overly hearty handshake.

"Jess," grimaced Seth slightly as the cabbie drove away, "would you do me a favor and check to see if my hand is still attached? That man had the grip of a prizefighter!"

Jessica chuckled as she and Seth checked their bags at the entrance for the flight. She took his left hand in hers as they walked into the small terminal for private planes and were promptly mobbed just inside the door by Grady and Donna, Susan and John, and Marshall, Martin, and their respective wives, as well as Jessica's sister Marilyn and her husband. The wedding party had the little terminal all to themselves and had been making good use of it by getting re-acquainted with each other.


	5. Cabot Cove

_{Jessica and Seth, having decided to get married in Cabot Cove, have just arrived at JFK for the flight home. Let's see who's waiting for them...}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

Jessica chuckled as Seth shook off the pain from a hard handshake by the very happy cabbie after leaving him a lavish tip. Once she and Seth checked their bags with the porter at the entrance of the small terminal for private planes, Jessica took Seth's left hand in hers and squeezed it gently as they walked through the doors. "Ouch!" Seth cried, which made Jessica laugh out loud and Seth grin.

Inside the doorway they were promptly mobbed by Jessica's nephew Grady and his wife Donna, and Seth's daughter Susan and son-in-law John. Jessica's brothers, Marshall and Martin, and their respective wives, as well as Jessica's sister Marilyn and her husband brought up the rear of the wedding party. The festive group had the little terminal all to themselves.

Everyone was hugging, kissing, talking, and laughing all at once. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Jessica. "You all made it here before us. I'm sorry if we kept you waiting."

"It gave us time to all catch up with each other," said Grady as he gave Jessica a big hug and kiss on the cheek. He stepped over to Seth, who extended his hand, but Grady would have none of it. Much to Seth's surprise Grady hugged Seth and kissed him on the cheek, too.

"Well, soon-to-be _Uncle_ Seth welcome to the family!"

Seth responded with a big smile while hugging Grady back.

After giving her father a hug and a kiss along with many happy words, Susan waited behind Jessica's brothers to greet her. While everyone else was busy chatting she seized a semi-quiet moment to enveloped Jessica in a hug and whisper to her, "I'm so glad you and Dad are getting married. I haven't seem him look this bright in ages. And, well, I haven't had a mother for so many years… would you mind terribly if I called you up sometimes to just, talk? I've missed that so much since my Mom passed away."

Tears welled in Jessica's eyes. "Susan dear, that would be wonderful - I'd love that. You can keep me updated on all of the doings of the children, too."

"Oh, you'll hear about them," chuckled Susan while blinking back the wetness in her own eyes. "When they found out that you and Dad were getting married they started whooping about having a grandmother at last! John's parents died so young - they never got to know them. With finals this week they couldn't make the ceremony but they can't wait for the reception."

Seth had come up behind the women and wondered at them both being so misty-eyed. He overheard the exchange and, walking up to them, embraced them both and said in a slightly husky voice, "Now ladies, you're going to get me going with the waterworks in another minute, too!" With that he gave Susan, then Jessica, a peck on the cheek and they turned to the rest of the gathering.

"Ah, no, sorry, that just won't do," exclaimed Jessica's eldest brother Marshall. "Let's see you give her a real kiss!" The rest of the family laughed and started clapping to encourage them.

Seth smiled, "Well, if you all insist," and with that he drew Jessica into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. Jessica put her arms around Seth's neck and deepened the kiss to the vast amusement and cheers of their families. Only the announcement of their plane's departure caused them to separate.

After a few minutes, they were greeted by a tall uniformed man who stepped up to them, and tipping his cap, addressed Jessica.

"Excuse me, but I recognize you as Jessica Fletcher, the author. Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kevin McNeal and I'll be your steward for the flight." Turning to the rest of the group he continued, "The pilot has informed me that we have a provisional departure time in 30 minutes, so it would be best if we boarded the plane. All of your bags have been checked and we will begin boarding immediately so we don't lose our time slot. If I may assist anyone in any way please don't hesitate to ask."

In short order the plushly outfitted private jet was boarded, all of the pre-flight rituals were completed, and they took off on time. Once air born the pilot greeted them with the news that the weather was fair along their route and their ETA at Portland would be 1 hour and 25 minutes. He then told them that drinks and snacks would shortly be served and they were free to move about the cabin.

Seth excused himself from Jessica's side and made his way to the front of the plane just as Martin and his wife were converging upon Jessica and commandeering her attention. Seeing Jessica thus diverted, Seth had a quiet word with the steward who nodded and, after knocking, led Seth into the cockpit.

A short time later Seth walked back down the aisle to find everyone cheerfully chatting away about arrangements for the next day and melded into the group.

The plan worked out during the short flight was for Seth and Jessica, once the plane had landed in Portland, to pick up Seth's car and drive directly to the City Clerk's office in Cabot Cove to get their marriage license, since it was already late Friday afternoon, and then go home.

Meanwhile, everyone else would get their rental cars and gather for dinner before checking into the Hill House B & B in Cabot Cove for a good night's rest.

Early Saturday morning Susan and John would collect Seth's younger sister, their Aunt Helene, who was flying in from Florida, and get her settled at the B & B as well.

Jessica's family would gather at her house Saturday afternoon to escort her to the church while Seth's kin would do the same at his place.

Soon they were instructed to take their seats and prepare for landing at Portland's airport. Jessica took Seth's hand and they entwined their fingers. Seth raised Jessica's hand to his lips and held it there for a moment while they smiled lovingly at each other.

Grady, who was sitting behind Jessica, whispered to Donna, "They look like two teenagers in love."

"Dear," replied Donna, "just how would two older people in love look?" "Excellent point," smiled Grady as he kissed her softly.

After deplaning, Seth and Jessica bade farewell to everyone as they headed to Seth's car and sped off to pick up their marriage license before the office closed.

The rest of the group found that securing the rental cars was uneventful since Seth had prepaid for them. And, as they would soon discover to everyones' grateful surprise, the accommodations had been paid for as well.

As Seth steered out of the city and along the lovely, scenic route known as US-1 Jessica enjoyed glimpses of the ocean and inhaled a deep, deep breath of the clean, salty sea air.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" remarked Seth.

"Oh, it does! I've missed this; the water, the trees, the scent of the ocean, even the 'Beware of Moose' signs," Jessica giggled as they passed one along the wayside. "And especially you," she said quietly while looking over at Seth.

"I've… longed for you, too," responded Seth as he glanced at her. "Seems like my life was on hold until I could see you again or even just hear your voice on the phone."

"We should have done this sooner," Jessica wistfully said. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out that I love you."

"Yes, it took a while, but maybe we needed the time to heal and to find ourselves again. At any rate, we've developed a wonderful friendship that I wouldn't have missed or traded for the world, Jess."

"Me neither," Jessica confirmed as they turned south onto Maine Route 27 and took the last few curves into Cabot Cove.

... ... ... ... ...

"Cuttin' it a bit close aren't ye?" said Edgar Evans, the City Clerk, with a huge smile as they strode into the office. "If the sheriff hadn't asked me to wait I'd hev' closed up a'ready!"

"Edgar, we owe you our thanks," retorted Seth. "Yes," added Jessica, "we greatly appreciate it. And, if it's not too much to ask - would you please keep it under your hat for now? We're trying to keep it out of the press."

"Not a problem fer me a'tall. But the other folks in the office might not have been so… discreet," mentioned Edgar giving Jessica and Seth a wink as he pushed the required paperwork across the counter toward them for their signatures.

Seth looked over at Jessica with a soft smile playing on his lips. "Well Jess, shall we?"

"Oh, yes!" Jessica held Seth's eyes for a moment before reaching over and enfolding Seth's right hand with her left.

Mr. Evans had a wry grin on his face as he watched them complete the necessities with their hands held. "Best wishes and congratulations to ye both!" he told them after they had finished and the papers were formalized.

As they walked out the door he quietly mumbled to himself, "And it be about time for ye."

Jessica was surprised to find lights on as she and Seth pulled up to her house on Candlewood Lane. Then she noticed the convertible parked a little ways up the street. Upon entering the kitchen they were greeted by Mort and Adele in the midst of an arm wrestling contest at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hi you two! Give me a minute, I think I might just win this one," grimaced Mort. He winked surreptitiously at Jessica as Adele slammed his hand down on the table.

"Darn, you beat me again honey."

They both jumped up and Adele gave Seth a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations!" said Mort giving Jessica a peck on the cheek and a bear hug. He turned to Seth with a huge grin and grabbed his hand, then pulled him in for a bear hug too. "It's about time!"

Both Jessica and Seth did their best not to roll their eyes.

"Since you never lock your doors we thought we'd come over and warm the house up for your return. There's also coffee, and chili's on the stove in case you're hungry," noted Adele.

"How thoughtful, thank you!" said Jessica.

Jessica and Seth joined Mort and Adele at the table with mugs of coffee in their hands. They chatted for a while about the preparations for Saturday.

"I'm glad to hear that things went smoothly at the City Clerk's office," mentioned Mort. "I had Edgar pull your birth certificates so he could make up the marriage license and have everything ready. Of course, I also told him to keep things quiet, but you know how it is in this town…"

Adele spoke up, "I arranged for a private room for dinner after the service down at the Dockside Restaurant. They also have that lovely patio overlooking the ocean for dancing. I didn't mention any names, but old Barnaby gave me a wink when he confirmed things."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," noted Seth. "Well, in a town where tongues wag like a puppy dog's tail you just can't expect things to be kept too quite. I don't mind so much, though," he sighed while taking Jessica's hand and smiling into her eyes. "They're all friends and neighbors."

"Wow Doc!" exclaimed Mort. "That's actually civil of you. Love must be making a softy out of you."

"Mort!" chided Adele. "You know it's tradition not to bait the groom before the wedding."

"Well, actually the tradition is for the groom not to see the bride in her dress before the wedding," added Jessica to the silly banter.

"Speaking of which, what are we all wearing? It's supposed to be a gorgeous day so rainwear is out," retorted Mort, which gained him a playful elbow in the ribs from Adele.

"I have my tuxedo pressed and hanging in the closet," remarked Seth trying to turn the conversation back to reality.

Adele piped up, "Mort's tux is in the cleaners but he does have a nice black suit and purple tie. I was going to wear my mauve dress if that's all right with you, Jessica."

"Yes, Jess, what will _you_ be wearing?" queried Seth with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she answered with a mischievous grin. "Your dress will be lovely Adele, and I'm sure Mort will look great in his suit. Seth, of course, will be positively handsome in his tuxedo."

"Nice try at diversion, Jess. I take it you're not even going to give us a clue," mused Seth.

"Nope," she replied with an even wider grin, "you'll just have to wait and see."

"Well honey," said Mort to Adele, "we'd better let these two get a little dinner in them. By the way Doc, how's five o'clock for us picking you up at your place? The service is at six, right?"

"A-yuh, that'd be fine. And thank you both for going through all this trouble for us."

"We appreciate it more than we can tell you," added Jessica.

"We were glad to help," mentioned Adele. "Oh, wait! We almost forget them Mort," she said as she rummaged through her handbag and brought out two fairly small, flat, rectangular boxes decorated with festive wrapping paper.

She handed the slightly smaller one to Mort as she moved to Jessica and gave her the gaily wrapped, slightly larger gift.

"We wanted to get you each just a little something; just a little token, really."

"Yeah, but be sure not to open theses tokens until _after_ you're married," smirked Mort as he handed the smaller box to Seth.

"I hope it's something in good taste," said Seth as he looked up at Mort with a barely concealed smile. "You know, Mort. I seem to recall that you're due for your annual physical soon. Hmmmm, guess I can find a rusty needle somewhere to draw your blood with if I had to. Think I might just dull it up a bit too!"

Everyone was laughing as Jessica saw Adele and Mort to the door and wished them a good night.

Jessica and Seth sat down at the table for a some chili. "Boy, this hits the spot. I didn't realize how hungry I was," Seth noted appreciatively as he spooned up the last bit in his bowl.

"Me either," agreed Jessica, barely stifling a yawn. "Seth dear, it's been a wonderful day but I'm winding down fast. I think it's time for bed."

After tidying up they climbed the stairs and got ready to go to sleep.

"Ladies first," Seth indicated to Jessica for her turn in the bathroom. He busied himself taking out the essentials from his suitcase.

"You're up," Jessica told him after she returned. Seth grabbed his toiletries kit and went down the hall.

Returning from his nightly ablutions, Seth found Jessica, wrapped in her robe, arranging her book and glasses on the bed side stand and walked up to her. "Hmmmm," he said, "I seem to recall being promised kisses yesterday. Any chance I could collect on some of those tonight?"

"I'm sure something could be arranged," offered Jessica with a faint blush.

"You look good in that color," quietly noted Seth, tracing his finger gently down her cheek. His touch and intense gaze made shivers run up and down her spine.

Jessica saw the flame of desire she felt reflected in Seth's eyes as he moved in closer and slipped his arms around her waist. Her arms encircled his neck as their lips met with an urgency that neither of them denied wanting. When they finally parted both found their breathing quite ragged, and were still in each other's arms with their cheeks touching.

Jessica slowly caressed Seth's shoulders and then trilled her fingers down his back. Seth felt his insides melt. He pulled her back around to him and took her mouth with a passionate kiss. Jessica sank deeper into his embrace while Seth's hand roamed over her lower back to rest on the prominence of her hip pulling her even closer to him, while his other hand tangled into Jessica's hair.

They both were gasping for air when their lips parted. Seth then leaned his head to the right and pressed a delicate line of soft kisses along Jessica's cheek in an agonizingly slow manner. When he nibbled her earlobe she released a sigh that felt like it had come from her toes.

"Seth…" Jessica slipped his name from her lips. She gently took his face in her hands, tilted her head slightly to the right, and pressed her mouth to his for a deep, soul-reaching kiss.

When their lips finally parted they stared into each others' eyes with searing intensity. "Jessica," Seth slowly murmured, "this is the point of no return for me. We either stop here or we… continue and become lovers tonight."

"I feel the same way," Jessica breathed while trying to ease the trembling she felt throughout her body. "It's just that… we've waited this long…"

Seth tried to calm his galloping heart by taking a deep, slow breath and then releasing it even more slowly.

"A-yuh, you're right, just one more day," a resigned Seth noted. "But that doesn't mean we can't keep each other, er, warm tonight," he said in a more cheerful tone.

Relaxing back a little in Seth's arms Jessica chortled at his remark. "Well, we are in Maine, and the nights are reputed to be chilly, especially since it's just the beginning of June."

"And as your betrothed it just wouldn't be right for me to let you get cold, now would it?" smiled Seth.

"Ohhh, my. No, it wouldn't - lucky me!" Jessica agreed as her mouth curved into a big grin. "Of course, neither of us seems to be lacking for warmth right now," she said as she patted Seth's flushed cheek.

"Well, let's tuck right up under the covers and see what we can do about keeping things hot! Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Of course," giggled Jessica slipping under the sheets and holding them up for Seth, who dove underneath.

They spent a long time snuggling together and caressing tender areas close to their fingertips while whispering words of love into each others ears. After a while, sleep claimed them for a dreamless rest. Dawn found them the way they had started the night - wrapped snugly in each others arms with Jessica's head resting on Seth's shoulder, under a layer if soft covers.


	6. Preparations

Morning dawned crisp and clear over Cabot Cove. The day held promise to be sunny and pleasantly warm with just a gentle, ocean - scented breeze. It was the jewel of a day that everyone wishes to have for _their_ Wedding Day.

Seth awoke first to find Jessica snuggled up against him with her head on his shoulder and sighed with delight to think that he would wake with her for the rest of his life.

 _I should go downstairs and surprise her with breakfast, but I can't bear to let go of her. Not just yet,_ he thought as he gazed down upon her and laid a soft kiss to her forehead. The rumbling of his stomach betrayed him however, and woke Jessica from her slumber.

"Seth, did I hear thunder?" she groggily asked.

Seth laughed, "No Jess. That was just my internal alarm clock telling me it's time for breakfast. I'll go down and make it while you shower. By the way, good morning," he said as he kissed her.

"Good morning! Ohh, this is nice," smiled Jessica cuddling closer into Seth's embrace.

"A-yuh, but we're going to have to get up if we want to get married today."

"You're right, of course," agreed Jessica, giving his cheek a small kiss. And with that Seth threw back the covers and they rose. "You go ahead and clean up. I'll get breakfast ready."

Freshly showered, Jessica came into the kitchen to the wonderful aromas of fresh coffee, bacon, and toast.

"Mmmmm, whatever you're making smells fantastic!"

"Pull up a chair, but first," Seth laid his hand on Jessica's cheek and leaning in, kissed her lovingly. "Good morning!"

Jessica could see the mischief in his eyes. "Why two 'good mornings'?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Woman, I can't even begin to count the number of times I've wanted to kiss you 'good morning' when I walked into this kitchen. I'm so happy that I finally can."

"Oh Seth," Jessica sighed with a smile.

Seth held out the chair for her, "Sorry dearest, but you're out of anything fresh here at home too. It's a good thing you keep your freezer stocked."

After she sat down at the table Seth brought her a steaming cup of coffee. Jessica shook her head slightly and admitted, "I know. It's one of the problems with keeping two households. The New York apartment doubles my chores in several aspects and, well, with Grady and Donna thinking about moving I really don't see a need for it anymore."

"But you have me to help you with it now."

"Seth! Of all people, I'd think that _you'd_ never want to go back to New York."

"As long as it was with you, I wouldn't mind. By the way, I didn't know that Grady and Donna were thinking about moving," noted Seth as he put down plates of bacon and toast. "Where to?"

"Grady mentioned he had a second interview with a Boston firm. I'd like that."

"A-yuh, they'd be a lot closer to home. We'd be able to see them more. I wonder when they'll add to their family."

"Soon, I think. I suspect that's what's initiating the move," surmised Jessica as she picked up a slice of toast. "Oh, dear…"

"What Jess? What's wrong?" asked Seth looking up from his coffee.

"We haven't talked about it yet - where are _we_ going to live?" said Jessica with some concern, the toast suspended halfway to her mouth.

Seth just laughed. "Good grief, Woman! Hasn't it occurred to you yet, that with the exception of sleeping, I've been living here at least part time for several years? I might say that I'm ecstatic that I get to do the sleeping part now, too!"

Jessica's mouth dropped open into an '0' of surprise while Seth grinned impishly at her.

Then she flipped her toast at him.

"Now, now, Jess! There's no need for violence," chuckled Seth, catching the flying square. "Actually," he continued in a serious tone, taking her left hand in his and fingering the engagement ring on it. "I've always thought that home is where the heart is and my heart is with you. So I'm very happy to live in this house with you or anywhere else you may want to be."

"Nice save," granted Jessica through misty eyes. "I'll have my toast back now, please."

"Too late," Seth smiled as he took a big chomp out of the bronzed bread. "Catchers keepers, tossers weepers."

"You just made that up."

"A-yuh, I did. Now you can quote me."

They stared at each other for a few second and then began laughing, never letting go of their held hands.

"Actually Seth, it's been wonderful sleeping in your arms these last two nights. I can't even begin to describe it. And to wake up with you in the morning…."

"It's so nice to say, 'good night' to you my dear, and not have to leave you."

Jessica looked down for a moment and then lifted her head to look into Seth's eyes. "I never thought that I could love so completely ever again, but it seems that I have for some time without even knowing it."

Seth cleared the lump forming in his throat and squeezed her hand slightly. "I guess that's what happens when best friends fall in love."

"I feel so… blessed," said Jessica.

"Same here," nodded Seth. "This is a wonderful gift we've been given." They sat there smiling gently at each other for a long moment.

"Oh!" Jessica's eyes flew wide. "Talking about gifts - that reminds me." She went over to her purse on the counter and opening it, pulled out a square jewelry box.

Settling back into her chair, Jessica took Seth's hand and place the velvet box in his palm.

"This is for you. Think of it as an engagement gift."

A very surprised Seth noticed the Newburgh's Family Jewelers emblem and wondered aloud, "When did you have the time to get this?"

"While you were at the other side of the room at the jewelers I saw these and whispered to Michelle to put them in my bag. I hope that you'll like them."

Seth opened the lid to reveal four onyx tuxedo shirt studs and a set of matching onyx double cufflinks. All of the pieces were edged in scrolled platinum.

"They're beautiful, and the edges all gleam a little. Just like the wedding ring you picked out for me. I don't know what the say… Dearest, thank you!" exclaimed Seth as he leaned over and gave Jessica a long kiss. "I can't wait to wear them to our wedding."

"And speaking of which," he continued, "as much as I don't want to leave, I've got to get a move on and get cleaned up and dressed. Susan and John would have picked up my sister the airport and have her settled in at the Hill House by now. Then they'll be coming over to my place. Mort and Adele will meet us there too, and we'll all go to the church together. Are Grady and Marshall and the clan set to pick you up and escort you to the church?"

"Yes, and look at the time! I've got to start getting ready, as well," noted Jessica as they rose.

Slipping his arms around her Seth inquired, "So, are you going to give me a hint about what you're going to wear yet?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," replied Jessica gently tapping the tip of his nose. "And what about our honeymoon? Where are we going and when? What do I pack?"

" _Where_ , is for you to sleuth out Madame Sherlock. _When_ , is tomorrow at 3 p.m. We'll be flying out with everyone on your publisher's private jet, and _what_ to wear is clothing for a week of strolling on soft paths, sandy shores, and into decent restaurants. Oh, and bring a swimsuit and a windbreaker. There, that should be enough clues for you!" said Seth with a wide grin.

"Sounds lovely," mused Jessica, ushering Seth to the door. He turned and took her back into his arms and placing his hand gently on her cheek said, "Jessica, I hate to, but I really have to go now. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours. Then I'll be yours and you'll be mine…"

"Forever," Jessica finished as she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his. "I can't wait. So go, and hurry."

While upstairs finishing her packing for the honeymoon, Jessica's attention was drawn to the insistent knocking at her front door. She went downstairs and cracked the door open to find Loretta and Corinne from Loretta's Beauty Parlor on her door step.

"Jessica! How grand to see you!" emphasized Loretta. "Now, we know you're hiding away from the reporters," she said with a wink, "but I just couldn't let a good friend and one of my best customers go to such an important occasion without having her hair and nails professionally done. Of course, we haven't told a soul. Well, nearly no one…"

Jessica finally realized that her mouth was hanging open like a guppy and snapped it shut.

"Why Loretta, that's really too very kind of you. But it's just a small ceremony," stuttered Jessica in surprise.

"Pish, tosh, Jessica. There is no such thing as a 'small ceremony,'" dismissed Loretta while easing in past the door. "A woman needs to look her best for these _(wink, wink)_ type of affairs and we're here to make sure that you do. Now, Corinne let's just set up the cases over in the kitchen where the light's good."

Jessica quickly realized she was outnumbered and gracefully followed Loretta and Corinne into her kitchen.

A short time later, Loretta was fussing over Jessica's coiffure while Corinne was shaking a bottle of Rangoon Red nail polish.

"Corinne!" Loretta chastised. "For heaven's sake, what are you doing? Put that down and take out the bottle of _Opalescent Pearl_ polish."

Jessica turned to look up at Loretta and asked with slight amazement, "Just how did you know I wanted pearl nail polish?"

"Honestly, Jessica! When have you ever _not_ worn your pearl necklace to an important occasion, hmmmm? Of course you'd want your nails to match, now wouldn't you?"

"Well, yes. In fact, I am, and I do," answered Jessica, even more amazed. _Perhaps it would be best if I just sat here quietly,_ she thought.

In short order Loretta pronounced, "There! All done, and looking as beautiful as ever. Corinne, let's pick up and leave, I'll bet Jessica's got a ton of things to do yet."

They were nearly out the door before Jessica caught up with them and while giving Loretta a hug told her, "Thank you so much! You and Corinne both. You've been just wonderful."

"Think nothing of it," demurred Loretta. "Well, we've got to go. Maybe we'll see you later, Jessica." _(wink, wink)_

 _I wonder what she meant by that?_ Jessica pondered as she closed the door and headed back upstairs to get dressed for the wedding.

... ... ... ... ...

Meanwhile, Seth was just finishing his shower and shave when Susan and John ushered in Seth's sister Helene through the front door.

"Dad? We're here!" called Susan up the staircase.

"Coming!" answered Seth as he trundled down the stairs while still in his robe. "Helene!" he cried giving his baby sister a big hug and a kiss. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Oh, Seth! It's so wonderful to see you again. It's only been what, a year and a half or two since you and Jessica drove down to visit us in Florida," Helene gushed. "Just after cousin Buford's murder, as I recall," shaking her head sadly. "May God rest his soul. I wouldn't have missed your wedding for the world but I do wish you'd have given us a hint of it when you were down South. Shelby couldn't get away so I had to leave him at home."

"Yeah, Dad," chimed in Susan with a grin as she came around to the other side and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "You could have given us all a clue."

"No. Couldn't have. We didn't admit it to each other until just the other day," retorted Seth somewhat ruefully.

"Now ladies," interjected John while taking in the prospective groom's wet hair. "Let Seth off of the hot seat. It looks like he just stepped out of the shower and I'm sure he'd be more amenable to being interrogated after he's dressed."

"Why thank you John, but please don't give them any more ideas," said Seth with a smile. "Oooh, look at the time. I've _have_ got to get dressed. Susan dear, please make everyone comfortable. Mort and Adele will be here around five so keep an eye out for them." With that Seth scampered back upstairs to the bedroom and his waiting tuxedo.

Humming tunelessly all the while, Seth, now impeccably groomed and in his tuxedo trousers, pleated shirt, and natty bow tie came downstairs carrying his jacket and cummerbund, along with the velvet box holding the shirt studs and cufflinks.

"Wow!" Susan exclaimed as he walked into the living room. "You look really nice, Dad."

"Thank you, dear. Now would you be so kind as to help your old Pop with these shirt studs and cufflinks?"

"Of course, Dad," replied Susan moving Seth into the kitchen where there was ample light. "These are gorgeous studs and cufflinks. Where did you find them?"

"Ah, they're an engagement gift from Jessica," Seth contentedly answered.

"How sweet! I'm so happy for you, Dad. You've been alone for way too long."

"Oh, I haven't been alone, dear. Neither has Jessica, actually. It's just that now we'll be together a lot more!"

Susan just smiled and said, "Let me get that cummerbund for you, too."

"Remember, ruffles up for catching crumbs," added Seth with a grin.

While Susan was helping her father with the details of his attire, Adele and Mort arrived. After greeting John and Helene, Adele excused herself to see if she could render any assistance in the kitchen.

Susan had just finished up and they were leaving the bright kitchen when Adele met them. Looking at Seth with a slightly raised eyebrow, Adele said, "Oh Seth, can I have a quick word with you before we go?"

"Sure, Adele. Susan you go along and say hi to Mort. We'll be right out."

Once they were alone Seth looked at Adele and observed, "I know a concerned look when I see one. Is everything all right?"

"You tell me. I was a Marine long enough to recognize that scorch line above your ear for what it is. I'm sure there's a story behind it and I'll make you a deal. I'll trim it for you if you tell us how it happened someday," bargained Adele with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's a deal," declared Seth. "There's a pair of fine scissors over here in the drawer."

In short order Seth's hair was perfectly neat, without a hint of the brownish line the bullet had furrowed over his right ear.

When they returned to the living room Mort exclaimed, "Gee, Doc! You clean up really well. It's about time to go so let me help you on with your coat."

As Mort was holding Seth's coat for him Susan retreated to the kitchen and came out with a small plastic box. "Here Dad, we picked this up for you," she offered as she opened the box and took out a perfect white rosebud. Taking Seth's lapel she slipped it through the buttonhole and then smoothed out the satin lapel and straightened the white satin pocket point.

"Thank you, dear," Seth said before giving Susan a kiss on the cheek. Turning to everyone, he asked, "Well, do I pass muster?"

Helene, taking in her brother's neatly combed white hair, smartly fitted black tuxedo with satin lapels and white pleated shirt, complete with the gifted onyx button studs and cufflinks, shiny patent leather shoes, and topped off by the white pocket point and pure white rose bud in his lapel, exclaimed, "Seth, you're shining like a silvery full moon!"

Everyone agreed heartily.

As they were leaving for the church Seth asked a favor of John. "Would you mind driving my car over to the restaurant so Jessica and I can leave when the notion strikes us?"

Mort exchanged a knowing glance with Adele and before John could answer volunteered, "Hey Doc, why don't you let me do that? I know a short cut back to the church and could walk back in just a few minutes. We don't want John getting lost, now do we?"

"Thank you Mort, that's right kind of you," agreed Seth.

Adele could not resist a grin as they all piled into the car.

... ... ... ... ...

Back at Candlewood Lane, Grady and Jessica's brothers and their wives were gathered in the living room and waiting about while Donna and Marilyn helped Jessica.

Just when Marshall was going to call upstairs about needing to leave soon the two attendants descended with very satisfied looks on their faces.

Grady whispered to Donna as she came over to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes indeed," answered Donna. "Everything's just grand."

As Grady was about to ask for more details he heard soft foot falls on the stairs. Looking over he saw Jessica's sparkly golden pumps coming down the stairs, then he took in the rest of her and gasped loudly.

So did everyone else in the room.

Jessica came around the newel post to find everyone staring at her, agog with admiration.

"Good Heavens! What's wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?" Jessica asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Grady was the first to move to her and taking her hands said, "Gosh! No, Aunt Jess. It's just that you look so… gorgeous!" He took two steps back to take in the long sleeved, full length gown. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

"That gown is beautiful and looks wonderful on you. The color goes very well with your hair," chimed in Martin's wife, a fashion maven. "The pearls go perfectly with that modified scoop neckline, too. It looks like raw silk. Where did you get it?"

"I found it some time ago in London while on a book tour. I fell in love with its golden hue and I'd never before seen this subtle pattern of white that runs through it. This gown was quite an extravagant purchase but I just had to have it." Jessica looked slightly abashed as she admitted, "I've been waiting for a special occasion to wear it. I just never thought it would be for my own wedding…"

Marshall finally found his voice. "Sis, you glow like a golden ray of sunshine in Summer. Now, let's get you to the church so you can stun Seth speechless, too!"

Everyone chuckled a little at that, the spell broken. Stepping up to her, Marshall offered his arm and once taken, led Jessica toward the door while everyone else followed out behind them.


	7. Wedding

_{Author's Note: Although the series_ Murder, She Wrote _was filmed in Mendocino, California it was set in the fictional coastal town of Cabot Cove, Maine, as all fans of the show know. Through the years fans have wondered exactly where in Maine Cabot Cove was supposed to be. Based on information from various episodes there is considerable evidence that the intended Maine town was Boothbay Harbor. (See jesmaine's wonderful study on the subject titled,_ The Definitive Guide to "Murder, She Wrote." _)_

 _The church seen in the aerial views of Cabot Cove is actually the Presbyterian Church in Mendocino. It was dedicated in 1868._

 _Current day Boothbay Harbor is a charming small town set among the fiords that make up Maine's Southeast coastal region. It is still an active fishing community (especially for the most delicious lobster) but is also a major tourist destination in the summer months. In addition to the usual gift shops and water sports galore, there are lighthouses and secluded islands to enchant the visitor. Or, you can just stare off into the harbor with a glass of wine in your hand and watch as the day's light fades away over the Sea._

 _This chapter, as well as the previous one and the next few of the story, was written while in Boothbay Harbor, Maine in June of this year.}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

At the back of the Carpenter Gothic style Community Church in Cabot Cove there is a circular brick patio with a clear view overlooking the Sea. Low growing white, pink, and red Beach Rose bushes, which are hardy enough to thrive despite the cold Maine winters, ring the patio and it has a large arched trellis at the west end of it, nearest to the church. The graceful arch is festooned with climbing roses and, on this day, also entwined with peach and plum colored ribbons and bows. Around the periphery are several stone benches set evenly apart and currently covered with soft, plum colored cloth. Wide paved paths lead from the north and from the south sides of the church and meet in front of the trellis.

Beyond the patio is a very large, well maintained lawn that continues on until it reaches a cliff, which drops off precipitously to the water's edge. Locals favor the grassy lawn for afternoon picnics, or if they're in church for the early service at certain times of the year, to watch the sun rise over the ocean. The setting is altogether serene and awe inspiring. It is a beautiful spot whose existence is very jealously guarded by the otherwise generous locals.

A couple hundred of whom had decided that this lovely, sunny, early evening at the beginning of June was a good time to lounge about upon the grassy expanse and do nothing in particular. Although, a surprising number of them had brought along cameras; _presumably_ to practice their photography skills on such a fine day.

Seth and his entourage gathered in the small side room at the north end of the church while they were waiting for Mort to return after dropping off Seth's car at the Dockside Restaurant, where all would gather for a small, informal dinner after the ceremony.

A similar room on the south side of the church found the Reverend Robbins speaking with Jessica and her family. "I know that you and Seth just want a simple service in church, Jessica. But it's such a lovely day that I thought we might do the ceremony outside on the patio. I just spoke with Seth, and he said it was fine with him if you'd agree."

"Oh my, yes. That would be lovely," Jessica cheerfully responded.

"Very well," the Reverend said, looking pleased. "Let's meet under the trellis at six o'clock, then. Please excuse me, I need to attend to a small detail." And with that he left them.

"You look calm, Jessie. Are you nervous at all?" asked her sister Marilyn, who was holding the small bridal bouquet of red roses and Baby's Breath settled amid greenery while Jessica checked her hair in the mirror.

"No, not at all. If anything I'm just so very, very happy," Jessica replied with a glowing smile.

"You know," inquired Martin with a twinkle in his eye, "you never mentioned how Seth managed to convince you to elope."

"It was quite simple, Martin. After I asked him to marry me, Seth asked me to elope with him," replied Jessica, watching with a barely suppressed grin for her brother's reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"You what!?" was the general consensus of _everyone_ in the group, except for Grady, who tried hard, but failed, to keep a great big smile from his face.

"Yes, and I'm only sorry that I didn't do it sooner," Jessica added with a giggle at the surprised faces of her family. "Speaking of time, we should be going. Donna dear, would you mind terribly if I borrowed Grady's arm for the walk?"

"Of course not, Aunt Jess," answered Donna as she gave Grady a gentle nudge.

"Well, then," chuckled Marshall while shaking is head a little, "let's get moving." And with that he took his wife's arm and led them all out the door. The cheerful group processed down the path around the church toward the patio, with her family in front and Jessica bringing up the rear on Grady's arm.

"Grady," Jessica casually mentioned, "you didn't seem surprised when I told the story about how Seth and I got together."

 _Oh, there's no way I'm getting into_ this _conversation,_ thought Grady. "Well, Aunt Jess. I guess I'm just so very happy for the both of you," he responded as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Thus mollified, Jessica asked no more, and they continued in comfortable silence down the path, to Grady's great relief.

At the north end of the church Mort had just returned and confirmed that Seth's car was safely parked at the restaurant as he handed him the keys. He turned around to Adele with a wink and a grin on his face.

"It's just about six o'clock. We should be going," beamed Seth. "John, would you do me honor of letting me borrow your lovely wife as we amble up the path?"

"Of course not, Seth," grinned John in return. "I'll just have to snatch up one of these other lovely ladies," he said as he wrapped Helene's arm through his.

"Well, let's get a move on," Mort encouraged as he escorted Adele through the doorway and led the small, happy bunch onto the bricked path.

As both Jessica's and Seth's groups rounded the ends of the church they heard singing, much to their collective surprise. In a few steps the tune became clear as an a cappella version of "(I) Can't Help Falling In Love With You." Everyone turned in surprise to the origin of the harmonic melody to find it being sung by The Caroliers, all standing just outside the center part of the rim of roses.

It was quite unusual to see The Caroliers at this time of the year since they were normally seen, directed by Mort, singing seasonal tunes during the winter holiday season.

Approaching the trellis, where Reverend Robbins was waiting, they also noticed the ribbons, bench covers, and hundreds of people standing on the lawn and pretending not to watch the proceedings. Not far from The Caroliers stood Loretta's Beauty Shop denizens; Eve Simpson, Phyllis Grant, Ideal Molloy, Corinne, and Loretta herself. All of them were holding pieces of peach or plum colored ribbons, bows, or cloth.

Although yards apart and out of sight of each other due to their loved ones in front, Jessica and Seth simultaneously quirked their mouths into big smiles, both deeply touched by the efforts of their friends to make their wedding day extra special.

Both parties came together in the middle, where hugs and kisses began to be exchanged by those leading the processions. Susan, with Seth on her arm, and Grady, escorting Jessica, were the last ones to join the cheerful little throng and delivered their charges in front of the adorned trellis and the waiting pastor.

After deliberately winking at each other, Susan took Seth's left hand while Grady took Jessica's right hand and they laid them one on top of the other. They paused for a moment with very self satisfied looks on their faces.

Seth and Jessica stared in wonder first at the assembled crowd, then at Susan and Grady, and finally at each other.

After exchanging kisses on the cheek, Susan and Grady stepped back and away from the engaged couple leaving them standing together, with held hands, in front of the trellis.

Jessica looked lovingly at Seth. _My word, Seth looks so handsome,_ she thought. _I'm so happy we're getting married._

Seth stared at Jessica in amazement. _Good Lord, she's absolutely beautiful. This is a dream come true,_ he confirmed to himself.

"I love you Jess," Seth exhaled in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Seth," barely breathed Jessica.

Without a second thought they both simultaneously leaned in and shared a gentle kiss.

Much to the delight, and many a moist eye, among the onlookers.

"Ahem," voiced Reverend Robbins. "I do believe that part comes later in the ceremony."

"We were just, ah, _practicing,_ " explained Jessica, not even trying to look innocent.

"A-yuh, we want to be sure to get it right later," grinned Seth.

"Well, if you're done _practicing_ perhaps we could get started with the ceremony. Please step forward." And with that the smiling Reverend led them the few steps under the spacious archway of the trellis.

Mort stepped up to stand at Seth's right side while Adele went over to Jessica's left and held her bouquet for her. The rest of the family seated themselves comfortably on the covered stone benches.

Once Jessica and Seth were situated side by side Reverend Robbins began the ceremony by first asking, "Jessica do you come here today of your own free will to join in holy matrimony with Seth?"

"I do," she replied looking directly at Seth.

"And do you, Seth, come here of your own free will to join in holy matrimony with Jessica?"

"I do," Seth answered, gazing back at Jessica.

Looking over to the family and the myriad of people now gathered all around the circumference of the patio, the pastor intoned, "If anyone here has cause to object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

At which point Mort, who was standing slightly behind Seth, blatantly put his hand to his right hip, where normally his gun would sit, and turned to look over his right shoulder at the audience with a raised eyebrow. The intended meaning was clear to everyone who saw it and eliciting a few titters from the audience.

Turning back, Mort's eyes were met by the Reverend's, who was not entirely amused with his actions. Mort gave him his very best, "Who, me?" look and smiled.

Reverend Robbins continued, "We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Jessica and Seth, by joining them in marriage."

Raising his hands heavenward he prayed, "God, as you join us today, we ask for your blessings upon this couple as they unite in marriage. Let all their days together be happy and all their words to each other be sweet. Though their paths are intertwined, let them be aware of each other's separateness. Bless their home and allow it to be a place of joy and serenity. Remind them to nurture each other's body with mutual love, honor, and respect. Let their spirits intermingle within each other in peace. As they learn from one another, may they grow stronger as individuals and closer as a couple. And as their wedded life begins today with prayer, so may they continue it, praying for and with each other."

"Amen," replied everyone.

"I ask you to join both hands now as a symbol of the union that you are making here today. I'd like you to think about the hands that you are holding. These are the hands of your best friend holding your hands on your wedding day. Promising to love you and to work together as you build your future together."

"These are the hands that will give you strength when you need strength, tenderness when you need tenderness, and love, when you need love."

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow, but also tears of joy."

"These are the hands that will hold all those whom you love. These are the hands that years from now will still be searching for your hands. Still seeking the love, encouragement, and support that each of you seeks from the other."

"We are here today, to celebrate the love, which Jessica and Seth have for each other, and to give recognition to their decision to commit their lives to each other."

Directing his words to Seth, the Reverend asked, "Do you Seth, take Jessica to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love her forever more?"

Seth, swallowing the lump in his throat, smiled at Jessica and responded, "I do."

Turning next to Jessica he said, "Do you Jessica, take Seth to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love him forever more?"

Jessica, with slightly swimming eyes, gazed at Seth, and answered, "I do."

The pastor smiled a little and continued, "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver." Nodding to Mort, "The ring, please."

Mort fumbled around in his right pocket for a moment. Which gained him a _"You will die later if you mess this up,"_ look from Adele before he plucked it out of his _left_ pocket and handed it to Seth.

Addressing Seth, the Reverend said, "May this ring always remind you of the vows you have taken. Seth, as you place the ring on Jessica's finger, please repeat after me;"

Seth recast the words as he slipped the sapphire band onto Jessica's finger, "With this ring, I marry you. With my loving heart, and with my willing body, and with my eternal soul." He held onto her hand, smiling into her eyes, and only releasing it when Reverend Robbins, nodding to Adele said, "The ring please."

Adele promptly produced the band from her dress pocket and placed it into Jessica's hand with a triumphant look at Mort, who was too busy blithely grinning like an idiot to notice that he was being teased.

The Reverend addressed Jessica, "May this ring always remind you of the vows you have taken. Jessica, as you place the ring on Seth's finger, please repeat after me;"

Jessica took Seth's hand and, following the pastor's lead, said, "With this ring, I marry you. With my loving heart, and with my willing body, and with my eternal soul," as she slipped the silver toned band onto the fourth finger of his left hand. Looking at Seth, she blinked a few times to clear her eyes.

Seth brought his right hand up to clasp under hers as they gazed softly at each other with smiles on their lips.

Reverend Robbings prayed again, "May you be blessed by God. May you be touched by angels. May your hearts stay full, your spirits stay connected, and may you love long and happily in one another's arms."

"Jessica and Seth, through their words today, have joined together in holy wedlock. Because they have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses, have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by exchanging rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder."

Jessica was finding it hard to breath as the ceremony was finishing. Seth's heart was so full that he feared it might burst. No more words came to their ears. Their eyes never leaving each other, they both took a step in and, releasing their held hands, put their arms around each other, pressed their lips together, and kissed deeply…

Just _before_ the pastor exclaimed, "You may now kiss the bride!"

The entire audience roared their approval amidst thunderous applause.

It was some minutes before Reverend Robbins thought it quiet enough to bother giving the newly wedded couple a polite "Ahem," to encourage them to finally separate. He then turned them to the audience and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you who have come to witness this union, it is my pleasure to present the newly married couple, Jessica and Seth Hazlitt."

The audience cheered again and the applause lasted for some minutes. As it died down, The Caroliers launched into "I Love You For Sentimental Reasons."

Jessica and Seth stood hand in hand and looked over the field of family, friends, and neighbors who had come together on such short notice just for them with amazed smiles upon their faces. Their hearts were overflowing with gratitude, and as they looked at each other, neither could speak. Nor did they need to, for the emotions they felt were very much shared between them.

The first congratulations and best wishes were offered by Mort and Adele, followed by the rest of their now united family.

"Seth," Jessica drew his attention during a lull in between the hugging and kissing of everyone within arms' reach, "let's go over and thank Eve and the girls before they leave."

"A-yuh, and The Caroliers, too. Those were fine renditions of great songs!"

They managed to greet the choral group and extended their heartfelt thanks before catching up to the Beauty Shop regulars.

"Jessica! Seth! You both look wonderful! I'm just so happy for you both!" gushed Eve giving them both big hugs.

"It was the most romantic wedding I've ever seen," sniffed Ideal while dabbing away a tear.

"Thank you all so very much for the decorations," Jessica gratefully said. "It's all so lovely."

"It was Eve's idea," commented Phyllis.

"Everyone pitched in after we found out about it," added Loretta.

"Pray tell," queried Seth with a grin and looking directly at Phyllis, the travel agent. "Just how did everyone find out about something that was supposed to be a secret?"

"Well Seth, apparently there was one person whom you forgot swear to secrecy," replied Phyllis as she turned and waved to the pastor. "Not that it would matter much in this town, anyway."

As she turned to look at the Reverend Robbins they all did the same. The pastor, noticing their attentions, wisely thought it was time to decamp and waved back as he left.

They all shared a chuckle before saying cheerful "Good-byes."

Mort and Adele walked up with the rest of the wedding party and he said, "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm starving!" His stomach rumbled on cue and Jessica noted, "Well, the evidence is conclusive! Let's go to dinner."

Everyone laughed and began walking towards the cars.

Seth, wrapping her arm around his as they started across the patio, looked over to Jessica with a glint in his eye and asked, "So, Madame Detective, _Missus_ Hazlitt, what do you deduce will be on the special on the menu for tonight?"

Jessica looked gaily at Seth, "Well, _Mister_ Hazlitt, that's really not hard to figure out. We live in Maine. It will be _seafood_ ," she declared with great confidence as she cast a bright smile back to Seth while they walked on past the church to Mort and Adele's car for the short trip to the restaurant and their wedding dinner.

 _{A/N: kudos to officianteric . com for having such a useful site on wedding vows.}_


	8. Dinner

_{Author's Note: Due to family obligations this is going out a bit later than usual. As atonement, two chapters will be published. Enjoy!}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

Mort pulled up to the valet in the rather full parking lot at the elegant Dockside Restaurant just after the rest of the family had arrived in their rental cars.

By the time Seth and Mort had gotten out and gone around to help Jessica and Adele get out of the sedan the cheerful little family group had gathered at the door.

"We're all here? Good. Let's go on in," remarked Seth as he escorted Jessica through the front door.

"Welcome! Welcome!" greeted old Barnaby, the owner, as they entered the foyer. "Blessings on you both," the small, spry man said as he gave them both hugs. "We have the alcove all ready for you. Lizzie and Marie will take you to your table and be your servers. I have chilled champagne waiting for you - my treat. If there's anything at all that you desire, just ask."

"Thank you Barnaby," exclaimed Jessica. "That's very kind of you."

"Nothing's too good for my friends and two of my best customers," he retorted. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Mort," Seth addressed the sheriff, "would you please lead everyone over to the table? Jess and I will be right there."

"Of course," Mort acquiesced as he motioned for the group to follow the servers into the dining area.

Turning to the proprietor, Seth instructed him as he handed over his plastic rectangle, "Before it get's too late in the evening take an imprint of my credit card to cover tonight's expenses. Please add a 25% tip for the servers, too."

"How generous! Excuse me, I'll be right back," Barnaby said as he walked to the cashier's station on the side.

"Seth, you've got to let me start paying for some of these expenses," Jessica whispered. "By the way, just how old is Barnaby now?"

"He's got to be about 95 years old, if he's a day," Seth quietly replied. "Let's save our discussion about finances until another day, hmm? I promise you it'll be surprising, but in a pleasant way," he said cryptically just as the proprietor returned and handed Seth back his credit card. "Now, please follow me," the elderly fellow instructed them.

When the happy couple stepped through the foyer into the main dining room they found a full crowd enjoying their dinners in the softly lit room, all seated at white linen covered tables complete with a candle on each.

Several of the diners noticed Jessica and Seth entering and started applauding. The rest of the crowd joined in along with cries of "Congratulations!" and "Best Wishes!" and a few quieter, "It's About Time!"

As they acknowledged the crowd with a nod and a small wave while progressing toward their private table, Seth leaned in closer to Jessica and said through smiling, albeit gritted teeth, "If I never hear that phrase again, it'll be too soon!"

"Me too!" agreed Jessica wholeheartedly. "But it's just for today; let them have their fun teasing us."

Barnaby delivered them to their private table off to one side of the restaurant. The cozy alcove was separated from the main dining area by a stout half wall that was decorated with various greenery and vases of flowers, giving it privacy, but not isolation. The fireplace on the north side held a candelabra of cheerfully flickering tapers.

At the opposite end the alcove opened onto a large outdoor dance floor which was covered by a white pergola and enclosed by white lattice along the perimeter. Leafy green vines were twined everywhere and were draped with small white lights that twinkled merrily as a quartet finished setting up in the far corner. Since the evening was still on the warm side, the doors from the main dining area were also open and tuneful strains from the quartet began wafting throughout the restaurant along with a slight salty scent from the nearby water.

"Isn't this just beautiful?" asked Donna as Jessica and Seth arrived at the long, white linen covered table that was adorned with several small vases of short stemmed red roses. Stands of silver ice buckets filled with champagne stood off to the side.

"It's very nice," admitted Seth, "and what is that delicious smell? Mmmmm, I think you may have missed your deduction on the dinner special Jess. Smells more like beef to me."

The servers had been busy filling everyones' glasses with champagne and, after Jessica and Seth were seated at the center of the table, Mort stood to deliver a toast to the newlyweds.

"Jessica, Seth," he stood as he addressed them and raised his glass. "Here's to a long, happy, and _exceptionally peaceful_ marriage." Chuckles accompanied the clinking of glasses as the wedding party all joined in the toast.

Seth and Jessica rose to return the honor. Standing close to Seth, Jessica spoke; "We can't thank you all enough for sharing in our joy by joining us on such very short notice."

"We love you all very much," continued Seth as he glanced around the group. He then turned to Jessica and they raised their glasses to their friends and family. "Here's to all of you!" finished Jessica as they touched flutes and sipped the champagne in homage to the wedding party. Without a conscious thought, they then leaned in and kissed softly.

"Dong!" faintly sounded from the other side of the restaurant as old Barnaby struck the ancient ship's bell overhanging the bar. Everyone at the bar, and many of the full house of diners, took a long drink from their glasses. Grinning, he refilled the empty shot glass in front of him and also took a drink. Then he refilled the glass of the patron across the bar who thanked him and asked in amazement of his good fortune, "You mean every time they kiss the whole restaurant gets a free drink?"

"That's right," replied the owner with a huge grin. "Everyone's wishing for a lot of romance in the air tonight!" Just then Martin started clinking his knife against the side of his water glass. Jessica and Seth obliged with another smooch and the whole restaurant gulped more spirits as "dong!" was again heard.

Once they were seated the servers arrived and detailed the night's offerings to the bride and groom.

"Tonight's specials are Chateaubriand with Roasted Root Vegetables…" Seth looked over at Jessica with a self satisfied smile and a wink. "…, and Herbed Baked Striped Bass with Jasmine Rice and Mixed Greens," concluded Marie. Jessica wrinkled her nose back at Seth and they both laughed as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Dong!" sounded faintly again. The bar patron said to Barnaby, "Hey, I'm not complaining, but that wasn't a real kiss."

"I'm not that fussy," replied Barnaby.

Neither were most of the other patrons of the establishment as sounds of "Cheers!" could be heard over the quartet's music.

"Well, the whole place seems to be in a very good mood this evening," remarked Grady to Susan, who happened to be sitting next to him. They and their spouses were across the table from Jessica and Seth.

"They sure are," replied Susan, who had a good view of the bar and was getting suspicious of the cause of the jovial crowd.

"By the way," Grady asked of her, did you remember our bet? You owe me a dollar; pay up!" Donna, who had overheard the exchange, started giggling.

"Yes, I did," answered Susan, "and this is the happiest debt that I'll ever pay." She grinned widely as she pulled a crisp, folded, bill out of her purse. Opening it flat, she offered it to Grady by laying it over both of her palms. "Here you go - brother!"

John was watching the proceedings from the other side of his wife with considerable amusement as she offered the dollar up with great fanfare. Grady replied, "Thank you - dear sister." With that he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Dong!"

"Wait!" said the slightly tipsy bar patron to old Barnaby. "They're not even the newlyweds!"

"I told you that I wasn't fussy…" came the reply.

Jessica and Seth had just finished ordering their dinners and caught only the end of the exchange between Grady and Donna.

"Grady!" Jessica exclaimed to her nephew. "Do I understand correctly that you and Donna had some kind of wager on us?"

"A very old bet," admitted Grady. "Many years ago Susan and I, both being only children, talked about how it would be wonderful to have a sibling. Since it was obvious that you and Uncle Seth cared deeply for each other we figured that the two of you getting married was our best chance of getting an older sister," he said as he looked at Susan.

"Or a younger brother," continued Susan as she glanced at Jessica and her father with a huge smile. "We tried to bet on when you two would finally get together, but we couldn't figure out a good way to bet that, so we decided to bet on who would propose to whom. I bet that my Dad would be the one to pop the question."

"And I bet on Aunt Jessica going first; so I win our wager. One dollar," finished Grady. "But I also get a sister and someone who's been like a father to me when I needed him, so I consider myself a _really_ big winner!" said Grady with a grin.

"And I get a brother and someone I can talk to like a mother again," remarked Susan. "We're both big winners!"

Seth and Jessica sat silent and dumbfounded while everyone around them chuckled and smiled at the story. After a moment they looked at each other and shook their heads while joining in the snickers. Jessica could do no more than dab at her eyes, she was so touched. Seth found it necessary to blow his nose at that particular moment.

Smiling again, Jessica remarked, "And on that note, I'm going to powder my nose."

"I have to go in that direction, too," enjoined Seth. "I'll come along."

As they walked toward the front of the restaurant Seth asked, "Can you believe those two? After all these years…"

Jessica laughed, "I never would have _bet_ on either of them doing such a thing!"

"Heh, heh, heh!" laughed Seth at the joke. Just before they reached the foyer Jonathan Bryce, a reporter for the local _Cabot Cove Weekly_ met them.

"Mrs. Fletcher, oh, excuse me - Mrs. Hazlitt, and Doctor Hazlitt. Best wishes and congratulations to you!"

"Thank you Jonathan, how are things at the _Weekly_?" asked Jessica.

"Oh, going along fairly well, thanks. Say, in case you don't know about it, the New York paparazzi has a bet going on about who can interview you first."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around lately," commented Seth.

"Oh yes, we've heard," answered Jessica. "In fact, we've been pleasantly surprised that there hasn't been a press mob waiting for us here."

"Well, I may have had something to do with that," chuckled the newspaper man. "If you remember, I'm the local contact with the Boston papers and we have sort of an ongoing rivalry with the New York reporters. I couldn't have them interfering with Cabot Cove's finest on their wedding day so I let slip some er, _misleading_ information and sent them on a wild goose chase - in New York. I imagine they've had your apartment there staked out for several days now," he said with a sly grin.

"Why Jonathan, that's so wonderfully devious of you!" exclaimed Seth. "How can we ever thank you?"

"Oh, that's not necessary. In fact, please consider it my wedding gift to the both of you."

"How very gracious of you," said Jessica. "But perhaps we can repay your kindness in some little way," she looked meaningfully at Seth who nodded his assent to her unasked question.

"Jonathan, how would you like the exclusive interview about my trilogy? You may even want to add a line or two about our wedding."

"Mrs., uh, Hazlitt! That would be quite a feather in my cap! Would you mind if I included a photograph or two? In fact, I'll be happy to have copies made of everything I take as mementos for you."

"That would be lovely, Jonathan. Let's see if we can use Barnaby's office for a few minutes. I do have one favor to ask of you. Would you please send a copy of your story to my publisher so he can put out a notice just after your story goes to press?"

"It would be my pleasure," he agreed. "That means that I'll probably also get my by-line on the international wires. Thank you!"

Barnaby heartily approved for the use of his office space for the quick interview and once concluded the happy couple returned to their seats just in time to be served dinner. Chateaubriand for Seth and Herbed Baked Sea Bass for Jessica.

"Oh Jess, this is wonderful beef. Here, try a bite," insisted Seth as he fed Jessica a forkful.

"Yum, that is good. So is the bass. Try a bit," she said as she lifted a bite to Seth's mouth.

 _Click! Click!_ went the camera as those were the latest in a series of photos that Jonathan had taken over the last couple of hours. _This story is going to be such a feather in my cap,_ he contentedly thought.

While everyone was enjoying their scrumptious meals the band was busy playing music that enticed many diners out onto the dance floor.

"That was great!" exclaimed Seth, patting his belly as he polished off his tasty dish. "Dessert will have to wait, I'm stuffed! A little exercise would do me good. Jessica dear, would you care to dance?"

"I though you'd never ask," laughed Jessica as she rose and took Seth's hand. They stepped onto the dance floor just as the band began playing "Cheek to Cheek."

"I'm too full to dance very fast right now, Jess. How about if we make this a slow dance and do as they suggest?" asked Seth as he gathered Jessica into his arms and brought his cheek next to hers.

"That sounds good to me," she replied as she stepped closer into Seth and curled her right hand into his. Seth brought them both over his heart.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the other dancers clearing the area around them and admiring what an attractive appearance they made as they melded closely together. Seth, so handsome and silvery with his white hair and in a tuxedo, and Jessica with blonde locks accentuated by the golden hue of her gown.

"Seth," Jessica murmured, "I feel like we're dancing on a cloud."

"Well, I _am_ dancing with an angel, so that might be true," he softly replied.

"Oh you!" Jessica smiled, moving her head back slightly and tilting it to the left a bit as she gently kissed Seth.

Those who were watching, and there were many, including all of the wedding party, just sighed in delight at the image of the golden Sun and the silvery Moon dancing together and sharing a kiss.

Jonathan Bryce thought the same thing as he took their picture. _This shot's going to make my career. And what a perfect caption;_ "Sun and Moon Dance."

And of course, "dong!" pealed the bell softly.

Grady and Donna had been dancing nearby and after the song ended they stepped over to the newlyweds and Grady inquired of Jessica, "May I have this next dance, Aunt Jess?"

"Of course, Grady," cheerfully agreed Jessica to her favorite nephew.

"Then it's only fair that I get to whirl about with this lovely lady," grinned Seth, taking Donna's hand as she returned his smile and took her position as the next song began.

"Grady," Jessica gently admonished as they waltzed away, "so that's why you were smiling so broadly at the church after I told the story about how Seth and I got engaged. You knew that you'd won the bet."

"That's right," Grady chuckled. "But I also was so very, very happy for you and Uncle Seth. He's a good man and he deserves a wonderful, beautiful woman like you."

"My goodness, you're going to make me blush."

"I mean it. You're just glowing Aunt Jess! And Uncle Seth helped me a lot after Uncle Frank's death."

"You talked to him about it?"

"Yes, several times. I missed Uncle Frank so terribly and needed to have some, you know, _guy talk._ Uncle Seth was always there for me."

"He never told me…"

"He couldn't. I swore him to secrecy and even told him that I was his patient so it would all be confidential. He was like a third father to me and spoke to me like a man would to a son. I'll always be grateful to him."

"Oh Grady honey, I'm so sorry. I know it was terribly hard for you to lose your parents and then Uncle Frank. How can you be smiling so after all that?" asked a puzzled Jessica.

"Because Aunt Jess, I have a wife who loves me more that anything and I've had three great men as fathers. And, I've had two of the best mothers in the world! I'm the luckiest guy on Earth! Oh, Aunt Jess! I'm sorry, please don't cry!" said Grady with alarm as he noticed several glistening drops on Jessica's cheeks.

"These are tears of joy, Grady. Tears of joy, my dear boy," responded Jessica giving the man she had helped raise from childhood a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The bell rang again.

"What in Sam Hill is it with that bell tonight?" wondered Seth aloud as he and Donna gamboled around the dance floor.

"I'm not sure," replied Donna, "but everyone seems to be enjoying their beverages, a lot! You look very handsome Uncle Seth; and very happy as well," she added.

"That I am, my dear. I'm so happy I may just bust!"

Giggling, Donna replied, "Oh no, don't do that, it would leave a mess on this nice dance floor."

"A big mess!" joked Seth.

Donna giggled harder. Suddenly, she hiccuped. "Oh, please excuse me! How embarrassing, and I haven't even had anything to drink tonight other than water."

"Just don't say I have that effect on you," laughed Seth.

"Oh my, we're getting positively slap-happy, aren't we," Donna noted, letting slip a deeper drawl.

"It does my heart good to hear a Southern accent again," said Seth, looking into Donna's face. After a moment he tilted his head slightly to the side and asked, "Young lady, is that a _twinkle_ I see in your eye?"

Catching his meaning immediately Donna gasped, "How did you know?"

"I've been a doctor for a long, long time. How far along are you?"

"About seven weeks or so. Grady and I didn't want to say anything until after the wedding. And we think it might be _two_ twinkles."

"How wonderful! That was very considerate of you. Why don't you and Grady announce it tomorrow on the plane ride home? Your Aunt Jessica will be overjoyed!"

"In addition to little Frank, will you be happy to have a couple more grandnephews or nieces, too?" smiled Donna.

"My dear, I didn't think that I could be any happier today but, by gum, you've done it!" Seth replied as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

The melodic tone of metal striking metal wafted through the air. _Again_. The bar patron, who had taken turns with Barnaby manning the clapper slurred, "That's it for me! I'm giving up alcohol forever! I'll have a ginger ale, please!"


	9. Requited

Their delicious dinners finished, the entire wedding party had joined many of the other diners on the dance floor and were vastly enjoying themselves whirling about to the extensive repertoire of the black suit clad quartet playing in the far corner.

Everyone, except Seth, that is.

 _All the fellows in the dad-blamed place want to dance with her,_ Seth half-grumbled to himself as he resignedly allowed _another_ neighbor to cut in and traipse off with Jessica. _I guess that's the price a man has to pay for marrying a famous and beautiful woman,_ he thought as he stepped back to their table. _Oh well, I have a lifetime to get used to it,_ he mused as a smile stole across his face at that pleasant thought.

After the tune ended Jessica was heading in Seth's direction when yet another gentleman intercepted her and requested the honor of her hand, much to Seth's chagrin.

Seth finally got Jessica back into his arms on the dance floor just as the band struck up "It's Magic." Sighing along with the first line as they settled in close for a slow dance Seth murmured into Jessica's ear, "Well hello stranger, nice to see you again!"

"Seth!" Jessica giggled. "We've only been apart for a few dances."

"It just seems longer when all I want to do is hold you in my arms tonight."

"Oh my, is that _all_ you want to do tonight?" whispered Jessica suggestively into Seth's ear as they swayed along.

Seth nearly stumbled. Regaining his step to the music he retorted, "Teasing me, are you? Hmmmm, yes, I'm sure I can think of a _few_ other things for us to do tonight."

"Mmmm, I can't wait. Why don't you lead us over to Adele and Mort so we can say our farewells and then slip out of here," suggested Jessica. "We'll see everyone else tomorrow on the plane."

"Woman, I love the way you think. And I love you too," Seth replied as he gently kissed her.

"Dong!" clanged the old bell as a large portion of the patrons tipsily took another drink. Fortunately, it was the last of the night for the impromptu drinking game as Jessica and Seth said good-bye to Helene, who was on the dance floor with Jonathan, and then sidled over to the sheriff and his wife and gave their thanks and _adieus_ to their good friends.

Even more fortuitously, most of the patrons were able to walk home and the few who were too well pickled to drive easily found a cab. Everyone got home safely that night.

After speaking with Adele and Mort for a few moments, Jessica and Seth slipped out to the parking lot and found the Cutless Cruiser backed neatly up against the restaurant's wall.

Which meant that neither of them could see the large "FINALLY MARRIED" sign written in reflective paint attached to the back of the station wagon as they prepared to drive home through the small streets of Cabot Cove in the dark evening.

Holding the door for Jessica to get in Seth noted, "It was right nice of Mort to drive my car to the restaurant and park it so we could leave whenever we wanted."

"They've been so sweet to help us make this happen, Seth. We should get them some token of our appreciation. Perhaps we can pick up something on our honeymoon?"

"Fishing for information without a hook on where we're going, Jess?"

"Well, at least I have good bait, not like you claimed that one time."

"Not quite good enough, Sherlock Hazlitt. You'll have to do better than that!" he chuckled.

Shortly, Seth pulled the Cruiser in front of the house and, opening Jessica's door, offered his hand to help her out. She smiled at him as she slipped her arm in his and they walked around the back. Once they reached the garden they stopping alongside the roses to look up in awe at the Milky Way, twinkling and glistening across the sky in the lovely, clear dark night.

After a few minutes Jessica unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the dampness of the cooling night air.

"My dear, are you cold? Would you like to go in?"

"Oh no, not just yet. The stars look so lovely just sparkling away up there in the heavens," Jessica said, transfixed. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Draping his tuxedo jacket over her shoulders from behind and then slipping his arms around her midriff, Seth gazed lovingly at her and softly countered, "Oh yes, I certainly have. In fact, it's only the second most beautiful thing I've seen tonight."

"You're so sweet," Jessica turned and gave him a gentle kiss. "You know, we never did get to finish our last dance…"

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Seth responded as he bowed over Jessica's hand and took her into his arms.

"My, how gallant! It must be the tuxedo," kidded Jessica.

Seth stepped in closer to her and they began moving together in a slow dance. "I think it's all this magic in the air tonight," he claimed as he started to sing the old romantic ballad "It's Magic" quietly in his gravelly voice.

Seth's efforts to serenade her touched Jessica to her very heart and she joined him in the last verse; singing a duet about knowing that the _magic_ was their love for each other.

They danced, arms encircling each other and bodies held closely together, with the stars shining gently down upon them and the sweet scent of the first roses of summer filling the air. All track of time was lost as Seth continued humming the song in his low, rough timbre. Eventually, that ended and they continued dancing to just the beat of their hearts.

A faint sound of ethereal _crackling_ drew Jessica's attention and she opened her eyes and gasped, "Seth, look! It's the Northern Lights!" Seth turned and looked up. An "Ooooh!" escaped his lips in wonder.

To the north curtains of shimmering pale green, blue, and red hung high in the sky. When they wavered a bit an other-worldly _crackle_ could be heard.

The newlyweds stood there, eyes to the heavens and arms around each other's waists for uncounted minutes until the call of a distant night bird brought them out of their rapture.

After tearing her gaze from the now fading aurora Jessica released a languid sigh and, turning to Seth, whispered into her husband's ear, "Seth darling, let's go upstairs… and make love."

Seth smiled into Jessica's eyes, "What an absolutely _wonderful_ idea."

Reluctantly releasing his embrace of her, Seth took Jessica's hand in his and they walked into the kitchen, through the living room, up the staircase, and into the bedroom.

Once inside Jessica draped the borrowed jacket over a chair and, stepping close to Seth, put her hands on the white pleats of his dress shirt. "As handsome as you look in that tuxedo, there's one thing I've just been dying to do all night." She smiled enigmatically as Seth tilted his head slight to the left and asked, "What's that, Jess?"

"This," she softly said as she moved in even closer, reached up, pinched the ends of Seth's bow tie, and began pulling them apart ever so slowly.

Seth inhaled sharply as Jessica continued to take her time disassembling the bow. The scent of her perfume and her nearness starting to shift his senses into overdrive. He brought his hands to her waist and held them there as his heart began to race.

The bow eventually became completely undone, _(and Seth was well on his way, too),_ when Jessica released the ribbon's end in her left hand and began to, even more slowly, slip the silken black cloth from around Seth's collar just from the right side.

"Woman," Seth growled from somewhere deep inside, "you're going to drive me mad doing that!"

"Who, me?" Jessica giggled innocently, finally gathering all of the tie in her hands, folding it neatly and, leaning against Seth, slipping it into his pocket.

 _Two can play this game,_ Seth thought with a wicked smile that made Jessica's eyes open wide with a bit of merry apprehension.

"Thank you dearest, for helping me start to get undressed. Allow me to do the same for you," Seth offered as he slid his hands up Jessica's back in a tantalizing manner and released the clasp above the zipper on the back of her dress.

Seth leaned in to just below Jessica's right ear and began a concomitant line of insistent kisses as he incrementally lowered the zipper on Jessica's dress. When he got to the pulse point at the curve where the neck meets the shoulder he sucked gently on the tender flesh.

Jessica gasped and shivered in Seth's arms. _Ahh, it really comes in handy being a doctor and knowing where all of these pulse points are on the body,_ pondered Seth through the gathering haze fogging his brain.

In a wonderfully merciless fashion he continued along the top of Jessica's shoulder as her dress loosened and he nosed it out of the way, all the while tickling his fingertips ever so lightly down her spine as he lowered the zipper all of the way down to her lower back.

"Sethhh!" Jessica half moaned as she squirmed to bring his face up to hers. Touching his left cheek with tender fingers and gazing insistently into his eyes, she breathed, "I love you so," as she drew him close and pressed her lips urgently against his.

Seth responded by exploring and teasing her mouth with his and deepening the passionate kiss while tightening his arms and pulling her even closer against his body.

When the kiss broke they remained in a loose embrace and Seth breathlessly chided Jessica, "See what playing with me gets you?"

"Mmmmm yes," she said with satisfaction, trying to control her ragged respirations. "I suppose love could be thought of as play."

"A-yuh, of the very best kind."

"And we do play very well together," Jessica responded, leaning in past Seth's right cheek. "Like chess," she said just before suckling on Seth's earlobe.

Seth groaned softly.

Moving to the other side Jessica brushed past his left cheek. "And fishing," she whispered, as she took the dangling lobe between her lips and gave it a gentle tug.

Seth moaned.

"Woman, as far as _fishing_ being play, it's mostly the fish that play _me_ ," he chuckled; his hands caressing her sides as his heart galloped along in response to Jessica's continued teasing. "Besides, I'm not interested in our finned friends or playing with rooks and knights right now. I just want to play with _you_ …"

"I'm all yours!" ardently exclaimed Jessica, as her nerve endings began to spark with anticipation and her mouth found Seth's again.

Eager hands quickly dispatched with their now unwanted garments and words were forsaken for soft moans, deep sighs, gasps of delight, and utterances of pleasure as they both joyfully gave in to love's desires and passion's needs.

Jessica felt long dormant sensations fire back to life and wondered at how _right_ it felt to be held, kissed, touched, and loved by a man again.

 _By Seth, my husband!_ _I just don't remember why I've denied myself such bliss until now,_ pondered Jessica to herself.

As he held Jessica snugly against his body, _(My wife!_ he thought), Seth realized that he had everything he had wanted for years, literally in his hands.

Looking down, and gazing deeply into the blue windows of her soul he whispered, "I love you Jess, more than my very life," just before his mouth, and his body, claimed her as his own.

And so they continued love's play. Teasing, tasting, tickling, exploring, and caressing each other's skin. Giving and taking pleasure until each other's names were called out in the sweet ecstasy of uniting their souls and bodies.

The sacred joy of becoming _one_ in love.

Later, after passion's demands had been met and air had been gulped into starved lungs, they lay spent, with legs entwined, slowing heartbeats felt through moist skin, and arms gathering possessively that which was most cherished - each other.

A sense of completeness overtook them. They kissed a murmured "good-night" and shortly afterward the new lovers gave in to slumber, only to continue the night in each other's dreams.


	10. Newlyweds

_{It's the day after their wedding. Let's see what our favorite Cabot Cove newlyweds are up to...}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

Jessica slowly drifted toward consciousness driven by the chill she felt along her right shoulder and arm. Reflexively she snuggled closer to the source of heat radiating against the ventral aspect of her body.

Then the heat source protectively tucked the blanket up closer around her.

 _Mmmm, Seth,_ was her first thought of the day.

Gently Jessica smoothed her cheek against the nest of curly white hair that adorned her new husband's chest.

 _So soft,_ floated into her thoughts as she slowly opened her eyes to the faint light of pre-dawn gloaming through the bedroom window curtain. A smile crept across her face as warm memories of the night before came back to her and a soft giggle inadvertently slipped from her lips.

"You're having way too much fun there all by yourself, Jess," reverberated a bear-like voice from under her ear.

"Oh Seth, I didn't mean to wake you!" said Jessica tilting her head up slightly to look into his smiling face.

"That's all right, I just hope whatever you were giggling about was a _happy_ memory."

"The best ever!" replied Jessica with an impish grin.

"Well, in that case, good morning, wife," greeted Seth as he tilted his head down.

"Good morning, husband," returned Jessica as she reached up to capture Seth's lips in a sweet kiss.

"What a wonderful thing to hear," he breathed as he returned her kiss.

After their lips parted Jessica murmured, "As well as to say," resting her head back against his chest. The faint light through the window drew her attention again and she inhaled sharply as she looked carefully at the sky.

"Seth, get up and come with me. There's something I want you to see," cajoled Jessica untangling her legs and rising from his arms.

"Do we _have_ to get up to see whatever it is? It's so nice and warm right here."

"This will be worth it," replied Jessica as she quickly donned her satin robe and slippers against the chill of the waning night. "But time is of the essence," she insisted while holding Seth's plaid wrapper up for him.

Begrudgingly, Seth left the toasty bed and slid his arms into the robe Jessica held for him. He mumbled only a little as he tied the sash around his waist and, after sliding bare feet into slippers, followed Jessica down the hall and into the spare bedroom.

Jessica moved over to the east window and drew the curtains aside. Then she motioned for Seth to join her sitting on the side of the bed.

Settling in close and putting his arm around her waist Seth asked, "Now what is it you want me to see that you dragged us from a nice warm bed to sit in this chilly room and stare out the window when it's not even dawn yet?"

"Patience, Seth. It'll only be a few more minutes and it'll be worth a few shivers," she replied, leaning against him for warmth.

In response Seth reached back and drew up the opposite side of the bedspread and underlying quilt and wrapped the end around his and Jessica's shoulders and snugged it across her legs.

"Oh, that's better. Thank you dearest."

Seth smiled broadly, "I like it when you call me that," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"More of this later," chuckled Jessica after returning the buss. "If we're not careful we'll miss it. Ah, look there, over the ocean. It's starting," she instructed as she gazed out of the window.

Seth followed her line of view and noted the deep purple on the horizon of the Sea beginning to give way to a rosy band of pink that stretched as far as one could see from left to right.

"If I recall my mythology correctly that's _Aurora's Belt_ , isn't it?" asked Seth.

"You're right, of course. But the real treat is what comes next. It's rare that there are so many cirrus clouds in this particular stacked pattern in the sky at dawn - we're in for a show."

As they sat cuddled together, wrapped in the spare bed's covers and looking out over the gathering dawn Seth asked, "Do you often come here to wait for the goddess of the Dawn?"

"Not really - only a dozen times or so. I just happened to be in here early one morning several years ago when the conditions were right and ever since then if I noticed those clouds stacked up like cordwood in the predawn sky I'd come up here to admire God's handiwork." Glancing shyly at Seth she continued, "I've never shared this with anyone before."

Deeply touched by her admission Seth reached over and took Jessica's hand. Gazing lovingly into her eyes he brought the back of the hand to his lips and held it there for a moment before cradling it against his heart. "Then we'll watch it _together_ whenever we can. I love you, Jess," was all he could manage to say.

But it was enough. Jessica squeezed his hand gently and blinked the moisture from her eyes before replying, "I'm so glad you're here with me. I love you too, Seth," before leaning in and kissing him warmly on the lips.

They drew back from the kiss and sat smiling into each other's eyes when Seth noticed a rosy glow on Jessica's face. Before he could comment on it Jessica said, "Ah! It's happening. Look there," she directed him as she nodded toward the window.

Seth turned his head and gasped in delight. The brightening light over the horizon revealed endless feathery threads of clouds lined up across the sky from high overhead down to the bottom. The cirrus clouds, normally white in the daytime, reflected the sun just before it broke the curvature of the earth and glowed a fiery red against the medium blue twilight of the sky. Minute by minute the color intensified as dawn drew nearer until the whole sky seemed to be aflame in slashing vibrant red feathery strokes.

Seth gaped in amazement as Nature's light show continued and noticed that the background sky was brightening from its dusky blue as the intensely red clouds morphed into gold stripes before fading to fleecy white as Aurora's brother, Sol, finally began peeping over the distant horizon.

"Wow! That was _amazing_!" he exclaimed as he turned to Jessica. "I've never seen anything like it in my life!"

"It takes my breath away each time. I'm glad you found it worth a few shivers."

"Shivers, I'm downright toasty after watching that," replied Seth. "But you're not," he noted feeling the coldness in Jessica's fingers, still held to his heart. "Here, honey - let me warm you up," he offered as he turned his body to hers and drew Jessica into a full-on hug.

Jessica snuggled into Seth's embrace and tucked her chin into the crook of his neck as she slid her arms around him. The feel of his rough whiskers caused her to giggle.

"You are just the happiest thing in the morning, aren't you," commented Seth with a smile.

"I can't help it - your beard tickles."

Purposely rubbing his cheek against her, Seth impishly said, "Does it now... Well, I love to hear you laugh, so…"

"Seth!" giggled Jessica again. "Stop that!"

" _Beg_ me."

"Please, stop..., _giggle_ , that..., _snort_ ," pled a mirthful Jessica.

"Okay, but it'll cost you another kiss," bargained Seth as he drew his head back.

"Such a deal!" agreed Jessica as she pressed her lips fully against his.

Taken by her enthusiasm, Seth responded by deepening the kiss and the passion that had engulfed them the night before flared again. They willingly succumbed to its enticement.

... ... ... ... ...

Waking sometime later wrapped warmly in the bedspread and blanket Jessica saw the glow from the now risen sun reflected in Seth's face. Smoothing the hair that had fallen across his forehead back and running slender fingers down his cheek she purred, "Why Seth, you look so ruggedly handsome in the morning."

"Thank you dearest," a gratified Seth replied. "That sounds so much better than 'an ungroomed bum'!"

Jessica chortled, "For goodness' sake. I meant it as a compliment!"

"I know, Jess. I know. I just enjoy teasing you. Especially in the morning."

"And at lunchtime, and in the afternoon, and at dinner, and in the evening,…"

"A-yuh, and it gets you laughing and that warms you up! So it's good for you," reasoned Seth. "You're not cold anymore, are you?"

"No, but I wouldn't attribute _that_ to your teasing," she replied with a raised eyebrow as she leaned in for a soft kiss. "We should get up, after all we do have a plane to catch to start our honeymoon."

"Any guesses on where we're going yet, Sherlock Hazlitt?" asked Seth as he threw back the covers.

"A few preliminary thoughts, but as my namesake expressed; 'Data! Data! Data!,…. I can't make bricks without clay.'" Quoted Jessica in an excellent rendition of an English accent.

After bathing and dressing Seth was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee while Jessica rummaged around in the freezer.

"Everything in here is as hard as a rock," noted a chagrined Jessica who then securely closed the door. "We're even out of bread, so there'll be no toast. Let's just stop out for a quick breakfast on our way to the airport in Portland. I don't know if you've heard yet, but the old Joshua Peabody Restaurant has re-opened."

"A-yuh, I did hear about that. They've reopened a restaurant named for someone who never existed!"

"Oh Seth, don't start with that again," said Jessica while rolling her eyes. "Besides, Amos Tupper isn't here to argue the point with you and I just don't care about it that much."

Seth went to the sink and queried as he rinsed out his mug, "Speaking of which, are we going to invite old Amos to our reception?"

"He's not been back to visit since he retired down to Kentucky to live with his sister. We still write, but I'd like to see him again. You and he bickered a bit but wouldn't you like to see him again, too?"

"Actually, I kind of really would," admitted Seth ruefully. "I just hope that he doesn't bring that whole family of his with him. What a bunch! I'll never forget that time you cooked your marvelous _Seafood Feast_ for those ingrates."

"I don't think anyone will ever forget the barbitals in the clam chowder. No matter _how_ hard we try," replied Jessica shaking her head.

"All right, then. Let's add him to the guest list," grinned Seth back at her. "In fact, we'll tell him that he was at the top of our list. That should make his day."

After cleaning up they grabbed their suitcases, closed up the house, and headed out to Seth's car for the short drive to the Joshua Peabody Restaurant.

As he came around the rear of the station wagon to open the back hatch Seth was surprised to find the large "FINALLY MARRIED" sign attached there. Jessica, coming up behind him, burst out laughing when she saw it.

After a moment, Seth got over being stunned and felt his mouth twitching into a grin and then joined Jessica with his own guffaws.

"So that's why Mort was so eager to drop your car off at the Dockside," deduced Jessica.

"A-yuh, and his next physical is going to involve an ice cold stethescope," chortled Seth as he tore the poster off before dropping open the trunk door and stowing away their luggage.

A few minutes drive brought them to the newly re-opened eatery. "I see they have a new sign," noted Seth as he pulled into the parking lot. "I hope they have a new cook, too. That last one was a real flakey type."

"It's been years, so I'm sure they do," said Jessica as they entered the eatery. As they were being led to their booth many patrons offered their best wishes to the newlyweds.

Shortly after being seated in the comfortable enclosure a waitress, dressed in period garb from the 18th century, promptly took their orders for coffee, scrambled eggs, sausage, orange juice, and toast and had just walked away when Peter, the new owner, approached their table.

"Jessica, Doc! Congrats on your wedding," enthused Peter as he came close.

"Thank you, Peter. And congratulations to you on your new restaurant," graciously replied Jessica.

"You've done a nice job refitting it Peter," added Seth. "I see you've kept the old costumes for the waitresses though."

"Yes, they're not crazy about that, but the tourists like it, so I've kept them. Well, enjoy your breakfast," he wished to them as he left.

Very shortly the waitress returned with arms laden with delicious smelling platters of food. After she arrayed them on the table she added a small bowl of small plastic packets of various jellies.

Seth looked with askance at the contents of the bowl and shook his head sadly. "Guess those home made preserves are a thing of the past."

"Yes, but there's a better chance of these not being poisoned, so you can actually finish your meal this time," cheerfully noted Jessica.

"True, true," acknowledged Seth as they tucked into their breakfasts with gusto.

After a few silent moments dedicated to chewing, Jessica pleasantly sighed, "That's another thing I love about being home. In New York fans come right up and interrupt you while you're eating. No one would dream about doing that here."

"I know you appreciate that," agreed Seth. "But I completely understand the city folk for wanting to be near you, beautiful and brilliant woman that you are."

Rolling her eyes again, Jessica rejoined, "Oh boy, you must be buttering me up for something."

"What? Can't a man compliment his wife?" Seth smiled as he motioned the waitress for the bill.

"Hmmm, okay, let's go with that for now," Jessica replied, returning his grin.

The waitress approached and informed them that breakfast was on the house, compliments of the owner. After thanking her, Seth left a tip and they expressed their gratitude to Peter on their way out.

A short drive brought them to the Portland airport's small terminal for private planes where they found their out of town wedding party waiting for them. Seth was especially happily surprised to see his sister Helene with the group.

"Helene!" he said giving her a big hug. "How wonderful to see you. But, what happened? Did you miss your flight?"

"No Sethie, I have an open ended ticket and Susan and John invited me to stay with them for a couple of days so I told Shelby he'd just have to manage without me a little longer."

"I'm sure that'll be hard for him but I'm so glad to see you again, even if it's for just a little while," effused Seth.

 _Sethie?_ Jessica smiled inwardly, storing the knowledge for later.

After hugs and kissed were dispensed all around and all luggage checked, the small group boarded the plane and it left on time for New York.

Once the flight requirements were finished, including an admonishment not to all gather in one spot due to the size of the aircraft, the passengers were free to move about the cabin and everyone began visiting with each other and chatting about how wonderful the wedding and the dinner had been.

"That was really nice how your friends decorated the church's patio for the ceremony," commented Marshall to his sister.

"It was so very sweet," agreed Jessica.

"You're just glowing, sis. It does my heart good to see you so happy," tenderly said Marshall. "I'm glad that you have such a good man in your life again."

"Thank you, Marshall," Jessica responded giving her brother a peck on the cheek. "I am happy. Happier than I've been since, well, since Frank died."

Gathering her in a hug, Marshall looked over at Seth, who was animately chatting with Helene, Susan, and Martin, and he added, "And I think you can say the same for Seth. He looks positively bright and he certainly deserves a good woman like you."

"I'm so glad you could make it," Jessica said as she hugged her eldest brother back. "It means so much to me that everyone dropped everything just so they could join us."

"Hey, that's what family does," Marshall replied smiling into his little sister's eyes.

After the flight attendant had passed out snacks and drinks, Donna whispered to Grady, "I think we'd better do this before it gets too late."

"You're right, honey," Grady said as he guided her over to the front of the plane where Jessica and Seth were admiring the view of the coastline from a port side window.

"Aunt Jess, Uncle Seth," Grady drew their attention. "In fact, everyone…" he called to the others. "We have a brief announcement…" He turned to Donna and smiled lovingly, "You're up."

Jessica looked quizzically at Seth, who kept on his best poker face, and then back to Donna and Grady as Donna grinned and said in a voice filled with joy, "We're expecting again."

Jessica's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide as moons as the small cabin rang with resounding exclamations of congratulations to the beaming couple.

"Oh, my dear," a tearful Jessica said as she embraced her niece. "How absolutely wonderful! How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks, give or take," replied Grady who was busy extracting himself from the bear hug Seth had given him.

Laughing with glee, Jessica somewhat reluctantly traded Donna to Seth, who gave her a big, knowing wink along with his hug, while Jessica kissed Grady's cheek as they embraced.

"There's more, Aunt Jess. We think that it might be twins!"

Jessica chortled again with glee as she stood in the arms of the man she had raised as a son.

More calls of delight emanated from the group. Eventually, Jessica and Seth released them and Donna and Grady moved along the aisle way collecting best wishes from everyone along the way.

Seth looked into his wife's face and noticed the wetness there. Gently cupping her on either side with his palms he ran his thumbs over her cheeks and dried them before the tears fell.

"I know these are tears of joy, but it's my job now to capture them," he whispered before softly pressing his mouth to hers.

Returning from the rear of the plane Donna and Grady approached them and again drew their attention while the rest of the party discussed the joyous news and reminisced about their own offspring.

"Aunt Jess, Uncle Seth, we have a favor to ask of you," Grady said with a big smile on his face.

"You see, well, even though I love them, well, you've met my parents Aunt Jess, and well…" Donna stuttered. "These babies are also going to need a set of _normal_ grandparents. Just like you've been to little Frank." Donna smiled brightly at Jessica.

Looking from Jessica to Seth, Grady finished, "Would you both please be grandparents to the twins as well?"

"Ohhh!" Jessica cried out while Seth stood speechless. "Of course! Of course we will!"

"We would be honored and delighted!" said Seth, finally finding his voice.

After hugging Grady and Donna again Seth put his arm around Jessica and, drawing her close, mischievously said, "Just think Jess, more little ones to spoil rotten!"

"And he's really good at it, too!" emphatically called out his daughter Susan from the back of the jet. Even the steward joined in as laughter rang throughout the plane while it continued on its way to New York.


	11. Leaving on a Jet Plane

As the small jet winged its way toward its first stop at JFK Jessica and Seth began saying their farewells to the loved ones who had comprised their wedding party in anticipation of separating once the plane landed.

Standing close to Seth in the aisle near the front of the plane Jessica addressed their newly united little family group. "We'll miss you all terribly until we meet again at the reception."

"And we thank you all _again_ from the bottoms of our hearts for being with us on our wedding day after such short notice," added Seth with great feeling.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world!" replied Martin. A chorus of voices in agreement echoed his sentiment.

A short time later the flight attendant, Maurice, had everyone belted in with their tray tables locked and their seats in the upright position as the plane prepared for landing.

After a smooth touchdown and a prompt deplaning of the wedding party and their luggage the jet was queued up for takeoff to its second destination. In no time the newlyweds were airborne again and sailing smoothly south along the Atlantic coast once more.

Maurice, a stickler for protocol, proceeded to give a bemused Jessica and Seth a run through of the safety features and procedures even though they had heard it on the first leg of their flight.

"And our flight time to…"

"Ah, that won't be necessary," piped up Seth, loudly interrupting the flight attendant. "My wife and I are playing a little game to see if she can guess the location of our honeymoon," he explained.

Glancing at Jessica and gaining her nod of assent the unflappable Maurice continued, "Well, in that case, may I offer both of you my congratulations and perhaps a glass of champagne and some caviar on toast points to celebrate?"

"That would be lovely," agreed Jessica. "Thank you."

Once Maurice was out of earshot Seth leaned in close to Jessica and whispered, "I can understand them having champagne on board, and even caviar. But toast points? Who carries toast points?"

"It's just our lucky day I guess," chuckled Jessica.

Their attention was drawn to the cockpit door as it opened and the co-pilot came over to greet them.

"Excuse me," said the young man in his dapper uniform. "I'm Justin Merrick, your co-pilot. I hope that everything is meeting your expectations."

"Oh yes, everything is going along very smoothly," replied Seth.

"I'm glad, if there's anything any of us can do to ensure your comfort please just ask." The young man then hesitated a moment.

Jessica, ever the one to notice a small detail inquired, "Is there something else, Mr. Merrick?"

"Well, yes actually. I have a favor to request of you Mrs. Fletcher. My wife is one of your biggest fans. Would it be too much to ask if you'd autograph a book for her? I have one up front in my bag."

"Of course, I'd be glad to."

The co-pilot quickly brought back the second book in the trilogy and gained Jessica's inscription for his wife. "I have to ask or I'll never hear the end of it. Just how is this trilogy going to end?"

"I can't reveal that, but you can tell your wife it will be a surprise," cryptically answered Jessica.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Fletcher! My wife will be thrilled. She's gotten me reading your mysteries too and I must admit I'm becoming a fan as well," gratefully said Mr. Merrick.

"I'm glad to hear that. There is one thing you could do for us, if it's not an inconvenience."

"Anything, Mrs. Fletcher," replied the co-pilot.

"We'd like to keep our whereabouts private. Would you be so kind as to not mention to anyone where we'll be landing? I'd consider it a personal favor," smoothly requested Jessica.

"Of course. It'll be our secret and I'll be sure that the crew knows not to divulge our destination, too," agreed the assistant flier, who then returned to the cockpit.

Turning to look at Seth, Jessica noticed he had his head down and he appeared to be lost in thought. Taking his hand gently she asked with some concern, "Seth dear, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine Jess. Why do you ask?" returned Seth as he looked over to her.

"It's just that, well, I hope you're not upset that the co-pilot called me 'Mrs. Fletcher,' rather than 'Mrs. Hazlitt.'"

"Of course not! Even if he noticed it on the passenger manifest he certainly would know you as J.B. Fletcher, the author."

"We haven't talked about it yet, Seth. I would like to keep J.B. Fletcher as my professional name. Socially, I'd be known as Jessica Hazlitt, of course."

"Jess dearest," said Seth as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "that sounds like a very good plan. And by the way," he continued, "don't worry about it when someone eventually addresses me as 'Mr. Fletcher.'"

"You won't be offended?"

Seth barked a laugh. "No, I won't. I'm not that _delicate_ , Jess. Besides, I've greatly esteemed every Fletcher I've ever met, and I love _one_ beyond measure. Accidentally being included in the Fletcher clan is no sign of disrespect at all!"

"I'm so glad you look at it that way," sighed Jessica with relief.

"By the way, that was a good idea asking the co-pilot to not let on about where we're landing. Quick thinking, as usual, Jess. But now, _Sherlock Hazlitt,_ have you deduced our destination? Hmmm?" teased Seth with a grin.

"Yes, I have," replied Jessica with a bright smile. "We're going to the Hazlitt Plantation at Riverton Gardens in South Carolina, and we should be there in about an hour."

Seth's jaw dropped down to his knees as he stared at Jessica with absolute amazement. In response she released a hearty chortle and was still giggling when he finally spoke.

"How in Sam Hill did you guess it?" demanded a stunned Seth.

"Guessing had nothing to do with it. It was elementary my dear Dr. Watson, er, Hazlitt. Shall I enumerate the clues for you?"

"Please do," responded Seth just as Maurice returned with a tray laden with two flutes of champagne and black roe with crostini. After they were settled with their drinks and appetizers Maurice returned to the small galley at the rear of the plane.

"To start, you made the plans very quickly. It would be unusual for a resort to be able to accommodate us on such short notice. Then, you told me essentially to bring clothes for warm weather and for being near sand and water. At this time of the year that's someplace a good bit south of Maine."

"Helene was with us and it was such short notice for them that she had to leave her husband at home so it's unlikely that they would be expecting us. This morning I learned she's staying with Susan and John for a few days so Florida was most likely out of contention."

"You didn't tell me to take my passport or request a visa, so that, along with it being a warm climate, meant the United States."

"Since we left New York we've never been out of sight of the coast, so it's somewhere along the Atlantic seaboard."

"We've only been offered snacks, not a meal, so the flight will probably be less than two hours."

"You told me to expect good dining in fine restaurants, which would indicate a larger city."

"There are only two cities that meet all of these criteria: Savannah, Georgia or Charleston, South Carolina."

"You've never mentioned knowing anyone in Savannah but you have ties to the Hazlitt Plantation in Riverton, which is about 40 miles outside of Charleston."

"Therefore, we are going to land in Charleston, South Carolina and you probably will rent a car and drive us to the Hazlitt Plantation at Riverton Gardens," finished Jessica, punctuating her deduction with a wave of a toast point laden with caviar before popping it into her mouth.

"Brava! brava!" Seth cried out quietly while applauding softly. "Jessica, I've known you long enough not to be surprised at your figuring out this puzzle but I am always in awe of your powers of observation and deductive reasoning."

Jessica smiled and shook her head a little at Seth's flattering compliment. "Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me coming from you."

"I'll give you full credit for coming up with the location but we won't be going to the manor house. It's being painted while Evelyn Colby, the estate manager, and cousin Rob Hazlitt are at a conference in England. We'll be staying at a cottage on the far side of the property which has been planted with many of cousin Buford's and Kendall Ames' botanical developments through the years. It was gorgeous years ago when I last saw it and Evelyn told me that it's even better now. I think you'll like it."

"It was such a shame about Buford's death two years ago," Jessica said sadly. "I promised him that I'd bring you back to visit at least every five years but who would have thought he wouldn't be here to see it just a couple of years later."

"A-yuh, a murder you solved," Seth noted, "and we all really appreciated it. I keep up with Evelyn, Rob, and Kendall from the quarterly reports now that we're partners in Riverton Gardens. When I spoke to her to arrange for our stay Evelyn told me that Buford had had the cottage modernized a few years back after they were first engaged. She thought that it was going to be their honeymoon spot. She was very happy that we would be using it for its intended purpose after all."

"That's very sweet of her, it sounds like she's doing well. And how is Rob?"

"Much better. He's been dry now for over three years and has been helping Evelyn with managing the estate. He even apologized to me for his 'ungentlemanlike behavior' when we last met in person at that big dinner when Buford was still alive."

"I'm sure Kendall Ames, being the botanist he is, has buried himself in his research once again," guessed Jessica.

"Oh, yes. Once they sold the Forever Scarlet magnolia for such an outrageous amount he was able to _dig_ right back into his work on developing an insect and drought resistant grain," quipped Seth.

"Seth, that was a real groaner," giggled Jessica. "I think you need more champagne," she mentioned as she turned and waved to Maurice.

With her glass refilled as well Jessica noted, "I saw Buford's stepdaughter Margaret in New York last winter. She was in an off, off, Broadway play - as an actress, not a playwright. We chatted for a few minutes and she said it was a good move for her. She was just as poor, but much happier."

"I'm glad to hear she's found her calling. I thought she was going to bust when she was left out of the will except for always being able to stay at the mansion."

They chatted on about this and that until Maurice came forward and while picking up the empty glasses and plates, advised them that the plane would be landing shortly and asked that they prepare for it.

Seth cradled Jessica's hand in his during the easy landing and after leaving the plane the happy couple collected their luggage, stopped by the rental car kiosk, and found their sedan for the short drive to Riverton Gardens and a week all to themselves.

... ... ... ... ...

 _{Author's Note: As avid fans probably have already deduced, this story takes place in 1996, just after the conclusion of the_ Murder, She Wrote _series. The setting for this chapter and the next is the southern coastal area in the lovely state of South Carolina and near the elegant, charming old city of Charleston._

 _This area is no stranger to the storms that churn up in the warm waters of the equator and then sweep through the Caribbean and up the Atlantic coast, often striking land with a vengeance._

 _On October 8, one such monster, named Hurricane Matthew, ravaged the Charleston area as well as most of the southern Atlantic shoreline of the U.S. Fortunately, it had dropped from a category 4 (which hit the Caribbean islands, especially Haiti) to a category 1 fury before it made landfall just north of Charleston._

 _But the damage was extensive nonetheless, due to a strong storm surge that swept away human lives, houses, and trees that were older than both, and left behind a water-logged landscape with flooding that's expected to last for weeks._

 _Although_ Past Perfect Future _is dedicated to all of the_ Murder, She Wrote _fan fiction authors out there I am making an exception to this and dedicating Chapters 11 and 12, which take place in South Carolina, to all of those affected by Hurricane Matthew._

 _Please consider making a small donation to the American Red Cross, the International Red Cross, or some other worthwhile organization for relief efforts for all those who have suffered the aftermath of this nasty hurricane._

 _With sincere thanks,_

 _ClearDarkNight.}_


	12. Honeymoon Cottage

_{Author's Note: In keeping with the Thanksgiving season, this is a bountiful chapter. So, make a fresh cup of tea (Earl Grey with a little sugar, thank you), or pour another glass of your favorite beverage and settle in comfortably for a long read.}_

 _{Many thanks to MinervaDeannaBond for her kind words and for noting a discrepancy in a previous chapter. I've amended it in this one. It's always great hearing from the readers. Hint… hint, hint.}_

 _Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

After stowing their luggage in the trunk Seth held the rental sedan's door for Jessica. Once they were securely buckled in Jessica asked, "Seth, do we need a map or do you know the way to the cottage at Riverton Gardens from here?"

"Unlike two years ago, I got directions from the fellow at the rental desk while you were in the powder room. He even gave me an area map and drew the route out on it."

"Wait! You actually _asked_ for directions? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" teased Jessica.

"Har, har, har, Jess. Now are you done with your _Don Rickles_ impersonation? If so, would you please take this map and be the navigator?"

"Of course. But you do realize that you're putting someone who doesn't drive in charge of getting us to our destination?"

"Woman, with _your_ deductive skills you could find a black cat with its eyes closed in the woods at midnight."

"Where did that come from - and what on earth does it mean?" asked Jessica with a grin.

"It means that you're very good at locating things that no one else can," explained Seth. "Being down here reminds me of a lot of the sayings I heard as a kid when we'd come to visit."

"Well, I think it's charming. _Odd_ , but charming. Turn left up here at the light and then we follow the road quite a way out of town."

"Before we get too far out we should stop and pick up something for dinner," mentioned Seth. "Evelyn said that she would stock the fridge for us but you never know, and I'd like to get there before we lose the light. Just like at home it gets mighty dark out here at night away from the city lights."

"Look, up there at the corner, it looks like a chicken shack. How about that?"

"Mmmmm, A good idea, I can smell that fried chicken from here. I hope they still have some greens," said Seth as he pulled into the parking lot.

In short order they were back on the road again with a jug of tea and the delicious smells of fried chicken, greens, cornbread, biscuits, and hushpuppies making their mouths water and driving them to distraction.

"These roadside shacks have some of the best fried food," commented Seth. "We must have been hungry - we made short work of that appetizer plate of fried oysters they made up for us while the chicken was cooking."

"They were irresistible," agreed Jessica, "and I know that you do love your oysters. Although, at this rate we're going to have to have oatmeal every day for the rest of the year if we keep eating the way we have been for the last few days! Oh, there's our last turn up ahead on the left."

"No, the other left," said Jessica with a grin as the car then swayed from right to left.

"It's a good thing we're getting close. The aroma from our dinner is about to make me crazy," Seth said while unconsciously licking his lips.

After they make the last turn both fell silent in awe of the four majestic southern live oaks, draped with Spanish moss, that lined the gently curving, sparsely travelled road and formed a canopy under which they drove.

"These look like scions of the live oaks lining the road up to the plantation manor," noted Jessica.

"A-yuh, they probably were planted by Buford's daddy. He did a lot of the designing of the landscaping on the property as a young man. I know he was happy to see Buford continue in his footsteps."

Coming out from under the trees' shade they crossed an old, but sturdy bridge spanning a fairly wide river bubbling along its bed before coming to a four way stop.

Jessica looked expectantly at Seth. "What, no quip about not wanting to be at this crossroad at midnight?"

"I don't need to make a deal with the devil, Jess," he answered, looking over at her and winking. "I already have everything I could possibly want."

"You old smoothy," Jessica grinned, giving his arm a light nudge.

Turning her attention back to the map she directed, "The River Road runs roughly north and south from here. Straight ahead onto that private road is the way we want to go."

Seth pulled onto the hard packed dirt road and stopped shortly as they came up to a locked wrought iron gate, winged on each side by fencing delineating the property line.

Getting out of the car the newlyweds approached the formidable looking lock. "Don't worry, I remember the pass code. It's Christmas!" Seth said as he dialed in the four digits for the holiday.

"Well, we won't forget that," agreed Jessica, as she helped slide the gates back.

"Evelyn said she'd leave a transmitter on the kitchen table for us so we won't have to do this manually," said Seth as he climbed back into the car and moved it past the gates. Jessica easily pushed them together again and they locked with a faint "clang."

Jessica slid back into to car and they continued up along the gently curved road. "This small hill is a rarity around here, being so close to the ocean and the low county," commented Seth.

"I'm amazed by the variety of trees!" exclaimed Jessica. "There are palm trees, magnolias, orange and lemon trees, and look, even a banana tree. Several of the varieties I don't even recognize, and as we go up the vegetation seems to be getting shorter. Oooh, just look at those lovely white lilacs and pink rhododendrons."

"There are a lot of old growth trees on this part of the property, along with a lot of species from the surrounding area that Buford and Kendall liked and some variations that they developed."

They continued up the road until they crested the hillock and pulled up in front of a small cottage.

As he opened Jessica's door and helped her out Seth remarked, "As I recall the story there was always some sort of shack standing here, either for storage or maintenance, or such. Buford's daddy had it fixed up as a little get away spot so he could come and think. It looks like Buford did a lot more upgrading. I hardly recognize the place."

Jessica and Seth stood on the pavers that encircled the cottage in an eight foot ring and admired the small house of red cypress with a pale red tiled roof and a covered wrap-around porch complete with swings at both ends. "How lovely!" Jessica exclaimed, "You can watch the sun rise or set from those swings."

Gazing to the east they had a wide view of the ocean in the distance while looking in the opposite direction rewarded them with a view of the sun sinking lower in the sky toward the tips of the great oaks and leaving sparkles on the river below.

"I should say it's been recently upgraded. I believe that's a hot tub enclosed in that gazebo behind us," motioned Jessica to the small structure at the north end of an extension of the patio.

"Well, let's go in and have a look-see," said Seth as he tilted a small pot of azaleas slightly to reveal the shiny key underneath. "Aha! Just where Evelyn said it would be," he noted as he stepped up and opened the front door.

Walking inside revealed a tidy cottage done in colors of white and sea blue with accents of moss green and sand. Various pieces of cushioned wicker furniture were arranged about. Through to the other side was another door that led into a screened-in section of the wrap-around porch.

As they wandered about they noticed a small kitchen to the left complete with a drop leaf table against a large window overlooking the beach below. On the right was a small sitting area with a cozy couch and coffee table. Large, screened windows all around assured that the inside was well lit, cheery, and breezy.

A hallway led to a large bright bedroom with a king size bed, dresser, and matching wicker nightstands. A little further down the hall revealed a bathroom fitted with a long counter with double sinks and an ornate old-fashioned claw foot tub and shower combination.

"My, this is cozy. It's perfectly set up just for two people," approved Jessica, looking around as she then walked out the back door onto the screened in sun porch. "Seth," she called, "come and look at this gorgeous magnolia tree."

Seth promptly joined her on the porch to take in a tall southern magnolia just tree covered with creamy full blooms. "Wow! and that scent - it's wonderful. It's perfectly situated to shade this area, too."

Stepping down from the porch they continued their circuit back around to the front trying to identify the foliage as they went and passing by a small shed along the way.

"Just look at these flowers," admired Jessica. "There are white and fuchsia peonies, purple iris, deep red azaleas, and roses of every color."

"A-yuh, more pretties that you can shake a stick at. I'm not even sure of what some of these are." Reaching past the unknown flora he plucked a perfect magnolia blossom from a low bush and stepped close to Jessica. "A pretty for my beauty," he whispered as he tucked the creamy bloom behind her left ear.

"You're so sweet," thanked Jessica with a peck on his cheek.

Continuing their amble they arrived back at the car and Jessica surprised Seth by turning around and throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "It's our own Garden of Eden, Seth. That's what it is!" she claimed just before kissing him lovingly on the lips.

Pulling back slightly to catch his breath and bringing his forehead in to touch hers, Seth breathed, "It certainly is, and with no one else around for as far as the eye can see, it's just the two of us."

"It's just perfect!"

They stood together, smiling while in a loose embrace as the scent of flowers surrounded them. After leaning in for another soft kiss Seth sighed, "Well, I'd better get our luggage in before it gets dark."

"Let's have our dinner on the swing and watch the sun go down," suggested Jessica. "I'll set everything up while you tote our bags."

"Good idea," agreed Seth as he started pulling luggage from the trunk. In short order the car was emptied and Seth joined Jessica on the west facing swing to the tantalizing aromas from their delicious feast.

Sitting closely together they hungrily munched on the fried chicken and tasty side dishes. Jessica paused to add some sugar to her iced tea which sat upon a short wicker table in front of them. But Seth stilled her hand before she could dump the white granules into the glass.

"Better taste it before you do that. Remember it's different down here. 'Tea' means _sweet tea._ If you want unsweetened tea you have to ask for it. Unless they guess you're a Yankee, then they'll ask for your preference."

"Oh yes, I remember. Wow, this tea is sweet," claimed Jessica after taking a sip of the iced liquid. "Mmmm, it's perfect with our picnic."

"A-yuh and the greens were some of the best I've ever had. I can't wait to dig in to the biscuits. Oh good, they included honey," Seth said as he generously smeared a biscuit with the bronze sweetness before taking a big bite out of it.

"Mmm, mmmm," was the only thing heard for a few moments as they enjoyed the last of their meal. Then Jessica looked over at Seth and giggled, "Honey, you've got honey on the side of your mouth."

Reaching over with her left hand to gently cradle his cheek Jessica leaned over in close to Seth and delicately licked the golden glistening drop from the corner of his lips on the left side.

"Yum, you're delicious as well. Oh dear, I've smudged your cheek with my greasy fingers. Here, let me amend that," she said turning Seth's right cheek closer and kissing the spots off of it.

Seth gulped in air as Jessica finished her ministrations. "Ah, Woman, your touch takes my breath away." He took her left hand in his and began softly nuzzling her slippery finger tips, then bent his head slightly to plant a kiss on the finger that wore the sparkling engagement and wedding rings he had put there.

Jessica sighed deeply as she turned Seth's face up to hers and captured his mouth in a deep, languorous kiss. Their arms came around each other as the kiss deepened while the sun set over the old grand oaks just beyond the river, lighting the sky in a soft rosy glow.

After a long while the kiss broke and Seth moved over slightly to nibble on his wife's earlobe. "Jessica, aren't you getting a little chilly?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

"No, it's very pleasant out here. Why do you ask?" replied Jessica, caressing Seth's neck.

"Well, it is my job to make sure you don't get cold. And _if_ you were getting cold I'll insist on taking you inside to, er, _warm_ up."

Chuckling a little at his hidden meaning Jessica pulled back and looked into Seth's face with a great big smile. "Oh my, I think I did just feel a _cold_ breeze. _Brrrrr._ "

They both started laughing in each other's arms.

"You make me feel positively young again," gleefully noted Seth with a lopsided grin.

"I can't believe we're playing silly lovers' games at our age. And it's wonderful!" exalted Jessica.

"Speaking of play, shall we continue… _playing_ inside, my dear?" her husband suggested with unmistakable desire flaring in his eyes.

"Oh yes, let's," Jessica eagerly agreed as she again leaned in for a soft kiss before they rose and gathered up the remnants of their dinner before re-entering the cottage.

Soon they gleefully continued their lovers' game in the middle of their own secluded hide-a-way.

... ... ... ... ...

The sharp laughing cries of a small group of seagulls above the cottage brought Jessica and Seth awake simultaneously. They had slept spooned together with Seth's left arm wrapped possessively around Jessica.

"I see one of nature's alarm clocks has decided it's time to get up," mused Jessica philosophically.

"Let them squawk," muttered Seth as he cuddled Jessica closer. "We're on vacation." And with that they dozed off again until Jessica yawned and stretched out her arms.

"What would you like to do today dearest?" asked the low voice into her left ear.

"Hmm, let's have some beach time before the afternoon sun gets too hot and then wander through the lovely gardens surrounding this place."

"Sounds good. But first, breakfast!" said Seth as he removed his arm from around Jessica and then leaned in and kissed her cheek with a loud _smack_. "Good morning!"

"Well, hello _sunshine_! My, but aren't you the chipper one this morning," kidded Jessica.

"And why shouldn't I be?" demanded Seth with a smile. "I'm here with the woman I love - my wife - on our honeymoon, in our own bit of paradise. It just doesn't get any better than this!"

"Careful, Seth," cautioned Jessica as she swallowed the small lump in her throat. "Keep this up and you'll lose your reputation as a curmudgeon," she said as she stepped close to Seth and kissed him. "And good morning to you too!"

"Jess, I'm so happy I'll even cook breakfast. Let's see what we have stocked up front."

A quick evaluation of the kitchen shelves and refrigerator revealed a pleasant surprise.

"Why, this place has enough food in it to feed a small army," observed Jessica.

"A-yuh," agreed Seth, "how about grits, eggs, toast, and orange juice for breakfast?"

"What, no oatmeal to counter all that bacon we've eaten recently?"

"We're Down South, Jess. You eat grits here. And you're in luck - even though I'm a northern boy I know how to cook them. Besides, I really, really _hate_ oatmeal."

"You do!?" exclaimed Jessica. "But you're the one who's always touting oatmeal as a panacea to all of your patients."

"Well, I didn't say it wasn't _good_ for a body. And I do eat it. I just can't stand its cardboard taste and texture. Yuck! Uh, maybe it would be better if you didn't mention that to anyone…" Seth plaintively requested.

"Oh, it's our secret," agreed Jessica with a grin. "Besides, no one would believe me anyway."

Jessica began to set that table when she noticed a piece of paper under a small black box lying there.

After a quick glance, "Seth, here's a note from Evelyn."

"Please give me the highlights, I'll read it later," said Seth as he stirred the grits.

Jessica scanned the missive and began, "She sends her congratulations; regrets that neither she nor Rob could be here; Kendall Ames is in the final stages of his research and would appreciate an hour of your time to discuss an important issue; this black box is the remote control for the gate; there is a beach box with mats, towels, various equipment, and a rake at the end of the boardwalk; remember to close the blinds facing the ocean at dusk since the loggerheads nest in this area; she hopes that we find everything to our liking and gives us her best wishes. I know that we close the blinds so as not to mislead any turtle hatchlings away from the water but why would we need a rake?"

"You'll see when we get down to the beach," Seth cryptically answered. "In the meantime, breakfast is ready, let's eat."

Once their meal was over and the dishes done the happy couple donned their bathing suits and their thongs, grabbed their sun glasses and some water and headed down the long boardwalk to the beach.

As Jessica neared the beach she cried out to Seth, "Good heavens, the whole beach is covered with sea shells!"

"So it often is, as I remember being told. This is private property and adjacent to a conservation area so no shelling goes on for quite a ways up and down the beach. That's the reason we need a rake," Seth explained as he secured the tool from the beach box.

While Seth cleared a path closer to the water as well as a space to lay down Jessica plucked two beach mats, towels, an umbrella, and a fresh bottle of sun block from among the various contents of the box and toted them down to the small clearing.

After setting down the woven mats with the rest of their gear and spearing the very large beach umbrella into the sand at just the right angle to shade their heads, Jessica scooped up a hand full of the shells to examine them more closely while Seth puffed into a flat beach ball.

"I've never seen such a collection of shells in my life. There are whelks, angel wings, pen shells, cockles, jingles, coquina, and pretty olive shells all around us," admired Jessica while fingering the ocean's bounty.

"Good thing there hasn't been a storm here lately so I don't have to move too many of them. Well, let's go for a swim!" encouraged Seth as he picked up the freshly inflated beach ball.

With that they scampered down onto the sandy part of the beach and eased into the unfamiliar waters before being sure of its safety and then gleefully played in the warm shallow waves tossing the striped ball back and forth and eventually having great child-like fun dunking and splashing each other.

"Whew, I need a rest. You're wearing me out, Woman!" complained Seth as he took Jessica's hand and led her back to the beach mats.

"We've been playing like kids so I guess we should take a nap, too."

They took off their shades and toweled off before they sat on the mats to dry. Then Seth asked, "Speaking of kids Jess, it's too bad young Frank couldn't make it back from his grandparents' house in time for the wedding - I know you missed him. How do you think he'll will react to having siblings?"

"I did miss him terribly but I know Donna's parents were overjoyed to have him for a visit. I think he'll get a kick out of being a big brother. At six he's old enough to enjoy a little responsibility and be a great help to his mother. I'm sure having twins will be… a challenge."

Jessica stilled as she gazed out over the water's edge. After a moment, Seth glanced her way and softly asked, "Are you thinking about _how_ it would be to have twins?" as he gently covered her hand with his.

Dropping her head slightly before taking a deep breath Jessica looked at Seth and replied in a hushed, strained voice, "I didn't know you were also a mind reader, Seth Hazlitt."

"'Twasn't hard, seeing that far away look on your face. Truth be told, I don't think that there's any newly wed couple that doesn't at least _wonder_ what it would be like to have children together. Regardless of their age."

Jessica gasped slightly. "Would… would you liked to have had children together?"

Seth answered directly, "What man doesn't want to have a child with the woman he loves? Not that I could have given you that," he said as he shook his head a little.

"Wait, what? You know that I couldn't ever, and certainly not at this age. Yet, for a man it's possible even into his later years. Look at Charlie Chaplin. Why do you say _you_ couldn't?" Jessica looked at him quizzically.

Seth silently laughed mirthlessly a little to himself before looking over at Jessica. "It's not by intent that Susan was an only child, Jess. Shortly after she was a year old I contracted mumps. Mumps for any adult is no fun but for a male… Well, after a few years of trying with no results I got suspicious and had myself tested. No more children were in the cards for me. At that point Ruth was ailing, so I didn't tell her. In fact, I've never told anyone before. Until now."

Jessica looked deeply into Seth's eyes while trying to blink back the tears in her own. "So then, you really _do_ understand what it's like to want something so badly, for so long, and never get it?"

Seth sat quietly for a moment, pursing his lips, before taking a deep breath and, looking with undisguised love into Jessica's eyes while gently squeezing her held hand replied, "Yes, I do know what it's like."

He paused a moment longer before continuing with misty eyes of his own, "But I also know that every once in a while in this life you _do_ get something you've wanted so badly and waited for so long…"

"Oh, Seth!" Jessica exclaimed as she flung herself into his arms and let loose the tears she had held in for ages. She felt extra wetness on her left cheek and realized that it was from Seth.

They held each other silently while their tears flowed.

Tears that washed away any regrets that either had ever felt about what might have been.

Healing tears, the kind that are a balm on the rents that life sometimes gashes into one's soul.

Restorative type tears that leave a deep, comforting peace in their wake.

After a while Jessica pulled back and murmured to her husband, "You dear, sweet, wonderful man! I love you with my whole heart and soul."

In reply Seth pulled her to him and captured her mouth is a warm kiss.

After a long moment the kiss ended and Jessica sniffled a small chuckle as she drew back and said, "Well, even if neither of us could have given the other children we can give each other grandkids and you know the old adage, 'If we'd have known grandkids were so much fun we'd have had them first!'"

Seth laughed out loud as he dabbed the tears from Jessica's cheek with his towel before blotting his own face.

"A-yuh, that they are! And it's good to have someone to spoil them - just a little."

"According to Susan you're quite good at that. You'll have to give me lessons," grinned Jessica.

"With pleasure, my dear," agreed Seth.

Their chuckles over this pleasant prospect continued as they gathered up the gear and stowed it back into the beach box before taking their beach towels and heading back to the cottage.

"I'm all sandy; I need a shower but I'd hate to track all of this into the house," remarked Jessica once they got to the top of the mound.

"Hang on a minute. I wonder if that small shed around the side is for maintenance equipment or for…" Seth's voice trailed off as he unlatched the door of the enclosure. "Ah, great! It's an outdoor shower."

Jessica came up behind him and peered in. "And a good sized shower, too. It even has a changing bench. I'll bet those containers in the corner have soap and shampoo in them."

"Right you are, and there are hooks inside and outside for hanging towels and clothes. Well, ladies first," said Seth as he stepped aside for her.

"Hmm, it's big enough for two. Why not join me?" Jessica winked at her husband.

"Oooh, best offer I've had all day!" chuckled Seth as they crowded in and closed the door.

Once the warm water was flowing over them Jessica noted, "Darn, no wash cloths," as she began rubbing soap over her arms to get the gritty sand off.

"Let me help you with that," offered Seth with a most impish smile as he took Jessica's arm and began massaging the soap onto it.

"How kind of you, dear," Jessica returned his grin. "Let me do the same for you."

After an unnecessarily long, but greatly pleasurable, shower they dried themselves thoroughly and, wrapped up in the large beach towels, hung their wet suits outside on hooks before heading into the house.

Seth covered his mouth as his jaws stretched open in a mighty yawn, "I'm plumb tuckered out. I need that nap."

"That's a good idea. I can hardly keep my eyes open," agreed Jessica. "I guess it was all that fun we had on the beach."

"And in the shower," added Seth with a wry grin.

"Now you're just bragging," said Jessica as she snatched off Seth's towel and snapped it at his backside.

"Ouch! Hey, watch that," he grinned as he took Jessica's and his towels from her. "I'd better put these _weapons_ in the bathroom to dry before you do any more damage."

Seth returned to find Jessica asleep on the bed and slipped under the sheet to join her in his dreams.

Sometime later Jessica awoke to find Seth beside her snoring away softly with her hand held in his.

 _I think I'll get dinner started and let him sleep a little longer,_ she planned as she slipped out from under the cotton covering, dressed, and headed to the kitchen.

The faint scent of tasty cooking aromas drifted into Seth's dreams and cause him to waken. _Mmm, something smells interesting. I'd better make tracks and find out what it is,_ he happily mused to himself.

Shortly Seth entered the kitchen to find Jessica busy about the stove.

"Oh good, you're up. I was about to come in and wake you for dinner. Would you please get a bottle of wine out of the fridge. A pinot grigio, perhaps."

"Your wish is my command, my dear," said Seth as he moved to take the chilled bottle out of the refridgerator. "What are you making? It smells wonderful," his stomach giving a rumble in agreement.

"We're having shrimp scampi with a tossed green salad. "I thought we'd eat an early dinner since we skipped lunch, and then let's go for a walk in the gardens."

"Excellent idea," agreed Seth as he popped the cork from the bottle and poured wine into two stemmed glasses.

Dinner was a delicious affair, accompanied by candles against the diminishing sunlight, and the rest of the bottle of wine.

"That was wonderful, thank you Jess. Let me clean up and then let's have that walk before I fall asleep again. I still feel groggy."

"I feel it, too. The last few days have been exceptionally busy. I think it's just catching up with us. Let's have an early bed time tonight, shall we? By the way, does it feel like it's warmer that it was this morning to you?"

"Now that you mention it, it does. A little more humid, too. I wonder if there's a storm coming. Let's keep a weather eye when we go for our ramble."

While Seth was clearing away the dinner dishes Jessica retreated to the bedroom closet to search for something cooler to wear than her pajama set. _I should have thought to_ _bring a short nightgown; oh well, I'll have to make due. Hmm, what's this?_ crossed her mind as her fingers came upon the boxed gift that Adele had given her.

Reading the card again made her smile as she tore the wrapping off. Eyeing the contents after she lifting the lid made her laugh out loud. _Oh Adele, I'll have to remember to_ _thank you for this,_ she thought.

With everything tidy Jessica and Seth went out into the gardens and walked about the narrow paths between the plantings, admiring the various flowers and shrubs until twilight descended.

"Oh, look! They have small tags near their bases identifying what they are," discovered Jessica while digging around amidst the leaves of an unknown plant.

"That help a lot, but I still don't recognize most of these. That reminds me, I wonder what Kendall wants to talk to me about."

"An estate issue, perhaps?" suggested Jessica.

"Probably," said Seth while straightening up. "Say, I don't care for the look of those dark clouds on the southeast horizon. What do you think?"

"The breeze has picked up, and we noticed earlier that the temperature and humidity have risen slightly, and it smells like rain on the air," sniffed Jessica. "Yes, I'd say we'll be having rain soon."

"I agree, let's get back to the house. I believe you mentioned something about an early bed time? I know I had a nap but I like the idea," said Seth, barely stifling a yawn.

They wound their way back to the house as it got darker and just entered the house when a distant rumble caused Seth to remark, "Looks like we got back just in time. Would you like the air conditioner on Jess, or just the fans?"

"I love the sound of the rain. It'll be warm but lets's leave the windows open and the ceiling fans on. I'm sure we'll be comfortable."

"Why don't you have your turn in the bathroom while I open the windows and close up the east shutters a bit. We don't want to mislead any loggerhead hatchlings."

"No we don't. I've only seen a few of that species of turtle in Maine. I'm glad to hear their nesting ground is protected down here," replied Jessica as she went down the hall to the bathroom.

After finishing his chore Seth thought, _It's going to be too warm for jammies tonight. Guess I'll have to make due with a fresh pair of skivvies_ , as he stepped into the bedroom and rummaged around in his suitcase. _Oh, I forgot about this,_ he said to himself when he found the present Mort had given him. _Let's hope Mort wrapped up something in_ _good taste._ After ripping the paper off and looking inside the box he thought, _Nope, guess not, but Jess'll get a laugh out of these._

Just then Jessica returned from the bathroom and Seth took her place. While he was polishing his pearly whites Jessica changed into her night garb, giggling all the while, and settled herself in bed with a book.

She quickly became engrossed in the middle of a murder scene and so didn't notice Seth peeking around the door jamb at her before he jumped through the door and loudly yelled, "Ta-Da!"

Jessica looked up in to find Seth standing there with his arms outstretched and flaming red boxers with pink and white hearts adorning his portly shape.

Taken by complete surprise Jessica froze for a second and then burst into peals of laughter while Seth did a little dance over to her side of the bed.

Nearing hysterics, Jessica grabbed a downy pillow and hid her face in it to cover her out-of-control giggles as Seth sat himself down next to her. Just as she got her chuckles under control and lowered the pillow, Seth piped up with a wide grin, "So you approve of my fashion sense?"

Jessica completely lost it and hid her face in the pillow until she had to lift her head up to gasp for breath.

"Easy Jess," cautioned Seth, "we don't want you getting hiccups, now." But he was caught up in Jessica's infectious laughter and was heartily chortling along with her.

Finally regaining control of herself, Jessica wiped her eyes and blew her nose before asking, "Don't tell me, let me guess. That was Mort's present to you, wasn't it?"

"Good Gravy! Of course it was! I hope you don't think I'd actually _buy_ anything like this for myself, do you?"

"Well, it wasn't a difficult guess," said Jessica as she pushed him off the edge of the bed. "How do you like _my_ present from Adele?" she asked, sliding out from under the sheet and standing up.

Seth howled with laughter when he saw Jessica's white nightshirt generously bedecked with red and pink puckered lips in all sizes. Caught up in his hearty chortles, Jessica began giggling again.

Seth managed to gasp out, "I must say, you do look good with lips all over you. I just wish they were mine."

"Seth, you rascal!" Jessica cried out as she took her pillow and whapped him on the arm with it before stepping to the side and giving his derrière a soft smack.

"Whoop!" he yelled as he jumped slightly with the hit. "Woman, you do realize that your sneak attack means war, don't you?" grinned Seth.

"Hah, I've got you outgunned, er, out-pillowed!" said Jessica with a sly smile as she thumped him gently on the back with the downy weapon.

Seth ran to the other side of the big bed to grab his own pillow while Jessica pursued him with her menacing bag of fluff, giggling all the while.

Seth grabbed up the two remaining pillows and turned to Jessica with a gleeful smile stretching his face from ear to ear.

"Now you're going to get it!" he chortled as he softly thumped her from the left and the right.

"Ahhhh!" Jessica yelled. "Retreat! Retreat!" and she turned to run back to her side of the bed. _Piff,_ she felt on her backside just before she rounded the corner and turned to mete out fluffy revenge to her pursuer.

Just then Seth softly swung the pillow in his right hand and its edge caught the corner of the bed post and snagged. He instinctively tugged and it let loose with a ripping sound while slipping from Seth's grip.

As the pillow flew over their heads it let loose a snowstorm of white, fluffy feathers. Jessica and Seth froze from their antics, facing one another with mouths open in surprise, as the cloud of down gently descended upon their heads, the bed, and the floor.

After a moment, Jessica stepped closer to Seth and ran her fingers through the feathers that had rested in his hair. "Gee Seth, you look very cute with curly hair. Perhaps we should have Loretta give you a perm on a regular basis."

"I don't think I'd care for that, but if I was wearing a chapeau I'd literally have a feather in my cap!" grinned Seth.

Jessica sighed loudly, "Enough with the groaners! I surrender already!"

"Hah! Victory is mine!" proclaimed Seth. "And to the conquerer go the spoils," with that he drew Jessica to him and kissed her.

After the kiss broke Jessica remarked, "Are you saying I'm spoiled?"

"Not yet," Seth replied, still holding her close, "but give me time and I'll do my best to make that happen."

"How about holding the love talk until later," Jessica retorted, tapping his nose with hers. "We'd better get this mess cleaned up. I'll take the sheet outside while you vacuum the floor."

"Hey, _you_ surrendered. I get to order _you_ around. So, I'll get the floor while you shake out the sheet."

"Yes, that's _sooo_ much better," agreed Jessica with a greatly exaggerated eye roll that had them both giggling again.

When all the downy bits were finally cleared away the happy couple climbed into bed and cuddled comfortably together.

"Seth," Jessica asked with an impish grin, "does this count as our first fight?"

"I guess you could count a pillow fight as such. May all of our battles be such fun!"

"Oh yes!" heartily agreed Jessica. "And I hope that they all end up like this," she said as she snuggled more into Seth's embrace and felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"Amen to that, Jess," Seth murmured as he placed a kiss on her brow just as he heard the soft patter of rain began to fall which lulled them into a night of restful sleep, arms and legs entwined together.


	13. Hazlitt Estate at Riverton Gardens

_{Author's Note: For a great view of the southern live oaks mentioned in this chapter be sure to pay particular attention near the beginning of "The Scent of Murder"; Season 11, Episode 12.}_

 _Happy New Year!_

… _.. ….. ….. ….. ….._

Jessica awoke to the pitter-patter of raindrops on the red tiled roof. _Well, "Into every life a little rain must fall," they say. I guess that includes honeymoons...,_ she pondered as she looked slightly up to the left at the still slumbering Seth, who was lying on his back with her curled in the embrace of his right arm. His left hand possessively rested on Jessica's forearm, which was crooked over his torso. Jessica's head nestled against his bare chest, with her right leg slung over his.

A gentle flow of peace enveloped her as she simply stared at Seth's tousled hair and the slightly grizzled side of his face that she could see of him - so relaxed as he continued his journey in dreamland.

 _Today is Tuesday. We've been married to each other for only three days now. Yet, it seems like we've been together forever. Except for sleeping in the same bed and the lovemaking, that is,_ she thought as a smile formed on her lips and a small glow crept into her cheeks.

 _It had been so long; so very long since I'd been with a man,_ she admitted to herself. _I almost thought that I'd forgotten how… I'm amazed that we make love together so well and so easily. It seems so natural. We're so_ _right_ _together… It's so wonderful to be wanted and desired by a man who loves me, again. And whom I love. And desire. And need…_

At that thought a long sigh unconsciously escaped Jessica's lips as she felt a soft fire flare in her lower torso.

"Jess… Jessica," murmured Seth in his sleep, while twitching slightly and tightening his arms around her, thus pulling her even more to him. A move she did not resist.

 _Mmmmm, well this is… an interesting, …and pleasurable development_ , Jessica contemplated with an inward grin as she found herself now half draped over Seth and enjoying the feel of his bare chest under her.

 _He seems to be dreaming of me. Of us together…,_ she corrected herself _. What a rare opportunity to actually make his dream come true. I don't think he'd mind one bit…_ And with that Jessica began a series of small, feathery kisses along Seth's clavicle leading up his neck to under the corner of the jaw, and on to his ear.

Seth rose from the depths of an intense, romantic dream to the feeling of Jessica's hot breath blowing against his moistened earlobe. For a moment he wasn't sure if he was still dreaming as his hands smoothed over the warm body held snugly to him. Then even warmer lips were pressed against his mouth and he realized he was awake!

Jessica pulled back slightly and whispered, "Good morning, Seth," before lowering her mouth to his again for a sweet kiss.

"Oh, it's a _very_ good morning!" whispered Seth back when he had the chance.

Jessica smiled at him, "I woke up needing you and I didn't think you'd mind if I joined you since I was already in your arms, and it seems, in your dreams as well."

"I'm so glad you did. But I know you just want me because of my spiffy red boxers with the hearts all over them," happily accused Seth.

"Oh, my, but you're right. They're just _so_ sexy," giggled Jessica in agreement.

Seth growled softly into her left ear, "Of course, I meant what I said last night about those lips all over your nightshirt."

"What was that, Seth? I can't seem to remember," was Jessica's breathy reply.

"Let me remind you then," he answered as his lips nuzzled the hollow behind her earlobe while his hands began caressing her sleepwear upwards and off of her.

The tingling sensations Jessica felt coursing throughout her body caused her breath to catch as Seth began greedily kissing her skin all over, and soon sizzled into white hot, overwhelming desire.

With her aid, Seth wriggled out of his red boxers and then, covering her lips with his, moaned with delight as he felt her warm, soft curves pressed fully against him.

Nearly undone by the feel of his skin under her as well, Jessica gasped out, "Seth - I _need_ you, _now!_ "

Seth looked deeply into Jessica's blue eyes and watched with awe as their sparkle turned into fire.

"I'm yours, Jess. I'm all yours!" was his passionate reply and with that they both joyfully gave up all conscious thought of their actions while their bodies found a language of their own, until all of their longings were blissfully expressed and deliciously met.

Only then did the flames of desire subside. But by that time, both were again fast asleep in each other's arms.

... ... ... ... ...

Waking up for the second time that morning half draped over her husband's torso, Jessica couldn't resist a somewhat self-satisfied big grin into the curve of Seth's neck, where her head lay cuddled against him.

Roused by the tickle of her smile Seth said, "By the way, good morning, my dear! And I fervently hope to be awoken many, many more times just like today," as he drew back and kissed her.

"I'll take that under advisement," Jessica chuckled. "But in the meantime, I think it's time for a shower."

"And that would require getting up," added Seth. "You go first, dearest, just save me a few drops of hot water."

"I do believe that it's stopped raining. We could save water and time and use the beach shower - together," suggested Jessica impishly.

Seth laughed, "The way we do it, probably neither. But it's definitely more fun! Remember to forget the washcloths!"

Once showered and dressed they sat close to each other at the kitchen table, overlooking an ocean dulled with grey clouds that began to drip water again. As they enjoyed their after breakfast coffee Jessica's hand lay held in Seth's with their fingers intertwined. Periodically, one would look over and smile with wonder and love into the other's eyes.

The seemingly unnatural sound of the phone ringing broke the spell that they were under.

"Now who would that be?" muttered Seth as he rose and stepped over to the end of the kitchen counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh everything's fine. How are you? No, you're not disturbing us, Kendall," Seth replied to Jessica's quizzical look as she then blew him a silent kiss in gratitude.

"Yes, we'll be by today. Lunch? Yes, we'd enjoy that," he added after noticing Jessica's nodding her assent. "Where can we find you? The lab. Of course. See you around noon, then. Good bye."

"Kendall certainly is eager to speak with you."

"It's seems so. We're to lunch with him in the arbor near the lab. They have a covered area in case the rain continues. But, before we go down to the plantation house I want to talk with you about the financial side of Riverton Gardens, since it now directly affects you, too."

After refilling both of their cups and settling back into his chair Seth began, "I couldn't talk to you before about this Jess, because the four of us who are partners in the estate agreed to a complete non-disclosure pact for reasons that'll become clear in a minute."

Seth took a sip of coffee and continued, "I'm sure you remember - cousin Buford originally left Kendall half the proceeds of the Forever Scarlet magnolia, cousin Rob a token amount, his stepdaughter Margaret only access to the house, and split the whole estate between Evelyn and me. Well, I didn't want to be bothered with owning a plantation at my age and it worked out that Kendall, Evelyn, Rob and I all agreed that we'd be partners; with Kendall continuing his research and Evelyn as the estate manager, now with Rob's help, it seems. After us, the whole shebang would go to the Charleston Botanical Society."

"I remember it well," said Jessica with a lovely small smile. "I grafted the cutting from the two century old Queen Anne rose bush that I was bequeathed onto one of the bushes in the back yard. It was the one we stood next to on our wedding night as we gazed at the Northern Lights."

Seth returned her smile and looked at her meaningfully as he reached over to squeeze her hand. "The scent was heavenly and the night just filled with beauty."

He sighed and went on, "It's been a good partnership, I do little and get regular reports and things are going well. Very, very, well in fact. Kendall told me that before he died, Buford mentioned to him that he thought the essence of the Forever Scarlett magnolia would sell for millions."

Looking up at his wife, Seth clarified, "He was wrong, Jess. When everything was said and done it sold for _tens_ of millions. Even after estate upkeep, bonuses to the staff, and taxes we four are all multi-millionaires."

"You say that like it's a problem," Jessica observed neutrally.

"What do I need with all the responsibility of that kind of money at my age?! I've set up trust funds for Susan and John and the grandkids and made sure my retirement is well funded. But mostly I've been giving the money away quietly."

Becoming slightly misty eyed, Jessica interrupted, "Like giving your best friend an expensive new fishing rod and reel for her birthday and later getting her a gorgeous sapphire engagement and wedding ring set, and then paying for our wedding guests' accommodations, and a private jet for us, too."

"Well, yes, and it was my joy to do all of them," Seth admitted as he leaned in and softly kissed her.

Jessica's eyes grew wide as a mystery became clear. "And _you're_ the anonymous donor who bought those new state of the art incubators for the hospital's nursery! I've spent half a year denying that it was me! It was _you_ , wasn't it?!"

"A-yuh, it was," Seth confessed. "Some of those preemie babes are so young and tiny that they need every advantage possible just to get started in this life."

"Seth," Jessica said softly, "that was so wonderfully kind and thoughtful of you."

Smiling into her eyes he replied, "No more kind or thoughtful that a certain anonymous benefactor who has made sure that a small town like Cabot Cove has a world class library complete with a full time librarian and assistants, and that the local schools have the very latest textbooks, computers, and all the supplies they need for the kids to get the best education."

"Hey! I thought I was Sherlock Hazlitt," exclaimed a chagrined Jessica.

After a moment she admitted, "All right, yes. I did fund an endowment to support the library, and the schools, too. Years ago I was faced with the same dilemma as you: what to do with the millions that my books earned for me? It can be a real burden over time. A happy burden, but a burden nonetheless. I'm glad I have someone to share it with."

"It's a real responsibility not to waste such a gift," intently added Seth. "And I'm so glad I have someone to talk this over with now, too. It's not exactly the kind of topic you can bring up at a bar."

"Not unless you want to be stuck with the tab for eternity," kidded his wife.

"Heh, heh, heh. Right you are! Well, shall we get over to the house and see what's on Kendall's mind?"

After the short drive down to the River Road they passed along the west side of the estate until coming up to the long, winding drive to the plantation house, completely lined on both sides with ancient, majestic, live oaks heavily festooned with tendrils of Spanish moss hanging down.

Staring up in amazement Jessica asked, "These are far bigger that the ones near the cottage. How old are these giants?"

"I'm not sure. Live oaks can live for hundreds of years and these have been very well tended. I remember them being huge when I was just a whipper-snapper coming down here with my parents."

After pulling up near the laboratory, Jessica and Seth found Kendall's son Billy, waiting for them. After Seth parked Billy opened the door for Jessica and offered her a hand to get out of the sedan.

"Mrs. Hazlitt, how nice to see you again. Dr. Hazlitt, how are you?" he greeted them politely.

"We're just fine, Billy," answered Seth. "I see your daddy's let you in on our little secret."

"Yes, sir, he did. And may I wish you both every happiness," Billy smiled widely at them.

"Thank you, Billy, that's very sweet of you. Are you out of school for the summer?"

"Not quite, Mrs. Hazlitt. I didn't do well in one class so I'm taking it again over the summer. But my father's been letting me do some work around the estate too, as long as I keep my grades up."

Observing the big smile on his face Jessica added, "You look very content; I'm glad."

"I now have a direction in my life, and part of that is due to the good advice you and Dr. Hazlitt gave me the last time you were here. You gave me a lot to think about. I want to thank you both for helping me do the right thing."

"We just pointed you in the right direction, son. You travelled the path on your own volition," commented Seth kindly.

As they were talking they completed the short walk to the lab.

"Yes, but I could have gotten completely lost if the way hadn't been shown to me," Billy replied. "Well, my father's waiting for you inside. I've got to get back to my chores. It was a great pleasure seeing you both again."

"And you as well," said Jessica as she stepped up to Billy and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you doing so well," added Seth while giving the young man a hearty handshake.

Entering the lab they found Kendall in his usual place, bent over an experiment.

"Ahem," Seth cleared his throat.

Kendall looked up in surprise to find them standing there.

"Jessica! Seth! Is it that time already?" exclaimed Kendall. "Ah, please excuse me, I get so caught up in my work that I just lose track of time," he said as he moved in for a handshake with Seth and a hug from Jessica.

"You both look wonderful. Congratulations on your marriage. I hope everything's okay at the cottage? Evelyn stocked it but Billy insisted on cleaning it himself and making everything neat for you."

"It's perfect, Kendall," said Jessica. "Billy did a wonderful job."

"Yes, he's turned into quite a young _man_ since we saw him last," added Seth. "You must be very proud."

"I am. He's even been making sure that I keep my promise to drag myself away from my work so we can spend time together before he goes off to college. We're both better for it. But, come. Billy also set a table for lunch for us in the arbor."

With that they walked out and around the lab down to a tent covered patio surrounded by various miniature species of lemon, lime, orange, and tangerine trees. In the center of the patio was a table laden with covered, chilled selections of local seafood, including fresh oysters, shrimp salad, a chilled pitcher of tea, and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in it.

"What a beautiful array!" Jessica admired.

"Billy set it up. I'll be sure to tell him that you like it," replied Kendall, the pride in his voice evident.

After seating Jessica and Seth, Kendall moved to the ice bucket and proceeded to pop the cork on the champagne. He then filled three flutes and passed them around.

"Evelyn made me promise to toast you with this particular vintage. It was Buford's favorite. So, here's to a long and wonderful marriage," said Kendall as he raised his glass to Jessica and Seth and took a sip.

Jessica and Seth smiled back at their host. "Thank you very much," said Jessica. Then they raised their glasses to Kendall, "And thanks for the kind wishes and this feast. Here's to you, Kendall," toasted Seth as he and Jessica clinked their glasses and sipped their chilled bubbly.

"Well, now that the formalities are over let's put off business until after we eat. Dig in!" encouraged the botanist, much to the satisfaction of Seth, who sat near the tray full of oysters and helped himself to several of them while Jessica passed the shrimp salad to Kendall.

As they ate their host filled them in on the happenings in Riverton, which were coincidentally very similar to the happenings in Cabot Cove. "Apparently small towns are pretty much alike everywhere," chuckled Jessica.

After lunch was finished Kendall gathered the empty dishes together at the end of the table and refilled the iced tea glasses for all of them.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," he said as he left Seth and Jessica at the table and took a turn around the outside of the trees while looking carefully around him.

Returning to their curious glances he explained, "What we have to talk about needs to be kept secret. Jessica, although you're not a partner I trust you completely."

"You have our full attention, Kendall," noted Seth. "What is it?"

"In a nutshell, I've perfected the grain I was working on and I don't want to patent it, despite its being worth a huge fortune. I want to give it away for free. And I want to accomplish that before someone kills me to prevent it from happening. I need your help."


	14. Persuasion

_{Author's Note: Well, dear readers, we're winding down to the last few chapters of our story. Let's see where Jessica, Seth, and their friends lead us…}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _{Fearing for his life due to his altruistic plans for a world - changing invention, the brilliant botanist Kendall Ames seeks help from Jessica and Seth.}_

 _... ... ... ... ... ..._

"Kendall!" an astonished Jessica exclaimed. "Has someone threatened you? Should we call the police?"

"No. They couldn't help me. I can't prove anything yet. It's just that I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. Not so much here, but at home. I'm worried for Billy - that's one of the reasons I have him working around the estate so much. And last week I'm sure that someone tampered with my computer here in the lab, but there's no way to prove it."

"Who would do that?!" queried Seth with great concern.

"My guess is hired thugs. You see," the botanist explained, "I've developed a grain that's naturally drought, insect, and disease resistant and is encased in an organic shell that prevents too little or too much moisture from getting to the seed, so it doesn't dry out in drought conditions or rot in very wet weather. It could go a long way to ending hunger in the world. It could also be of huge benefit to any single company who held the formula, or disaster to its competitors."

"This has been my life's work. Through the years I've networked with other researchers, so they know what I've been up to, but no one but the partners, and now you Jessica, know that I've completed it. I want to release my work to the scientific community at large so that everyone has access to it and it'd be a boon to all."

"The problem," he continued as he got up and began to pace in front of the table, "is that I developed it while under contract to the estate, so I'm not at liberty to give the information away without approval from at least a majority of the partners."

"And Rob and Evelyn don't agree with your plan?" questioned Jessica insightfully.

"Despite the profits we all enjoyed from the Forever Scarlet magnolia Rob thinks that we should reap at least some personal gain from the formula. Evelyn agrees, but for the sake of the future of the estate. I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but many of the large plantations have had to sell off their assets and land. There are few of the old estates in the South that are still their original size. The Hazlitt Plantation is one of them."

Jessica and Seth looked at each other and they both slightly nodded; the silent understanding acknowledged between them.

"Kendall, I'm guessing that you know we'd agree with you that the formula should be released so that everyone might benefit from your wonderful work. Now, what exactly can we do to help?" asked Seth.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Kendall implored him, "Seth, as a partner, please talk to Rob and Evelyn even though they're still in London at the conference. We need at least one of them to change his or her mind as soon as possible."

"I'll do what I can," agreed Seth. "But I can't make any promises."

"I appreciate it! That means a lot to me. Why not come out in the morning at ten o'clock and let's use the conference phone in my office," offered Kendall. "I'll leave a message for an emergency meeting at their front desk tonight. They can't put us off if we call an emergency partners' meeting."

"I'll be here before ten. That should take care of the time difference and give me a chance to think about what to say."

A short while later Jessica and Seth took their leave and were silent, each with their own thoughts, as they drove away from the lab.

"Seth," Jessica broke the quiet, "we need to replace the pillow we ruined last night. Let's go into Riverton and get a new one."

"All right, let's do that. And later on let's figure out what I'm going to say to change Rob or Evelyn's mind."

The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering about the small town, darting in and out of quaint shops and eventually enjoying a leisurely early dinner.

"That was a good meal," remarked Jessica. "You know, when I was in the area some years ago I remember having a fabulous dinner at McCrady's Tavern in Charleston. We should go there one night."

"That's a splendid idea. I was wondering if you'd like to do a bit of antiquing in the area while we're here. We could have a morning of that and then come back and dress for dinner and maybe dancing - have a night on the town. That is, after I have a talk with Evelyn and Rob tomorrow. How about early on Thursday for antiquing and then dinner in Charleston?"

"Sounds like a date to me. Although, we'd better get a reservation. Why don't you use your superpower of being a doctor and make it. No maitre d' can resist you!" teased Jessica.

"I shall use my power for good, never evil!" vowed Seth, joining in the silly banter. "But right now, how about a walk to work off this meal? Oof, I'm stuffed!"

As they sauntered down the sidewalk Seth looked around and smiled a little. "This town hasn't changed much since I was here last. That's nice to see considering that such a large city like Charleston is so near." He sighed, "I hope Cabot Cove doesn't change much down the road, although I'm afraid it will."

"Things that don't change tend not to last, Seth. Unless it's _Brigadoon_. But I know what you mean; I'd like to see our town retain its charm in the future, too."

Seth drew her arm snugly through his as they turned about and continued their walk toward the car. "A-yuh, let's hope it does. Well, shall we head back to the cottage, my dear?"

"Yes, let's."

Later that evening Jessica found Seth sitting in the dark on the porch swing with a cup of tea, staring blankly at the moon waxing fat and reflecting a little light over the wavelets of the water below while crickets chirped softy in the bushes.

"Would you like to talk about it, honey?" she gently prompted as she settled next to him.

"I'm just trying to think of how to convince Rob and Evelyn to change their minds," sighed Seth, shaking his head. "I'm at a loss for it. The one thing I do know is that we don't want to lose Kendall. There's no telling what a brilliant mind like his might come up with in the future."

"Well, we know that Evelyn is looking out for the estate. What would be Rob's reason when he now has money?"

"That's just it," surmised Seth. "He has money _now._ He's always been a hard worker but things never worked out for him. Losing his business is what I think was the last straw and got him drinking too much before he quit it. I suspect that for the first time in his life he actually has some money and something to work at that's thriving."

"Didn't he and Evelyn date some time ago?"

"A-yuh, that was before everything went bad for him. I think that he still carries a torch for her." Turning to Jessica with a raised eyebrow Seth continued, "I wonder if he's doing this to impress Evelyn."

"That could very well be," nodded Jessica. "Men have done stranger things than mindlessly amass money to impress a woman."

"Hmmm," pondered Seth.

Jessica turned to look at him in the dim light from the house and scooted closer, then covered his hand with hers and looked deeply into her husband's warm hazel eyes. "Seth dear, _whatever_ you need to do tomorrow I want you to know that you have my full support."

Seth took a long, deep breath and let it go out slowly. "Thank you, my love. That means the world to me," he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"Now, let's go to bed so you'll be fresh for your call tomorrow," Jessica suggested as she rose and led Seth into the house.

... ... ... ... ...

The next morning's dawn was still obscured by rain clouds although a freshening breeze held promise for a brighter, dryer afternoon.

Seth woke up late and alone and headed directly to the bath. After cleaning up and dressing he went to the kitchen, allured by the delicious smells of breakfast wafting through the air.

"Good morning, honey," greeted Jessica with a small kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning," he replied, wrapping his arms around her for a big hug. "I did once I fell asleep. That took some time, though. This call was weighing on my mind."

"I suspected as much. That's why I let you sleep in. Well, breakfast is ready, let's eat so you won't be late."

After breakfast was finished Seth piped up, "Jess, it being a partners' meeting, I understand why it should only be Kendall and me to make this call, as much as I'd like you to be there. But, would you like to come for the ride, maybe walk around the grounds a little?" Seth suggested hopefully.

"Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to stay here. It was kind of my publisher to allow me a delay to complete my book but I really should at least look at my notes to keep things fresh in my mind."

"How close are you to finishing your trilogy?"

Jessica sighed, "Close, but still a million miles away. I'm stuck for a really good ending."

"Ah, well, perhaps the peace and quiet will help. Let me get going, then," and with that Seth kissed her good-bye. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" Jessica called as he walked to the car. She watched the sedan roll down the road and then tidied up the breakfast table before setting her story notes on it. Settling in with a fresh cup of coffee Jessica perched her reading glasses on her nose and soon became oblivious to all else but her work.

Seth arrived at the lab at a quarter of ten to find it dark and locked. He could hear the phone ringing inside. _This is one of those times when I wish I had a mobile phone like_ _Jess has_ , he grumbled to himself.

Spying a man walking on the grounds in the distance Seth hailed him with a call and a wave. It turned out to be the supervisor of the maintenance staff. Seth quickly explained his problem and was relieved that Kendall had told the supervisor of his visit. The door was opened for him just as the phone stopped ringing.

"It's strange to be sure that the doc and Billy aren't here yet. They ride in together and come in bright and early. Well, I've got to get going. Be sure to lock up when you leave," said the supervisor.

It was not much after ten o'clock and Seth was just about to call Jessica when the phone rang again. He grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Seth, it's Kendall. I'm still at home. We're okay but we were running late this morning and while I was in the shower and Billy still asleep someone broke into the back and got into my home office. He ran off as soon as he realized we were still home. The police are here now and this is going to take a while. I'm afraid you're going to have to make the emergency partners' call by yourself."

"Don't you worry about it, Kendall. I'll take care of everything," assured Seth with strengthening resolve. "You just take care of yourself and Billy. I'll let you know how things turn out."

... ... ... ... ...

The abrupt ringing of the phone on the counter made Jessica jump in her chair. _Goodness, that startled me! Is Seth done already?_ she wondered as she picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello? This is Rob," a rather puzzled voice intoned, "I'm calling for Kendall or Seth, please."

"Oh Rob! Hello, this is Jessica. Seth's not here, he's at the lab with Kendall for the conference call with you and Evelyn."

"Ah, I dialed the wrong last digit. Well, I'm glad to have a chance to talk with you anyway. Congratulations on your marriage. How'd Seth manage to rook a fine woman like you into marrying him?" Rob asked in a voice that was only half kidding.

"We fine women find good, kind men who would do absolutely anything for us totally irresistible. You could call it the _Knight in Shining Armor_ syndrome, I suppose," replied Jessica in the same light tone.

"Oh, like in the legend of King Arthur."

"Exactly!" encouraged Jessica. "Knights bent on doing deeds of great good and honor."

"Oh, uh… well," Rob stuttered. "I'm glad for the both of you. I'd better ring Seth before it gets too late. Best wishes to you both. Good-bye."

After giving her farewell Jessica hung up the phone and thought, _I hope that at least gives him something to consider. Good luck, Seth! I did what I could on the spur of the_ _moment."_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

Some time later Jessica looked up from her notes on the kitchen table after hearing the crunch of a car's tires on the driveway. A moment later the wood screened door closed with a soft _thwack_ as Seth walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dear, how'd everything go?" asked Jessica as she rose to greet her husband with a hug and a kiss.

Holding her closely against him, with his chin over her shoulder, Seth told her everything that had happened with the break-in.

"Kendall and Billy are all right, but understandably upset. Kendall says that he's releasing the formula regardless of what Evelyn and Rob decide. He says that he won't risk Billy's safety and if he gets sued for breach of contract, so be it. I did my best when I spoke with them - but I don't know. It's up to Evelyn and Rob now. They'll have their decision for us Friday morning." Drawing back he asked, "Say, it's stopped raining and the sun's coming out. How about a walk on the beach?"

"That's a grand idea, I could use the exercise. I've been hunkered over my notes since you left. Except for a phone call from Rob. But, let's go. I'll tell you about it on the way down to the beach."

After changing into shorts, they walked down the narrow boardwalk to the water and Jessica filled Seth in about Rob's mistaken call.

Barefoot, they strolled along the water's edge to avoid the many shells on the beach. Jessica held Seth's hand in hers as the clouds were being chased away by the sun.

"So, what did you tell Rob and Evelyn?"

Seth looked ahead into the distance for a second and then glanced at Jessica before he began. "I told them that we should respect the hard-won scientific gains that Kendall had made and that I felt obligated to gladly share the knowledge since this was a measure that would benefit all, not just us. I reminded them that hunger affects many in this world and its prevention is the right thing to do. If it was an issue of needing more funding to keep the estate intact then I would donate the remainder of my profits from the Forever Scarlet magnolia and give up my monetary share in the partnership with all funds going to the upkeep of the estate."

They walked on for a moment, both deep in thought, when Jessica suddenly stopped them and looked up at Seth with wide eyes.

"Seth!" she exclaimed with the beginning of a huge grin. "You not only volunteered to give up your financial gain from the plantation but you also tried to convince them by using the _Hippocratic Oath?!"_

"Well, I sort of paraphrased it a bit. I didn't know what else to say and it just popped into my head. But then, I've lived it almost my entire adult life, so…"

The rest of his words weren't heard since Jessica had stepped close in to him and, putting her free hand to his cheek, drew him to her, tilted her head, and kissed him deeply.

After the kiss broke Jessica touched her forehead to his and whispered, "You dear, wonderful man; I'm so proud of you. You truly are my knight in shining armor."

Seth smiled broadly and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a snug embrace for a long moment. "That means everything to me, Jess," he said drawing back slightly, and with that he leaned in for a return kiss.

When they continued walking along the fine sand, still hand in hand, Seth inquired, "So, how'r things going with your final chapter?"

"Horribly. None of my ideas are any good and I can't seem to focus."

"Are you saying I'm a distraction," smiled Seth as he raised her held hand to his lips and planted a buss on the back of it.

Jessica laughed aloud, "Oh yes, and a fabulous one!" giving him a nudge with her arm.

Seth chortled back as the mood lightened and they walked along, sloshing in the shallow water.

Their attention was gained by a small flock of seagulls calling at each other above the low sandy rise inland that marked the start of the gradual decline to the beach.

"You know, I like the warm water here. Lord knows we probably wouldn't be walking or swimming for any length of time in the ocean this early in June at home, but it just seems odd not to have a tall cliff behind us," noted Seth.

Jessica looked from the low rise to the ocean and back to the rise again. An idea began to bud in her mind as she and Seth walked on for some time along the shore, talking about nothing in particular and enjoying the clearing skies.

The end of their long walk found them back at the cottage, just in time to start dinner.

"I've thawed out a couple of steaks, Seth. Let's barbecue our dinner tonight."

"Good idea! I'll get the grill from behind the cottage and get the fire going."

In short order they were dining on grilled filets, baked potatoes, and a crisp Caesar salad; all accompanied by a hearty cabernet sauvignon.

Jessica wriggled out of her sandals while they were eating and stretched her foot out from under the table while giving it a shake.

"Do you have a cramp, or do you just want me to admire your lovely leg?" inquired her husband with a sly smile.

"Ha, ha," chuckled Jessica. "Actually, my feet and calves are a little sore. I guess I'm not used to walking in sand for as long as we did today."

"I have the perfect cure for that, my dear. After dinner I'll get the hot tub going and we'll soak your aches away," Seth promised.

"Ah, the advantages of being married to a doctor. You do that and I'll clean up."

After the dinner dishes were done Jessica and Seth donned their bathing suits and grabbed fresh towels before heading out to the hot tub. Seth had lit a couple of hurricane lamps and placed them along the walkway.

"It'll be getting dark soon, we want to find our way back without stubbing any toes," he explained.

"Good idea, and the low bushes will keep the light from reaching the beach," Jessica said as she dropped her towel, kicked off her thongs and stepped into the spa.

"Mmmm, this feels good," she sighed as she slipped into the hot, bubbling water.

"Ohh, it does. I guess I stiffened up a bit too," agreed Seth as he sidled over closer to her and tickled her toes with his.

A few soft sighs of relief escaped them as the therapeutic waters loosened their sore muscles.

"Oooh. This is _wonderful,_ " said a delighted Jessica.

"Woman, you got that right!"

Jessica's eyes twinkled with mischief as she replied, "I'm glad you agree, _Sethie._ "

Seth turned to her with his mouth agape like a guppy, causing Jessica to giggle.

"Ohh, no," he groaned. "You heard my sister call me that, didn't you?"

Still giggling, Jessica admitted, "Yes, I did. And since you have an endearment for me, 'Woman,' I need one for you. I could call you 'Man,' but that sounds odd. So, I think I'll call you 'Sethie.'"

Seth held his head in his hand and shook it with mock exasperation as he groaned again.

He finally heaved a very heavy sigh before looking up and smiling, "If you must, then I suppose you must. But please call me that only when we're in private," he begged.

"Wellll," Jessica pretended to debate the matter with herself, "okay, but it'll cost you a kiss."

"Deal!" exalted Seth as he slipped off of the low submerged bench and then knelt before her in the spumy water. He slipped his arms around her waist and drew her against him.

Jessica gasped with pleasure as her arms came around Seth's neck and they pressed together for a long moment.

Pulling back slightly, Seth looked up into blue eyes again twinkling with mischief. "I love you, Jess," he breathed.

"I love you too, Sethie," smiled Jessica as she lowered her mouth to his for a deep, passionate kiss.

They happily got lost in the kiss for several long minutes, while the waters effervesced around them. After finally coming up for air, Seth, looking over Jessica's left shoulder, noticed a glow in the distance.

"Jess, turn around. You've got to see this."

Jessica moved about and they settled down on the opposite side of the hot tub.

Just as they got comfortable, snuggled up with her arm around his waist and his about her shoulders, the glow in the distance over the ocean brightened and a small, honey colored sliver emerged up over the Sea's edge.

"Ah, we're just in time to watch the moon rise. Not quite full yet, but getting close," said a delighted Seth as the orb continued its rise into the heavens.

Jessica looked over at Seth's face, lit with the soft glow of the quickly rising moon, "And the perfect place to watch it. In the arms of the one we love," she purred, leaning in for another delectable, lingering kiss.


	15. Antiquing

Jessica came awake in the middle of the night thanks to a pesky thought that just would not let her sleep. Looking past Seth's inert form she saw the clock; it read 2:05 a.m.

 _This is crazy,_ she thought. _It's far too early to get up. I'm just going to lay here and fall back asleep. Now look at Seth; he has the right idea. Stay in dreamland until the sun comes up._

Jessica focused on Seth's countenance as moonlight filtered through the upper window onto his face. _He looks sooo relaxed. He deserves a good rest after the day he had, what with worrying about Kendall and saying the right thing to persuade Evelyn or Rob to change their mind about releasing the grain formula. It might help so many people. My Lord,_ she silently prayed, _help them see the light and do what's best. And while I'm at it, thank You again for this man next to me and to have blessed me with two wonderful husbands in this life. My gratitude knows no bounds for it. I am so very, very thankful..._

A few quiet moments Jessica looked at the clock again; it now read 2:15 a.m. _Oh, there's no use for it! I may as well get up and write this idea down so it'll leave me alone for the rest of the night,_ she resignedly thought.

After slipping quietly out of bed and into her slippers and robe, Jessica moved silently across the floor and closed the bedroom door behind her before making her way to the kitchen and the story notes that she had been working on earlier. Turning on a light, and then dimming it to low, she sat down at the table with her work, put on her glasses, and began to write down her ideas. The pen flew across the pages as her thoughts coalesced into an ending for her latest book. _And_ _to think I didn't bring my laptop so I wouldn't be tempted to write on our honeymoon. How ironic..._

Finally, Jessica put down her pen and took off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. Looking up at the clock on the stove she sighed when she read 3:43 a.m. _Well_ , _I'm_ _done_ _for_ _tonight_. _It's time to go back to bed,_ she sleepily decided. And with that she evened up her notes before placing her glasses on top of the pile, turned off the light and went back into the bedroom. After doffing her wrap and slippers she eased back into bed next to her softly snoring husband.

Seth opened his eyes just at day break to find the early morning sunlight gently illuminating the room. He rolled onto his side and looked at Jessica, curled up next to him and deeply asleep. Her light cover had slipped off of her and Seth gently pulled it back up and draped it over her shoulder. She took in a deep, slow breath and released it, never moving from her spot.

He lay there and gazed at Jessica's face alight in the mellow glow of the early morning dawn. _Dear God, she's so amazing and she's_ _mine,_ he thought _. I don't know what I did to deserve having such grace bestowed upon me again in this life but I just want You to know that I thank You and I'll cherish her until the day I die._ He bent his head slightly for a long moment and then mouthed, _"_ Amen _._ "

Seth got out of bed as quietly as he could and went to the kitchen to make coffee. That's when he noticed that Jessica's story notes had been moved since the previous night. _Ah! That explains why she's so dead tired; she was up early and working. I'll just let her_ sleep _a little longer and spiffy up in the beach shower._

Smelling fresh, shaved, and dressed in a lightweight short sleeved shirt and casual slacks Seth quietly came back into the kitchen and snuck over to the bedroom to peek in and found Jessica still asleep. _I know what'll get her up. Sausage and eggs with fresh biscuits. That'd wake the dead!_ he chuckled to himself.

Soon, tantalizing smells invaded Jessica's dreams, forcing her to open her eyes. "Yum, breakfast!" she mumbled as her feet found her slippers and she then stumbled into the kitchen while running a hand through her tousled curls.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" greeted Seth as he handed her his cup of coffee and stepped in close for a kiss.

"Morning," was the nearly unintelligible reply until the groggy author took a big sip of the black liquid. "Ahh, that's better! Good morning dear, and thanks for the coffee. I think I'm starting to feel human again."

"So, I see you thought up the ending to your book."

Jessica looked at him with mild astonishment. "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I noticed your glasses and story notes were in a different place this morning as I set the table of breakfast. Your sleuthing abilities seem to be rubbing off on me," Seth said with a grin. "So, how does it end?"

"I, uh, well... I can't tell you that, yet," stuttered Jessica. "You see, I've just jotted down the outline and detailed my notes. I never completely divulge the plot until I've actually written it. I don't want to jinx myself and develop writer's block again," confessed a somewhat embarrassed Jessica.

"Oho, you're superstitious!" teased Seth. "I would never have guessed that of you," he smiled at her. "I'll just have to wait until it's done, then. In the meantime, c'mon, let's eat before it gets cold."

During breakfast they planned their morning of antiquing. "That guide we picked up in Riverton will come in handy. I wish I had thought to buy a paper, too," mentioned Seth with some regret.

"You want to catch up on the local news?"

"Sort of. I actually really miss the comics. I just can't start my day off right without the funny pages to read after breakfast."

"Gee, Seth. I never know that about you. We're finding out all sorts of _important_ things about each other since we've been living together for this last week," Jessica chuckled.

"It has been just a week since we admitted we loved each other," Seth murmured softly.

"Oh Seth," Jessica responded, her eyes shining, "to think I could have lost you. I just..." The lump in her throat prevented her from saying more.

Seth came around the table and pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh, now. Don't think of that. Think on us actually getting married and the wonderful week we've had."

She buried her face in his shoulder and took a small, shuddering breath. After a silent moment she whispered, "It has been wonderful. But it would be better still if I had more coffee..."

"You're terrible," gaily admonished Seth. "I've heard about you writers and your caffeine addictions. Do I need to do an intervention? Hmmm?"

"I can quit whenever I want to," Jessica played along. "Just after I have one more cup..."

After drinking another dose of apparently life - giving black coffee and then finishing Seth's scrumptious breakfast, Jessica declared herself fit to be among people and eager to start on their antiquing excursion.

... ... ... ... ...

While they trundled down the road toward Riverton to begin their spree Seth noted, "This car gets worse mileage than my station wagon. We'd better stop at the gas station in town and get some."

As they pulled up to the full service pump the attendant came to the driver's side window and received instructions to "Fill 'er up."

"Seth, I'll just run in and get the local paper," offered Jessica as she opened the door and stepped over to the convenience section of the gas station.

The gas tank was filled and the windshield cleaned and still Jessica hadn't returned. Seth pulled over to a parking spot just as she exited the store and returned to the car, paper in hand, and a strange smile on her face.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Seth with some concern.

"Oh nothing really," an abashed Jessica replied, handing the paper over to Seth. "It's just that we've made the front page."

Seth opened the paper and gawked at the headline, _Physician with Riverton Ties Weds Famous Author._ The story began, _Dr. Seth Hazlitt of Cabot Cove, Maine wed Jessica Fletcher, the best selling mystery writer and also from Cabot Cove, last Saturday in a private ceremony. Dr. Hazlitt is a partner in the Hazlitt Plantation at Riverton Gardens and cousin to the previous owner, the late Buford Hazlitt._

A fairly large picture of them dancing cheek to cheek in their wedding attire accompanied the story. "I see they used Jonathan Bryce's picture and gave him credit for it, too," wryly observed Seth.

"And it's 'above the crease,' giving Jonathan even greater exposure. Oh Seth, this will probably make the society section of the Charleston papers. We may be recognized when we go to dinner. You're not used to this like I am and, well, keep in mind that people may be intrusive, even though they mean no offense," explained Jessica.

"Not to worry, Jess. I'm actually going to enjoy this," replied Seth with barely concealed mirth.

"Uh-huh, and why would that be?" suspiciously countered Jessica.

"Because I am quite sure that this will be the last time I'll ever get top billing over you!" chortled Seth triumphantly.

"You are soo bad," said Jessica as she poked him in the arm and joined in the chuckles.

The rest of the sunny morning was spent visiting various shops on the antique trail and chatting amicably with the various merchants, several of whom looked intently at the newlyweds, as if trying to recall where they had seen them before.

Their final stop was in at a small barn covered in faded red paint and a with a still fainter advertisement for tobacco adorning its side. The interior of the barn was clean and cool and a welcome respite from the bright sun outside. Jessica and Seth were greeted by a sprite of a woman whose welcoming smile belied her considerable age and made her seem timeless.

"What a lovely collection you have here," effused Jessica, taking in the eclectic array of antique home furnishings, old farming implements, clocks, crystal, and general bric-a-brac neatly arranged about the place.

The elder smoothed a non - existent wrinkle out of her cotton dress from a bygone era and replied, "Why thank you, young lady."

 _Now there's something I haven't been called in a very long time,_ smiled Jessica to herself.

"How did you come by so many exquisite pieces?" asked Seth as he fingered a pipe with a carved ebony bowl.

"They just sort of collected around me. But then, when you're an antique yourself, like I am at 101 years old, that's not hard to do!" chuckled the elderly merchant.

Seth and Jessica decried the possibility of the woman being that old, to her small delight. "What is your secret to being so spry?" inquired Jessica.

"Good genes mostly," declared the elder. "I also think it's because I've just been too darn busy to get around to dying. I try to keep up with the times so I read a lot. My granddaughters run this shop but I like to spell them so they can get some dinner and I get to talk to interesting folks from all over. That keeps me young!"

After chatting politely for a few more minutes Jessica noticed some books on a corner shelf and took her leave to wander over to them while Seth excused himself to look more closely at the antique farming implements.

While Jessica was busy perusing the old tomes Seth noticed a small ladies desk with various letter openers, old style nibbed pens, ink wells, and other writer's paraphernalia set out on it. The golden gleam of a two inch square, flat, thin, flanged page marker caught his eye through its plastic security wrapper.

 _Jess would just love this,_ reflected Seth. He looked up and caught the proprietress' eye and nodded to her. She quietly came over and peered over the top of her wire rimmed glasses intently at him for a moment, then down at the gold marker in his hand and smiled knowingly.

"I'd like to buy this as a present for my wife," Seth whispered.

"That'd be a fine gift," whispered the woman back conspiratorially as she removed the security wrapper and handed it back to Seth. There's also a story that goes with it that you may be interested in. I recognized you and your new wife from today's paper, Dr. Hazlitt. This page marker was a gift to my sister Violet from Buford Hazlitt's granddaddy when they were courting way back in the day. They wound up marrying other people, but she always had kind words for him. Of course, he would also have been _your_ grandaddy."

"Wow!" Seth gasped. "He died when I was young and I never got to meet him. This is so special..." said the doctor with awe as he turned the gold square over. "Say, there's an inscription on the other side." After buffing it up Seth read quietly, "Though you be lost in your books may your heart always find its way back to me. S.H."

"My sister was a librarian and took her work very seriously. Too much so, I think," explained the merchant.

"And grandfather's name was Spencer," added Seth shaking his head in disbelief. "What a coincidence!"

"There are no coincidences in life, son," chuckled the wise old woman. "Some things are just meant to be and this is meant to go with you. Let me wrap it up quickly before your wife comes over here. And by the way, congratulations! You make a fine looking couple, if I do say so myself," she complimented before moving to complete her mission.

His prize paid for and now carefully concealed in his wallet, Seth went over to Jessica. She looked up from a book as he drew near.

"Oh, Seth! I'm sorry. I just get so absorbed in books. Look at this old cookbook I found from 1901, _A Woman's Guide to Southern Cookery._ I can't resist - I'm going to buy it _."_

"Mmm, sound like a delicious find. Are there hush puppies in my future, by any chance?" Seth asked, smacking his lips in mock anticipation.

"We'll see. Oh, look at the time. This has been grand but we really should be getting back to the cottage and start getting ready for dinner."

Seth was in full agreement and after settling up the debt for Jessica's acquisition they turned towards the door to leave. Seth hung back for a moment and, turning to the elder behind the counter, gave her a smile and a big wink, which she promptly returned.

Jessica was waiting for Seth outside the barn. "Oh, there you are. Did you forget something?"

"No, I was just thanking the owner again for having such an interesting shop. Well, shall we head home, my dear? We don't want to be late for our evening of dinner and dancing In Charleston."

"Certainly not!" enthusiastically agreed Jessica as they headed down the road back to their honeymoon cottage.


	16. Charleston

_{Author's Note: Apologies for the delay in posting. I've been traveling through the Southland and travel has a way of just nibbling up all of one's free time. When we last left them Jessica and Seth had just finished a morning of antiquing. Let's see what our honeymooners are up to now...}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

As he steered the rental sedan down the country lane back to the honeymoon cottage Seth smiled slyly to himself about the gold page marker he had found while he and Jessica were antiquing.

 _And to think grandfather Spencer had given it to a woman he had admired, so very long ago. A librarian, nonetheless! Also a woman of letters_ , he mused to himself. _What are the odds..._

"Seth, you're rather quiet. A penny for your thoughts," offered Jessica.

Seth looked over at his wife, _I'm thinking about when to give you this gift_ , ran through his mind.

"Oh, just wondering about the vagaries of life," is what he said out loud.

"My, but aren't you getting philosophical," kidded his wife.

"Maybe. But then we're starting out on a new segment of our lives together; and at a time when many people typically take to their rocking chairs..."

"We're not 'many people,' in case you haven't noticed," adamantly countered Jessica. "And even though we're no longer _spring_ _chickens_ we have a lot of time ahead of us, God willing. Why, look at old Barnaby running a restaurant at 95. And that 101 year old woman we just spoke with. I hope my legs carry me half as quickly as hers do in the next decade or two. Speaking of legs, I didn't know that McCrady's Tavern also had dancing."

"I didn't say that they did, now did I?" teased Seth. "We'll be dining at McCrady's but dancing elsewhere. It's a secret."

"Oh? Keeping secrets from me this early in our marriage. Hmmm, I'm not sure that bodes well," laughed Jessica.

Thinking of the gold page marker hidden in his wallet, Seth gulped as they pulled up to the front of the cottage and tried hard not to look guilty as he turned off the engine. "Well, let's just say it's a surprise, then," he clarified as he leaned over and gave Jessica a peck on the cheek before going over to her side of the car and opening the door for her.

"We're running a little short on time," he noted as he helped her out of the car. "Why don't you use the house shower and I'll jump into the beach one, since I have my ditty bag there already."

"That's very sweet of you, dear. I'll see you inside," agreed Jessica. She then stopped close in front of Seth after he shut the door and laid her right hand tenderly on his cheek while looking deeply into his warm hazel eyes.

"But, before you go I just want to tell you that, no matter how long we have together, marrying you is one of the best things I've ever done in my whole life and I love you." Jessica then leaned in and pressed her lips to Seth's.

Completely taken off guard, it took Seth a moment to return the kiss and then put his hands on her hips only to slide them around the small of her back and tug her closer.

Jessica responded by trailing her right hand down Seth's neck to his collar while bringing her other arm around him and leaning in.

After a long moment their lips parted but they stayed in the embrace, both breathing heavily, with their foreheads touching.

"Jessica, do you want me to cancel our plans for tonight?" breathlessly offered Seth.

"Mmmmm, no," Jessica slightly gasped out. "You went through a lot of trouble. But, perhaps later..."

"Later, then," agreed Seth as he reluctantly released her after one more kiss and went down the path as Jessica climbed the stairs into the cottage.

Once showered, Jessica was in her slip and sitting at the small vanity putting on her makeup as Seth completed his ensemble.

Standing up, she plucked her dress off of the adjacent chair and slid it over her head.

"Seth, please come and zip me up."

Stepping over to her he said, "Of course. Although I think we have more fun when it goes the other way," Seth whispered into her hair as he completed his task.

"You're just terrible, you know that?" Jessica snickered as she turned around and looked at him. "Well, don't you look handsome!" She appreciatively took in his black slacks topped off by a crisp white dress shirt with fine, widely spaced black stripes running vertically through it and a natty black bow tie at his neck.

"Thank you, my dear. And you look absolutely gorgeous!" Enthusiastically complimented Seth as he took a step back to fully admire Jessica's knee length crepe dress with delicate elbow length flutter sleeves in a subtle deep forest green and cream mottled pattern. A thin, dark green velvet belt perfectly accentuated her figure and the dress had a shimmering effect when Jessica moved. An emerald pendant necklace, set in white gold, and tear drop emerald earrings completed the outfit.

"Wow! I'm not sure it's safe to take you out looking like that," cautioned Seth. "I guess I'll just have to hold on tight to you. For your own good, of course."

"Of course... I'd _like_ that," she purred back as she took Seth's hand in hers and pressed it.

After a long moment of smiling into each other's eyes they simultaneously took deep breaths and let them out slowly.

"Here, let me help you on with your dinner jacket," Jessica offered as she shook out the summer weight ivory coat.

"Thanks, but I think I'll hang it in the car and put it on when we get to the restaurant so it doesn't wrinkle too badly," Seth replied. After laying the garment over one arm he extended the other. "Shall we go, my dear?"

And so they went, down the side roads and into the heart of the venerable city of Charleston. Just before pulling up to the fine old restaurant known as McCrady's Tavern Seth spotted a open parking spot and expertly pulled right into it.

"This is our lucky day, Jess. Street parking around here has always been as scarce as hen's teeth even though we have an early reservation!" Seth noted as they walked into the fine eatery. "Dr. and Mrs. Hazlitt," he said to the hostess.

"One moment please, I'll check to be sure your table is ready," politely responded the young woman before leaving them.

Jessica turned to her husband and said in a low voice, "Honestly Seth, I'm forever amazed that you can get a reservation on the spur of the moment by just saying that you're a doctor."

"A-yuh, it's a perk of being an M.D. Guess fate decided that if we had to get up in the middle of the night during a blizzard for babies being born that we deserve to eat well!"

The hostess returned. "Please follow me," she instructed.

As they walked through the sparsely populated dining area Seth drew Jessica's attention toward the ceiling. "Would you look at that chandelier, all beautiful and sparkly!"

"It's lovely," she agreed. "If memory serves me, that's a Baccarat crystal chandelier."

The hostess led them to their white linen covered table near a potted palm and and a little way from the deeply polished dark wooded bar.

After Jessica was seated Seth sighed, "Shoot, I was so happy to find street parking the I'm not sure if I turned off the lights on the rental car or not. I'll have to go and check. Please order me a mint julep, Jess. I'll be right back." With that he stepped back across the room to the front door.

A waitress promptly delivered two glasses of water to the table and Jessica gave the order for drinks. As she sat there gazing at the chandelier, waiting for Seth's return, she was unaware that she had caught the attention of a tall, lean man in a sports jacket who was seated at the bar.

The dapper, mustachioed patron, with more salt than pepper in his hair, had just turned his attention away from the lovely bartender and was casually canvassing the adjacent dining room when he happened to view the back of Jessica's head.

 _Goodness, that can't be her, can it?_ he pondered as he looked carefully at Jessica's golden locks. _It's_ _been_ _a_ _few years, but it certainly looks like... Oh, just let me go and see. Nothing ventured - nothing gained._

Leaving his drink unfinished on the bar he slid off of the leather covered stool and with an athletic grace moved between the tables until he came up behind Jessica.

 _By_ _Jove, it is her!_ he realized as he came closer. _Let me have a bit of fun with the old girl._

And with that he put his hands over Jessica's eyes and said, "Guess who?" in an impish voice.

At that moment several things happened at once:

Jessica started slightly and instinctively put her hands on top of the ones covering her eyes, noting them to be long and slender and slightly rough. _Hmm, from the angle of his hands he's a tall man, and sniff, he wears good cologne. That's an accent even though he's trying to hide it..._

The mysterious stranger noticed the glowing green teardrop emerald earring near his left hand. _Oh, that's a nice piece,_ he thought. Just then her hand shifted and the light reflected off of Jessica's wedding ring set and the sapphires and diamonds glittered brilliantly.

 _Well now, there's an exquisite set if I've ever seen one! Let's see, emerald cut sapphire accompanied by petal shaped diamonds. Obviously custom work by a master. "_ One of the best examples I've ever seen of a wedding ring set..." he softly said to himself out loud.

At that point the stranger suddenly became aware of two things:

 _1\. Good Lord, she's wearing a new wedding ring! _

2\. The warning bells loudly pealing in the back of his brain.

Said brain quickly added up 1 + 2 and came up with; _And that means there's a husband, probably irate, and probably right behind_ _me_...

He was correct on all accounts.

A low, rather annoyed, and faintly dangerous voice insistently growled from behind him, "Would you please take your hands off of my wife!"

The mystery man immediately threw his hands up in the air just as Jessica deduced his identity and cried out, "Dennis Stanton! Is that you!?" and turned around in her chair to see her old friend quite pale with his hands in the air as if in a hold-up and an obviously miffed Seth looking around from behind him at her.

"Jessica, do you _know_ this fellow?" Seth asked stridently.

"Yes, oh yes. He's an old friend from San Francisco. Dennis Stanton, jewelry, insurance, and last I saw of him, head of security on a cruise ship line. Dennis, do put your hands down now."

Dennis dropped his hands, but not yet assured that he wasn't going to get punched, deftly stepped to the side, facing both Jessica and Seth, and plastered what he hoped was an apologetic expression on his face.

Seth stared up at Dennis. "Stanton... Stanton," he murmured. "Oh, I remember. Yes, Jess has spoken about you and your, ah, history with jewelry. Nice to meet you."

To Dennis' great surprise the hand extended to him was to shake, not to smack him. He gratefully took it and pumped it up and down, relieved.

Jessica also expelled a breath of relief as she watched the emotions shift quickly over her husband's face from one of zealous protectiveness to genuine affability.

"Please join us," Seth invited as he pulled out his own chair and waved Dennis into it. "I'm sure Jessica would love to catch up with you and I'd like to get to know you, too."

The waitress arrived with their drinks and promptly pulled over another chair for Seth.

Once they were seated Jessica exclaimed, "Dennis, what a surprise to see you! Let me more congenially introduce you to my husband, Dr. Seth Hazlitt."

The former jewel thief politely to Seth. "Very pleased to meet you, Dr. Hazlitt and my greatest apologies to you and Jessica for my foolish prank on your wife." Dennis also favored Jessica with a chagrined look.

"I'll totally forgive you only if you call me Seth."

"Done!" agreed a thankful Dennis. Turning to his old friend he asked with a twinkle in his eye, "So, Jessica, is this the same best friend doctor from Cabot Cove that you told me about years ago? When did you two get married?"

Jessica looked over at Seth and they smiled at each other. Taking his hand in hers she answered, "Just last Saturday. We're on our honeymoon."

"How marvelous!" exclaimed Dennis. "We must celebrate." Turning to the bar he motioned to the bartender for a moment. She smiled and nodded her understanding.

"Dennis, how is it we find you here in Charleston?" asked Jessica.

"The cruise line that I'm head of security for sails out of this port. My assistant is on leave for the birth of his first child and so I've been doing double duty for the last month. I just stopped in here to say hello to the lovely lady who heads up the bar. Nicole is a _special_ friend." He smiled brightly as he looked over to her behind the highly polished bar and was delighted to receive a wink in reply.

The waitress stepped up to the table with a bottle of Dom Perignon and proceeded to pop the cork and pour three glasses of bubbly.

As they all picked up their flutes Dennis raised his and toasted them:

"May your joys be as spring flowers that grow

As bright as a fire when winter winds blow;

As countless as leaves that float down in fall,

As serene as the love that keeps watch over us all."

"That's right nice of you," thanked Seth. "Yes," added Jessica, "just lovely. Where is it from?"

"It's an old English toast," explained Dennis.

"Well, we appreciate it. And here's to seeing old friends again," said Jessica. "And to making new ones," added Seth as they all cheerfully clinked classes and sipped from the crystal flutes.

After catching up with each other for a little while Dennis looked at his watch and apologized, "This has been smashing, but I'm afraid that I must be taking my leave. Nicole is just about to go off shift and she and I are going out on the town before I have to go back on board."

Rising he took Jessica's hand and raised the back of it to his lips. "Dearheart, I hope we shall meet again soon."

 _There's that 'Dearheart' again,_ thought Seth as he stood up. _What is it with the guys from the British Isles?_

Turning to Seth, Dennis extended his hand which was quickly taken in a friendly grasp. "Seth, it was a pleasure to meet you. I promise that in the future I'll behave myself," he said with a grin. "Congratulations and my very best wishes to you both!" He added before turning and walking to the bar where Nicole was waiting for him. They left with a final wave to the newlyweds.

The waitress came to the table with menus and Jessica and Seth busied themselves with the delectable choices offered therein.

Jessica looked up and beamed a great big smile at Seth, who was busy studying his menu. Seth felt her eyes upon him and looked up over the top. "What?" he softly asked.

"Nothing dear," she said as she reached over with her right hand, palm up. Seth immediately released his hold on the left side of the menu and put his hand in hers. Her smile brilliant, Jessica softly caressed the wedding ring she had placed upon his finger and turned back to her menu.

Gladly taking in the affection Jessica was sending his way, Seth mused to himself with a small smile, _Nope. I have no idea what this is all about but I'm old enough to also know to keep my big mouth shut and just enjoy whatever it is that I did right!_

After enjoying a sumptuous meal starting with Oysters McCrady and moving on to Veal Blanquette for Seth and Roast Duck for Jessica, accompanied by Ladies Cabbage as a side, she declared, "I'm stuffed to the gills! I can't eat another bite."

"Me too," agreed Seth.

As he paid for their eclectic and delicious meals Jessica looked expectantly at him and mildly demanded, "So, Seth. Just where are we going dancing? We need to work off some of this fabulous food."

Glancing at his watch, which read 7:25 p.m., Seth replied, "Your timing is perfect, as always. If you're ready to go, your carriage awaits you, my lady."

"My, how gallant," Jessica giggled as the rose. They walked hand in hand out of the restaurant only to discover a white carriage, with a red velvet seat cushion and pineapple lanterns on each side, waiting for them.

Turning to her husband with her mouth dropped open Jessica cried, "Seth! You really weren't kidding when you said that a carriage awaited us! This is wonderful!"

The driver handed them up and they settled in cozily close to each other as he took his seat and twitched the reins. "Giddup," he said to the white and brown Appaloosa mare, who proceeded to clip - clop down the street.

After winding their way around the block the carriage made its way to Waterfront Park where the driver pulled up just outside of the Pineapple Fountain, now alight as dusk fell across the Cooper River.

Seth got out of the carriage and put his hands around Jessica's waist as he lifted her out.

Jessica looked around, admiring the large flowing fountain and the fading light reflecting on the river. "This is lovely, Seth. But I still don't see a band for dancing," she grinned.

"You are one difficult woman to please," Seth smiled back at her. Turning to the driver he said, "Maestro, if you please," as he led her to the fountain and took her into his arms.

And with that the driver leaned over and fiddled with something below his seat and music began to play. First, "Fly Me to the Moon," followed by "Moonchild," "Moon Shadow," "Harvest Moon," and a host of others as the twilight melted into darkness and the moon gleamed brightly overhead.

Various other strollers were in the circle around the fountain and smiled when they saw Jessica, shimmering like a forest gracefully swaying in the wind, and Seth in his ivory dinner jacket dancing by the light of the fountain under the silvery, nearly full moon. Several couples joined in the dance, including a father with his young daughter standing on top of his feet for her first lesson, and his wife who was holding their one year old son over her shoulder and swaying to the music.

"Dear, this is wonderful! It's perfect in every way. Thank you so much," Jessica sighed delightedly as Seth held her close in a slow dance.

"I'm glad it pleases you, my love, but all good things must come to an end - I think this is the last song," he replied as "Moondance" began to play. Seth and Jessica picked up the tempo of their steps as the jazzy tune played on.

As the song finished Seth pulled Jessica in close to him and whispered, "I love you, Jess," before warmly kissing her mouth.

The kiss broke only due to the cheerful applause and "ahhs," of their fellow dancers, who had stopped to watch the honeymooners strut their stuff.

Slightly out of breath, and a little embarrassed, they waved to the small crowd as they boarded the carriage for the trip back to the sedan.

After piling into the rental car they make their way home, both still awash in the romance of the evening, listening to long forgotten tunes on an oldies station on the radio.

As they walked up the steps to the cottage Jessica sighed, "This has been a perfect evening and I'm just not ready for it to end. Let's sit on the swing and I'll get some tea for us to drink."

Seth heartily agreed and rested himself on the porch swing. A few moments later Jessica reappeared with glasses full of ice and tea. They sat and sipped and spoke in hushed tones so as not to break the spell that the night and the moon had cast upon them, all the while watching the tips of the waves do their own dancing in the moonlight.

At long last the tea was gone, the moon was passing behind them and an overwhelming sense of contentedness and torpor overtook them as they comfortably leaned against each other on the swing.

"Seth," Jessica whispered, "I think it's time we went to bed."

Merely nodding his assent they both rose, leaving the glasses to enjoy the rest of the night air, and made their way into the cottage.

Ever the gentleman, Seth let Jessica do her nightly ablutions first. After his turn he rounded into the bedroom to find her stretched out in the middle of the bed with her right arm across her stomach and her left arm reaching out straight across the bed.

Pausing for just a second to admire her, Seth lowered himself gently onto the bed and turned to tuck his head into the crook of her shoulder, the side of his face against her chest, while snugging his left arm around her middle.

Jessica instinctively tightened her arm around Seth, cuddling him closer to her body.

They simultaneously released a sigh and relaxed into a deep, delicious sleep - wrapped up safely in the arms of the one they loved.

... ... ... ... ...

{ _Author's Post Note: McCrady's has recently finished renovating their facility. I haven't been there yet, but I'm sure it's still someplace not to be missed in Charleston.}_


	17. Pillow Talk

_{Author's Note: The reference to Jessica's experiences in San Francisco in this chapter pertains to her trip in the last episode of the regular series, "Death by Demographics"; Season 12, Episode 24._ _This rather anemic episode was the finale for a wonderful show that deserved a much, much better ending.}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

After an afternoon of antiquing and then dinner in Charleston, followed by a carriage ride and dancing, Jessica and Seth had found themselves prolonging the evening by sipping iced tea on the porch swing while watching the moonlight dance upon the wave tips. At last giving in to fatigue they turned in for a deep, dreamless sleep in each other's arms.

... ... ... ... ...

Jessica came awake slowly and opened her eyes to the darkness of the vaguely unfamiliar room.

She twitched as she groggily thought, _Oh no, not again…_ before she realized that Seth was tucked up close against her side with his head in the crook of her left shoulder and his arm protectively around her waist. Understanding then where she was, and with whom, caused a sleepy smile to form over her face.

Seth mumbled and then sighed as he shifted slightly, coming awake himself.

"Are you all right, Jessica?" he murmured. "Anything wrong?"

"I'm fine, Seth. I'm sorry that I woke you," Jessica quietly said with a yawn.

"Now you've done it!" Seth complained as he gave a huge yawn himself. "I wonder why yawning is so contagious? I've never seen a definitive study on it. There must be some reason."

"I've never read anything about it. But at least the cure is simple enough. Yawn back!" chuckled Jessica. "Actually I woke to a repeat of what happened on my last trip to San Francisco before I realized that I was here with you."

"Wasn't that where your old friend, the disk jockey, nearly lost his job due to the station changing its classical format? Going to New Wave or New Age or whatever it is nowadays. What happened?" asked Seth with some concern.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that one morning I woke up in darkness, in the middle of the night - like just now, and I didn't know where I was. I knew the bed and the pillow weren't mine, and it didn't smell or sound like home or New York, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what city I was in."

Seth felt, rather than saw, Jessica shake her head a little in the darkness. He cuddled a little closer to her.

"It was a _very_ uncomfortable feeling - not knowing where I was in the night," she continued. "But I've heard of this happening to frequent business travelers. They say it's a sign that it's time to get off the road."

"A-yuh, I've heard that too," added Seth. "So, what're you going to do?"

Without hesitation Jessica answered, "I'm going to get off the road."

"Completely?" Seth queried. "Would you be happy with that in the long run?"

"Oh, I'll have to do a few book signings and interviews in the future," she continued, "but I'm going to limit them. Besides, I'm hoping to get invited on some recreational travel, like 'another archeological expedition or such,' that a certain _someone_ mentioned last week when he told me that he was going to semi-retire," she mentioned with a smile in her voice.

"Woman, I wouldn't want to go without you. It just wouldn't be any fun!" Seth countered. "And you don't have to worry about not knowing where you are when you wake up in the middle of the night. I'll be right there to remind you," he said as he gave her a little squeeze and reached up to give her cheek a peck.

"That sounds wonderful," Jessica whispered as she snuggled Seth even closer. Then she put her free hand behind her head to scrunch up her pillow more and noted, "You know, I really like these pillows, they're so comfortable."

"A-yuh, me too!" concurred Seth as he nestled more over Jessica's chest. Jessica felt his smile against the curve of her body.

"Seth! I meant these _down_ pillows!" she chuckled.

"Oh, those. Yes, they're nice too. And really good for pillow fights."

"You're incorrigible!"

"No," Seth corrected. "I'm a husband in love with the beautiful wife he's snuggled up to in bed."

"Good save!" giggled Jessica. "Speaking of beds, we don't seem to be using much of this king sized bed, do we?" She looked past Seth at the empty expanse on the other side, which was dimly lit by the light of the sinking moon coming in through the blinds on the west window.

"Nope, it's too much for us, I think. But I wonder if the bed at the house might be a little snug? I'm a big guy and I wouldn't want to roll over and squish you or push you off of it."

"As tightly as you hold me, I don't see that happening," Jessica observed. "But we could put a queen sized mattress on the frame. That would give us a bit more wiggle room."

"Oooh, I just love it when you wiggle."

"Seth!" Jessica laughed. "You're _absolutely_ incorrigible!"

"Just stating the facts, ma'am; just the facts."

"Is there anything you'd like to bring over to the house? You know, it will be _our_ house now."

"Hmm," pondered Seth. "Not too much, I don't think. Just some books and photo albums, fishing gear, and my clothes and a few knick-knacks and such. Oh, and my dresser; I couldn't find anything without my dresser. I think I'll leave the rest of the furnishings for Dr. Pritchard and her family. I remember how hard it was for me to get started."

"That's very sweet of you, dear. I'm sure they'll really appreciate it." After a quiet moment Jessica wondered, "What time is it anyway?" as she reached over to the bedside table and rotated the clock around so that she could read the softly lit red numbers. "Goodness, it's only 4:42 a.m. but I'm fully awake."

"Me, too. But then we did sleep hard last night. Guess I'm done as well."

"I have an idea. When was the last time you saw the sun rise over the ocean with a clear sky, Seth?"

"It's been ages. What a great idea! Let's do that. We've got the perfect spot for it on the porch. You know, tonight's also the full moon. We can watch that rise as well."

And with that they roused themselves out of bed and make their way to the kitchen.

Stepping over to the counter Jessica pressed START on the coffee pot, which had been pre-filled and set the night before. "We'll let it perk early. It's probably a bit damp out on the porch. Let's turn the lights off in the kitchen and open all of the blinds so we can watch the sun rise from here. We can leave a candle lit on the coffee table in the other room to light our way."

"I'll take care of that," volunteered Seth as he move to the adjacent room. "You get the blinds." Soon the gentle aroma of a shortbread scented candle began to waft about.

They seated themselves next to each other in a couple of the comfortable armless wooden chairs around the kitchen table, both of them with a clear view of the eastern horizon, and waited for the coffee to finish perking.

"Oh, look. There's Venus rising," pointed out Jessica. "If we can see the Morning Star in the east can dawn be far behind?"

"Shouldn't be too long now. I can just barely make out the horizon; it looks like Nautical Twilight out there."

"Ahh, yes. I think that you're right," agreed Jessica as she peered through the large window to look at the thin line against the pale band of lightening darkness in the distance. "Intersting how the curvature of the earth over the long expanse of the Sea allow the predawn light to show. You know, I used that in one of my books some years ago."

"I'm not surprised," allowed Seth. "By the way, did you work out all of the details on the last chapter of your trilogy?"

"Yes, now I just have to put them into a coherent form. I'll do that when we get home and I can use my laptop - it's so much easier than writing by hand."

On they chatted companionably, having always enjoyed each other's company and having always been at ease with each other, as best friends tend to be.

Finally the coffee maker stopped burbling and Seth rose to pour the hot brew. In a minute he placed the steaming cups on the table and went back to the counter only to return with two plates of Danish pastries.

"I'll choke down extra oatmeal at home," vowed Seth. "Right now there's a cheese Danish with my name on it," he smiled as he offered a plate to Jessica.

They munched and sipped in contented silence as they watched the distant horizon start to lighten from its dark gray color to a soft tangerine - peach hue. Then the band at the edge of the Sea turned to a pale red as the sky above assumed more of its usual blue color.

"This part always seems to take so much longer," whispered Seth in keeping with the awe of the event.

"Perhaps that's so we better appreciate the final result; the dawn of a new day," suggested Jessica as she rose to refill the cups.

Settling the full cups and herself back down she quietly said, "Last night was a wonderfully magical night, Seth. The dinner at McCrady's was delicious and I can't believe that you arranged for the carriage ride and dancing at the Pineapple Fountain! It was all so fabulously romantic! I can't thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, my dear," replied Seth as he took her hand in his.

Jessica looked at Seth with a wry smile. "And I'm particularly glad that you didn't punch Dennis Stanton. Especially when I looked up at you and thought I saw a bit of the _Green-Eyed Monster_ in your eyes. I was happy that you two hit it off instead of _you_ hitting _him_!" she said in a teasing voice.

"I was merely trying to protect you from what I thought was a masher," countered Seth, protesting his innocence.

"Uh-huh. So are you going to stick to that story?"

Quietly laughing a little self-consciously, and grateful that the dim light was hiding his reddening face, Seth confessed, "Well, I admit that old _Greeny_ did wink at me. I was just a _little_ jealous to see another man with his hands on you, but then a great memory flashed into my head and washed _Greeny_ away forever."

"Oh, what was that?" asked Jessica curiously.

Seth said softly, but clearly, "He may be your friend, but you chose _me_ to be your husband, and your lover."

"I did," Jessica agreed with a small hitch in her voice, gently squeezing his hand.

"And the way you made my dream come true the other morning when you made love with me…" Seth continued, the feeling evident in his low, gravelly voice.

He stopped and drew a deep breath, then looked up directly into his wife's blue eyes, now brightening along with the sky. "Jess, I know that you love me, but I can't tell you what it means to me to know that you _want_ me. That you _need_ me. The same way that I want and need _you_. I just don't have the words…." he trailed off as emotion overtook him.

Misty eyed herself and leaning in close, Jessica suggested, "When words fail a kiss will usually do nicely."

"Yes," agreed Seth as he gently tugged on her hand and drew her the short distance over to him; pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. Jessica slid her arms around his shoulders and dropped her head slightly to smile into his eyes.

Seth shifted his left hand up and found Jessica's right cheek with tender fingertips and then his eyes left hers and dropped to her lips just before he covered her mouth with his for a deep, loving kiss.

They kissed for a long time, gently and sweetly at first, both enjoying the building passion as their hearts began to race with anticipation.

Jessica slipped her hands up from Seth's shoulders and ran her fingers into his soft, white hair. She pulled back slightly to draw a deep breath and leaned in closer to mark him with a line of small kisses starting from his left temple and continuing along his forehead and down to the other side.

Seth inhaled sharply as Jessica's touch took his breath away and then gave it back to him.

He responded by placing small, feathery kisses from Jessica'a lips down along the underside of her chin and continuing ever so slowly down the middle of her neck. She gasped out loud when he reached the point where the clavicles meet and gently licked, then softly blew on the tender flesh.

 _Ahhhhh, another erogenous zone,_ he thought, satisfied with her reaction.

Seth continued his persistent trail of delicate kisses down the middle of her body and neared the top the three large buttons of her silk pajama top. Not to be deterred, and unwilling to take his hands off of her, Seth grasped the edge of the material with his teeth and tugged the buttonhole wider as he pushed the button through with his tongue.

Jessica felt her entire body quiver in response to the warm wetness of his tongue on the middle of her chest and moaned with pleasure.

Seth proceeded with his line of kisses downwards, continuing to nuzzle the newly exposed creamy and sensitive skin, and undid the next button just as he had the first, all the while caressing his hands slowly up and down Jessica's side and back.

Jessica clutched at Seth's head and shoulders as his touch set her senses aflame and she couldn't keep from squirming in his lap. When he finally undid the last button in the more conventional fashion, he slipped his hands under the silk fabric to revel in the smoothness of her skin. As his palms and fingers moved along the slightly rough backs of his hands caught against the grain of the material but his touch remained gentle, insistent, and tortuously delicious with the practiced ease of a skilled surgeon.

Her passion so ablaze that she didn't trust herself to form words, Jessica did the only thing she could think of. She took Seth's head in her hands and lowered her mouth to his; breathing him in as their lips touched.

Seth moaned with delight as her mouth took his and he felt the desire coursing from her. When the kiss finally ended Jessica drew back and looked deeply into his sparkling hazel eyes while she demanded, "Seth. Take me to bed!"

"Your wish is my command, my love," he uttered throatily as he slid her gently from his lap onto the kitchen floor, never taking his hands off of her. Once standing Seth bent slightly and scooped her into his arms in one fluid motion and marched into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them before he lay her down on the bed in the softly brightening light of dawn.

Clothes were quickly discarded, and speech forgotten, as they delighted in the feel of each other as their bodies molded together. Their joy intermingled as they felt the tide of passion rising, then flowing over them and carrying them away to bliss.

... ... ... ... ...

Some time later Seth awoke to the early dawn's light, softened by the closed shutters, casting a glow across Jessica's features while she still slept in his arms.

Gazing at her in contented amazement of the passion they had just shared it occurred to him that pastries and coffee were not sufficient for the energies they had recently expended.

 _I'd better get some nutrients into her, and me too,_ he thought. _It wouldn't do for either of us to faint from hypoglycemia during our honeymoon!_ And with that he carefully disengaged himself from their embrace, donned his robe, and padded softly into the kitchen, returning a short time later with a tray covered with glasses of orange juice, grapes, cheese, and half a loaf of crusty French bread.

Jessica came awake to the sound of rustling as Seth pushed the paperback novel on the night stand aside to make room for the tray. She propped her head up on her hand as she rested there watching him.

"Mmmm, is that breakfast in bed?"

Slightly startled by her voice, Seth turned around to find Jessica's lips curved into a great big grin as she looked at him.

"Good morning, my dear!" he said as he sat down on the bed and leaned over to give her a buss. "Yes, let's have breakfast in bed - scoot over a little."

After they seated themselves comfortably in the large bed Seth pulled the tray over and rested it atop their laps. Jessica found that she was starved and dug into the repast with great gusto. It wasn't until after Seth had picked up the tray and walked it back into the kitchen that she realized that she had eaten most of the food on it.

As he re-entered the room Jessica exclaimed, "Oh, Seth! I'm sorry. I seem to have gulped down most of the breakfast tray. You must still be famished. Let me get some more for you," she offered. She was a bit surprised by the bright twinkling in his eyes as he bade her not to bother.

"I _am_ still hungry, but not for _food,_ " he said as he smiled mischievously back at Jessica, and then winked.

Finally understanding his meaning, Jessica was astonished. "Seth! Again?! A man your age… How?!"

"Let's just say that you inspire me!"

Hiding her giggles behind a corner of the sheet Jessica answered, "I'm glad that I do! But, still - is there something you're not admitting? Hmmm?"

"Well, Jess. After all, I _am_ a doctor and I know a few, uh, things." Seeing the merry, quizzical look still on her face he continued, "That, and I've always really, _really_ liked… oysters. Steamed, fried, grilled, roasted, Rockefeller, or just raw with a squeeze of lemon and a dash of hot sauce. I've eaten them my whole life. That's part of the reason I also stuff down, ugh, oatmeal every day."

Jessica's giggles escalated into full blown saucy chortles at Seth's admission. Her shoulders shook as she held the cover to her face and eventually dropped it a bit to dab her eyes dry as her laughter subsided.

Seth was standing just a couple of feet from the bed and was getting caught up in Jessica's merriment, a grin starting to stretch his own face. "What is it that you find so funny about that?" he cautiously asked.

With a great big smile gracing her face she replied, "Oh, I'm just so very, _very_ glad that we live in Maine. Where there are lots, and lots, _and lots_ of oysters!"

Seth's mouth dropped open with comprehension of her meaning and he returned her smile. "Why Jessica Beatrice MacGill Fletcher Hazlitt! _That_ is the most salacious thing that I've ever heard you say in all the years that I have known you!"

"You're right, you're right! I know! And I don't care - come back over here!" Jessica insisted, dropping the sheet and stretching her arms out to Seth.

"Oooh, yes ma'am!" promptly obeyed an elated Seth, as he doffed his robe and re-joined his wife in bed.

... ... ... ... ...

The sun had climbed much higher into the sky when the honeymooners woke for the third time that morning.

After showering and dressing they raided the refrigerator and carried out what edibles they found to the table next to the swing for their lunch.

While Seth cleared the table Jessica started on the dishes. Just as she immersed her hands in the sudsy water that phone rang. "Seth, would you get that please," she called.

Seth came in and picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello? Oh, hi Kendall, how are you this fine day?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Seth. How are you and Jessica getting along? Is everything going well?"

As Seth looked over at Jessica he blew her a silent kiss. "Oh, we're having a great time." Jessica winked back at him with a chuckle.

"I'm glad. Well, I'm sure you know why I'm calling. I've just heard from Evelyn and Robert. You may want to sit down for this."


	18. Answers

_{When we last looked in on the newlyweds they were greatly enjoying themselves and the privacy of the secluded beach cottage. All thoughts of the seriousness of the decision to be made regarding Kendall's groundbreaking work had slipped their minds for the moment. Until the phone rang…}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

Seth took a deep breath after Kendall told him over the phone that he might want to sit down to hear the decision that Robert and Evelyn had made.

Looking over at Jessica and nodding, Seth told Kendall, "Just a moment, Kendall, let me get situated," as he rested himself on one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

Jessica quickly rinsed and dried her hands from the soapy dishwater at the sink and came over to take a seat next to Seth. She gently covered his right hand with hers and gave him an encouraging smile.

Hazel eyes stared into curious blue ones. "Okay, Kendall, we're ready. What's their decision?"

"It's good, Seth. It's all good! Better than I expected, actually," reported the botanist. "But first, let me apologize for not coming by in person to give you the news. Billy convinced me that what he and I needed, what with the break in and all, was some time away. We've got the place buttoned up and we're leaving for my sister's house for a short vacation just as soon as I hang up."

Kendall continued, "Evelyn called very early this morning with their decision, but I didn't want to wake you and Jessica; it seems they forgot about the time change. I hope that I did the right thing by waiting a few hours…"

"Oh, yes. You did," interjected Seth agreeably as he remembered the amorous pursuits of the previous night and early morning and smiled over at his wife.

Jessica was unable to hear much over the phone but caught the twinkle in Seth's eye and found herself blushing slightly, for no discernible reason. She scooted closer and leaned in while Seth tipped the phone out a little so she could hear better.

"Seth, I don't know what you said to them, but Evelyn and Rob have agreed to _everything_ that you proposed. I know what this _cost_ you and I want you to know that I appreciate it more that I can say. I released the formula for my grain to the scientific community this morning via the internet and since I'm not in breach of contract I'll be staying here at Riverton."

"Why, that's just wonderful Kendall! We're so happy to hear that," enthused Seth.

"I'm glad too," a relieved sounding Kendall noted. "All the details will be spelled out by the lawyers and the new contracts will be coming to all of us in the near future but there's one additional point that Rob, of all people, suggested; and Evelyn and I agreed to it."

"What's that?" prompted Seth.

"We're going to kick back some of our profits from the estate for its maintenance. We all agreed that we'd like to see the Hazlitt Plantation at Riverton Gardens continue as it is for as long as we're around."

" _Rob_ suggested that?!" a somewhat incredulous Seth clarified as Jessica gently squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, it surprised Evelyn and me too. He tried to explain it, but I didn't quite understand - something or other about doing a deed of great good and honor, or such. It sure didn't sound like something Rob would say, but there you go..."

"Hmmm. Yes, well, I do know someone whom that _does_ sound like," said Seth as he looked at Jessica with a raised eyebrow. Jessica just smiled enigmatically back at him.

"Billy's here and poking me to go. But before I do, I just wanted to tell you that there have been several reporters from both the local paper and the Charleston press searching around for you two in hopes of an interview. Apparently you were spotted in Charleston and since they know you're down here I'm sure the local guys will figure out quickly that you're at the cottage. Oh, and I don't suppose you've been watching the weather forecasts, have you?"

"Why no, not at all," admitted Seth. "Why? What's up?"

"There's a pretty big blow coming across the Gulf and Florida," cautioned Kendall. "It looks like it's going to hit us sometime later on Sunday. The cottage has withstood hurricanes, so you'll be safe there or even in the manor house, but you'll probably be without power for a few days and all of the water is on a pump."

"That's important news! Thank you, Kendall. We'll let you go but we're counting on seeing you and Billy at our reception. The invites will go out just as soon as we can get to it."

"We wouldn't miss it Seth. Thanks for all you and Jessica have done. In case I don't see you before you leave, have a safe trip home and we'll see you in Maine," Kendall said as they made their good-byes.

Hanging up the phone, Seth looked over at Jessica with a wry smile. "'Deeds of great good and honor.' Now, why does that sound like something _you'd_ say… Hmm?"

"Well, perhaps it's just Rob's true self coming through at a time in need," suggested Jessica with a poker face.

"A-yuh, well, that _sounds_ good, if nothing else," chuckled Seth. "Actually, this is a better end to the whole estate mess than I thought possible. I'm glad that it's resolved. Although, with my giving the remainder of my inheritance back to the Hazlitt Plantation I'm afraid that now you're married to just an old Yankee northwoods doctor of modest means."

Gazing lovingly into his warm hazel eyes, Jessica slipped her hand onto Seth's forearm and squeezed it gently. "I'm married to the most generous man I've ever met; someone who gave away his fortune so that others would benefit from it not only in the present, but for the future generations. I'm married to one of the kindest and most caring people I've ever met; someone who's sat at a child's bedside all night just to be sure that their parents would see the dawn in their child's eyes and never bothered to bill them due to both parents being out of work. I'm married to my hero; the man who would have given his life to save mine…"

Jessica noticed the mist gathering in Seth's eyes but was oblivious to the tears forming in her own as she continued.

"I'm married to the man I'd dream about if I was far away and couldn't talk to him everyday," she confessed. "I'm married to the person I thought of ever time I watched a sunset. I'm married to the one person who can keep up with me, and _put_ up with me. I'm married to the person I'd rather say 'good-night' to more than anyone else on this earth."

A tear slipped from her left eye as Jessica finished, "I'm married to the best friend that I've ever had - and I _love_ you."

Rendered speechless by her heartfelt admission Seth moved in close and kissed the teardrop off of Jessica's cheek before he brought his lips to hers for a long, sweet kiss. Then he gathered his wife in his arms and they held each other as their emotions swirled about inside of them.

After a long moment the _cawing_ of seagulls as they swooped with abandon above the cottage brought them out of their reverie and a sigh escaped Jessica while Seth slowly released a deep breath.

"I love you too, Jess. More than I can even begin to tell you…" Seth said as he pulled back to look into eyes that now mimicked the azure of the Sea outside the kitchen window. "I didn't realize that a part of me was missing until you told me you loved me and we got married. I know that I came alive when I was with you and when we were apart I just didn't feel - whole. Now I am, and it's all because of you."

They smiled gently into each others eyes and slipped back into another kiss. Eventually coming up for air, but still in a comfortable embrace, Seth sighed and brought up a question.

"It seems we have a decision to make. Stay here and evade reporters while we ride out the storm coming in on Sunday, or go somewhere else and continue our honeymoon. A Caribbean island, perhaps? What would you like?"

"This trip has been amazingly relaxing, fun, and oh, so romantic of a honeymoon," smiled Jessica. "I think I'd forgotten what it was like to go somewhere and just do whatever I wanted without a schedule to keep. But I don't know if I'd care to weather a blow here, especially if we won't have water. Shall we just go home tomorrow, dear? After all, we do need to get you packed up and moved - we have some nesting to do."

"That won't take too long," provided Seth. "Are you sure you don't want to go someplace else? This will have been a rather short honeymoon, what with having to leave early. I still have a week's vacation off."

"Well, since you _mention_ it, the woods are lovely this time of year with everything coming into bloom, and I wouldn't mind getting a bit of fishing in. Maybe we could go up to Rockport for some stripers, too. Let's just finish our honeymoon in Maine," Jessica suggested.

"That's a jim-dandy idea! I'll call Caleb and see if we can get him and his boat for the end of the week, then I'll call for the private jet to meet us in Charleston. How about if we fly out Saturday afternoon and once we get home we can see about hiding out for a couple of days. Maybe get a cabin on a river and do a little fly-fishing as well."

"Oh Seth, that sounds wonderful! You sure know how to get to a woman's heart. Promise her _fishing_!" Jessica laughed. "Well, since we're leaving tomorrow why don't we do a little work and get our packing out of the way and then take advantage of this beautiful sunny day and wander around the gardens."

"A-yuh, and let's go for a swim and a walk on the beach later. We'll have to be sure to be on the shore around sunset and watch the full moon rising tonight, too," added Seth. "We have a lot of fun to get to - we'd better get started!"

To his delight, Jessica leaned in and gave him a great big kiss before saying, "As long as we're together, I'd be happy watching paint dry!"

Chuckling as they rose the duo then made quick work of packing their bags, except for the items needed for their trip home the next day. They tidied up the cottage before Seth called to make arrangements for the private jet to meet them at the Charleston airport and alerted the maintenance staff of their departure the following day.

"We're done with our chores, now let's have that walk in the sun," insisted Jessica as she plucked a wide brimmed, pale yellow straw hat from the tree near the door and sat it on Seth's head. He smiled in return as he selected a floppy, gaudy pink affair and dropped it atop her curls. "There, now you'll be protected from too much of a good thing," quipped the doctor.

"Seth! This hat is hideous!" griped Jessica. "Just promise me that you won't take any pictures."

"Couldn't anyway, Jess. We forgot to bring a camera!" he replied as he took her hand and led her outside to the stone garden paths.

... ... ... ... ...

They spent the early afternoon wandering about garden, the air fragrant with the scent of the many flowers in bloom and just a touch of a pleasant salty tang from the water below.

As they came back around to the house after tarrying in the garden for a long while Jessica remarked, "I'm not sure if it's the latitude, the ocean air, or the exercise, but I'm hungry again. I don't think I can wait until dinner. Let's see what we can put together for a late lunch."

Seth was totally amenable to the idea and he ushered her back into the house. "I'll grab some fixings for sandwiches from the fridge. I have a taste for soup. See if the cupboard has any soup in it, will you please?"

Seth was rooting around among the ample supplies still in the refrigerator when he heard Jessica utter a plaintive groan.

"Jess?" he said pulling back from the open door with an armful of provisions and looking over at her. "Is everything all right, honey?"

Jessica turned from the cupboard shelf with a can in her right hand and a raised eyebrow to face her husband. Seth knew there was trouble brewing when she then put her left hand on her hip and shook the can at him a little. He just didn't understand what he could possibly have done wrong when his head had been in the cooler for the last five minutes, so he took the direct route…

"Uh, is there something wrong?"

His relief was palpable when Jessica broke into a big grin and then began to snicker. "Seth, did you, perchance, have anything to do with ordering the foodstuffs for the cottage?"

"Gosh, no. I was pleasantly surprised to find it so well stocked, though. I think Evelyn did the shopping. Why, what have you got there?"

Biting her lips together to keep from bursting out in laughter, Jessica answered, _"Oyster stew!_ There are a couple of cans of it in here and a couple of tins of _smoked oysters_ and that's _all_ there is."

Seth's guffaws could be heard in the next county.

Eventually they both stopped laughing and had a chance to prepare lunch; although it was interrupted a few times by bouts of giggling from both of them, as they finished the stew.

Sighing and shaking her head a little after their meal was complete Jessica commented, "Honestly Seth, we seem to be regressing. We're both acting more and more like teenagers!"

"Ah, there's nothing wrong with being young at heart. And, as I told you the other day, you, young lady, do make me feel like a kid again."

"You have the same effect on me! In fact, this body feels like a two year old right now and wants a nap. You know, I've always wondered; why is it that children fight their afternoon naps so much but as an adult you'd pay good money to lay down for twenty minutes or so in the afternoon?"

"One of the many mysteries of life," Seth answered just before a huge yawn. "I think I'll join you." And with that they cleaned up the dishes before lying down for a rest.

... ... ... ... ...

Coming out of a very pleasant snooze much later that they had planned Jessica and Seth hurried into their bathing suits and grabbed armfuls of towels before heading down to the water for a quick swim and a walk on the beach in the late afternoon light.

"It's a small blessing, but that storm seems to be bringing in warm air," Jessica noted as they recovered the beach ball and mats from the beach chest and set them upon the sandy oasis closest to the box.

"A-yuh," agreed Seth. "And let's not waste the warm water either. Last one in's a rotten egg!" he called with a grin at Jessica as he kicked off his foot wear and trundled down the wide sandy aisle towards the water, careful not to stray onto the many shells on either side.

Jessica kicked off her sandals and shook her head with a small grin as she scooped up the striped ball and then chased after her husband. _Oh, yes. We've regressed,_ she thought. _But at least it's to a_ fun _age!_

After a good time splashing about in the ocean Jessica tossed the beach ball to Seth and hollered, "Catch! And last one _out's_ a rotten egg!" just before she made tracks out of the water and across the sand back to the beach mats and a dry towel.

Huffing and puffing when he finally caught up with her Seth wheezed, "I don't remember running in sand as being this hard. Seems I used to be able to do it all day…"

"Uh huh. And that was what, _last_ week?" giggled Jessica as she handed him a towel.

"Guess my top speed nowadays is brisk walk," Seth said resignedly as his breathing returned closer to normal.

"So what if it is? As long as you get there. In the end - well, that's all that matters, isn't it?" countered Jessica. "Speaking of which, let's walk a bit and dry off while the sun's still out; it's going to set soon."

"As long as we're not jogging, I'm ready," grinned Seth as he dropped his towel and took Jessica's hand, leading her down the beach at a _leisurely_ pace.

As they strolled back, hand in hand at the waters' edge, Jessica glanced up again at the sandy rise opposite the water and smiled to herself.

"You seem to be quite taken again with that bank of sand," Seth's teasing voice broke into her thoughts. "Is there something special about it, or is it a secret? Will I be seeing something about it in print in the near future, perhaps? Hmm?"

"Seth! Honestly, I believe that you've developed telepathic abilities! Yes, you're right, but I can't tell you more until I write it out."

"Ah, yes. I forgot that you have a superstition about that," he cajoled.

"Now Seth, you know that I don't have a superstitious bone in my body. It's just a… habit."

"Oh, so that's what they call it nowadays…" On they bantered good-naturedly as the sun set over the cottage and until they reached their oasis among the shells and plopped down for a well deserved rest as darkness fell about them.

Jessica draped two dry towels over the beach chest and she and Seth settled their backs against them. They had just gotten comfortable when a small arc of brightness over the black horizon of the Sea garnered her attention. "Look over there across the water. I think the full moon is starting to rise."

"Oooh, I think you're right. I read in the paper that it's supposed to appear particularly large tonight, being closer to the Earth than usual," noted Seth as the arc steadily enlarged and brightened as it lifted from the water.

"Mmm, look at that golden tinge. You can see why the June moon is called the 'honey moon,'" Jessica commented.

"Hey, that reminds me of a joke," smiled Seth. "Where do Moon people go when they get married?"

"I know I'm going to regret this," groaned Jessica, "but tell me, where do they go?"

Seth chuckled, "They go off on their _honeyearth!_ "

Jessica groaned louder and then snickered and shook her head. "Seth, that was… well actually, that wasn't half bad. But I still think that you should keep your day job!"

"Boy, tough crowd," grinned Seth. "Beautiful, but tough," he said as slid his arm around her shoulders and leaned over to catch his wife's lips in a full, soft kiss.

Electricity trilled through her as his mouth pressed onto hers. Jessica's right hand came up to caress Seth's cheek and she nestled closer into the embrace as their arms came around each other.

The feel of his beloved's tongue tracing a path across his lower lip caused Seth to shudder slightly as his lips opened to hers.

While Seth plundered her mouth of its sweetness, Jessica lightly ran her fingertips down the bare skin covering his lower back - leaving trails of fire in their wake.

They lingered in the kiss, completely intoxicated by the moment, oblivious to the huge globe of the moon as it rose higher over the dark Sea.

A faint sound wormed its way into Jessica's consciousness only because it was out of place and her innate detective penchant made note of it.

The kiss continued as the silvery light cascaded down upon them.

Then Jessica heard the sound again and her finely honed intuition, born of unmatched keen observation skills, set off her internal alarm.

Resolutely but reluctantly pulling back from Seth's warm and insistent lips she whispered, "Seth! Did you hear that noise? What was that?"

"Hear what?" said Seth, still foggy from their amorous cuddle. He was just about to say that he hadn't heard anything when he _did_ hear a faint strange sound.

 _Oh no,_ he thought. _I hope the reporters haven't found us..._

"Behind you," whispered Jessica, looking over his shoulder. "It came from over there - a grating sound. Look, something's moving!"

Seth immediately rolled over and protectively placed himself in front of Jessica; she had to peer around his large frame to see what was happening.

The moon had risen well above the horizon and cast a bright light on everything below as they stared over the layer of shells that covered the beach. Seth fully expected to find someone with a camera zooming in on their tryst. He and Jessica were both rendered speechless by what appeared about a dozen feet in front of them.

Turtles.

A dozen tiny turtles were climbing their way out of a depression in the adjacent sandy oasis and clambering over or around the sea shells that littered the beach as they made their way to the ocean.

Jessica and Seth remained motionless as more and more of the minute, hard shelled denizens made their way out of the nest. A few of the lucky ones found the sandy path that led to the water and took the easy route. Not to be outdone, their nest mates all began to follow suit, passing close by the two-legged creatures on the beach that night who remained inert; agog at the spectacle just below their feet.

"Loggerhead hatchlings!" Jessica whispered into her husband's ear and more and more of the ping-pong ball sized turtles joined the parade to the Sea.

Seth nodded and whispered back, "Yep, and look at the little buggers go. I sure am glad we didn't set up our mats over there. We're safe here being so close to the beach box, I think."

"Yes, but there may be more nests hatching tonight. We should go soon so we don't disturb them."

Seth nodded his agreement with the plan. "There's usually about a hundred eggs per nest," he recalled. "But at this rate they'll be done soon."

And in short order they were gone. Dozens of baby turtles making their way to mother ocean, and those females that reached adulthood one day returning to the same beach and playing their part in the continuing circle of life.

Jessica and Seth quickly collected their things and tucked the mats and beach ball back into the chest. They stood for a long last look down the silvery sandy path to the water and Jessica blew the little turtles a good luck kiss before she and Seth turned and made their way back up to the cottage.

After cresting the dune Jessica said, "I'm all for a shower!"

Seth's stomach let out a loud growl in protest.

"Well, that's a good idea, too!" chuckled Jessica. "I could use a bite of something myself. But first, a shower."

"I'm sure we can find a couple of dry towels in this bunch." Seth began shaking out the load he had in his arms. "Let's clean up first and then I'll treat you to a surprise I found earlier."

"That's an offer I just can't refuse," conceded Jessica as she led him to the outdoor beach shower. "My, it's so bright we don't even need a lantern. Let's just leave the door open."

"I've heard of a _moonlight swim_ before but never of a _moonlight shower,_ " kidded Seth as they stepped inside.

Following _another_ unnecessarily long and pleasurable shower they hung up the towels on the rungs and their swimsuits on the outside racks to dry before packing them in the morning.

"It's a good thing we had shorts and shirts out here drying. Streaking is so passé," Jessica deadpanned with a grin.

"Let me run in and get my little surprise ready," offered Seth. "Shall we dine on the porch again?"

"I'll take care of that while you get the goodies," agreed Jessica.

After Seth entered the cottage Jessica got busy rearranging the porch furniture. She moved two of the wicker chairs and the small table out onto the edge of the paver lined parking area, just adjacent to a trellis covered with a green leafed vine and with a view of the ocean. The chairs were next to each other with the table off to the side.

Seth stepped out through the cottage door with a full basket in his arms and caught sight of this wife gazing out to Sea as she stood by the provisional patio furniture, luminously ethereal in the light of the full moon. Jessica turned toward him after hearing the screen door close. Her blue eyes seemed to flash like lasers straight at Seth. His breath caught in his chest. _Good Lord, she looks just like an angel,_ came to his mind as he stood frozen on the porch.

"Seth, do you need help?" brought him out of his static state and he descended the stairs and went over to her.

"Uh, no," he stuttered. "It's just that you're so beautiful!"

"Flatterer!" Jessica replied gently. "Here, sit that basket down on the ground and take that seat - I'll take this one." She smiled to herself as she guided him to the chair next to the trellis.

Once situated, Seth revealed his surprise. "While I was digging in the fridge earlier I found this," he exalted as he held up a good sized jar of caviar. "We have crackers to go with it."

"What?! No smoked oysters?"

Seth grinned sheepishly, and then drew out a tin of the smoked oysters from the kitchen cabinet. Jessica burst into laughter and Seth belatedly joined her.

Jessica's chuckles turned to appreciative "Aaahs" when he then plucked a bottle of Moët & Chandon champagne and two flutes out of the basket with a flourish.

After popping the cork and pouring two glasses of the bubbly Seth proposed a toast, "Here's to a wonderful honeymoon. Thank you dearest."

"It has been amazing, hasn't it. Thank _you_ , honey for thinking of such an incredible place for us to start our life together. I love you."

"I love you too, Jess," replied Seth as they clinked glasses and then, after taking a sip, both leaned in and shared a kiss, each tasting the champagne on the other's lips.

Pulling back after the kiss, Seth took a deep breath and then looked at his flute with a puzzled expression. "This tastes like champagne, but it smells… different."

Unsuccessfully hiding a grin, Jessica instructed, "Turn around, Seth." He did so and found himself staring into a huge, trumpet shaped white flower made dazzling by the extra light of the moon. Glancing about he noticed the vine was full of the big blooms, some fully opened and other unfurling as he watched.

He turned back to Jessica with a child-like look of wonder and pure joy on his face. His expression made her heartstrings tug. "These smell of Heaven, and they're enormous! What are they?"

"Ipomoea alba, also known as Moonflowers. They only bloom at night. I noticed the vine on our walk this afternoon. That's why I set the table and chairs over here. Gorgeous, aren't they?" Jessica added as she inhaled deeply of the sweet scent. "It's the perfect end to our last night here," she said as she gently placed her left hand on top of her husband's.

Seth put his glass down and took her hand in both of his, then brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Gazing over at her he whispered, " _You're_ the reason this is perfect. It's just like Heaven. In fact, it's probably better than Heaven - there are a lot of stars to polish when a soul is up there!"

Jessica also set down her glass and placed her other hand on top of his. "I've seen Heaven, Seth," she whispered back as she leaned in closer. "It's right there ever time I look into your eyes…" and with that she touched her lips softly to his and gently pressed her left hand into his, snugging their wedding rings up close together as the soaring moon poured its blessings down upon them from above.


	19. Returning Home

_{Author's Note: Jessica and Seth have decided to cut short their honeymoon at the Hazlitt Estate at Riverton Gardens to avoid a coming storm. Their last night at the beach cottage found them atop the hill, next to the fragrant huge white blooms of a Moonflower vine where they sat overlooking the Sea while sipping champagne and nibbling caviar as the silvery light from the full moon shone down upon them. And then… }_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

Seth woke up roasting.

 _What on earth? Why is it so hot?_ his still half-asleep brain wondered. Slightly cracking his eyes open to the dim light of the bedroom it slowly dawned on him that the reason for his personal heat wave was that all of Jessica's covers were piled on top of him.

 _Hmm, and that's why she's still sleeping comfortably and I'm not…_ his groggy mind deduced after glancing over at his wife, who was softly lit by moonlight from the upper window, and sound asleep in nothing but her silk shortie set.

After pushing all of the covers over the edge of his side of the bed Seth rolled over to snuggle up closer to Jessica and settled back to sleep thinking, _Yep, she'll let me cuddle_ _up with her for most of the year, but I think all bets are off for any hot August night. I'd better enjoy this while I can…_ was the last thought to flit through his mind as he fell back to sleep with his wife in his arms and a smile on his face.

The unusual and harsh sound of the wind whipping against the roof line brought them both awake three hours after dawn's first early light filtered through the window blinds.

"Mmmmm," murmured Jessica as she stretched the sleep out of her limbs. "I feel so lethargic, like I could just stay in bed all day."

"Sorry, you can't. We have a plane to catch at three this afternoon, so rise and shine," encouraged a drowsy Seth as he warded off the outstretched arm near his nose.

"You first!"

"Eh, I was afraid you were going to say that. Well, good morning Jess!" he greeted as he kissed her fully and then heaved himself over to the other side of the bed.

Perched on the edge of the mattress with his feet resting in the pile of covers that had been pushed off of the bed in the night, Seth grumbled, "It must be the humidity along with the heat wave coming in before the blow. I can hardly clear my head and I'm stiff all over."

"So am I, and it did get warm!" added Jessica as she moved to the side of the bed and also sat up. A soft, plaintive "uhhh," escaped her lips.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Seth turned to look at her.

"Yes… But I wish we had more time. All of our activities seem to have caught up with me. Another soak in the hot tub would feel wonderful."

"Say no more," Seth commanded as he came around and, taking her hands, helped her up. "Why don't you put together a little breakfast and I'll set up the hot tub. We do have a _bit_ of time since we don't have to leave until later."

"My dear, thank you! I need it and I really appreciate it."

After donning his clothes Seth went off to complete his chore as Jessica gingerly walked into the kitchen to complete hers.

Just as they were finishing breakfast Jessica piped up, "Ah, I'm looking forward to the spa but it's going to be a problem packing wet bathing suits in our luggage."

"Then let's just not wear any. We can go _skinny soaking_."

Smiling wryly Jessica retorted, "I wouldn't mind, and I know it's unlikely, but I'd hate to be surprised by anyone with a telephoto lens. Especially since we know that there have been reporters looking around for us again."

"Not a problem! The gazebo has blinds that you can raise from the bottom up. Have a gander and see how I have them set."

Stepping over to the window Jessica was pleasantly surprised to see the hot tub partially enclosed from the ground up to five feet, with the doorway the only full opening.

"And once we get inside, we just pull the panel over the entrance and voila! Privacy, while we still have a view of the sky above and we can adjust the blinds to let a little light in below," finished Seth.

"You've sold me. Let's grab our towels and go!" cheerfully approved Jessica.

In short order they were enclosed and protected from any prying eyes as they doffed their clothes and slipped into the hot, bubbling water.

"Ohhh, this feels _sooo_ good. Thank you for setting it up. It's just what I needed most," contentedly sighed Jessica as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the effervescence.

"Hey! I thought _I_ was what you needed most," teased her husband as he slid over on the bench, closer to her.

Looking over at Seth through slitted eyelids Jessica retorted with a sly smile. "You are. Why do you think I'm a bit sore in such _uncommon_ places…"

It took Seth a moment for her comment to sink in. Once it did he immediately turned to look at his wife with an expression of alarm on his face.

"Oh, Jessica. I'm… sorry. I didn't even think… You should have said something earlier," he stuttered as he took her right hand in his and pressed it gently.

"Seth Hazlitt! Don't you _dare_ apologize for one of the most wonderful, romantic, and magical times of my life," she admonished. "If you recall, I was a most willing participant…"

"Indeed you were," interjected Seth with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," she allowed with a bright smile. "It's just that, well, it had been a _very_ long time, and we've had _so much_ … um, _fun_."

"For me too, Jess," Seth said as he cuddled closer and put his arm around her. "When we go back inside I've got some anti-inflammatories in my suitcase that will help us both. You know, maybe we should also consider putting one of these in the back yard. For medicinal purposes, of course," he added suggestively.

"You're positively incorrigible!" Jessica laughed aloud as she smacked him gently on the arm before leaning over and kissing him and then bobbing around so she could settle back against Seth's chest. She drew his arms around her midriff and hummed, "You know, I just love it here. It seems like a second home even though we've only been here a few days."

"I'm with you on that. Maybe it's because it's pretty much the same view of the Sea that we have at Cabot Cove."

"Mmm, perhaps. Whatever the reason, can we come back here sometime? I'd really like to."

Leaning forward a little Seth said softly into her ear, "We can come back anytime you'd like, my love. We have dibs on the place."

Jessica floated about onto her knees into the well of the spa, the water lapping about her shoulders, so she could look directly at his face. "'Dibs?!' What exactly do you mean by 'dibs?'" she asked, staring up with wide eyes as Seth lightly rested his hands on her shoulders and then gently began to massage small circles into her skin with his thick fingers.

"Well, of course that's not the legal term, Woman! In the proposal I made to Rob and Evelyn I offered to give up everything I had inherited but with one caveat; the right to use this cottage whenever we want for the rest of our lives with the estate taking care of all maintenance. Of course, Kendall agreed to everything right off."

Seth slid his left hand gently up against Jessica's cheek and looked softly into her eyes. "I didn't want to say anything until it was all settled. But now that it has been, well, I saw how you took to the cottage right off and I wanted to give it to you as a wedding present."

"Oh, Seth. How wonderful! Thank you, darling," Jessica exclaimed just before pulling his head down to hers and pressing a warm kiss against his lips. Seth slid from the submerged bench and knelt into her arms, tugging her closer to him as his pulse quickened from her touch.

Pulling back for a scant moment Jessica murmured, "It's our own little slice of paradise," before covering his mouth with hers again and snuggling even closer while the bubbles happily gurgled about.

The kiss grew even hotter that the waters that swirled around them. When they finally broke for air Seth gazed into the depths of his wife's eyes. "Jess," he said in a strained voice, "I think we'd better quit now. The last thing I ever want to do is to cause you pain."

"The only way you could hurt me right now is to stop…" sharply exhaled Jessica as she leaned over to whisper into his ear. "I'm fine, let's just take things slowly and if we need to take extra doses of ant-inflammatories later, then let's do that. But let's not let this moment, this _passion,_ go unrequited…" she insisted as her senses overloaded and she pressed even closer into Seth's arms in the frothy foam before running her tongue against the underside of his left ear and gently tugging on the earlobe.

A low, ragged groan from somewhere deep in Seth's soul acknowledged his surrender as their ardor rose like the spuming waters around them, bubbling away all else but the love they had for each other.

... ... ... ... ...

Several hours later found Jessica, dressed in a raspberry linen blend pantsuit with a cream toned blouse, her ears adorned with demure ruby stud earrings, and Seth, attired in dark brown dress slacks, an ivory dress shirt, and a brown and tan speckled bow tie, enjoying a beverage as they sat on the porch swing overlooking the ocean. Jessica's matching bolero jacket, with a gold rimmed ruby pin fastened on the left side, and Seth's summer weight sand colored sports coat lay neatly over the adjacent wicker chair; the lapels fluttered in the warm breeze.

"How are you feeling after our, uh, soak and the anti-inflammatories?" asked Seth, ever the physician.

"Just as fine as frog hair, split in two," replied Jessica, trying hard, but failing, to keep a straight face.

"Heh, heh, heh!" chortled Seth. "Where in the world did you hear that old chestnut?"

"At the gas station in Riverton," Jessica smiled as she looked over at him and reached a hand out to adjust his bow. "My, don't you look dapper. Although, it's a little strange to see you in a tie again."

"A-yuh, it actually felt a little funny putting one on. And may I say that you're looking lovelier than ever in that outfit."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Jessica chuckled. "By the way, thanks for making the drinks."

"I just couldn't see wasting the rest of last night's champagne. I hope you like my version of a mimosa."

Turning from watching the foam tipped waves falling endlessly onto the shore to look lovingly at her husband Jessica commented, "It's the prefect ending to a perfect stay. In fact, here's a toast to this beautiful place!"

"And to our return!" added Seth.

And with that they clinked glasses and finished the last of their fizzy drinks and then leaned in for a champagne kiss.

Seth touched his forehead against hers. "I hate to say it, but we really should be going."

"I know," Jessica sighed resignedly. "Let me take these in and wash them."

"Okay, I'll put the luggage and our jackets in the car. The key's on the kitchen counter along with the remote for the gate."

Shortly, Jessica stepped out of the cottage, locking the door behind her. She and Seth inhaled a deep breath of the floral perfumed air while taking one long last look around at the surrounding gardens and the ocean before Seth reached down and tipped the pot of azaleas on the porch over slightly.

"Under it goes," grinned Jessica as she slipped the key beneath the pot.

"And off we go," said Seth as he held the car door open for her.

Once ensconced in the rental they drove down the sandy hill, passing the palms and the magnolias and the lilacs, and stopped for just a moment to unlock and then re-lock the gate after they passed through, and then followed the dirt road down past the River Road and over the old bridge.

As they drove under the canopy of the southern live oaks it seemed to Jessica that the hanging Spanish moss swayed to wave _Farewell, until next time..._ to them. "A right turn here will get us back to Charleston," she said aloud, once again taking up her navigational duties.

Jessica then fell quiet as Seth steered down the windy country road; the vibrant, early summer green leaves of the trees dancing with them along their way, thanks to the wind.

"Penny for your thought, Jess," offered Seth.

"Hmm, I was just thinking that I'm happy to be going home, but a little sorry to be leaving here, even though I know that we can return whenever we'd like. This has been marvelous in every way. I'd hate to see it ever change."

"The larger things don't seem to change much around here. Oh, the people and the towns do, but it's always seemed to me that there's something… timeless… about the South. I can't quite put it into words," mused Seth.

Faster than they thought it should, the road led them to the small terminal for private aircraft where they returned the rental car and left their luggage in the hands of the porter before checking in. Upon entering the private jet they were happily surprised to be greeted by Maurice, who had been the steward on their flight down.

"Welcome, Dr. and Mrs. Hazlitt. I'm pleased to see that you're flying with us again. I trust that you enjoyed your honeymoon in the Charleston area?" he politely inquired as he ushered them to their spacious seats on the right side of the plane and got them buckled in.

Jessica and Seth looked at each other and both smiled. "Yes, we did indeed, it was magical," Jessica replied. "But we thought we'd head home before the storm came in."

"A very wise idea," complimented Maurice. "Your luggage is aboard and we have a few moments before we take off so, if I may have your full attention for the safety procedures." Just as that task was completed the pilot indicated that they would begin taxiing to the runway and soon they smoothly took off, winging their way north along the Atlantic coastline.

Once they reached cruising altitude the pilot again came over the intercom to apprize them that their estimated flight time to Portland, Maine would be two hours and twenty-five minutes.

Maurice appeared and explained, "Lunch will be served on this flight. We have balsamic glazed chicken with rice and mixed vegetables or medallions of pork with polenta and broccoli and, of course, wine to accompany the meal. May I ask your preferences and when would you like lunch to be served?"

A quiet rumble caused a small smile to appear on the steward's face.

"Oh, dear! I guess I'm ready, if you are," Jessica laughed a little self-consciously as she looked at Seth.

"I could eat. Now, would be fine, young fellow," instructed Seth, after which they gave their orders. Turning to Jessica as Maurice retreated to the galley Seth chuckled, "I'm glad it wasn't _my_ stomach rumbling, for once!"

Mouth watering smells from the galley soon changed that, as a loud gurgle emanated from Seth's middle causing Jessica to laugh out loud.

"Nuts, foiled again!" cheerfully groused Seth.

While the enjoyed their meal they watched the Eastern Seaboard go by through the elongated windows and amused themselves by trying to pick out prominent points.

"You know," Jessica reflected contemplatively, "I really love the coast."

"Oh?" prompted Seth as he dug into his cherry cheesecake dessert.

Looking over at him, Jessica asked, "Would you mind terribly if we continued our honeymoon in Maine along the coast? In addition to going out fishing with Caleb, of course."

"Not at all. What do you have in mind?"

"When was the last time you were to Acadia National Park? It's been years since I've been there. It's still early for tourist season. If we're lucky perhaps we can get in at the Bar Harbor Inn. It has such history, and great views, and it's so close to the park entrance."

Smiling broadly, Seth enthused, "That's a great idea! I was in Bar Harbor for a medical conference a few years ago, but it's been ages since I've been to Acadia. We could watch the sunrise from Mount Cadillac."

"Or the sunset," added Jessica. "Oh, Seth, let's do both!"

"Okay, just probably not in the same day," agreed Seth with a smile. "We need to be back in town next Saturday to go out with Caleb. How about if we hide out at home for a couple of days and then head on up and come back on Friday?"

"That would work out well. We do need to repack and attend to a few things. Oh, darn…"

"What?"

"We forgot to get a gift for Mort and Adele, to thank them for all they did for us."

"A-yuh, like tying that 'FINALLY MARRIED' sign in reflective paint to the back of the station wagon," fussed Seth, shaking his head while a grin fought its way to his mouth.

"Well," Jessica smirked, "you have to admit - that _was_ pretty funny."

"I don't _have_ to admit it," said Seth as the grin won. "But they did help us out a lot. Say, do you think they'd enjoy a long weekend at the cottage? We could throw in airfare, too."

"That's an excellent idea!" exclaimed Jessica. "Can we do that? I mean, is it part of this 'dibs' agreement?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure neither Rob, Evelyn, nor Kendall would mind having an upstanding fellow like our local sheriff and his wife on the property for a few days."

"Yes," snickered Jessica, "and _coincidentally_ out of your hair for a few days."

Looking at her and chuckling, "See! Everyone's a winner!" Seth declared as he raised his wine glass to hers for a toast.

After lunch Maurice came by to offer them warm, moist, lemon scented small towels to refresh themselves as he cleared away the clutter.

While dabbing at her lips, Jessica also found the cloth useful to stifle a yawn. "Ahhh, I could use a nap."

"Me, too," Seth admitted. "Here, let's lift up these armrests between us and recline our seats. You just cuddle right up against me." Leaning over he whispered into her ear as he patted his ample torso, "There are also parts of me that make for a good soft pillow, although they're not as nice as yours…"

Giggling at the _double entendre_ as Seth put his arm around her and drew her close, Jessica snuggled into him, cozied her head against his shoulder, and fell asleep.

Ever attentive, Maurice noticed that his charges had become quiet and came forward to gently drape a blanket over the snoozing pair as the jet whisked them back home to Cabot Cove.


	20. Maine

_{Author's Note: Well, Dear Readers, The End is Near! But it's not here quite yet! So, on with the story...}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

After a smooth landing at the Portland airport the rented jet deposited Jessica and Seth at the small terminal for private aircraft. Once inside they were walking over to the end of the large, but mostly empty, room to await their luggage when Seth stopped suddenly and turned to Jessica with a huge grin on his face.

Looking back at him with a raised eyebrow Jessica asked, "I know that expression! You're up to something. Pray tell, just _what_ are you up to, Seth Hazlitt?"

"With as many times as I've said, 'Hello' or 'Good-bye' to you after either picking you up or dropping you off at this airport there's been something I've been wanting to do for years," he declared with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh, and what's that?" inquired Jessica with a merrily suspicious air.

"This!" Seth exclaimed as he gathered her into his arms and pressed a full, deep kiss to her lips.

The kiss caught Jessica so unawares that she took a few seconds to respond; dropping her small carry-on bag to wrap her arms around Seth and return the kiss. They remained that way a while, oblivious to everything and not at all hearing the soft chuckles from the other passengers and staff in the terminal.

The couple finally realized they were still in public when two businessmen from Newark walked by and quietly smirked about how " _Some_ people were _really_ happy to be in Maine."

"Goodness," breathed Jessica as she pulled back, slightly mortified, and stared into her husband's still twinkling hazel eyes while trying hard to control her breathing. "We seem to have lost all sense of propriety!"

"A-yuh, you're right. But I don't care. I've waited long enough to do that. Besides, we're still on our honeymoon!" excused Seth as he too, drew in a couple of deep breaths and relaxed in their embrace. "Anyway, here're our bags coming in now. Shall we?"

They leisurely collected their luggage and stowed it in Seth's station wagon, parked conveniently nearby, for the brief trip home to Cabot Cove.

"You know Seth, there still isn't anything thawed out at the house to eat," noted Jessica as they neared the outskirts of Portland. "It'll be a bit late by the time we get to the house and the stores will be closed. Shall we stop for dinner?"

Looking over at her Seth teased, "And here I thought you'd be eager to get home, now that we're so close."

"I am. I'm just not sure I want to be alone in the house with a hungry Seth nearby and nothing to eat!"

Seth barked a laugh, "A-yuh, I can see that. Well, if memory serves me, there's a grocery coming up around the curve. Let's go make the store and get some fresh provisions. Then we can whip up a quick something to eat at home."

Jessica readily agreed and after a short shop they were cheerfully on the road home again with only light traffic joining them while the paper grocery bags rustled against each other in the backseat.

Rolling down the window, Jessica took in the large pine and spruce trees thick on both sides of the road and drew in a deep breath before sighing, "Mmmm, the scent of the evergreens always lets me know that I'm home." Movement of a large figure up ahead at the edge of the trees caught her eye. "Careful! There's something up ahead on the right side."

Seth immediately braked and pulled off to the right shoulder, being cautious not to slip into the ditch. As the car slowed to a crawl, a large moose made its appearance on the pavement in front of them.

Seth stopped the car and put it in park as the moose took two steps toward them and snorted loudly.

"Well! I don't speak _Moose_ , but I'm quite sure that means 'Halt!" quipped Jessica.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do," agreed Seth, "until that cow make up her mind where she wants to go. Would you look at the size of her - she's the biggest one I've ever seen."

As if insulted, the moose snorted at them again and then turned and lowered her head to sample the grasses growing in the ditch along the shoulder. After munching for a couple of minutes the cow picked up her massive head and looked back at the car for a moment before easily stepping over the ditch with her long, skinny legs. She walked to the line of trees and stretched her head into the woods, giving a soft, grunting squeak.

Jessica and Seth sat quietly as they watched the movements of the creature. They were rewarded for their patience when the cow turned back to the ditch, shepherding a calf that had come from the woods at its mother's call. The young one followed the lead of the elder and both began to feed on the grasses growing in the ditch.

"Ahh, mother and yearling have come to take advantage of the salt that's accumulated in that slough," provided Jessica.

"And enjoy those tender young shoots, too," added Seth as he put the car in gear and ever so slowly drove back onto the road.

When the car pulled across from them both moose looked up, as if on cue, and stared at the humans with curious glances.

"Well, they're having their dinners, let's go have ours," suggested Jessica as she looked over at her husband with an expression of pure delight on her face.

"Great idea. I think I'd like some salad tonight," grinned Seth back at her as he steered the station wagon along the road to Cabot Cove.

... ... ... ... ...

As they drove down Candlewood Lane Seth remarked, "I'll just pull the car along side the house and up close to the back dooryard so we don't have far to haul the luggage."

Jessica grinned up at him. "Good idea."

 _Uh, oh, she's up to something_ , thought Seth. "What're you smiling at?"

"Can't I smile at the man I love?" retorted Jessica, not even trying to hide the mischievous grin on her face as she searched and found the house key in her purse.

"Uh, huh," Seth said as he came around to open her door and hand her out. "Well, let me get the bags."

Laden with both suitcases while Jessica toted the carry-on he followed her through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Ohhh, it's always so good to come home," she beamed as she cast a glance about the place.

"A-yuh, it is good to be home. And we get to sleep in our own bed tonight. That's always great." Seth dropped the bags behind the door and went back to the station wagon for the groceries.

 _He really thinks of this as his 'home,' too,_ Jessica reflected as she smiled to herself. _I'm so glad!_ When Seth returned to the kitchen and put the sacks on the kitchen table she asked him, "What would you like for dinner? I'll get it started while you take the luggage upstairs."

"I really would like a little salad. But I'm feeling breakfasty, too. How about a couple of eggs side by side, and a pair of toast to go with them?"

"Breakfast for dinner it is," declared Jessica, unable to hide the impish grin on her lips.

"All right Woman, give!" demanded Seth. "You've had a sly smile on your lovely face all afternoon. If we were playing poker I'd make you roll up your sleeves. What are you up to?"

In reply Jessica slipped her arms around his neck and gazed warmly into the blended green and gold of his eyes. "It tickles me to hear you use local terms like 'dooryard' and it makes my heart just sing to hear you talk about this place as 'home' and speak of sleeping 'in our own bed.' My dear, I love you so," she breathed as she leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Like I told you before, home is where the heart is - and my heart is always with you," Seth quietly replied after they pulled back. Now let me run up _our_ bags, to _our_ bedroom, while you start on _our_ dinner."

Their meal was a light, but satisfying affair. As they sat around the kitchen table with their after dinner coffee Jessica brought up a point. "Since we're not leaving for Bar Harbor until Tuesday we should pack up some of your necessities tomorrow and make room for them upstairs. Monday morning I'd like to go to the library and confirm a few facts for my final draft."

"So, you've completely finished the last book in your trilogy, then?"

"Almost. I'm at the stage where I format it properly and do some general accuracy checks along the way before I send the draft to the publisher. I like to polish it up before it goes off."

"Perfectionist that you are, I'm not surprised. And if I'm not mistaken, you'll be happy to see this one off, too. Do I want to know how it ends now, or would later be better?"

"Later would be better and you're right, I'll be very happy to send this one off to the publisher. I didn't plan to write a trilogy in the first place - it just sort of developed that way. I'm glad it's close to fruition."

"Well," Seth mused, "my office is closed for the rest of the week so I guess I'll keep busy by just tidying up whatever odds and ends I come across while you're at the library on Monday."

"That sounds like a good plan. But right now bed sounds even better. I know it's early but let's clean up and then hit the hay."

Working together they had the kitchen spotless in no time and then went upstairs. Following their nightly ablutions they snuggled together in bed for a deep, restorative sleep as the stars continued their journey through the night sky.

... ... ... ... ...

Jessica woke Sunday morning to find Seth's chin nestled in the crook of her shoulder and neck, with his arms protectively encircling her waist and him cozied up against her back.

 _Mmm,_ she thought, _how wonderful of a way to wake up; safely wrapped in the arms of the one you love…_ Resting quietly for a few moments she let the feeling of serenity permeate her soul as she considered the intimate position in which they had spent the last part of the night. Noticing the faint smell of his mint toothpaste she reflected, _Why,_ _we're even sharing the same breath. Seth's love has roused so many deep emotions in me that I had forgotten about. I hope that I've made him just as happy…_

Just then Seth shifted in his sleep and murmured unintelligibly - all except for her name. Then he inhaled and exhaled deeply and rolled back a little but kept his arms around his wife. Smiling to herself Jessica meditated, _Yes, I guess I have…_

Once Seth settled down Jessica noticed from his regular and resonant breathing that he was still deeply asleep. _I suppose I may as well get up and make breakfast - I'll let_ _him sleep a little longer,_ she planned, gently disentangling her husband's arms and rising from the bed. Then she covered up with her silk wrapper and headed downstairs.

... ... ... ... ...

Sheriff Mort Metzger yawned mightily as he neared the completion of his rounds and the shift. _Man, I don't know how the night deputy does this every morning,_ he pondered as he drove the big brown Cadillac convertible slowly up and down the streets of Cabot Cove in the twilight of the early dayspring.

 _Still, switching this once will be worth it so Adele and I can get on the road early and beat the traffic to her great aunt's 85th birthday party. That's something to celebrate! And the old girl's still going strong. I just hope she doesn't want to race me again with that '63 Thunderbird of hers. Too bad she never drove at Indy. She'd have shown those boys a thing or two,_ he chuckled to himself.

Yawning again and nearly veering into a tree as he turned onto Candlewood Lane he decided, _Coffee. I need coffee. And how! But nobody's open yet. Hey, is that Doc's car in the back of Mrs. F's house?_ Their _house,_ he mentally corrected himself with a smile. _Yeah, it is and they're both early risers and Mrs. F makes a decent cup of java. Let me_ _go around and see if the kitchen light's on. Maybe I'll get lucky,_ he hoped as he pulled the caddy over and began walking around back in the dim morning light.

As the Sheriff rounded the side of the house a strong breeze hit him and nearly lifted the Stetson off of his head. Instinctively, he ducked his head a little and put his hand on top to prevent if from blowing off as he came up to the back door of the mud room. Heartened that the kitchen light was on, two long strides brought him up to the kitchen door. _Oh yeah, I can smell the coffee from here,_ he smiled _, and,_ sniff, _is that bacon?_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

The wonderful smells of bacon and coffee had earlier wafted their ways into Seth's dreams, rousing him from his slumber. _Good Lord, not only do I get to sleep with the most beautiful woman on earth, she cooks breakfast, too! I am the luckiest guy around, that's for sure,_ he thought as he threw his robe over his pajamas and slippered his way downstairs.

Jessica was busy at the stove turning rashers over as Seth's nose led him into the kitchen. He sidled up to her on the left and gave her cheek a quick peck. "Good morning, my dear."

Putting down the tongs she had been using, Jessica turned to Seth and wished him the same as she planted a smooch on his mouth. "Please pour the coffee and have a seat, breakfast is just about ready."

"And what do we have in here?" Seth asked as he poured two cups of coffee, curious about the covered ceramic pot on the back burner.

"It's a surprise - just for you!" Jessica replied with a sparkle in her eyes as she plated up the strips. "Oh, the toast popped up, please get it, dear."

"My mouth is watering from the smell of that bacon," drooled Seth. "I can't wait to dig in!" he admitted as he gathered up the toast and went to the refrigerator for the butter. He was surprised when he returned to the table with the crisp bread and golden spread.

"Hey! What's this?!" he exclaimed as he saw a bowl with a rather large mass of grey in it next to his coffee cup.

Jessica couldn't hide her reaction at the look of surprise and outright dismay on Seth's face when he spied the large saucer of oatmeal she had put out for him, and heartily laughed out loud.

"Now Seth," she tried to explain between giggles, "you _know_ the way we've been eating isn't right. We need to eat at least a _little_ of something that's healthy before we have any more goodies."

"I'd believe that more if you weren't laughing so hard," argued Seth.

"I'm sorry," _giggle._ "It's just that the look on your face…" _snicker._ Jessica left off as she fell into full blown chortles.

Seth stood there shaking his head as his own mouth started twitching at the sight of his wife lost in laughter with tears starting to leak from the corners of her eyes. He joined in the merriment and his loud guffaws soon overshadowed Jessica's lessening laughter.

"Oh Seth, I'm sorry," said Jessica as she dabbed at her eyes. "Let's have our oatmeal and then enjoy a little bacon and toast."

"That, _hic_ , sounds like a fair, _hic_ , bargain. _Hic!_ Uh, oh."

"Oh, dear. You've got the hiccups, haven't you? I'll get the sugar. A teaspoon of that will cure you," assured Jessica as she went for the sugar bowl and a spoon.

" _Hic!_ Thank, _hic_ , you. I don't, _hic_ , get these oft- _hic_ -en, but when I do, _hic!_ I get them, _HIC_ , bad. _Hic!"_ Seth groaned.

Unfortunately, the spoonful of sugar didn't work. Neither did the peanut butter, honey, chocolate powder, dill, or brown paper bag.

" _HIC!_ " Seth moaned as he held his side. "I'd give, _hic_ , myself an injection but I, _hic,_ couldn't draw it, _hic,_ up. Ohhh…"

"I'm all out of remedies," admitted a worried Jessica as she rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe his discomfort. She searched her memory for any other cures. _There's only one thing I haven't tried - a good scare. Hmm, what could I do… Oh, THAT would work, but dare I do it?_

" _HIC!_ Ooooh," a suffering Seth trailed off, slightly bent over in pain with the continuing spasms.

 _That decides it!_ determined Jessica as she then moved over to face Seth and help him straighten up a little.

"Seth, I have something I have to tell you."

" _HIC!_ Can't it, _hic,_ wait, _hic?"_

"No, it can't. Please look at me," Jessica insisted as she gently put her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Wh- _hic_ -at is it?" a baleful Seth asked.

"Seth. I'm _pregnant."_

A stunned Seth stared into the serious poker face of his wife and he froze. As did Jessica. There was no sound in the kitchen for nearly a minute and then Seth remembered to breathe.

Drawing in half a gasp he then sputtered out, "You're _what_?"

Still holding onto his shoulders, Jessica's face broke out into a radiant smile as she realized her tactic had worked.

"Ahh," Seth reflected, "you said that to startle me. Hey, it worked!"

"Thank goodness! I'm sorry I had to say such an obviously untrue thing to you, but I had run out of ideas and had to give you a strong jolt."

Seth stepped closer and put his hands on her waist as a lopsided grin formed on his face. "And a jolt it was, to be told such a thing at our age. Still, it was wonderful to hear those words from the woman I love - even if it was just to shock me."

Seth moved his left hand up to her cheek and said gently, "I know that was probably a painful thing for you to say… Thank you for sacrificing your comfort for me."

Jessica unconsciously tightened her arms around Seth's neck and said in a earnest tone, "I'd do anything for you - and since I'm the one who inadvertently caused your hiccups I had to fix it."

She looked down for a moment and when her gaze met Seth's again her eyes were a bright luminous blue as she continued with a shy smile, "Besides, it's something I had always wanted to say to my husband. And you know what? It didn't hurt like I thought it would."

Seth's heart strings gave a tug as he gazed into her eyes. Jessica blinked and said softly, "Seth, I love you. I'm glad I got to say this, even though it's not true, to _you_."

Unable to utter a word, Seth just pulled her closer before pressing his mouth to hers. Jessica wrapped herself tighter around him and they melted into the emotional moment.

The kiss grew deeper, full of joy and promise, and neither of them heard the two brief raps on the back door before it opened to allow Mort entrance. Taking his hand off of the top of the Stetson he looked up to see Jessica and Seth in the romantic entanglement.

There wasn't much that could stop the veteran law enforcer in his tracks but that did it.

Mort's jaw dropped to his knees and his face was turning a deep crimson before he was able to croak out, "Aww, geeze! Excuse me!"

Jessica and Seth pulled back from their kiss but remained with their arms around each other, both staring with surprise at the large, red-faced sheriff and friend who had suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

Jessica recovered herself first. "Why hello, Mort! We didn't hear you come in."

"I, uh, coffee... am sorry… Whoo, boy," he stumbled over his words, shaking his head. "I should go."

"Don't be silly, Mort. Sit down and have a cup of coffee, it's fresh," encouraged Jessica.

When he still hesitated Seth piped up, "For Heaven's sake, relax and have a seat. You've seen us kiss before. It's nothing new."

"Ah, that's not true, Doc," Mort replied as he took a seat at the table where Jessica had placed a fresh cup of coffee for him. "I've never seen the two of you mashing faces in such a clinch, in your jammies, in this kitchen, before!"

"Well, now you have," said Seth as he took his seat. "So get over it and stop looking so shocked. We're married now. To each _other_."

"Seth! That's no way to talk to our friend and guest."

"You're right, Jess. Besides, the man looks famished. Here Mort, have some oatmeal," offered Seth as he pushed his untouched bowl towards Mort.

"Seth!" chastised Jessica, rolling her eyes.

Looking up at Jessica, Seth sighed. "Or maybe you'd like some bacon and toast," he reluctantly added as he pushed the platter just a little closer to Mort.

"Yeah! Thanks, it smells great," the sheriff said as he pulled the platter over and lifted the cover. He took a deep, satisfying sniff before he began piling bacon on a slice of toast and then covering it with another slice, slathered in butter.

"Boy, this is wonderful," he said between chomps. "Adele never lets me eat like this at home. I'm really glad I stopped over. By the way, what're you two doing here? I though you were in South Carolina. Is everything okay?"

"We're fine. Some bad weather started to move in so we decided to come home for a few days and then go up to Bar Harbor to finish our honeymoon," Jessica explained as she lightly touched Seth's wedding band with her fingertips. Seth smiled slightly and lifted his thick fingers up, enmeshing them with hers.

Mort noticed the movement and smiled. _I guess I do have to get used to them as a married couple,_ he reflected as he finished his bacon sandwich. "I heard about that storm, they think it might head up the coast and give New York some grief before it goes out to sea. We're supposed to be fine though."

"Bar Harbor sound real nice," he continued. "I've been meaning to take Adele up there sometime. You'll have to give me some hints on places to go."

"Speaking of going, it's too early for the day shift to start. Have you taken to just roaming around town searching for coffee and bacon all night?" quipped Seth.

"Har, har, har, Doc," sardonically laughed Mort. "Actually, Adele's great aunt is having a birthday party later today and I switched shifts with my night deputy, Pete, so we can get to it. She's got a sweet place on a large lake and has invited her favorite grandniece and grandnephew to stay with her for a few days. As soon as I give report to Andy, who'll be covering for me, we'll be off."

"How is Pete?" asked Jessica. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"Unlike his predecessor, Jonathan," said Seth over the rim of his coffee cup. "A lot of women managed to see him on a regular basis."

"Yeah, I've heard stories about him being quite the Romeo," noted Mort with a raised eyebrow as he picked up the edge of the platter cover slightly to snag another rasher of bacon to munch on. "Wasn't your office nurse, Beverly, on his schedule?"

"Where did you hear that?!" demanded Seth defensively.

"Hey, I'm a cop. I have my sources and I never reveal them," he glibly replied with a twinkle in his eye as he wiped his hands and then rose and tapped his hat into place before moving for the door. "Well, thanks for the coffee and breakfast, Mrs. F. I hope you and Doc have a grand time in Bar Harbor. See ya next week when we all get home!"

"Oh dear, the oatmeal's gotten cold," observed Jessica after Mort left. "I'm going to warm mine up. Let me get yours too," she offered as she picked up the bowls and turned to the counter.

"Thank you, dearest." _And while she does that I'll just have a little taste of that wonderful smelling bacon_ , planned Seth as he surreptitiously lifted the cover.

"Hey! It's all gone!" he griped with a bedeviled look on his face as he glared at the empty platter.

Jessica turned back to the table to see Seth's mournful expression and had to bite her lip hard to keep from bursting out in laughter. _Oh, no,_ she thought, _we're not starting_ _this again…_

She kept it together just long enough to say, "We won't starve - I made a whole potful of oatmeal."

It became a matter of neighborhood legend, remembered at many a dinner table, as to which sounds heard emanating from the kitchen at that point were louder; the laughter or the groans...

... ... ... ... ...

 _{A/N: The reference to the previous night deputy, Jonathan Martin, is from "If It's Thursday, It Must Be Beverly"; Season 4, Episode 7. This show has some of the funniest lines of the whole series in it and the expressions on the faces of everyone in the scene in Seth's office are absolutely priceless!}_


	21. Nesting

_{Author's Note: There are only a few chapters left to the story after this one.}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

After things had calmed down following Mort's visit during Sunday breakfast Jessica suggested, "We have time to make it to early service, and after service help me move some of my things out of the closets and bedroom dresser to make room. Then we can gather up your clothes and accessories and put them neatly away."

"Woman, you are _far_ too organized and industrious for a Sunday morning!"

Nevertheless, Seth was hustled out of the house to church and afterwards the duo cleared space in the house's closets and drawers before making several trips to Seth's former residence.

They managed to gather a large portion of his essentials into the house on Candlewood Lane and stow them away. Late that afternoon, during their final trip for the day, Seth was gathering up a last box of odds and ends while Jessica was busy carefully wrapping and packing any delicate glassware or tchockies that she found.

Completing her task, she came from the kitchen into the office portion of the house and found Seth standing next to a nearly full box of knick-knacks on his desk and looking at something he held in his hand. His back was turned and she came up alongside him to find him holding the picture of a smiling Ruth cuddling a chubby baby Susan in her arms. He had a sad smile on his face and his fingers were spread across the heads of the mother and child; his first wife, long gone, and dear daughter - now a mother, herself. Heaving a heavy sigh he tucked the frame haphazardly into the box of odds and ends, joining several others already there.

"Hmm," said Jessica softly, causing Seth to turn to her, a little surprised at her presence. "Those might break in there. Here, let me wrap them up and put them with the glassware, they'll be safer."

"Okay, I guess. I've got several of these old pictures. I'll have to find somewhere to stow them."

"Oh, you can't do that! True love never dies and the memory of it shouldn't be hidden away. It becomes a part of us - the best part - and lives on in everyone whose life we touch in turn. These pictures are family, and friends - people you've loved and who've loved you. They deserve a place of honor. We can make room on the fireplace mantle for them."

She earnestly continued to plead her case. "They'll fit right in with the picture of Frank and me, and photos of Grady as a youngster, and of little Frank, along with Grady and Donna's wedding pictures."

"How about if we put them there? It will be the perfect place for them, since love unites us all."

Blinking away his suddenly blurred vision, Seth brightened and then put his arms around Jessica, drawing her in for a close hug. "That's a wonderful idea," he huskily said into her hair, "and a very kind and thoughtful one, thank you dearest."

"There's nothing to thank me for. _We_ live there now and you need to have the things that make it home to you, too."

Seth drew back a little and leaned his forehead against hers. "I already do. I have _you_ ," he said before moving in for a sweet kiss. "We'll have to add some pictures of _our_ memories, too."

"Right you are!" agreed Jessica. "Let's start by taking along a camera when we go up to Bar Harbor. Too bad we didn't think of it for South Carolina."

"True, but I'm sure _those_ memories will live forever in our minds - and our hearts," asserted Seth with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, my! Yes, they certainly will!" chuckled Jessica as she returned the kiss, with interest.

Coming home with the last two boxes, Jessica and Seth set them before the small fireplace and she arranged the extra pictures amidst the frames already on the mantle. "See, they all tuck in perfectly," said Jessica as she tilted the last print slightly into its place.

"They do at that," agreed Seth as he smiled at the melange on the small ledge. "Speaking about 'tucked in,' I'm about all tuckered out. How about sandwiches for dinner and then bed?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," nodded Jessica, fighting back a yawn at the mere suggestion of bed.

After delectable ham and swiss on rye sandwiches, accompanied by small garden salads, they both retired to rest from their very productive day, snuggled up together with the comforting heart-felt understanding that this was indeed now, _their_ home.

... ... ... ... ...

Early morning light filtered through the curtains and gave a cheery glow to the bedroom as the couple roused from their slumber.

After morning kisses and breakfast were over Seth inquired, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the library, Jess?"

"No, thank you anyway. I'll just pop my workbag into the basket of my bike and ride there. I need the exercise. I'm going to hide out in the side room so I won't be disturbed. There's a computer there that I'll have all to myself, if I'm lucky. I may be a while, but I'll certainly be home in time to start dinner."

"I know I don't need to encourage you, but enjoy yourself among the books," said Seth as he gave her a good-bye kiss and waved her out the back door.

Humming tunelessly to himself, Seth got busy putting away several boxes of small things into various drawers. As he finished his chore a few hours later he reflected with some satisfaction, _There! Now I just hope I can remember where I put everything…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "Hello?" he spoke into the handset.

"Doc? Hi, it's Andy down at the sheriff's office. Is Mrs. Fletcher, er, Hazlitt there by any chance?"

"No, she's off at the library. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I don't know. I've got a prisoner here from out of town who lost his identification and says that either Mort or Jessica can identify him. Of course, the sheriff is gone for the rest of the week and this fellow insists that I ask your wife to vouch for him. I really hate to bother you two on your honeymoon but I can't get this guy to shut up!"

"Can't you call his local police department for help?" suggested Seth.

"He says he's from Boston, but the storm is hitting there right now and I haven't had any luck getting through. Neither did he with his one phone call. I'd let him sit in lock up until his court date but if he really is a friend of Jessica's she may want to bail him out."

"She didn't want to be disturbed," explained Seth, "but tell me what this fellow's name is and what he looks like and I'll go ask her."

While listening closely to Andy's description, a small bell started jangling in Seth's head. "Tell me Andy, does this man look kind of roughed up, by any chance?"

"Yeah, he got into a scuffle with another guy and his girlfriend and he's bruised up a little, a black eye and some scratches. Nothing major."

Shaking his head a little Seth thought, _A-yuh, it's another one. I sure hope at least this fellow doesn't call her 'dearheart!'_

Seth replied into the phone, "I think I know who he is. I'm not going to bother Jessica. I'll come down myself and post his bail. See you in a little while." _Now, into which_ _drawer did I put the emergency cash?_ he wondered as he hung up the phone.

With bail money in pocket Seth walked into the sheriff's office. "Hello, Andy," he greeted.

Getting up from his desk the deputy answered, "Hello, Doc. Listen, I'm really sorry to have bothered you. Thanks for coming down to have a look at this guy. He's here in the first cell." He picked up a heavy set of keys as he led Seth into the holding area. Looking down at the dark-haired, disheveled man sitting on the cot he informed him, "You've got a visitor. Let me know when you're done Doc," the lawman advised as he turned for the door.

"Doctor!" came a loud voice as the man stood up and came to the bars. "I'm not hurt that bad - I don't need a _doctor_. You know, I never thought I'd actually miss Metzger, or that Floyd fellow," he muttered to himself. Staring brashly at Andy he gritted out, "I told you that I wanted to see Jessica Fletcher."

"I've got this Andy, thank you," offered Seth.

"He's all yours Doc. Let me know if you need me." Andy glared back at the tall, squarely built inmate.

"Now then, suppose you tell me who you are and how you know Jessica?" sternly demanded Seth while taking in the blackened eye, bruised cheek, and skinned knuckles.

"Don't doctors usually ask, 'How do you feel?' first?" came the snippy reply. "But okay, since deputy _diligent_ over there didn't introduce us, I'm Harry McGraw. I'm a private investigator out of New York. That's where I first met Jessica."

"That's when she helped you with a matter with your old partner, Archie Miles, isn't it?"

"Yeah, she was a client of Archie's and later helped nail his killer. Hey, how did you know that? Say, who are you, anyway?" the P.I. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm doctor Seth Hazlitt. Jessica's _husband_."

"Whoa! Jessica got married? I haven't talked to her in ages and I've been on the road for a while tracking these low-lifes. When did this happen?" a very surprised Harry McGraw asked.

"Just last week. What do they have you in here for?"

Shrugging off a lot of attitude, McGraw straightened up and answered in a more civil tone, "I was working a case, tracking a woman who was heading for her sister's place in Yarmouth. I figured she'd take the short cut and catch a ferry over to Canada from one of the docks along the coast. She made off with her much older, and richer, husband's valuable rare coin collection and a pile of cash. He hired me to find her and pay her off to get the coins back."

"Well, I had just caught up with her on the outskirts of town, at the Starlight Motel, when this dame's _boyfriend_ took exception to the fact that I'd found her - with _him_ , and jumped me. We had a ten knuckle discussion about it, and I was winning the argument when the dame clocked me from behind with something." He gingerly touched the back of his head.

"When I came to, my wallet was missing and the constable over there hauled me in for busting up the place. The owner wants his pound of flesh and he doesn't care who he gets it from. I couldn't prove who I was, and wouldn't you know it, Metzger's out of town, so I asked for Jessica."

"A-yuh, as I recall the story she told me, you've been in Cabot Cove before - something about a manuscript from one of Jessica's friends, I believe."

"Yeah, that's right. Hey, she told you about me!"

"She did indeed. Hold on, while I go and arrange to get you out of here. Oh, and by the way, it might help your case if you were a little more polite to the deputy."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. I just hate being locked up!"

 _Again, you mean…_ Seth thought as he stepped into the other room to make the necessary arrangements.

When they walked out the door of the Sheriff's Office Harry looked up at the blue sky and took a deep breath. "Ahhhhh, lemme tell you, freedom never smelled so good. How can I thank you for saving my skin?"

"Come on over to the house," invited Seth. "I'm sure Jessica would like to see you again and catch up, and I'd better have a look at that bump on your head and those other abrasions."

"That'd be great," Harry agreed as they walked over to the station wagon. "You know Doc, Jess told me some about you too, back in the day. Lemme see, how did she put it; she was forever amazed that her best friend had so much patience over the chess board, where he often won, but so little patience when it came to fishing, were he usually lost…"

"Hah!" Seth barked a sharp laugh as he stopped and looked up to find the private eye grinning at him. "Well, I can't agree with that summary. But then, I can't _argue_ with it either!"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah," chortled Harry. "You know, you're okay, Doc," he said slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks, and it's _Seth_. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, and my stomach thinks that my throat's been cut. I sure could put on the old feed bag."

"Good. Then you can help me cook dinner."

"Hey, I'm good in the kitchen. Harlan's Momma taught him right. What're we having?"

"Herb roasted chicken with wild rice stuffing, and a Caesar salad," Seth informed him as they got in the car and started back to the house. "You do the salad."

... ... ... ... ...

Jessica sighed deeply as she sat back in her chair, took off her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. Then she picked up the ream of paper and tapped its bottom onto the desk, neatening all the corners, before adding a secure clip and laying it back down.

 _Done! And I'll just make my original deadline if I drop it off at the post office on my way home,_ she reflected with some pride as she contentedly patted the top page. _I'll have_ _to remember to send the electronic version, too. It certainly is easier, but after that time two chapters disappeared into the ether I'm not taking any chances. Let me just make of copy of this before I go home._

 _Home! Oh dear, look at the time,_ she cringed, glancing at the brass trimmed, mahogany combination ship's clock and lamp sitting close by on the desk. _And I promised Seth_ _I'd start dinner. Well, he knows how to cook - we won't starve._ A small smile curved her lips as she mused, _We've only been apart a few hours, yet I miss him. Ah, it's_ _wonderful to be in love again… Well, the sooner I mail this the sooner I get back to my beloved._

Jean, the librarian, rolled up to Jessica as she was gathering her things together, along with the spare copy. "Done for the day, Jessica?"

"I certainly am, and thanks again for letting me use this side room." After saying farewell Jessica left the library and walked over to where her bicycle stood in the rack. With her soft leather case secured in the front basket she pedaled off down the street to post a thick manilla envelope and then wended her way home.

Leaning the trusty iron steed near the back door she smelled the delicious aroma of a roasting chicken wafting through the air. _Oh, good. Seth did start dinner,_ she noted as she plucked her work case out of the basket. _What a happy surprise._

But she was _really_ surprised at the sound of a robust male voice that started singing "Funiculì, Funiculà" at the top of his lungs, only to be joined by Seth's unmistakable low timbre.

Stepping quickly through the mud room she passed over the open kitchen threshold to find Seth, wearing a paisley apron, bent over at the open oven, busy basting a golden bird and singing away. A tall, vaguely familiar stranger stood at the kitchen table with his back to her, wearing her favorite pink ruffled apron and tossing a salad with two spoons while he also belted out the Neapolitan aria.

A partly empty bottle of good brandy was in the center of the table, accompanied by two glasses, and immediately explained some of the mystery.

"Yeah, that was the song my Mom used to sing when she was cooking. Hey, I hope you like garlic, I put it into the dressing as well as rubbing the bowl with it," said the man at the table after the first stanza ended, while Jessica stood and stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at the strange scene in her kitchen.

"Hoping to keep the vampires away?" joked Seth as he straightened up and saw his wife standing in the doorway. "Jessica! Hi, honey. I didn't hear you come in!" Seth claimed as he quickly moved over and gave her a big hug and a kiss. "I've got a surprise for you," he whispered into her ear.

Pulling away, he stepped to the side as an elated Harry McGraw fairly shouted, "Jessica! You're a sight for sore eyes!" as he enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Harry?! What on earth are you doing here in my apron?" a still stunned Jessica managed to squeak out when she could breath again.

"We flipped for it, and Seth got first pick. Why? Don't you think I look pretty in pink?" the hardened private investigator teased as he swished the frilly hem of the apron to and fro in front of her.

Seth roared with laughter and Harry gave over to loud guffaws as they beheld the bewildered look on Jessica's face.

Jessica dropped her head into her right hand, shaking it slightly, and quietly uttered, "Dear me - and there's _two_ of them. I think I just might need some of that brandy tonight," before looking up and joining in the merriment.

Eventually, they all settled down to dinner and Harry was finishing up giving Jessica a short summary of how he happened to turn up in their kitchen.

"Lemme tell you, Jessica. Your guy there is a prince in my book. Not only does he get me out of the pokey, he fixes me up just like new, and then waters and feeds me." Putting his hand to his mouth and leaning toward Jessica he added in a stage voice, "You might want to keep him..."

Smiling directly at Seth, Jessica replied, "Oh, I fully intend to do just that!" Seth beamed a smile back at her.

"So," Harry continued, "Seth here tells me you were at the library finishing up your latest yarn." Turning to the doctor he added, "You know, years ago I tried to talk Jessica into becoming my partner. I told her to stop screwing around with those stupid books and get to work! I'd be the the knuckles and she'd be the brains. We would have made a good team but I think she, _maybe_ , made the right decision," he finished, as he looked back at Jessica with a grin, and winked.

"Well, I certainly think so," agreed Seth with a twinkle in his eyes.

The rest of the dinner was a fun affair, full of good food, and lively tales of past adventures. The trio lingered at the table long after their meal was finished.

The ringing of the phone interrupted them. "I'll get that," offered Jessica as she rose and picked up the receiver from the kitchen wall set. "Hello? Oh, hello Andy. Ah, that's good to hear. Yes, he's right here, just one moment. Harry, it's Andy from the Sheriff's Office."

Harry stepped up to the phone and mostly listened to the deputy in charge. He asked a few questions and then heartily thanked the officer.

"Hey, good news! They caught the woman in question and her boyfriend. It seems that there was a maid passing by the window who saw the guy throw the first punch and then the dame clobber me from behind. The wife's agreed to give up the coin collection, which is the only thing her soon-to-be-former, husband actually cares about, and will pay all the damages if I agree to drop any charges."

"Oh yeah, they also found my wallet and all my ID. I can collect it and the coin set and be off for home in the morning. The deputy wants me to get over to the Sheriff's Office right away though, so I'll have to say good night, and thanks a million for dinner and everything!"

"That's great news, Harry," provided Jessica. "You'll need a ride," chimed in Seth. "Let me get my keys."

While Seth went into the other room Harry came over to Jessica and took her hands in his. "It's been great seeing you again. You look just wonderful, you seem to be glowing - it must be with happiness."

Giving him a bear hug to rival the one he gave her Jessica replied, "Thank you, Harry. I promise we won't be strangers; we'll get together whenever Seth and I visit Boston. We'll be having a reception soon, probably in August. You will come back up for it, won't you?"

"Kiddo, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he said, giving her cheek a small peck.

"Ready to go, Harry?" asked Seth as he walked up.

As they were leaving, Harry waved a final good-bye to Jessica and Seth gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back just as soon as I can. After all, we need to pack for our trip up to Bar Harbor tomorrow morning."

"And the continuance of our honeymoon," she whispered back to him with an impish smile.

"Oooh, yes. Let me go and hurry back, then!" Seth said, kissing her again, and then dashing out the door.

... ... ... ... ...

 _{A/N: the references above are related to two excellent episodes featuring Harry McGraw: "Tough Guys Don't Die"; Season 1, Episode 16 and "The Skinny According to Nick Cullhane"; Season 7, episode 22.}_


	22. Bar Harbor

_{Author's Note: This chapter ran so long it had to be split. Thus, there are still two chapters left to the story._

 _Minimum - I've learned my lesson ;) }_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _Our favorite couple is off to enjoy the continuation of their honeymoon Down East._

 _... ... ... ... ..._

"It's such a beautiful morning!" Jessica said as she closed her eyes and lifted her face to smile into the bright sunshine.

"Every Tuesday in June should start out just like this one," agreed Seth as he put their suitcases into the trunk section of the station wagon. "That's it for the luggage." Seth came around and held the door for his wife. "Let's be off."

"I'm sure our friends have been saying that about us for years," chuckled Jessica as she leaned over and gave her husband a small kiss before sliding into the passenger's seat.

Sporting a silly grin, Seth closed her door before coming around and climbing into the driver's seat. "A-yuh, I'm sure you're right - wonder what they'll talk about now that we're married."

"Let's just keep smiling and laughing - they'll have a time trying to figure out what we're up to!"

"Good idea," smirked Seth as he pulled onto the road and headed out of town. Soon they arrived at the US-1 intersection and turned right onto the scenic roadway that headed to all points northeast.

Rolling along the byway, at times close to the coast, Jessica couldn't help but sigh with delight, "I don't know what it is about the endless blue waters of the Atlantic, but when they shimmer in the sun like that it just mesmerizes me."

"It lets a body understand, just a little, how sailors could leave their homes for sometimes years at a time to go skipping through the waves," mused Seth.

The comfortable quiet of their leisurely drive was sprinkled with such casual conversations, such as two dear old friends often have.

However, now adding spice to the trip was Seth's hand stealing over and carefully taking hold of Jessica's on the straightaway sections of road. Her heart rate never failed to accelerate as she grinned over at her husband and gently squeezed back.

A few hours into the drive Seth reluctantly let go of her warm hand and took the turn onto Mount Desert Island, so derived in 1604 when French explorer Samuel de Champlain ran aground there and observed that the summits of the mountains appeared void of vegetation. Thus, he called it "île des Monts Déserts," or "island of the Bare Mountains."

They followed along the shoreline road into an ancient First Nation fishing village, now called Bar Harbor. In years past, the excellent natural harbor of Frenchman Bay, lovely vistas, and cool breezes caused the town to become a summer haven for yachtsmen and wealthy urbanites such as the Pulitzers, Vanderbilts, and Rockerfellers in order to escape the heat of the big cities.

The honeymooners rolled into a town were fishers still worked the waters and lobstermen dotted the surrounding Sea with bits of colored buoys to mark their submerged traps but had now also become a popular sailing and tourist destination for everyone.

Pulling up to the historic Bar Harbor Inn they were met by the valet who extracted their suitcases and whisked the station wagon to a nearby parking spot while Jessica and Seth walked through the double doors into the elegant lobby - which was complete with a central chandelier and comfortable, overstuffed chairs in front of a cozy fire.

As they walked up to the registration desk a friendly, lilting voice greeted them from the clerk. "Hello and welcome! How may I help you?"

"Dr. and Mrs. Hazlitt checking in, please." _It makes me so happy to be able to say that_ , Seth smiled inwardly.

Quickly flipping through her list, the clerk replied, "Ah, yes. You've reserved a luxury suite in the Main Inn. I hope you'll be pleased with it." Then she efficiently completed the registration process and had the porter gather their luggage while directing them to the elevator.

While they waited for the lift the duo closely examined the old photographs on the surrounding walls. "Look at this one, Seth. It's from 1887, when this building held the originators, the _Oasis Club_."

"The clarity of these old black and white pictures is amazing, isn't it? Here's one with a large crowd waiting to see President Taft, of all people!"

The "ding" of the elevator recalled their attention and the porter ushered them smoothly up to their suite. Opening the door for them and rolling in their luggage behind he began to explain the amenities available to them.

"On this floor you'll find the fireplace, and the large bath. There is a small refrigerator and microwave for your convenience, as well. Of course, you'll also enjoy the view of Frenchman Bay through our new, extra large, Bayview windows. To the right are the stairs to the bedroom area and your own private balcony, along with a second bath. Let me just run these upstairs while you have a look around."

While the porter was busy with his task Jessica approvingly took in the butternut colored walls and cream toned ceiling with deep green drapes at the window and the large couch in front of a gas-fired marble fireplace. Well made dark oak furniture tastefully completed the room, giving it the essence of New England charm.

After thanking and tipping the porter, Seth closed the door behind him. "Well, let's go upstairs and have a look from the balcony before we unpack."

Traipsing up the stairs they walked past the king sized bed covered with a quilted gold and green spread and stepped out onto the balcony overlooking Frenchman Bay. Both of them gasped with delight at the view of the bay, seemingly just outside their room.

"It's so lovely," remarked Jessica as she took in the white canvassed sailboats dotting the deep blue waters with several small dark green islands scattered about.

"You know, I've never understood why so many of the islands in this bay are named after porcupines," wondered Seth.

"Well, they do sort of look like resting porcupines. If you _squint;_ and one could certainly understand calling that one over there Bald Porcupine Island," indicated Jessica as she pointed to the right side of the bay.

Seth slid his right arm around her waist as he looked across at the mound in the water. "Why, sure! And I could even see why that one a little to the left is called Long Porcupine Island. I really don't want to think about how the next one got named Burnt Porcupine Island, at all! But how on earth did Sheep Porcupine Island manage such a strange name? I suspect that there was a whole lot of whiskey involved," he declared decisively.

Jessica's shoulders shook with laughter at his comment and she turned to find a grin stretched across his face. "Who knows! I'm sure stranger things have happened. It's such a gorgeous day; let's unpack later and go out for a walk around town. I need to stretch my legs. I'll even buy you lunch."

"Sound like a deal to me! I'm ready."

In short order they were strolling arm in arm along the Shore Path by the placid waters of the bay. They made the turn and walked up to the end of the Town Pier, amidst a few early vacationers also happily enjoying the panoramic view that the promenade offered.

As the newlyweds surveyed the pretty scenery a memory sparked in Jessica's mind and she had to hide a wry smile before she nudged Seth with her elbow. "Say, did you ever hear the story of the Captain of a yacht who was approaching the pier and hollered to a gentleman standing pretty much where we are now. 'Hey, _old timer,_ is there a lot of water down there?'"

Looking at her with a twitch at his lips Seth replied, "No, what happened?"

"Well, the gentleman replied, 'A-yuh, there's plenty.' So, of course, the Captain started to bring in his yacht. But when he was still about 10 feet away he ran aground. The rather irate Captain yelled at the gentleman on the pier, 'Hey, you told me there was plenty of water!'"

"Okay, I'll bite. What was the reply?" asked Seth, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The gentleman said, 'A-yuh, there is plenty. It's just spread kinda thin…'"

A deep, inarticulate sound rumbled from Seth as Jessica broke out into a great big smile. "Oh Jess, that was…. really _bad_. Woman, how long have you been fishing around, just waiting to tell someone that groaner?"

"Years, my dear. Years! And it was worth it! Thanks for being my _big catch,_ " she gleefully said as she patted Seth lightly on the belly and then gave his cheek a sizable smooch.

Seth laughed heartily, causing the few other sightseers to look their way, and smile at the two of them standing arm in arm and chortling away. The other vacationers started back to shore.

When he could finally catch his breath Seth lowered his and Jessica's hands down to their sides and gently brought up his other palm to her cheek as he gazed at her with happiness shining in his eyes. "You caught me a long time ago," he softly confessed before lowering his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

After the kiss broke Jessica slid her arms around him and hugged him close as she whispered into his ear, "And I'm so very glad that you're mine. I love you, Seth."

"That's wonderful to hear," he replied as he nestled into the hug. "I love you, too." They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes until they were startled by the piping _toot -_ _toot_ of a passing tour boat.

Once again looping her arm through Seth's, Jessica suggested, "Let's walk over to Main Street and find a café. I believe that I still owe you a lunch."

"Mmm, one of my three most favorite meals of the day and I'm famished!"

Jessica shook her head and chuckled as they walked down the quay and then towards town with the strengthening aromas of good food assuring them that they would soon find an excellent mid-day repast.

After finishing their hearty fare Jessica confessed, "I could use a nap but I don't care to sleep right after a big meal. Let's go for a walk up the street and work off a little of this food."

Seth readily agreed, so after Jessica paid the tab they wandered up Main Street, ducking into a few shops with displays that caught their eye, and then meandered through Agamont Park back to the Inn and their king sized bed for correspondingly large naps.

... ... ... ... ...

Waking first, Jessica was surprised to see the sun so low in the sky. She gently shook the still snoozing figure next to her. "Seth, time to wake up. Come on, sleepyhead, up, up!"

"Hmmmm?" Seth inquired, his eyes still closed, before a final nudge got him up and moving. "Wow, looks like we both needed a good rest. We almost slept until dinner."

"I'm really not that hungry, what with the late lunch we had. How about if we just drop downstairs to the Oasis Club Lounge later for a little dessert?"

"Great idea. We can unpack in the meantime and catch the sunset from the Lounge, if we're lucky."

Once they finished their chores and freshened up Jessica and Seth found themselves walking into the comfortable Oasis Club Lounge just as the sun was slipping down towards the tree line. After being seated on the adjacent balcony, and taking a quick perusal of the menu, they both ordered slices of Maine blueberry pie and coffee. Their desserts were quickly brought to the small round table, along with cups of steaming hot java.

"Looks like we're just in time for the sunset show," observed Jessica as the local star touched the tops of the trees. It then rapidly sank below them, leaving the trees now a dark contrast to the golden horizon with a few scattered puffy clouds taking on a rosy hue.

As they enjoyed their pastries, the couple silently watched the bay come alight with the reflected red, orange, and gold colors of the sky until all the water in the basin took on an iridescent amber glow.

After a few minutes the light dimmed, allowing darkness to settle over them. "And like all great shows, it fades to black at the end," whispered the writer.

"Amen," quietly voiced Seth. He released a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding and looked around. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his fingers were intertwined with Jessica's. He squeezed them lightly. "Shall we call it a night, my dear?"

Serenely looking over at her husband, Jessica agreed and they left the darkened bay to the night, returning to their room for a restful sleep - snuggled close together in each other's arms and dreams.

... ... ... ... ...

Waking alone in the large bed Jessica wondered, _Now where did Seth get to?_ The rich aroma of good coffee floating up from downstairs answered her and she wrapped her robe around her before going down.

She found him busy in front of the table by the Bayview window. "Good morning, honey. What smells so wonderful?"

Seth turned and bowed slightly as he stepped to the side of the table. "Good morning, madame. Breakfast is served!" he formally intoned as the table, laden with breakfast fare, was revealed. "I got up early and thought I'd surprise you with room service."

"It smells wonderful! Please feel free to surprise me like this any time you'd like," Jessica grinned as she stepped close and kissed him.

During the morning meal they debated whether to take a boat tour along the coast or take advantage of the carriage roads that criss-crossed nearby Acadia National Park.

"It looks like the wind is picking up and clouds are coming in," noted Jessica as she glanced out the sizable window. "I vote for wondering along the carriage roads. I like the idea that the ones in the park are closed to motorized vehicles."

Seth readily agreed and left for a moment to call the front desk about arrangements.

After breakfast the couple made themselves ready for a day of exploring. "And I'm not forgetting the camera," boasted Seth as they headed downstairs.

As they stepped out of the elevator Seth noticed a small line of people at the front desk. He suggested that Jessica enjoy the many interesting old pictures on the lobby walls while he took care of the tour details. Jessica agreed and busied herself reading the historical footnotes included with many of the old photos.

She had just finished the collection on the north wall and had turned to admire the large picture above the fireplace when she saw the body.

... ... ... ... ...

 _Oh, no! No, please no…_ raced through her mind as she started over to the motionless, thin figure of an elderly man settled deeply into the overstuffed chair with his head slumped to the side. His jacket gaped open to reveal a red stain over his left chest.

Seth had just completed his transaction and was tucking his wallet back into his pocket when he felt a silent wave of alarm. He immediately looked around for Jessica and saw her approaching a chair at the other end of the lobby, her face stricken and gone pale.

 _Something's wrong!_ he feared as he hurried over to her. Coming up quickly to the area he stridently asked, "Jess, are you all right?!" before noticing the figure in the chair.

"I'm fine, but he's…" the rest of her sentence was interrupted by a high, female voice coming up behind them calling out, "Harold? Harold where have you gotten to?"

At the sound of the woman's voice the man in the chair straightened his head and heaved a deep sigh. When he opened his eyes he was duly surprised to find three people staring down at him. Two strangers, who peered at him with intense looks of concern etched in their faces and his wife, who also gave curious glances at the other couple.

"Are you all right?" asked Jessica immediately. "I saw you slumped over and noticed the red stain on your shirt."

"I'm fine, thank you, ma'am," the man answered groggily.

His wife grasped the situation and chuckled, "Oh, everything's okay. My husband was napping while I got the car. That red stain is from cranberry juice at breakfast this morning. I guess his jacket didn't cover it as well as we thought it would. We're ready to go Harold, and _I'm_ driving!"

They thanked Jessica and Seth for their concern and took their leave. Jessica gave herself a small shake before she looked up at Seth. "Are we ready, too?"

"We are, if _you_ are," answered Seth as he looked closely at her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Let's go."

Walking out through the lobby doors Jessica was happily surprised to find a horse drawn open carriage waiting for them. The driver stepped down and greeted them, "Good morning. I'm Thomas and these are Rikky and Tikky," he explained as he patted the withers of the nearest big brown mare. "I'll be your driver for your tour on the carriage roads today."

"Seth! What a wonderful idea."

"Well, I thought we may as well tour these trails in the manner they were made for. Shall we?"

Once they were settled in, Rikky, Tikky, and Thomas led them into nearby Acadia National Park and they spent the morning enjoying the many stone bridges, dappled foliage, and sweeping vistas while the carriage wheels crunched along on the broken stone path under them.

Stopping for lunch at Jordan Pond the driver produced a small picnic basket containing snacks, sandwiches, and iced tea as well as a blanket before pointed them to a fine spot overlooking the pond while he attended to the horses.

After enjoying their light lunch Jessica and Seth stretched out side by side on the blanket and watched the thickening clouds float by.

"You know," Seth tentatively began. "I _felt_ your distress at what you thought was a dead body back there in the lobby."

"You did?" asked Jessica with some surprise.

"A-yuh, I've always had a sense of when you were in trouble, but this was more intense. Like a big wave smacking me upside the head. Then I turned around and saw you - and the look on your face. Would you like to talk about it?"

After a long moment of silence Jessica sighed deeply, "No, not really," was the quiet reply.

"I've been trained to deal with death, but it's never easy - I guess it never should be," softly said the physician. "We doctors, and nurses as well, can always find solace in talking to each other about the more unpleasant aspects of our callings."

Turning his head to look at her he continued, "As a writer, you don't exactly have that option. I've always admired your great inner strength and independent spirit, but I think they've caused you to never speak about how _you_ feel dealing with as many violent deaths as you do. Those kinds of things can tear at your very soul. You've always been there for me when I had a rough day in surgery or had to tell someone bad news. Let me be there for you, Jess…" he implored her.

Jessica's hand found Seth's and she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I thought _I_ was the detective in the family," she wryly said. "I know you're there for me - I've always known that and I greatly appreciate it. It's just that… I don't want to lay this terrible burden down on _anyone_." Sitting up, she turned to look him in the eyes as she seriously continued, "Especially on someone I love so very dearly."

Jessica turned and wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared out at the small ripples on the pond, whipped up by the wind, before drawing a deep and slightly tremulous breath and continuing, "It's not escaped my notice that I started coming upon these scenes of murder after I began writing. You know that I'm not a superstitious person, but I intrinsically seem to _know_ that they are somehow connected."

"I couldn't stop writing even if I wanted to; it's become a part of who I am now. Some time ago I became resigned to the fact that this meant the other part of it, this terrible burden, would continue, too." Her head slightly drooping as she reflected, "But that decision makes it mine to carry. Alone."

Seth also sat up and then took her hand back and brought her it up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I think it's courageous of you to be sure that justice is served, regardless of the personal price you pay. It's the last tribute you can give to those poor souls. But please remember, your burdens are mine now too, Jess. I meant it when I vowed, 'for better or worse.' And you're _not_ alone, remember that we _joined_ in marriage, and .…"

Reading his mind, she interrupted him, "… and two shall be as one." Her spirits lifting and a small smile starting at the corner of her mouth.

"That's right! All I'm saying is that you can tell me anything - and you should. After all, we're in this together!"

"And I'm so very glad that we are," she looked at him lovingly, interrupting him once more as she leaned over and pressed her warm lips to his. "Thank you, my love. It's a balm on my heart just knowing you're there for me."

They sat silently side by side for a little while, letting the breeze and the sounds of nature refresh them, and remind them that they were still surrounded by life; with the amazing beauty of the area irresistibly demanding their attention.

Once Thomas returned with the carriage the couple continued on their tour in a much more cheerful frame of mind, enjoying the exquisite scenery and taking quite a few pictures. The black four-wheeler arrived back at the Inn in the early afternoon and deposited Jessica and Seth at the front door. They tipped Thomas and offered Rikky and Tikky a couple of leftover lunch carrots as thanks for the wonderful day they'd had, and waved as the carriage rolled away.

Putting her hands on her hips and stretching back Jessica commented, "Ugh, I'm not used to riding in a buggy for as long as we did. I'm quite stiff - I think I'd better lie down for a little while."

"That's the best idea I've heard lately," commiserated Seth as they returned to their suite. After kicking off their shoes they extended their muscles and bones flat across the bed and soon were fast asleep.


	23. Acadia

_{Author's Note: This was originally part of Chapter 22,_ Bar Harbor _. It was divided due to running overlong. Although the previous chapter isn't required reading here, it does describe that very lovely town and you may wish to enhance your astrally projected vacation there by reading it again. However, I do recommend that you manage to get your corporeal self to Bar Harbor and Acadia National Park at least once in your life…}_

 _{Only one chapter remains after this one._ _}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _When we last saw them, the honeymooners had just completed a horse-drawn open coach tour on some of the 45 miles of carriage roads in Acadia National Park. Not used to such a conveyance they felt the need to relax on the king-sized bed afterwards to relieve a few sore muscles._

 _... ... ... ... ..._

Jessica woke an hour after she had stretched out and slid out of bed, reaching for the ceiling as she did so.

"Well, what's the assessment, Sherlock Hazlitt?" came a gravelly voice from the other side of the bed.

"All evidence points to needing to go for a long, slow walk to work out the kinks. The question is, an early dinner before or late one afterwards?"

"How about a dinner first at that little restaurant down by the water and then we can mosey along and walk it off."

"Okay, but let's take jackets with us; that wind looks like it's really picked up."

Once at the cozy eatery the couple shared an appetizer of crisp vegetables with house made ranch dip and then enjoyed crusty French bread with bowls of hot seafood chowder before setting out on a walk along the Shore Path. The hard-packed dirt trail started at the Town Pier and then hugged the coastline to the east and then south along Frenchman Bay.

"Too bad these clouds have come in so thickly. This is a panoramic view and would be just lovely in the sunshine," mused Jessica.

"A-yuh, but that breeze is so fresh and clean - it just invigorates a body. Don't you think?" added Seth as a spring came into his step.

On they walked for a mile, enjoying the scenery, until the faint, distant rumble of thunder behind them halted their progress.

"Uh, oh," Jessica said as they turned around and saw a front of very dark clouds heading their way. "Let's head back."

"I think we'd better forward march, double-time," suggested Seth. "I'm sure we'll make it back in time before it rains, though."

He was wrong.

The wind increased and the ominous clouds rushed towards them. They were getting close to the Bar Harbor Inn, but still a little ways off when rain began to fall lightly, then harder.

As Jessica zipped up her jacket, she griped, "I wish this one had a hood with it. My hair will be a mess."

Ever the gentleman, Seth took off his windbreaker and tossed it over her head.

"Seth! Thanks, but you need this, too," she slid it back to him as they hurried along.

"Keep it. We're not going to make it and you may as well keep your hair dry. I think we're about to get soaked."

He was right.

At last making the shelter of the Inn's front portico, they stood out of the rain and took stock of the damage. "We looked like draggled cats," laughed Jessica.

"I think I have guppies in my shoes," quipped Seth.

They were wringing out their sopping wet jackets when the valet hurried out with two blankets and made sure they bundled up before volunteering to have their outerwear cleaned and returned the next day.

The duo heartily expressed their thanks and dashed up to their suite, trying hard not to leave puddles on the floor. "Let's just leave our clothes in the bathtub to drip off a little," suggested Jessica. But when they walked into the first floor bath they were pleasantly surprise at the large size of the spa.

Looking over at his wife, Seth enticed her, "How about a nice hot bath? There's room for both of us. Give me your clothes and I'll hang them in the upstairs shower, while you run the water."

"Who could resist that offer?!" cheerfully assented Jessica, turning on the extra wide faucet.

... ... ... ... ...

By the time Seth came back downstairs, laden with two thick, white terry cloth robes, Jessica was blissfully ensconced in the steaming water. A layer of pink frothy bubbles floated on top.

"A _pink bubble_ _bath?_ " balked Seth.

"I hope you don't mind, dear. It was on the counter and I just couldn't resist it."

"Ah, well. I guess hot pink bubbles will get the chill out, too," a resigned Seth agreed, carefully sliding into the other end of the tub.

He settled into the steaming water with a deep sigh of relief, sliding his legs on either side of his wife. They soaked with delight in the renewing foam for some time until Jessica, grinning impishly, picked Seth's left foot up so his toes were just above the water and started tickling them.

Seth did something unheard of... He began giggling.

The sound and sight were so startlingly odd that Jessica dropped his foot and began giggling too.

"Good grief, Jessica!" Seth exclaimed as he sat more upright and pulled his toes away to safety. "You seem to have found my _Achilles Heel,_ er, _Achilles Toes_. What'll it cost me to have you never, _ever,_ do that again?!"

"Hmm, I don't know," teased Jessica. "If I revealed this, it certainly would be the end to your status as a curmudgeon." Tapping her cheek in feigned thought she slyly said, "On the other hand, I do still have a big kink in my shoulder. I think a back massage might be a reasonable price for you to pay for my silence. It just so happens there's also a small bottle of glycerin oil on the vanity."

The quick flicker of flame that lit in Seth's eyes caused her heart to flutter.

"I shall happily pay that price, my dear. When is payment due?"

"Now, would be nice…"

After rinsing and drying off, they wrapped up in the long, generously sized robes, tied with correspondingly large knots. Looking into the full length mirror Seth exclaimed, "With my white hair and this nubby white wrap I look like a giant marshmallow!"

Sliding her arms around him from behind Jessica mischievously asked, "Does that mean you're fluffy, fun to squeeze, and go well with hot chocolate?"

"Yes! Ooh, that reminds me. I have a treat for you, young lady! I'll meet you by the fireplace in two minutes."

Jessica had just gotten the fire started and was examining the rug in front of it when Seth returned from the small refrigerator with a tray laden with a bottle of champagne, glasses, and chocolate dipped strawberries. "I also go well with champagne, and I know _you_ go well with chocolate. I almost forgot about these."

They stretched themselves out on the floor, enjoying the warmth radiating from the fire as well as the chocolate encased fruit, and fine bubbly.

Jessica drew Seth's attention to the spacious new area carpet under them. "What do you make of the rug? I've never seen a pattern like this before. I can't make out if it's white with black stripes, or black with white stripes."

Seth snorted, "It looks like the maid ran over a huge zebra with the vacuum cleaner!"

Jessica, in the middle of a sip from her flute, burst out laughing and a few drops of champagne escaped her mouth.

"Here, let me help you with that," Seth offered, as he leaned in and kissed the sparkly liquid from her lips, tasting the champagne. "Mmm, you're delicious."

Her blue eyes flashing, Jessica took Seth's glass from him and put it with hers, far out of the way. Then she slipped her hand over his shoulder, drawing him closer, and pressed her mouth to his. She also tasted the champagne on his lips, and then gently ran the tip of her tongue against them, parting them to explore further for the strawberries and chocolate.

When the kiss broke Seth drew in a deep breath and tried to wriggle closer. "These darn big knots are in the way," he groused. A gleam came to his eyes as he continued, "But I can fix that!" And he grasped the end of Jessica's belt and pulled.

Jessica watched the flame in her husband's eyes grow as she reached out and gave the end of his tie a tug and then rested her fingers in the white curls exposed on his chest, drawing long, lazy circles against his skin.

Seth felt his breath catch at her warm touch and became spellbound at the nearness of her when she lightly kissed his lips and whispered against them, "I have the oil here. I think I'd like that massage now…"

Nodding mutely, Seth slid the material off of her right shoulder, the generous cut of the robe allowing her to easily slip out one arm, and then the other. "Let's spread your robe out under you," he murmured just before descending to kiss her deeply. "And then roll over onto your stomach."

Jessica watched the the tongues of fire dancing in the hearth as she lay with her head resting on her hands. She heard Seth rustle into position and then the _swish-swish_ of him rubbing oil between his palms to warm it. The touch of his thick hands on her shoulders sent a thrill through her and caused her to groan out loud in pleasure.

"Too hard?" Seth quietly asked, quite pleased with the response he had felt run through her body.

"Perfect. _And wonderful…"_

After paying much attention to her neck and shoulders his skilled surgeon's hands continued to find every tight muscle down the rest of her back and coax it to relax.

As he kneaded and stroked her lower back Jessica, enraptured my his ministrations, declared, "Seth, I'll give you just one month to stop that - Mmmm, good heavens! I do believe you've reduced me to pudding."

"Oh, really? It just so happens that I love pudding," he playfully said as he leaned down and planted a kiss behind her left ear, then traced a line of tender kisses diagonally over to her spine.

"Yum, you _are_ delectable," her husband remarked as he repeated the line of kisses on the right side. But when he got to the middle of her back he continued downward; marking her skin with the touch of his lips and caressing the hills and valleys of her body with his fingertips.

Jessica heard a deep moan and it took her a few seconds to realize that she was the one who had made it. Finally, with desire burning like the blaze in the fireplace, she squirmed and turned over to find Seth hovering just above her, his hazel eyes darkened with the intoxication of her and peering directly into her soul.

"I _love_ you, come here…" she breathed as she drew him against her, enfolding him in her arms and bringing her yearning lips to his softened ones.

Seth slid his left hand around the back of her head and twined his fingers in her curls, hungrily holding her mouth to his.

It seemed to them that a whirlwind of a bonfire engulfed them and twirled them to the hottest heights of ecstasy. They snatched each other's breath away, and then gave it back. They took and gave pleasure until they were completely lost in the rapture and seemed to melt into each other.

Finally, they lay entwined, spent and sated and heaving in great gulps of air, bathed by the glow of the fire and in the light of their love.

Jessica's eyelids had already closed as Seth just managed to drag his discarded robe over them before _Morpheus,_ the god of sleep, claimed them both for his realm.

... ... ... ... ...

"I'm starved!" exclaimed Jessica at breakfast Thursday morning as she took another bite of her mushroom and gorgonzola omelet.

"Me, too! And it's no wonder, what with all the, um, exercising we did yesterday," added Seth.

Jessica stopped, with fork in mid-air, and looked up to see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"It just keeps getting better and better," she softly said, for his ears only. Seth just grinned in agreement.

"Too bad the weather doesn't seem to be getting better," he lamented. "It doesn't look like we're going to get our sunset on Mount Cadillac in and sunrise doesn't look too promising, either."

"Oh, ye of little faith!" intoned Jessica with the authority of a teacher. "I happen to know that it will clear overnight and be bright tomorrow morning."

Glancing out at the sky, full of gray clouds that persisted in dripping water, Seth looked back at her and asked, "How in the world can you deduce that from the mess that's outside the window?"

"Easy," she smiled, "I turned on the weather service while you were in the shower."

Seth just groaned, and shook his head.

It was decided that they would spend the day touring the rest of the island and return for an early dinner and bedtime.

Roaming around Mount Desert Island at a leisurely pace, they first wandered down to Seal Harbor, then up around Somes Sound, back down to Bass Harbor, around the west side, and back over to the Bar Harbor Inn. The rain had became spotty and allowed them to stop in several of the quaint and interesting shops along the way without getting too wet as well as enjoying some of the dramatic, soaring granite cliffs on the parts of the coast that were rock bound.

Over lunch at a small seaside restaurant the honeymooners made their plans for the next day: a wake up call for 2:45 a.m. in preparation of being at the summit at least a half an hour before sunrise at 4:48 a.m.; a small breakfast stashed in the refrigerator; and bags packed that night in anticipation of checking out when they left in the small hours of the morning.

Since this would be their final night at the Inn and they were dining at the elegant Reading Room Restaurant, the couple decided to dress for the occasion.

Seth finished first, neatly attired in a black suit, with a crisp white shirt and a blue bow tie with black stripes diagonally crossing it and went downstairs to have some coffee.

One cup later, Jessica descended to the first floor and made her way over to Seth, who was sitting by the window.

He turned as she approached and his jaw dropped for a second. Recovering himself he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head, "Oh Jess, you're so gorgeously beautiful!"

"So, you like it?" she smiled delightedly as she flounced the layered full skirt of her tea length, royal blue, long-sleeved chiffon dress. A black sash about her waist gracefully accentuated her figure while an oval sapphire sterling silver pendant necklace with diamond side accents nestled in the V of the neck line. Matching gems sparkled from her earlobes and around her left wrist. Blue pumps with small black bows on them completed the ensemble.

Seth gave out a low whistle of appreciation as he stood and came over to her. "So that's why you wanted me to wear this particular tie."

"Yes, and I have a little present for you," she promised, opening her nearby purse and pulling out a small, hemmed square of silk cloth the exact color of her dress. "I made this for you," she said as she folded a perfect pocket kerchief and tucked it into Seth's breast pocket, then rested her hands on his chest.

Seth's heart began thumping as he put his hands on her hips and leaned in to thank her with a kiss. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've smudged your lipstick."

"You may smudge my lipstick anytime," Jessica allowed as she gently wiped a red mark from Seth's lips. "But _this_ just _isn't_ your color…"

Arm in arm they made their way to the Reading Room Restaurant, so named in honor of the original 1887 clubhouse, the Mount Desert Reading Room.

The honeymooners were delighted to find the tables set with white linen, fresh flowers, and candles lit against the gloom of the rainy afternoon. Only two other couples and a trio were already seated.

"We're early, and it looks like the rain has kept more diners away," noticed Jessica as they waited for the hostess.

"Good!" Seth said quietly into her ear. "Then I'll worry less about your beauty bewitching some young Adonis and him enticing you away."

Jessica looked over at her husband and chuckled softly as she twiddled the ring finger of her left hand in front of him. "Rest easy! My favorite piece of jewelry here assures you that any roaming Adonis in the area will leave without me."

"Glad to hear that!" replied Seth just before the hostess came up and led them to their table where they settled in to peruse their menus.

After a white coated waiter took their order for an appetizer of Brie en Croute to be shared, Jessica requested the Frenchman Bay Seafood Cioppino for her entree. Seth selected the Lobster Pie for his main course and also ordered a good bottle of unoaked chardonnay which was promptly produced and two glasses poured.

As they waited for their food they sat sipping the pale golden liquid and gazing out of the windows at the drizzle, now falling hard on the bay's surface and causing millions of tiny bubbles to endlessly form and then _pop!_ From the other side of the room the tinkling of music could be heard from the grand piano.

Covering Seth's left hand with hers Jessica sighed with delight, "This is all so _wonderfully_ romantic. Thank you, my love, for such a fabulous honeymoon. I can't believe it's been nearly two weeks already."

"It's truly been my pleasure, dearest. But, we're not done yet! Don't forget fishing with Caleb on Saturday. I'm sure we'll catch - or at least _you_ will - enough striped bass for dinner on Sunday, as well."

Jessica's comment at his trust in her fishing ability was cut short by the arrival of their appetizer. The rest of dinner soon followed along and was topped off by splitting a Strawberry Rhubarb Crisp for dessert.

After paying the tab they walked toward the elevator. "We could use a stroll to work off some of that fine meal, but that rain hasn't completely let up yet. Do you still want to try for sunrise at the top of Mount Cadillac, Jess? We'd need to get to bed soon, if you do."

"Oh, I still have faith that it'll clear up and I have an idea of how we can work off our dinner. Come with me," she directed as she led Seth to the upstairs in their suite and over to the balcony. Throwing open the double doors she was glad to see that the rain had slowed and blue skies could be seen beyond the dark gray clouds.

"Looks like you're right about the weather."

"I'm happy to say that I'm also right about something else," Jessica replied as she turned an ear to the outside. Soft, but clear piano music could be heard from the doorway.

"Well, Dr. Hazlitt. Shall we dance?" she inquired as she dropped a small curtsey.

With his arm across his midsection Seth returned a bow. "With the greatest of pleasure, Mrs. Hazlitt." Then he held out his arms and Jessica stepped into his embrace and nestled in closely. Time slipped away as they danced before the open doorway, cheek to cheek to the classic tunes of the pianist. Finally, Jessica pulled back a little and murmured, "I hate to say it, but we really should get to bed."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me," Seth said meaningfully as his eyes sparkled into hers.

"I meant _to sleep,_ Seth!" she laughed softly.

"Darn! I suppose you're right, though. Getting up at 2:45 a.m. to make it to the top before sunrise isn't going to be easy. Let's set the alarm and also request a wake up call."

After preparing everything for their very early morning rise they nestled together comfortably under the green-gold quilt, and continued dancing in their dreams.

... ... ... ... ...

Waking in the wee hours of Friday morning Jessica and Seth freshened up and dressed, ate the small breakfast they had stashed, and gathered their things before heading downstairs to the reception desk to check out.

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay with us and please come back soon," wished the tall desk clerk to them as he sent the valet for their car. "One moment, we have something to send you off properly for your trip to the summit." He ducked into the back room and returned quickly with two large, steaming coffees and a waxed brown paper sack rife with the scent of fresh pastry.

After all bags were packed, and coffees and goodies secured, they set off to the nearby park. Once the town lights were left behind they drove in total darkness, except for the headlights showing the road in front of them.

"It looks like you were right, Jess. The rain's stopped and it's breezed up so much the clouds have blown away right neatly."

"Yes, and the wind's brought in a cold front. Did you notice how chilly it's gotten? I'm glad we got our jackets cleaned and dried. We're going to need them."

The station wagon turned off of the main road and slowly climbed the curvy three and a half miles up to the 1,530 foot summit of Mount Cadillac without seeing another car.

As they pulled into the parking lot that crowned the top Jessica noted with surprise, "Why, there's no one else here!"

"A-yuh, I guess everyone got scared off by the rain. Well then, we get the prime parking spot," Seth said as he expertly backed the station wagon up to the eastern edge of the lot. "Let's get out and have a look around. Oh, open the glove box and get the flashlights, please."

"I'm glad you thought of that! Mine is packed in my suitcase."

Seth pushed the button to turn off the interior lights and then exited the car to come around to Jessica's side with his flashlight on. Once they were both out they walked to the rear of the car, now facing due east, and looked down to turn off their hand torches.

In a few seconds their night vision had returned and they looked up.

"Oh! My!" Jessica gasped.

"Whoa!" Seth exclaimed.

The distant horizon and the softly rumbling Sea below them had blended into a wall of inky blackness. Out in the far distance, at about eye level, brilliant Venus blazed forth in the night. Entranced, they admired its luminous beauty and watched for some minutes as the lovely planet set below the unseen curvature of the earth and disappeared from sight.

"Well! We certainly timed that perfectly," exhaled Jessica.

"That was… amazing!" agreed Seth as he slid his arm around her waist and drew next to her. "Oooh, look up, Jess."

They cast their eyes upward and gazed into the clear dark night above them to behold countless stars, all glittering like diamonds set in the black velvet sky of the heavens.

Making use of the car to keep their balance, the couple looked about them, taking in the distant twinkle of a few lights in Bar Harbor to the northeast and a couple of faint points of light on the Schoodic Peninsula, farther away. Here and there in the distance a blink of light could just be discerned, but by and large the darkness was too deep to even see each other clearly.

Seth felt a shiver run through his wife. "She's a bit nippy out here. Are you cold or just in awe?"

"A little of both. I hope the coffee is still hot."

"Stay here at the side of the car while I swing the tailgate open. We can sit in the back and have our coffee there."

In short order the couple was sitting in the back of the station wagon with their legs hanging over the back bumper. They were leaning comfortably against their luggage and cuddled together in a nest of old, olive drab wool army blankets with one draped about their shoulders, and contentedly nibbling on apple turnovers while sipping the still warm java.

"It's only about a half an hour before sunrise," remarked Seth as he checked his watch, then clicked off the light. "We should be getting some color on the horizon soon."

"We need to remember to do this," Jessica reflected aloud as the darkness enveloped them again. "I mean, get away from it all and just sit and look around. It's so easy to get caught up in the daily tasks of life and completely miss the beauty that surrounds us."

"Woman, you have the soul of a poet! You're right, of course. In just a couple of days I'll reopen the office and you'll have to confer with your publisher on something or other and then start with the corrections on your book. But, I never want to lose spending these kind of moments with you," the good doctor earnestly said as he leaned over and planted a rather sticky kiss in the vicinity of his wife's cheek.

Jessica chortled at the gooey mark left on her jaw. "I heartily agree, and to that end I propose that we always take the first week or so of June off and go away to celebrate our anniversary."

"That's a wonderful proposal!" said Seth with a smile in his voice. "I like it almost as much as your first proposal…"

"Smartest thing I ever did," Jessica laughed lightly, elbowing him gently in the ribs. "Of course, before we plan our first anniversary getaway we really do have to plan our wedding reception. When, where, what kind shall we have, and whom shall we invite? There's a lot of work to be done and I just don't see how we can manage it by next month. August might be more feasible."

"The _whom_ is easy enough. We may as well invite everyone we know since they're all going to come anyway. We should hire a party planner to help with the rest."

"That's a wonderful idea! And a great weight off of my mind."

"Speaking about being lighter, look over there," pointed Seth to a very faint blush of pink on the horizon.

"Ahh, the show's starting and we have the best seats in the house!"

They sat enthralled as the pinkish hue morphed into tangerine and a slender band of clouds just above the horizon turned purple in response.

All nature seemed to pause in silent reverence of the passing night. Then a soft chorus of tweets and chirps accompanied the small bump of yellow that made itself known on the horizon and brightened the cloud line to red, then faded it to a dusky rose, and finally to white as the golden disc began to rise into view and bathe the grayish-silver waters below with its light; turning the Sea to cobalt blue.

Unexpectedly, Seth heard a sweet addition to the avian praise as a clear, ethereal voice joined in with the words to "Morning Has Broken," set to the old Gaelic tune, "Bunessan _."_

Seth's features were that of wonder as he looked at Jessica and then rose with her as she stood and extended her arms out to Heaven as she sang the last stanza about giving glory to God for the new day.

Gazing with unabashed admiration at his wife's face, now set aglow by the dawn as she finished the hymn, Seth lifted his forefinger to gently move a wind blown wisp of hair off to the side, then let his hand rest with his fingers in her hair. "Have I told you lately, that I love you?"

"I think it's been at least a day," quietly replied Jessica, inhaling deeply of the crisp morning air.

"I do love you, Jess. So very much so…" he said as he captured her mouth in a warm, gentle kiss; and then another. "Good morning," he wished her with a third kiss.

"Good morning, Seth," she reciprocated as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you, too. Let's go home."

"Another wonderful idea!" smiled Seth into eyes that reflected the Sea as he led Jessica around the side of the car and opened the door, ushering her safely inside for their return drive.

... ... ... ... ...

It was mid-morning when the honeymooners glided through the streets of Cabot Cove and pulled up to the house at 698 Candlewood Lane.

"Ahh, it's good to be back," sighed Jessica happily as they got out of the car.

"A-yuh, at least until tomorrow's fishing expedition to Rockport!"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that! I hope we have good luck." Then, smiling impishly she added, "You know, now that we're married, I expect you to provide for me - I think you mentioned something about striped bass? Hmm?"

Seth grinned wryly and chuckled, "Well, if nothing else, there's always that big can of tuna in our cupboard!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes, there's always that," Jessica shook her head in merriment.

Chuckling and smiling broadly, Seth took her hand in his. "Come, wife. Let's go inside."

Giving him a radiant smile Jessica tugged him toward the back door. "Yes, husband. We're _home._ "

... ... ... ... ...

 _(Author's Post Note: As it turned out, there were_ three _chapters remaining. They must have replicated when I wasn't looking :)_


	24. No, It's NOT The Last Chapter

_{Dear Readers, I had planned to publish the final chapter of_ Past Perfect Future _en toto. However, real life very rudely reared its untimely head and delayed me from finishing it as quickly as I wanted to (although I have been scribbling away with great dedication…)_

 _A reviewer's inquiry (thank you, Annie 1994) about the last chapter has caused me to rethink my plan and I've decided NOT to try your collective patience any longer (really, very sorry about that!)_

 _The finale will be published over the coming weeks as individual chapters. Beginning now…}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _When we last saw our favorite couple they had just returned home after finishing up (except for fishing, of course) their honeymoon Down East in Bar Harbor and Acadia National Park. They've been back in Cabot Cove for two weeks now. Let's see what they're up to..._

... ... ... ... ...

"Seth, I'm home!" called Jessica as she walked in through the kitchen door holding a manilla envelope under her left arm.

"Well, hello _stranger._ I thought you'd gotten lost!" exclaimed Seth as he came in from the living room and planted a buss on his wife. "Did Eve hold you hostage, or what?"

"It was beginning to seem like it. I never realized that she is quite the fanatic for details. Oh, and Eve just loves the bracelet we gifted her with for helping out with the wedding."

"That was right thoughtful of you to get birthstone bracelets for all of the ladies who helped make our nuptials special," said Seth. "Mort's mentioned that Adele just loves hers - but then what woman wouldn't love a diamond bracelet?"

"Lucky for us she's the only one who has an April birthday! By the way, your idea of giving Mort a black leather bolo tie with a black agate stone set with a diamond chip in the center so it matches Adele's, was inspired," complimented Jessica.

"It was worth it just to see the look on his face! I don't believe I've ever seen our esteemed sheriff rendered speechless before. Ah, but I think he really liked the week at the beach cottage even better. He even mumbled something about a second honeymoon."

"Well, Adele's eyes certainly lit up!"

"And speaking of matrimony issues," continued Seth as he looked closely at Jessica, "are you having second thoughts about hiring Eve as our reception planner?"

"No, not really. No one can do a party quite as well as Eve. She's put a lot of effort into organizing things - I'm very glad she finally gave in and agreed to let us pay her. It's just that she's so intent on making this perfect that she's driving me to distraction!"

"She just loves you and wants to do right by you." Seth put his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her to him in a snug hug. "I certainly can't blame her for that," he said as he turned his head and set a sound kiss on her cheek.

Pulling back a little Seth asked, "So, how does it look?"

"How does what look?" a somewhat breathlessly muddled Jessica replied.

"The mock up of the reception invitation that you went over to Eve's to get. Remember…?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. It's right here," Jessica chuckled as she pulled out a heavyweight ivory sheet from the buff envelope that was still tucked under her arm and held it up for Seth to see. "You don't think it's too informal, do you? If we approve, Eve said they could go out at the beginning of July. Of course, there's also an envelope for the RSVPs."

... ... ... ... ...

 _WE HAVE ELOPED!_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

To learn more you must

Come and celebrate with us at a

Post wedding barbecue reception on

Sunday, August 17, 1997

From 2 p.m. until 6 p.m.

On the common green

Behind the Community Church on Seaside Drive

Cabot Cove, Maine.

Jessica Fletcher Hazlitt

and Seth Hazlitt

...

"I don't see how a barbecue could be anything _but_ informal. Leave it to you to put in a bit of mystery, too. I think it'll get our friends and family out and it'll be a great bash."

Jessica stared at Seth with a raised eyebrow. "Just _who_ are you and _what_ have you done with my husband? You know, the man who doesn't especially like parties?"

"Pshaw! I've always enjoyed a good soirée. I just don't particularly like the more formal ones where you have to get all gussied up and then sit around listening to some wind-bag talk about everything he doesn't know while eating rubber chicken. Now a pig roast with all the trimmings like this one is perfect! We get to meander around and visit with everyone while the band plays our favorite tunes and everybody has a grand time."

"Don't forget there'll be hot dogs and hamburgers for the kids…"

"And happy clowns and magic shows for the little nippers too," excitedly interrupted Seth.

Eyes a-twinkle Jessica added, "Mmm, hmm, and for some of the _bigger_ nippers as well, I see..."

"Why, sure! Now don't tell me _you_ don't believe in magic, Jess."

"Oh, but I do," she softly answered as she took his face between her hands and brought his lips close to hers. "I believe in it every time I look into your eyes," she murmured just before pressing a warm, lingering kiss to his mouth.

... ... ... ... ...

The third weekend in August came quicker than anyone thought possible.

Early on the Saturday morning before the reception Jessica and Seth were walking down the sidewalk in Cabot Cove, arms laden with filled grocery bags.

"Whew, I'm glad we're back to the car," grunted Seth as he opened the back passenger's side door. "Here Jess, just slide your bags in on the seat and I'll tuck mine in close so they don't fall over."

"That's it for the last minute perishables. There should be enough food to feed everyone at the house for a couple of days now," sighed a relieved Jessica. "I can't wait to see little Frank again. He's growing so fast - just like a weed! I suppose I'll have to stop calling him 'little,' though."

"They do grow quickly, don't they?" agreed Seth. "Say, that was a wonderful idea of yours to have a family dinner tonight. Between my sister and her husband, and Susan, John, and the girls, in addition to Grady and Donna, and littl,.. er, _young_ Frank we're going to have a full house. I can't wait to see everyone together. It's too bad your siblings and their families got delayed by the weather."

"Yes, but we'll see them tomorrow and they're all staying an extra day." Looking at her watch Jessica noted, "Speaking of time, we should get a move on home. Grady and Donna will be here soon. Did Susan and John and the girls get settled all right in your old place?"

"A-yuh, they did. They're picking up Helene and Shelby this morning. Of course, I locked up my office but they all have the run of the rest of the house. I'm glad you reminded me to tell them to bring extra chairs or we'd be sitting on each other's laps. Not that I'd mind at all having you sit on my lap," impishly teased Seth in a quiet voice as he leaned in close.

"Seth! Behave! We're in public," giggled Jessica as she lightly swatted his arm.

"Details, details…" he chuckled as they got into the station wagon. Neither of them noticed the mischievous smiles on many of the faces of the other shoppers on the sidewalk.

Early that afternoon Jessica was puttering around in the kitchen when a noise at the back door cause her to look over and see Grady lead Donna and Frank in through the back door.

"Aunt Jess! We're here!" Grady exclaimed as he came over and gave Jessica a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohh, it's so good to see you! And Donna, you look wonderful," said Jessica as she gave her a hug, too.

"I thank you, and my belly thanks you as well," chuckled Donna as she patted her small round bulge. "Frank," she called to the six year old urchin half hiding behind her leg, "aren't you going to say hello to your Aunt Jess?"

Jessica knelt down and spoke softly to the suddenly shy youngster. "Hello, Frank. My, but you've grown since I last saw you. You know, growing boys usually need something to keep up their strength and you've had a long ride. Maybe you'd like a cookie and some milk?" she asked while looking up and getting a nod of approval from Donna. "I made your favorite, chocolate chip. They were your father's favorite, too. How about that?" Jessica offered as she held out her hand.

"Yeah!" was the enthusiastic reply as the tow-headed child slid from his hiding spot and flung himself into his great aunt's arms. "Two, please."

"Hey, leave some for me!" insisted a gravelly voice as Seth entered the kitchen and gave a big wink to the surprised lad, who started to giggle.

After hellos and hugs were again exchanged everyone arranged themselves around the kitchen table while Jessica put out a big plate of freshly baked cookies and Seth poured out the milk. The adults were busy catching up and Frank was munching on his second cookie when he noticed Seth dunking a bit of the studded disk into his milk.

"Why are you drowning your cookie, Uncle Seth?" he worriedly asked.

"It was thirsty, my boy. I'm just giving it a drink of milk," explained Seth with a big grin. "They taste good this way. Try it."

Frank pondered this for a moment, then plunged all of his small fingers and the rest of his cookie into his glass. He held it there for longer than advisable and then pulled out the disintegrating mass and stuffed it into his mouth, dripping milk on the table and a few drops on himself.

"Yeth, thay do thaste good lak thith!" was his garbled comment on his new found method of eating chocolate chip cookies.

Jessica and Seth hid their smiles behind their hands as Donna reminded her son not to talk with food in his mouth.

"Come on, sport," said Grady as he rose from the table, "let's get you cleaned up and have a nap."

"That sounds like a great idea," agreed Donna as she rose to clean up the mess on the table. However, Jessica shooed her away. "Why don't you all go and stretch out for a while before dinner." Her suggestion was gratefully accepted and the house soon grew quiet.

Jessica and Seth busied themselves doing as much preparation as possible before the large meal to be enjoyed later.

"Honey, I know it's a lot of work but I sure am glad you decided to make your seafood feast tonight," thanked Seth as he chopped the clams. "No one does it like you do, especially your secret recipe chowder."

"I don't mind, especially with an extra set of hands to help. I'll need some minced onions next, please."

Soon the wonderful aromas of simmering chowder, steaming crab, boiling shrimp, and other briny delights filled the kitchen and wafted their way into the dreams of the nappers upstairs.

"We've done as much as we can for now," determined Jessica as she took off her pink apron. "The cod fingers and stuffed clams will be finished up while the water boils for the lobster. I'm glad you made the rhubarb pies yesterday. Phew, I could use a rest."

"Me, too!" and with that Seth readily dragged her into the living room and plopped them both down on the couch. "Ahhh, that's better," she exhaled.

The ringing of the door bell a half an hour later roused them from their respite. "Come in, it's open," Jessica called.

A moment later Susan entered with her youngest daughter in tow, followed by Helene and her husband Shelby, and John ushering in their eleven year old identical twin daughters, Camille and Elise.

The house resounded with happy greetings while hugs and kisses abounded among the adults and the littlest girl, Margie. The twins held back a little ways, huddled closely together and giggled conspiratorially.

Everyone had settled into a seat, Jessica and Seth again on the sofa, when Seth looked over at his older granddaughters, still off away a little.

"Well, don't just stand there you two! Come over here and give your old grandad a hug!" he demanded with a smile as he cuddled the youngest on his lap.

Roused by the noise, Donna and Grady were just coming downstairs, led by their son, who was near the bottom of the stairs and watched the cheerful scene with great interest.

After Seth called them over the twins looked at each other and grinned widely just before rushing forward, but at the last moment they turned to a very surprised Jessica and threw their arms around her while yelling, "Hi, Grandma!" and planting kisses on her cheeks.

Margie wriggled from her grandfather's hold and piled on top. "Grandma! Grandma!" she called in her little voice.

Everyone in the room was laughing at Jessica being mobbed by the youngsters. "So, _that's_ what they've been whispering about to each other for the last week," surmised Susan to her husband.

Eventually, after the hugs and kisses were reciprocated, the youngsters giddily squeezed themselves in with their new, and old, grandparents on the couch, leaving Jessica speechless with the emotion of the surprise as Seth beamed a smile over at her.

Frank, now standing next to his father at the edge of the living room, looked up with sad eyes and whispered loudly, "Daaad! It's not _fair!_ They all have a grandma and grandpa here, but I don't have _any!"_

Grady knelt down and quietly said something into his son's ear for only him to hear. Frank's eyes grew wide as saucers as an idea formed in his head. Donna stood silently by, slightly biting her bottom lip.

"You mean I could?" asked the youngster, growing more excited.

"Why not?" grinned his father at him, then looking up at Jessica with a twinkle in his eyes.

His mind made up, Frank ran up between Jessica and Seth and and took his great aunt's right hand in both of his small ones. Looking at her with big, hopeful eyes and then over at Seth and back again he begged, "Aunt Jess, will you and Uncle Seth please be _my_ Grandma and Grandpa, too?"

There wasn't a completely dry eye in the place among the adults as Jessica, now blinking back unbidden, but not unwelcome, tears of joy, hugged him close. "Of course, my dear. Of course we will!" Seth leaned over and embraced them both, trying to clear away the mist that was watering his eyes as well, and adding his heartfelt agreement.

Meanwhile, the twins again looked over at each other, then smiled slyly.

 _Uh, oh. What're they up to now?_ wondered their mother, with some mild alarm.

Young Frank's joy at now also having grandparents there just couldn't be contained and he had to celebrate it by pogoing up and down in the living room to the vast amusement of everyone.

Camille and Elise shimmied off of the couch and went over to Frank. "Cousin!" they yelled as they smooshed him between them in a hug from either side. Not to be left out, Margie bounced over, and being a head shorter than her sisters - about Frank's height, threw herself into the group and managed to place a wet kiss on his cheek. "Hi, cousin Fwankie!" she playfully said.

Frank started giggling, and the merry contagion spread to the other children, and then to the taller people in the room until the house rang with laughter.

... ... ... ... ...

There were so many willing hands to help prepare the appetizers that Jessica just supervised the volunteers while Seth put out the white tureen of seafood chowder. The hors d'oeuvres quickly disappeared and dinner itself was a splendid mixture of great food, good conversation, and well loved guests.

"I'm stuffed to the gills," groaned Shelby after polishing off his lobster. "That was wonderful, Jessica!" The group heartily agreed.

"Well, if everyone's that full, let's have dessert in a half an hour," suggested their hostess as she eyed the contented bunch and noted the yawns of some of the adults and twitching of the children.

Helene piped up, "That's a great idea, and before they get into trouble why don't Shelby and I take the youngsters outside and let them run off a little steam?" Her offer was gratefully accepted and the couple shepherded the four kids out the back door while the adults got up and began to move about.

Donna surreptitiously winked at Grady as she loudly said, "Oh, let me help clean up," and began gathering dishes into the kitchen. Susan nudged John, who then also got to work. Grady then looked at Susan and inclined his head towards the door. Neither Jessica nor Seth saw them go out to their cars.

Grady returned first and leaned a large, rectangular, gaily wrapped package against the far fireplace lintel. A moment later Susan re-appeared with a smaller, but thicker square, also decoratively wrapped.

"So far, so good," whispered Susan.

"Yes, I don't think they noticed - and with Aunt Jess that's saying something!" remarked Grady.

Susan looked up at him to smile her agreement and noticed the arrangement of photographs on the mantle. "Oh, look! Here's an old one of my Mom, Dad, and me when I was a baby."

Looking around for a moment Grady plucked out a old black and white photo and smiled wistfully at it for a second before showing it to Susan. "These are my parents holding me soon after they brought me home from the hospital. I think Uncle Frank took it."

"That was so sad about your parents…"

"Yes, but I really can't complain. You couldn't ask for better people to raise you like you were their own. And now, I even have a sister, who I hope will give me lots of tips on how to raise twins."

"And I finally have a brother!" laughed Susan as she pulled Grady into a hug. "Don't worry, you already know the basics; always keep an emergency stash of extra diapers and formula on hand and never, ever, refuse anyone's offer to lend a hand. Don't tell my Dad that I told you this, but he just _loves_ babies. And, well, with Jessica you'd better check her luggage before they leave - she may just carry one off with her!"

They both looked up in response to the noise as the kids were ushered back into the house.

"C'mon, let's go and get them over here," said Grady as he led Susan to the kitchen.

Soon, everyone had been collected around the fireplace where Susan addressed a rather bewildered Seth and Jessica. "We know you didn't have time to hire a photographer and, well, we wanted to get you a wedding gift. These have been a group effort."

And with that Grady held the larger rectangle for the now very surprised couple as they tore the wrapping paper off of it. Exclamations of "Oh!" and "How marvelous!" were heard when an enlarged, framed picture of Jessica and Seth sharing a kiss while dancing after the wedding dinner was revealed.

The image of Jessica, with her blond locks and the golden hue of her gown, held closely by Seth, who was all silvery with his white hair and white tuxedo shirt in a black tux, was aptly titled on the name plate at the bottom: _Sun and Moon Wed,_ by J. Bryce.

"It's our wedding picture!" reflected Jessica in a hushed voice.

"And a beautiful one, at that," exhaled Seth. "But how...?"

Grady answered, "Everyone saw Jonathan take this shot. We asked him if we could have the negative. He not only gave us one, but copies of everything else he took."

Susan picked up the story. "Then I called Loretta and asked if she would quietly check around to see if we could get pictures from anyone else. Of course, she enlisted everyone in the shop, and thereby, probably half the town. This is the other part of the gift," said Susan as she held up the other present.

Jessica took it and pulled the tail of the bow while Seth grasped a corner of the wrapping paper and pulled. They both gasped with astonishment as they read the gold embossed script message on the cobalt blue cover of the scrapbook:

 _Jessica and Seth_

 _Our Wedding!_

 _June 7, 1997_

"Open it," encouraged Helene.

Flipping over the plush cover Jessica and Seth were delighted to find many pages filled with pictures of their impromptu wedding and the dinner and dancing that followed.

"And we're going to fill up some of the blank pages starting right now," declared John as he produced a small camera from his pocket. "Everybody look up and say 'Cheese.'" After several shots and much laughter, Jessica and Seth turned to everyone and expressed their profound gratitude.

"There's no way we could ever thank you for what you did…" said Jessica while holding the scrapbook against her and starting to fumble for words.

Sensing her becoming overwhelmed, Seth spoke up, "But we do thank you and we love you all very much. And now we're going to feed you the dessert I made with my own two dainty little hands!"

Chuckling, Susan asked, "Some of your famous rhubarb pie, Dad?"

"When have I ever made anything else?!"

The resulting laughter eased the emotional tension off of Jessica and she entrusted the cherished book back to Susan while she and Seth made their way to the kitchen.

Just after they crossed the threshold, but before they closed the door, Jessica turned and indicated for Seth to look back at the happy scene of everyone admiring and talking and laughing about the pictures in the album and the portrait.

Looking up at him with shining eyes, Jessica whispered, "This house is full of family and bursting with love and joy. Oh Seth, it's what I'd always dreamed it should be and it's all because of _you_. My love, you've made my dream come true!"

Pulling her into the privacy of the kitchen, with the door closing behind them, Seth wrapped his arms around her and nestled her against him. "That seems only fair since you made _my_ dream come true when you said, 'I love you' to me and again when you said, 'I do.'"

... ... ... ... ...

 _Oh, my goodness!_ thought Donna when she realized that no one had gone to assist their hosts. With a grin she instructed her son, "Frank, please go and see if your _grandparents_ need any help."

Frank ran to the kitchen, and a few moments later returned and hurried up to his mother to loudly report, "No, Mom, Grandma and Grandpa are kissing and they don't look like they need any help at it, at all!"


	25. Reception

_{Author's Note: No, it's STILL not the last chapter :) No Tricks, only a Treat in the form of an exceptionally long chapter.}_

 _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _{It's the day after Jessica and Seth hosted a Seafood Feast dinner for their close family who are in town. They're now preparing for a big day - their wedding reception, in the form of a barbecue. Let's just see who shows up…}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

After they attended the late church service the next morning Jessica, Seth, Grady, Donna, and Frank returned to the house to have breakfast.

Standing with a large frying pan in hand, Seth posed a question to the family gathered around the kitchen table. "How would you all like your scrambled eggs?!"

"Scrambled!" was the unanimous jovial answer before everyone turned back to their coffee or orange juice.

When breakfast was over it was decided that Seth and Jessica would take the station wagon to the reception while Grady, Donna, and Frank would take their car. "In case a certain _someone_ needs to come back to the house for a nap," Grady teased.

"I'm sorry, dear," questioned Donna with a sparkle in her eye, "but do you mean Frank? Or me?"

Chuckling, Grady admitted, "Actually, I was thinking it might be me! I'm not used to all of this sunshine and fresh ocean air anymore!"

"You know, a nap might not be a bad idea Seth," interjected Jessica. "We're going to be on our feet for quite a while today."

"Say no more, my dear. Let's leave the clean up to the young people and retire for forty winks," he agreed as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

Doffing their outerwear, the couple snuggled comfortably under the sheet. "Of course, there are _other_ things we also could do while we're here," suggested Seth hopefully.

"Mmmm, yes. But there are way too many people in the house for that much, er, fun," resignedly replied Jessica. "Besides," she yawned as she cuddled closer, "a nap would be just wonderful right now."

Seth looked down and realized she was already asleep. Gently he leaned his head against hers and nodded off as well.

... ... ... ... ...

Donna looked anxiously at the clock and then at Grady. "Should we wake them? It's getting late."

"I'll go!" volunteered Frank before his father could answer.

Just then the tread of feet could be heard coming down the stairs. "Now, where would you be going, sweetheart?" Jessica asked of the youngster.

"To come and get you! Gosh, you look pretty, Grandma!"

"Oh! Thank you," Jessica said, delighted with her great nephew's use of her new title even more than the compliment.

"You do look lovely, Aunt Jess," agreed Grady as he took in her knee length, flared, yellow sundress with a very subtle black mottling, complete with yellow taffeta trim at the square neckline and around the short sleeves. A simple gold heart shaped locket adorned her neck while strappy, tan, low wedge sandals with black piping and a gold buckle bedecked her feet. She carried a small woven purse and a straw sun hat in her hand.

"And don't you look natty in your summer finery, Uncle Seth," lauded Donna as she apprised his summer weight cotton/linen blend, pale periwinkle blue and white seersucker sport coat over a white shirt and medium blue slacks; all tidied up by a dark blue bow tie with white dots. An ivory boater hat with a blue band was tucked under his arm.

"You are obviously a woman of great taste," returned Seth. Turning to Jessica he offered his arm. "Shall we be off to our reception, dearest?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and chuckled as she linked her arm through his. "Yes, I think we'd better. It would be rude to be late to our own party."

A short drive took them to the common green behind the church where they had exchanged vows just two months earlier. A white arbor, festooned with greenery and flowers, marked the entrance way.

"Ah, Eve's done a splendid job!" Jessica remarked as they walked under the framework and into the grassy expanse beyond and observed a large yellow and white striped tented area with tables and chairs underneath. The backdrop was a lovely view of the ocean.

A little ways away was the food and beverage preparation and serving area. At the south end, just on the edge of the spacious parking lot, a small stage had been erected and the band was on it, tuning up their instruments. A temporary wooden dance floor had been laid over the asphalt to entice would be twirlers.

Many more comfortable chairs and tables were scattered under the leafy trees that cast their welcome shade about on the very sunny day. Fortunately, a constant gentle breeze off of the water kept everyone cool and relatively bug free. A small army of servers, cleaners, security, and the like moved purposefully in their white aprons - emblazoned with "STAFF" on them.

The little family group moved towards the tented area where Eve was giving last minute directions to everyone who came near. "Jessica! Seth! So wonderful to see you!" she greeted them each with a hug. "And Grady and Donna! It's been ages; and don't tell me this is Frank? Why you're almost all grown up!"

After pleasantries were exchanged Eve led them to the head table. "Now this immediate area around you is for family and close friends, of course. And, oh, this young man," she said as she snatched an aproned passerby over to her, "is Mark. He is the Chief of Staff and will do anything you wish."

As Eve took a breath Mark said, "Yes, we are here to make your day as pleasant as possible. If you need anything at all, please tell me or any one of the staff. Our job is to make this day easy for you to enjoy." As he was speaking a young woman came up with a tray of flutes filled with chilled champagne. Mark took the tray and offered it to Jessica and Seth first and then to the others. "So, take a deep breath and leave all of your cares to us." He then gave them a quick study of where everything was and left them to enjoy their drinks.

"Eve!" gushed Jessica. "Thank you! You did a wonderful job!"

"Here! here!" joined in Seth as he raised his glass to her.

"It was nothing," demurred Eve. "I'm just glad to see you two finally together and I had great fun spending your money! Besides, with all these new people visiting our quaint little town I'm sure someone will want to move here and they'll need a realtor, now won't they? Oooh, there are a couple of hot prospects now - and handsome ones, too. That never hurts! Well, if you'll excuse me, duty calls…" and with that she traipsed off.

Just then Jessica saw her brothers and sisters and various nieces and nephews among the throng entering the area and waved to them. Seth noticed his clan and waved his hat to get their attention.

In a very short time the whole area was filled with many happy guests. As the mouth watering aroma of roasting pork and other delectables wafted through the air Reverend Robbins stood on the small stage and the crowd hushed as he gave a benediction over the people and said a blessing over the food.

With hundreds of expected guests it had been earlier determined that a receiving line was not feasible. "We'll just have to say hello to as many of our friends and family as we can manage during the afternoon," Jessica had wisely concluded, and Seth agreed. To that end, the newlyweds spent the better part of the next hour greeting as many of their guests as possible before finally managing to sit down and have a bite to eat themselves.

After _another_ toast, this one offered by her sister, Jessica nudged Seth. "Let's take a walk - I need to work off some of this food, and if I drink any more champagne I'm going to start bubbling myself! Besides, there are still quite a few people we haven't greeted yet."

"Good idea!" Seth readily concurred and they took leave of their family to wander about the greensward and visit with the many neighbors and friends who had been invited. Finally, Seth suggested, "I'm getting parched, Jess. How about we stop for a lemonade?" as he steered her around a clump of people and toward one of the several beverage stations.

As they approached the makeshift bar Jessica recognized the dark haired, tall man who had just ordered a "Bourbon, on the rocks." Elbowing Seth gently to get his attention, she came up behind the fellow and said loudly in a bad Brooklyn accent, "Aww geeze, it looks like they'll let anyone in this joint!"

Harry McGraw turned around with his mouth open and stared for a second before he laughed, "Jessica! It's so good to see you!" as he enveloped her in a hug. "And Seth, you're looking great. Marriage must agree with you!" as he double-handedly took Seth's palm and shook it vigorously.

"It does, at that!" wholeheartedly agreed the doctor. "And I see your bumps and bruises have healed up without a blemish. Good."

"Yes, you're just as handsome as ever," kidded Jessica as a thought sparked in her head. While the trio enjoyed their drinks and chatted amiably she kept an eye out for a certain someone - who conveniently came walking toward them with an empty wine glass.

"Oh, Eve!" Jessica waved her to them. "I'd like you to meet a friend from Boston; Eve Simpson, this is Harry McGraw. He's a private detective. Eve here is responsible for organizing this wonderful affair," she explained to her old friend.

"You did this whole shin-dig?" said Harry, duly impressed. "Wow, a woman who knows how to get things done and orders good bourbon, not that cheap stuff that I'm used to, and looks fabulous while doing it. If you don't mind me saying… Can I get you a refill?"

"Why, I don't mind at all," replied Eve with a coy smile. "And I'd love a refill."

Seth looked quizzically from one to the other, trying to figure out the interpersonal dynamics that were occurring while Jessica, trying hard to stifle a huge smile, made their excuse to depart. "Well, we've got to greet some other friends, we'll see you two later."

As they walked away Seth looked at his wife with amazement. "Woman, am I wrong or did you just play matchmaker and set up Eve and Harry?"

"Who, me?" she replied as innocently as possible.

Seth's laughter resounded quite a ways across the field.

As they neared the impromptu stage the band finish their set and announced that they would return after the magic show, which was about to begin.

A horde of children settled themselves in front of the stage, artfully arranged by a giggle of clowns who continually pulled small, gold wrapped chocolate coins from behind ears, and fashioned long balloons into hats, wrist bands, corsages, and elongated wiener dogs to amuse the youngsters. Frank and his new-found cousins were front and center and squeals of delight could be heard from the whole gang.

After the clowns had settled the kids into place the magician appeared on stage and proceeded with many effects; including producing rabbits and doves out of his hat, several card tricks, and levitating one assistant while sawing another in half. "The ultimate quick diet!" he loudly proclaimed to much laughter and a few groans from the audience.

Jessica and Seth were standing at the edge of the crowd enjoying the antics when Seth heard a laugh that seemed very familiar. Looking over to the right side of the mass of people now gathered around the stage he spied a roly-poly fellow with salt and pepper hair standing at the back of the group. "Jess, is that who I think it is?" he asked as he directed her sight towards the man.

"Oh, yes, it is! Let's go over and say hi."

They skirted the edge of the crowd and came alongside their old friend. "Amos, you old son of a gun!" boomed Seth. "It's good to see you!"

"Why, Doc! Miz Fletchah! H'llo!" former sheriff Amos Tupper responded with lively surprise as he hugged them both. "It shore is good t'see you both. I tried hahd to find you earlier but like to get lost in this crowd so I figured I'd wait 'till you found me!"

"And we're glad we did," delightedly said Jessica. "How's retirement in Kentucky been treating you? How is your sister Winnie?"

"Retirement's fine, just fine. It's nice and quite like. I get to do a lot of fishin'. A'course it's not for big fish like there are up heah, but it's fun anyhow. Winnie stahted taking piano lessons last spring and wound up marryin' the local music teachah."

"Are you on your own then, Amos?" asked Seth.

Tugging his earlobe slightly, the former lawman grinned sheepishly. "Not exactly. See, I stahted keepin' steady company with a real nice lady. She's a tall drink of watah with real pretty red hair. Her name's Marion."

"Why, that's wonderful, Amos. We're very happy for you," smiled Jessica.

"Thank you, Miz Fletchah. You know I coulda been knocked ovah with a feathah when I got the invite to this reception. So Doc," he looked over to Seth with a big, cheesy grin, "you finally tore yourself loose from killin' your patients to court Miz Fletchah proper like!"

 _Oh, no!_ grimly thought Seth. _Here comes the "It's about time," bit again._

"And I'm glad she accepted you. The two of you make a right good looking couple. I'm very happy to see you together and lookin' so blissful."

Seth drew in a sharp breath and was speechless, as was Jessica, for a moment. Then she spoke up, "Dear Amos, thank you! Your good wishes mean the world to us…"

"And we're so very glad you came," added Seth, finding his voice. "It's good to see you again, old friend!" he said with a grateful smile.

They chatted on for a while until Adele found them. Jessica did the introductions and mentioned that Adele's husband, Mort, was the new sheriff in town.

"I'll have to send my husband around your way when he comes off shift, Mr. Tupper. I'm sure he'd like to meet you, but right now I'm working on Eve's orders to steal these two away so they have the first dance when the band starts up again after the show."

After brief farewells she led them off toward the stage where the illusionist was finishing up the performance by shackling his two, frequently tormented, assistants to a wall. Once they were secured he pulled a concealing curtain around them and started walking around the back. But the figures that then came around from the other side were the two assistants!

The glittery clad women pulled the curtain back with a grand flourish to reveal the chagrined magician, now bound in the center of the wall were they had been only seconds before. The crowd roared its approval at the trick. Meanwhile, the assistants each picked up a water bucket from the side and, after baptizing a few of the closer members of the audience, threw the contents onto the hapless wizard.

Magically, he was pelted with confetti, not water! The crowd cheered and clapped in delight before the trio took their bows and the staff helped clear the stage.

On the other side of the crowd Loretta, Phyllis, and Ideal were applauding the spectacle when Loretta looked to her friends and acerbically noted, "Oh sure, he can make people appear and disappear - but what about _wrinkles_? Why doesn't he do something _really_ useful and make them disappear?!" Everyone around her who heard the quip just cracked up.

The band took the stage back and asked that the newlyweds have the first dance of the set. Jessica and Seth left her bag and their hats on a nearby table and walked onto the dance floor while the quintet struck up _Could I Have This Dance (for the rest of my life)._ Seth offered her his hand, which she took as she stepped in close, and they began to dance.

"Shall we kiss and then dance check to cheek while everyone's watching and scandalize the town?" mischievously suggested Jessica into Seth's ear.

"Now there's a temptation I just can't resist," cheerfully whispered Seth as they then pressed their lips together for a long, sweet moment before nestling together while their slow sway continued.

A soft chorus of contented sighs was heard from the crowd of appreciative onlookers.

The next song was a lively tune and many other couples took to the dance floor. Amos Tupper was considering going over for an iced tea when Adele and a uniformed Mort Metzger, fresh from duty, walked up to him.

"Mr. Tupper, this is my husband, Mort. Dear, this is Amos Tupper, your predecessor." After exchanging pleasantries Adele noticed Loretta on the other side of the crowd. Turning to the men she said, "Please excuse me, but I've got to catch Loretta before she leaves," and gave her husband's arm a squeeze before she dashed off, leaving the two alone.

There was an awkward silent moment as the current and former sheriffs watched Jessica and Seth dance. "They look good together, don't they?" observed the uniformed lawman, finally breaking the quiet.

"They do at that," agreed the previous constable. "They're downright… _cute._ It took 'em long enough! Why I thought they'd get together years ago."

"So, you've known them both a long time, then?" asked Mort.

"Oh, yeah… yes. Ages, in fact. Miz Fletchah was always around to help out when I needed to, uhm, _consult_ with someone on a murdah case. Does she still, er, consult with _you_ on them?"

"Yeah, she's really helpful about that. In fact, she always seems to be around for the investigation. Whether you want help or not…"

"Ah, the usual."

Both men chuckled quietly.

"Yup! But, in all fairness, Mrs. F is usually right. Hell, she's _always_ right."

"A-yuh, she always was back then, too. Y'know, I wondah if she'll continue to happin' by murdah as much now that she and the doc are hitched," pondered Amos.

"He is a physician, maybe he'll cure her of whatever besets her."

"Or they'll just attract double trouble!"

"Let's not even _go_ there," groaned Mort.

After reflecting for a moment the former lawman looked up at Mort. "In fact, I can't say that I recall there ever bein' a murduh in town when she wasn't around to help out."

Just then on the dance floor Seth felt a shiver run through his wife. "Are you all right, dear?" he asked as he drew back and looked at her.

"I'm fine - it's just… I sort of felt a strange zephyr in the ether," she stammered back. "Oh, I'm not making any sense at all! Really, I'm just fine," she declared as they danced on, now watched by both Amos and Mort with thoughtful interest.

"Huh! Now that you mention it, neither can I," mused Mort. "Well, there was that one time, but it was in _her_ house." Then he looked over at the older man. "You know, Mr. Tupper, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for years. Has Cabot Cove always been the _murder capital_ of Maine? I mean, when I first got here I thought I'd have it easy - get in a lot of golf and some fishing. Instead, I've seen more bodies here than in some of the worst parts of New York. Is that why you left?"

With a knowing smile the former constable nodded his head slightly and looked Mort straight in the eye. "Call me Amos. And that answer will cost you a drink, sheriff."

A smile slowly crossed his face as the peace officer deliberately took off his badge and tucked it into his pocket before saying, "The beer's on me - and it's Mort. So, you like to fish?" he asked as he led Amos to the beverage area. "I've got tomorrow off and I was thinking of going out - maybe you'd like to come along? It seems we've got a few things to talk about…"

... ... ... ... ...

Meanwhile, Jessica was remembering their first dance together as husband and wife as she looked lovingly at Seth. "I felt that we were dancing on a cloud, just like now."

"A-yuh, and I had an angel in my arms, as I do now; then all those fellows stole her away from me," he complained with a smile. "I'm not letting you go this time!"

"Seth!" Jessica giggled. "You'll have to let others cut in after this dance."

"No, I don't," he argued as he cuddled her closer. "I want you all to myself tonight."

"Oh, you'll have me. _All_ of me," she meaningfully whispered to him.

Seth nearly stumbled.

Catching himself he sighed and growled back low into her ear, "You do that to me every time!"

"Who, me?" Jessica innocently grinned for the second time that day.

Looking into blue eyes sparkling with mischief, Seth couldn't help but murmur with hopeful yearning as the song was ending. "Jessica, it's been… too long… Do you think anyone would miss us if we just went home _now_?"

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Jessica inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Seth replied for her ears only, "I'd enjoy myself a lot more if I was alone with _you…_ "

Jessica smiled sweetly, "Seth, dear, it's only been two days; and as wonderful as us leaving would be, it would also be rather rude. Besides, I believe my publisher is about to cut in on you. Why, hello, Ted," she greeted as a dapper suited man walked up just as the song ended.

"Jessica! you look wonderful," he praised as he kissed her cheek. "And this must be the man who snatched you off of the market."

"Yes," Jessica said as she twinkled a smile at Seth. "This is my husband, doctor Seth Hazlitt. Seth, this is Ted Hartley."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hazlitt."

"Call me Seth," he replied as he returned the handshake.

"And it's Ted. I must ask your pardon as I steal your wife away for a bit; I've got to fly right back to New York to try and beat the weather. May I?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course," Seth agreed affably after Jessica gave him a small nod. "Thank you again for letting us use the private jet for our wedding. We appreciated it greatly!"

"I'm glad," Ted replied as the music began again. "I like to keep my favorite author very happy," he said as he offered Jessica his hand and they started dancing.

Seth watched them for a moment. _Oh, Ted wants something, all right,_ he contemplated just before feeling a light grasp on his arm. Turning around he found Helene smiling up at him. "How about giving your little sister a spin?"

"With pleasure!" he answered and they waltzed away to the music.

"How was South Carolina, Jessica? I hope the press didn't give you any grief," inquired the publisher.

"Oh, no. We didn't have any trouble at all. Right after the wedding, while we were still in Cabot Cove, Seth and I gave an interview to our local journalist and it took most of the steam out of things. We had a wonderful trip down South."

"I was happily surprised that you got your manuscript in on time after all. I have to tell you - it's a fabulous ending! It's bound to be a mega hit. Is it too early to talk you into some book signings?" he asked wishfully.

"Now Ted," Jessica cautioned, "I'm not adverse to doing a _few_ signings. But! I'll not be spending all those weeks on the road anymore."

"I'm sure we can work something out. By the way, don't forget that if you want to include a dedication I'll need it soon so we can get it out with the first print for the holidays. Perhaps you have something, or _someone_ , special in mind. Hmmm?" he teased as he noticed her eyes following Seth.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Jessica laughed softly. "Ah, you know me well, Ted. Yes, I'll have a special dedication to you by the beginning of next week."

... ... ... ... ...

Everyone wanted to dance with the couple and they were kept on the floor for the next hour, twirling away to their favorite tunes, until Jessica's brother Marshall took his sister's hand, while his wife captured Seth's, and they danced them both off to the side where two tall iced teas awaited them.

"You were both starting to look a little peaked," explained Marshall. "I thought you'd like an excuse to rest for a while."

"Ooh, yes - thank you!" This is just what my toes needed," gratefully said Jessica as she sat down to her drink.

Seth settled himself next to her and took a long draught of the chilled beverage. "Mmm, this hits the spot. Thank you both for rescuing us!"

"Well, dear, shall we take their place?" Marshall suggested, much to the delight of his wife as they took to the dance floor for a polka.

Feeling revived after finishing her drink Jessica suggested, "Seth, let's walk about some more - there are still people we haven't said hello to yet."

"Good idea. I wouldn't mind stopping for a taste of dessert, too. Freezers full of popsicles, fudge bars, ice cream sandwiches and the like! The perfect summer dessert. I'm beginning to think that Eve is a genius!"

Looping her arm through his and leading away from the dance floor, Jessica chuckled, "I'll be sure to tell her you said so!"

As they walked along the green grass in the sunlight they were cooled by the gentle breeze from the ocean, with Jessica kissing cheeks, Seth heartily shaking hands, and them both happily greeting all they met.

That is, until a somewhat whiney, "Oh, Jessica! Seth!" from the side drew their attention and they stopped and turned to find Mayor Sam Booth hurrying in their direction.

"Well, there goes a perfect afternoon," muttered Seth under his breath.

"Now Seth," whispered Jessica, "be nice!"

"I'd rather be sitting on an irate porcupine than talking to our esteemed mayor!"

Jessica bit her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud at that image, while the head politician of Cabot Cove puffed over to them.

"There you both are!" he exclaimed.

"It's our reception. Where else where we be?" blithely retorted Seth.

Sam's mouth opened, but nothing came out of it for a moment since he didn't understand the doctor's response. "Uh, well. That's nice. After all, as I've always said, 'Everybody's got to be somewhere,' now don't they?"

It was Jessica's and Seth's turns to be non-plussed as they stared at the mayor's broad, smiling face.

"Anyhoo, I just wanted to extend my very best wishes. You know, if you had asked me, as mayor, I would have been honored to have performed your wedding ceremony. Even now, I'd be delighted to take the stage and say a few words of congratulations to the crowd if you'd like," he simpered.

"Oh, er, that's very, very kind of you, but we wouldn't want to impose upon you." Jessica thanked him as she turned to Seth with a pleading look for help.

Seth chimed in, "Besides, we heard a group of townspeople over there having a discussion about candidates for the upcoming mayoral race. Now, you might want to go and have a talk with them and we wouldn't want to keep you."

"Oh, certainly not! Dear me, which way did you say this group was?"

"Over that way," Seth pointed in the opposite direction from where they were heading.

"Well, I'd better get over there. And, oh, congratulations again," he said as he hurried off.

When the mayor was safely on his way, Jessica exhaled, "It looks like we dodged a bullet. That was a clever fib."

"What fib? Someone's always talking about how on earth a man who proclaims himself to be the 'do nothing mayor' keeps getting re-elected! Why, he even has his re-election posters printed up with that slogan."

They both chortled away at the thought as Seth led his wife off to the side where a white aproned staff member indulged them in their decisions to enjoy a Whoopie Pie and a frozen blueberry gelato, respectively, for dessert.

... ... ... ... ...

"Yum! That was scrumptious," exuberantly declared Jessica as she polished off her ice cream treat.

"Yes," agreed Seth as he finished his frozen confection and looked to his wife. "Heh, heh, just a minute Jess. You have blue lips now - you look like a Smurf!"

Coming closer with a napkin in his hand and a twinkle in his eye, he added, "Here, let me help you with that," just before he leaned in and delicately licked her blue lips before kissing her.

That's how Dennis Stanton and his raven-haired escort found them.

"I say, that must be a marvelous dessert, wouldn't you agree Nicole?" Dennis noted with a huge grin.

"We definitely must have some!" she agreed with a giggle as Jessica and Seth separated with a start and stared up at the intruders.

"Dennis!" Jessica laughed as she reached out to hug him. "You surprised us!"

"I am sorry about that - I just couldn't resist!" he claimed as he gave her cheek a peck. "How are you Seth?" he asked as he extended his hand.

"I'm very well, Dennis. It's good to see you. We're glad you could make it."

"I had to come - Nicole made me," the tall, mustachioed man replied with a warm smile at the woman whose hand he held. "I hope you remember this lovely lady. She was the bartender at McCrady's Tavern when I saw you there on your honeymoon."

"Of course! So nice to see you again," Seth politely said.

"It is true that I insisted we attend today," she confirmed. "I told Dennis that we had to come and thank you personally."

"Whatever for?" inquired Jessica looking quizzically back and forth between the two.

"Because, my dear Jessica. We took a cue from you and the good doctor here… and eloped!"

"Yes, while we were sailing to the Bahamas last month Dennis talked so much about how happy you two looked that we decided to be brave also and had the Captain marry us."

"How wonderful!" exclaimed Jessica as she and Seth congratulated the couple. They chatted energetically for a while before Nicole insisted, "Dennis, you promised that we would dance!"

"Of course, my sweet." They made their farewells to the other newlyweds and made their way toward the dance floor while Jessica and Seth watched them go.

"Huh! Can you beat that?" remarked Seth to his wife. "I never would have bet on it."

"Nor would I, not in a million years," Jessica agreed. "But they do look very happy together."

"If they're half as happy as we are they'll have a blessed life."

"What a lovely thing to say," Jessica smiled into his eyes before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Now, if you don't mind, let's walk up closer to the entrance."

... ... ... ... ...

"You know, it's too bad Evelyn, Rob, and Kendall got socked in by the weather. We'll probably get some of that storm too, later in the week." Noticing how she was scanning faces in the crowd as they continued along Seth asked, "Is there anyone in particular that we're looking for?"

Sighing heavily, Jessica admitted, "Yes, but I'm afraid the bad weather over the coast has held her up. I was dearly looking forward to seeing my cousin… Oh! Wait! There she is! Emma! Emma!" she excitedly called as she took off her hat and waved it toward the person who had just walked through the trellis.

A rather tall, red headed woman hurried toward them as Jessica opened her arms wide for a welcoming hug. As Emma and Jessica met and embraced Seth stared at them, dumbfounded and mouth wide open. _Good Lord! They look like identical twins, but with different hair colors!_

"Ooh, I'm so glad you made it, Emma!" Jessica rejoiced as she rocked her cousin with delight.

"Me too, love! I'm sorry I'm so late, but the weather over the Pond was positively dreadful! Well, let's have a look at you. My, you're positively glowing! And this handsome man here must be the reason why," she said as she and Jessica both turned to face a still shocked Seth.

Jessica giggled at the expression on her husband's face and nudged his arm a little. "Dear, this is my cousin Emma McGill from England. I'm sure I've mentioned to you before that we look a little alike. Emma, this is my husband, Seth. He _usually_ is able to speak."

Seth blinked twice before shaking off his astonishment and taking Emma's hand in both of his before kissing her cheek. "Of course! Please excuse me; it's just not every day that a man gets to see two such beautiful women together."

Emma chuckled heartily as she shook Seth's hand. Glancing over to her cousin she quipped, "Ah, he's a smooth one, he is, Jessica! Don't fret now, Seth. You're not the first chap lately to have such a reaction to me."

The area under the canopy had emptied out with everyone off to see the second magic show. The trio seated themselves comfortably there to catch up. After talking awhile, and not seeing any staff around, Seth offered to get drinks and snacks and his offer was gratefully accepted.

"You know I've never put much faith in doctors, dear Jessica, but your fellow there has a kind heart and a good soul. A body can tell that right off," observed Emma. "And the way he looks at you - and you at him… O dear me, it's a wonderful thing to see such love thriving, and at our age!"

"I'm glad I came to realize it while we could still do something about it," confessed Jessica.

"Was it _you_ then that was the stopper in the bottle all the years the two of you have been such great friends? Oh, don't blush now - we've become close mates these last many years as well as being look-a-like cousins. Why, as you know, marriage never fit into me plans at all, but lately I've been wondering if I've been wrong about that. You and Seth getting married have caused me to rethink meself."

"Emma, do tell," encouraged Jessica with a raised eyebrow, full of curiosity.

"Well, you know how things ended with Oliver. I had a hard time getting over that, but when me old chum, Geoffrey Constable got a hold of me I began to think of a new beginning, even with him being a Viscount and all. We had a lot in common and had always gotten on together." Emma paused and shook her head sadly, tears coming to her eyes and just as quickly blinked away.

Jessica put her hand over her cousin's. "It was so very terrible about him being poisoned; and _you_ being blamed!"

"It was, and it liked to just break my heart. The dear man left me well off but it seemed as if I lost some of me vim and vinegar when he died. And then the strangest thing happened in London, just at the end of June."

"One of me old school chums, whose husband is high up in the diplomatic corps, called late on a Saturday afternoon and begged me to come with her to a costume ball at the French Embassy that night. It seems that her husband had badly twisted his ankle but wanted her to put in an appearance for him - politics and all."

"Well, I thought it might be good for a laugh and pulled out some of the old props from the Mayhew Theatre. I tell you, we were quite the sight, she as Cinderella in a fancy gown and beaded mask and me wearing a pink mask and flesh toned body stocking with a brunette wig blending into a brunette hair body shirt that came down past my knees, covering all my personal bits, of course; going as Lady Godiva."

Jessica started laughing at the mental image and Emma joined in the chuckles.

"My girl and I were having a fun time of it, what with all the glamorous costumes and all. We were at the bar getting a refresher when this fellow in a black mask, black slacks and black vest over a puffy white shirt, wearing a black wig with a silver stripe in it comes over. He puts a large white mug on the bar and I thought he was going to ask for a refill but he pulls a rubber straight razor out of the mug and says to me, 'Madam, with legs like those it's a sin to wear your hair so long! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sweeney Todd, a barber in Fleet Street. May I be of service to you? A trim, perhaps?'"

"We were in hysterics with laughter and struck up a conversation with the Demon Barber of Fleet Street. He danced with us both and then we parted, but we kept bumping into the chap. Eventually, my chum started to feel a headache coming on and wanted to call for her car so we could leave but I was enjoying myself for the first time in ages and begged off, saying I'd take a cab home. The clipper was nearby and assured us both that he would attend to me."

Emma continued, "We spent the rest of the ball together, dancing and talking, and got along just smashingly. He told me that he was single now but had a grown daughter and how he regretted not being more of a father to her when she was young. Oh, we talked about all sorts of things, both important and silly."

"Finally, midnight came and it was time to unmask. 'You go first,' I insisted, and he slid off his black mask and gave me a sparkling grin to go with the twinkle in his eyes."

"'Now, you,' he said."

"So I reached behind and grabbed a big handful of wig and pulled it and my eye mask all forward and off as one, then shook my hair out and looked up with my best smile."

"What happened?" cautiously asked Jessica, the faint tinkling of warning bells chiming in the back of her head.

"Why, the man went white as a ghost and froze stock still. For a moment I thought he had had a stroke! I actually had to put my hand on his shoulder and shake him a little before he snapped out of it. He looked just like your Seth did when he met me, only more so."

 _Uh, oh,_ thought Jessica. _It can't be…_

"Then he did the strangest thing. He put his hand on my head, grabbed hold of my hair, and tugged it ever so gently. I thought he was out of his bloody mind until he exhaled and asked if I was related to you. Of course, then it all made sense. You'd met and he thought I was you!"

Jessica's eyes grew wide as her cousin neared the ending of the story. _Breathe, Jessica, breathe,_ she reminded herself.

"Well, we've been inseparable ever since. He wasn't going to be able to make this reception, owing to work, but when he found out I'd have to land in Boston due to the weather, and then drive all the way up here on the wrong side of the road, why he told me he'd cancel his work assignment and take me himself so I'd be safe and sound. He went through all that trouble even though he has to leave tonight for your capital. Isn't that sweet? It's been a long while since a man's cared so for me - and I like it! And just between us, love, I feel the same way about him; although I haven't told him so - yet."

"He's been a dear since we've met," she continued. "In fact, he dropped me off close by the gate and went to find a carpark. He should be here any minute…"

"Emma. _What_ is this man's name? Please!" implored Jessica.

"Oh, sorry! I thought I'd already mentioned it. It's Michael Hagarty; he says he's an old chum of yours."

Several things happened at this point:

\- As she looked at her cousin, Jessica's attention was drawn by the movement of a figure in the distance, over Emma's right shoulder. A lean man with salt and pepper hair had come in through the gate and was walking towards them.

\- Shaking her head at what she anticipated to be an uncomfortable meeting at best, she then noticed Seth, laden with a tray of beverages and goodies, returning to the pavilion from the far left.

She was steeling herself for the encounter when Emma's voice roused her, "I say love, I need to freshen up. Which way to the loo?"

"I'll take you!" Jessica enthusiastically volunteered as she jumped up and led her cousin around the back of the canopy and away to the comfort station.

... ... ... ... ...

 _Well, I finally found a parking spot for the car!_ grumbled Michael Hagarty to himself. _Now where did Emma get to? Oh, there she is … with Jessica. Take a deep breath, old boy. You knew this would happen as soon as Emma declared she would drive herself. These Yanks don't deserve such destruction. You know you had to come… for her sake, if nothing else._ A smile lit up his face as he pondered the ending of his thought.

Which is what Seth witnessed from afar after he saw Emma and Jessica leaving and observed Michael Hagarty making his way toward the pavilion.

Stopping suddenly he thought, _Son of a Gun! He actually came. The man's got brass, if nothing else. Or_ is _there something else?_ he pondered as he watched the bright smile bloom on the MI-6 agent's face as he watched Emma walk away.

A staff member hurried up to Seth and addressed him, "Oh, here. Please let me get that for you sir, and would you like anything else?"

After handing him the tray, Seth said, "Yes, just a minute," and with that he quaffed the two glasses of wine on the tray. "Now, please bring two more glasses of white wine, two cold beers, and two shots of Irish whiskey over to the pavilion, as quickly as you can. Thank you, young fellow."

Then he turned and walked straight up to Michael Hagarty, who was standing under the canopy, looking after Jessica and Emma.

"Hello, Mr. Hagarty," greeted Seth as he came up from behind. "How are you?"

Whirling about, Michael sucked in a deep breath and replied, "I'm well, thank you, Dr. Hazlitt. And somewhat surprised that Jessica even invited me."

"She didn't. I put your name on the list," said Seth, smiling slightly.

"You?! Why? I wouldn't imagine that you'd want to ever see me again after I inadvertently put Jessica's and your life in peril."

"Let's just say that I knew Jessica would, and besides, I never thanked you for your good advice. You know, that bit about tomorrow is _not_ guaranteed to anyone and we shouldn't be afraid of what _was,_ or what _might be_. To live for what _is_. Those are powerful words - and they were a strong lesson. They got Jessica and me moving to where we are now. And for that, I'm grateful; thank you."

"You're welcome," Michael said humbly. "I'm glad it worked out. Emma tells me that you and Jessica are very happy."

"Emma tells you…?" replied a confused Seth.

"Ah, you haven't heard that part of the story, yet, have you? Emma and I met during the summer at a costume ball and have been seeing each other ever since. I must admit it was quite a shock when she took off her mask."

"Heh, heh, heh," laughed Seth as he got the picture. "A-yuh, I _know_ that would be a surprise. So, you're smitten with each other?"

"It's more than that, much more on my part. In fact, after I realized that I had fallen for her it occurred to me that I owe _you_ an apology."

"How's that?"

"The thought of anyone putting Emma in harm's way, no matter how good the cause, makes me want to just rip his throat out with my bare hands. I see now that's what I had done to Jessica and I understand now why you were so angry with me. I'm sorry. Truly sorry."

They were interrupted by the white aproned staff member bringing up a trays of drinks and followed closely by an assistant with covered platters of aromatic food.

"Just put them on the table," Seth instructed. Both men watched as four place settings were laid out. "I thought you and the ladies might need sustenance," indicated the young man as he led his assistant away.

Seth reached over an picked up the small tray with two shot glasses on it and offered it to Michael who smiled when he detected the aroma of Jameson whiskey. "I propose a toast, Mr. Hagarty. Here's to never being too wise to learn important lessons!"

"I'll drink to that!" the MI-6 man agreed as they clinked glasses and downed the spirits, then both slammed the thick glasses down on the table with a _bang!_

"You know, if I can possibly manage it, we might just wind up being related, Dr. Hazlitt. I'd be honored if you would call me Michael." And with that he extended his hand.

Seth took the offered palm in both of his hands and shook it earnestly. "The honor would be all mine - and it's Seth. And from the looks of it," he said as he watched the ladies returning across the pavilion, with Emma hurrying towards them - a huge smile wreathing her face. "I'd say your chances are pretty darn good!"

Jessica stared in wonder at the sight before her; Seth and Michael drinking together and then shaking hands most cordially. _Funny, I didn't think I'd had that much champagne,_ she mused. _Perhaps I've had too much sun… Maybe I should eat something._

Meanwhile, Emma came up behind Michael and tapped him on the shoulder, turning him around. "There you are! I've missed you!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully.

Jessica smiled at Seth. "And I've missed you, too!" she whispered as she gathered him up and kissed him, as well.

When the kiss broke Jessica looked with amazement at her husband, her cousin, and Michael and blew out a breath. "I think a good bit of magic has drifted over from the show and settled right here on us."

"Mmmm, that's not all that's drifting about," noted Emma, sniffing delicately. "The food smells grand and I'm famished! Let's eat!"

They all concurred and the four of them sat down to a fine meal after a quick prayer of thanks.

Jessica's soul was elated by the camaraderie she saw developing among people she loved and she added a silent prayer of her own as they talked and began to eat. _And thank You also, dear Lord, for the peace that has settled upon and with the people at this table. Amen._

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _{A/N: Angela Lansbury and Len Cariou (Michael Hagarty) played the lead roles in the 1979 Broadway production of_ Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. A Musical Thriller. _Reportedly, they became fast friends after that.}_

 _{The Whoopie Pie is the official "Treat" of Maine. No, seriously, it is! Of course, blueberry pie is the official "Dessert" - and if you'd ever had a slice you wouldn't argue…}_


	26. All Good Things

_{Author's Note: Yes, this really IS the last chapter… Honest!}_

I'd like to take a moment for thanks giving!

 _{Thank you to the readers from 23 countries who have taken the time to peruse_ Past Perfect Future _. I hope you've enjoyed the journey of reading this story as much as I've enjoyed the journey of writing it.}_

 _{Great, Big, FLUFFY, heartfelt gratitude goes out to all of the readers who took the time to offer comments, suggestions, corrections, questions, and excellent advice in their reviews and private messages. I can't even begin to tell you all how much those wonderful words of encouragement meant to me!}_

 _{Lastly, I wish to reiterate my appreciation to all of the authors of_ Murder, She Wrote _fan fiction whose stories made me smile when I needed it the most. This tale is dedicated to those writers. I am truly honored now to be among you. Thanks ever so much!}_

 _ClearDarkNight_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

It's the morning after Jessica and Seth's barbecue wedding reception. Everyone had turned in early the night before - exhausted by the joyful, but tiring day. And everyone was sleeping in late that early a.m. With _one_ exception…

Jessica smiled in her dreams when she felt the gentle touch of fingertips on her eyebrows. _Mmmm, Seth…_

The smile remained on her face even when the soft fingertips slid down to her eyelids and ever so carefully pushed them up.

"Grandma, are you awake?" she heard whispered in a loud child's voice as her blurry vision focussed to find Frank peering into her face, his nose nearly touching hers as he pressed his cheek onto the edge of her pillow.

 _I guess I am now,_ she thought. Pulling back slightly she smiled at the youngster and asked quietly, so as not to wake Seth, "Good morning, sweetheart. What has you up so early?"

"Mom and Dad are asleep like logs and I'm all by myself awake and I don't know where _anything_ is."

"And by 'anything' do you happen to mean breakfast?" came the gently inquiry.

"Yeah! Can we have waffles, please?" he said, his excitement growing.

Before Jessica could answer a deep voice responded, "Waffles require payment, young man. Of the tickle kind." And with that an arm came around Jessica's waist and snatched the child up and over his surprised grandmother and plunked him down on her other side.

"Now then," a grinning Seth told the giggling kid. "It's three tickles per waffle! How many waffles do you want?"

"Lots, Grandpa! Lots!"

Winking over at Jessica, Seth instructed, "Well then, we'd better get started," and with that they softly ticked the youngster's sides; causing him to laugh with delight.

After a few moments of continuous giggles Jessica informed the wriggling youngster, "I think that's sufficient payment. Let's go downstairs and you can help mix the batter."

"Oh, boy!" exclaimed Frank as he climbed over his bemused grandmother and did a little happy dance beside the bed. "I'll race you!"

"Of course! Let's see how quietly and slowly we can go downstairs," challenged Jessica. "You go first."

"Yeah! Okay, here I go," the eager kid agreed as he tiptoed out of the room and down the stairway.

Jessica turned back over and cuddled against Seth. "And good morning to you, _Grandpa,_ " she smiled as she pressed a warm, soft, lingering kiss to his lips.

After they parted Seth looked keenly at her and lamented, "I suppose _we_ have to go downstairs now too, don't we?"

"I know, we haven't had a moment to ourselves; but it's only for a little while longer. I'm sure we'll manage…" Jessica's words were cut off as Seth kissed her. They stayed in the moment a long while before the kiss broke. "Maybe just a little longer…" breathlessly managed Jessica before she drew him back to her and captured his mouth hungrily.

After they came up for air they stared at each other for a long moment, and then simultaneously sighed.

Jessica patted his chest twice. "Come on," she said resignedly. "The waffle iron awaits us."

"Welcome to being a grandparent, Jess," chuckled Seth. "Speaking of which, if Margie was down there the place would already be a wreck. We'd better get up," he motioned as he tossed back the covers.

As they pulled on their robes Jessica remarked, "It's nice to see that Frank and the girls get along so well."

"A-yuh, they were thick as thieves the whole time yesterday at the reception. Especially Frank and Margie. It would be nice if they all had the chance to grow up as close cousins."

Jessica nodded in agreement, then said thoughtfully, "You know, we could have them all here for a week or so every summer. It's not much, but at least they'll get to see each other and we'd get to watch them grow up together."

"I'm sure their parents would really like that idea, too," surmised Seth. Then he grinned broadly. "Well, if we're going to have at least six kids running around here every summer _I'm_ going to have an extra waffle - I think I'd better start building up my endurance _now_!"

Jessica looked at her husband with bright, twinkling eyes and suggested, "Have two; you'll need that extra endurance in another day or so." And with a wink she led a still grinning Seth downstairs.

... ... ... ... ...

Unfortunately, the "day or so," stretched longer that expected.

... ... ... ... ...

After breakfast on Monday, Grady wanted to show his son where he used to play when he was growing up and they and Donna trundled off all around Cabot Cove until lunch. The rest of the day was filled with the out-of-town guests visiting the house, much to the delight of Jessica and Seth. The merry crowd increased and lingered, and began to spill out into the back yard, enjoying the fine summer's day. Late in the afternoon Mort and Adele stopped in after tarrying a few moments in the garden.

"Wow, Mrs. F, this place is hopping," observed Mort. "Are you having another reception, or what?"

"No, Mort. It's just turned out this way. I was just thinking that we should get something for dinner."

"That's easy, Jessica. Why not order pizza from Antonio's? Tony throws the best pies in town," suggested Adele.

"That's a wonderful idea! I'll order some salad, as well. I'd better send Seth out for some paper plates and drinks - We didn't expect to see this many people!"

"Don't worry about that Mrs. F, we'll take care of the supply run," offered Mort. "You and the doc just enjoy your guests."

"You're both such dears!" exclaimed Jessica hugging them both before they left on their mission.

The rest of the day was filled with crispy pizza and much laughter as Seth and Jessica got to spend precious time with their loved ones. All too soon, the crowd said their good-byes as the evening drew to a close, but not before Emma organized several guests to pick up the debris. Thus, the house was somewhat tidy after everyone was gone, although somewhat infused with the delicious aroma of pepperoni.

As they all climbed the stairs up to bed Donna said ruefully, "Oh, my goodness! I'll never remember half the names of all the people I met today."

"That's okay sweetie, I don't remember half of them myself," returned Grady, carrying a sleeping Frank over his shoulder.

Yawning hugely, Seth chimed in, "At this point, I'm not sure I do either!"

"Good-night everyone!" Jessica laughed as she and Seth entered their bedroom. After changing and a quick brushing of teeth they were soon asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

... ... ... ... ...

Susan and her family came by to see the Fletcher clan off on Tuesday, with assurances of gathering together for the holidays lightening the farewell.

"This is such a charming town," Helene looked up at her brother. "Could you possibly show us around a little today, since we're leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, sis! I'm sure Susan wants to show John and the girls her old haunts too," agreed Seth. The group then spent a happy day meandering around the pretty coastal hamlet.

After dinner the adults stayed up and lingered over coffee until Helene remarked to her husband, "My goodness, it's way past our bedtime Shelby, and we all need to be at the airport tomorrow by noon."

"We'll be by around ten-thirty to see you off," said her older brother.

After they left Jessica and Seth cleaned up the crumbs and cups and headed to bed. Jessica was snuggled down in the covers as Seth came in from the bathroom. "I must be tuckered out," he said. "I think I fell asleep brushing my teeth! And the toothpaste tasted funny - at least I _hope_ it was toothpaste."

Jessica hid her face in her pillow as she snickered. "Don't worry, I'll kiss you good night anyway!" They both quickly dropped off into a deep sleep.

... ... ... ... ...

Wednesday morning's alarm clock ringing had both Jessica and Seth groaning as they dragged themselves out of bed and hurried over to bid Susan, John, and the granddaughters farewell.

While hugging Jessica good-bye Susan whispered into her ear, "Thanks for making my Dad so very happy!" Jessica whispered back, "And here I thought it was _him_ who was making _me_ so very happy!" The women pulled back and smiled at each other for a special moment before Susan turned to her father and gave him a final big hug as well as returning the house keys. "I'm so glad that you had this reception," she told him. "It was wonderful seeing everyone again!"

"We sure enjoyed it, too!" Seth smiled at her. "Now, I hate to shoo you all off but you do have a plane to catch."

Jessica and Seth walked the group to the rental car and then stood by the curb, waving them down the road. "Well, there goes the last of our visiting guests. It's just us chickens, now. What would you like to do first?"

"Actually, I could really, really use a… nap. I'm sorry," a chagrined Jessica exclaimed. "I know we had plans for when we finally had time by ourselves, but I'm just beat!"

"Say no more, my dear! I'm in the same state as you. So, let's go and refresh ourselves - we'll still have the rest of the day - and the night - to enjoy later."

... ... ... ... ...

Or so they thought.

... ... ... ... ...

Jessica woke in the early afternoon to knocking on the front door. After a quick look in the mirror with a fluff and pat on her hair she slipped on her shoes and made her way downstairs where she opened the door to Helen and Lillian Appletree, two elderly sisters, neighbors from a few streets over, bearing a basket with a platter of tea cakes inside.

Seth was descending the stairs as he heard Lillian say, "My dear Jessica, forgive us for dropping in unannounced, but we saw Seth's car out front and knew you were home. We just wanted to drop by this little present and invite you over for dinner next week."

"This is so very kind of you," thanked Jessica. Then, noticing it was two o'clock, genetically just couldn't help but ask, "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

 _I'm going to hear about this later,_ she thought as she detected Seth come up behind her. To her surprise he piped up, "Well, hello ladies. This is an unexpected pleasure. Let me go put the kettle on, Jess." And with that he headed for the kitchen.

After seating their guests, Jessica joined Seth in the kitchen, ostensibly to gather cups and saucers for tea. Actually, she really just wanted to ask him, "So, when _did_ the aliens take over your body? I was sure you'd be upset that I invited our neighbors in for tea."

"Woman, I'm not _that_ bad. We have to be kind to our elders - at our age there aren't many of them left, you know! Besides, these two are world class bakers. Why, after I treated them for the flu one winter they thanked me with a plate of the most wondrous petit fours! I can still taste them," he said, smacking his lips. "At any rate, I'm hungry."

Jessica just shook her head and laughed. "I'm glad you feel that way because I have a sneaking suspicion that this town is still in a celebratory mood and we may well have more visitors dropping by today."

... ... ... ... ...

She was right.

... ... ... ... ...

A steady succession of cheerful neighbors dropped by, usually for just a few minutes, to chat with the newlyweds about how much they enjoyed the reception on Sunday. As dusk began to fall Seth grumbled, "Lock the door, Jess - and bar it! I'm afraid that as long as the car is out front we'll still be getting company. Problem is, even if I pull in around back to the dooryard the neighbors will know we're home. Do we have time to build a garage?"

After a light dinner and long, hot baths they were nestled in bed, with Jessica's head tucked against Seth's shoulder and her forehead leaning against his jaw. They were in the comfortable, fuzzy state between consciousness and sleep as they murmured their thoughts to each other about their busy day.

Jessica released a satisfied sigh. "You know, I've come to cherish this time of the day with you. There something so very… intimate, about lying in each other's arms and revisiting the happenings of the day while we plan for tomorrow - our future, as it were."

"Mmmm, I'd have to agree. My favorite parts are the first kiss in the morning and the last kiss at night. Of course, I also like all of the ones in between! I'm really looking forward to spending tomorrow with only you. Let's draw the shades, disconnect the phone, keep the lights off, and I'll hide the car. I just want to be alone with you."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," agreed Jessica as she cuddled a little closer. "Sweet dreams dear," she wished as she tilted her head up and over a little and kissed him good-night.

... ... ... ... ...

It was just after dawn on Thursday morning when the phone rang, waking Jessica with a start.

"What in blazes…?" muttered Seth from under the covers while Jessica fumbled on her nightstand for the phone.

"Hello?" she groggily mumbled into the handset. "Who? Oh, Dr. Beckwith. Yes, just a minute, please," she said, becoming more alert.

Holding her hand over the mouthpiece she elbowed the sluggish figure beside her. "Seth, wake up! It's Dr. Beckwith at the hospital; it's an emergency."

Seth was instantly awake as he took the phone from her. "Yes, Jonas?" he said and then listened quietly.

 _Calls at this time of the day are never good news,_ Jessica understood as she got up and donned her robe. _I'd better make a quick breakfast, I think Seth is going to need it._

As soon as the call ended Seth looked at his wife and reported, "There was a bus full of tourists coming up for the day. It seems the driver swerved to avoid a moose crossing the road over on Route 27 and overturned into a ditch. There are a lot of cuts and broken bones and the hospital is short staffed, what with it being the end of summer and a lot of folks on vacation…"

"And you have to go," she finished.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I know we had plans," he acknowledged regretfully as he rose.

Jessica came over to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. "Don't give it a second thought. One of the things I love about you is how you care for your patients. Now, go and get cleaned up and dressed and I'll put a little breakfast together for you."

"I love you, too!" is all he could manage to say in return. After another quick kiss they were both off to their assigned tasks and in a very short time Seth was ready to leave. "I doubt that I'll get a chance to call, but at any rate I won't be home until late," he resignedly told Jessica as she saw him out the kitchen door with a smooch on the cheek.

"Well now, what shall I do with this day?" Jessica wondered aloud. "The house could certainly use a good cleaning. I wonder what state Seth's old place is in. I'm sure it's neat, but I'm also sure it could probably use a good scrubbing, too."

 _Hmmm, oh, and_ that's _an interesting idea…_ she pondered as she gathered up cleaning equipment and got busy.

After an hour's hard work the house on Candlewood Lane was shining, while linens whirred in the dryer in the basement. Jessica took a breather and sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

 _I wonder how Seth's day is going. Probably busy beyond belief. The man is such a contradiction on the surface! The biggest curmudgeon in town, yet one of the kindest souls, with a heart of gold! My life is so much… deeper, and richer, now that we're married. Married! To each other! I'm still amazed on a daily basis… I hope that I'm making him as happy as I am. I must be… He certainly smiles and laughs that great big belly laugh of his more often than before. I love being married again, to Seth.…_ passed through her mind as she sipped her coffee. Glancing around the kitchen her eyes fell on her old Royal typewriter, set off to one side on the counter.

Jessica laughed out loud as she got up and hefted the hunk of steel over to the kitchen table. "Well, old friend," she addressed it, "what's say, that for old time's sake, I write up the dedication to that last book of the trilogy on you?"

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap,_ went the keys on her old trusty confederate. She was not surprised that only one proofing and re-write of the dedication was necessary before it was perfect.

 _Now then,_ she decided with satisfaction, _I may as well run this down to the post office today and send it off to Ted via overnight mail. He and my editor will get a kick out of it actually being done on a typewriter. I'll just write a cover letter while the laundry's finishing up._

The cover letter was quickly typed and while she was sealing the envelope to her publisher the buzzer on the dryer demanded her presence.

While Jessica was fluffing and folding, the idea that had hatched earlier in her brain developed into a plan that made her smile and her cheeks pink up. After gathering up the laundry and putting some cleaning supplies into a canvas bag she climbed the stairs and dropped the bag on the kitchen table, then added a spare empty duffle to it. Next, she went upstairs and packed two small suitcases with items she deemed would be essential to her plan and put them in the closet.

Finally, she wrote a note for Seth, should he unexpectedly come home early, and pulled two homemade chicken pot pies out of the freezer and put them into the fridge to thaw for dinner.

Gathering up the two bags from the kitchen table Jessica took them and the envelope and secured all in the basket on the front of her bike. She steered her iron steed down the street to her first stop, the post office.

After completing all of her tasks Jessica pedaled homeward with a rising wind at her back and thickening clouds flying aloft - returning to her comfy abode in the late afternoon after her industrious day. She was elated to find a message flashing on the machine from Seth, but sad to hear its content: "It's worse than we thought, Jess. We've had to call for help from the hospital in Portland, but it'll be a while before they get here. I'll be home very late - don't wait up. Love you."

After a solitary dinner, Jessica settled herself on the couch with a book and a cup of Earl Grey. She had dozed off when the depression of the adjacent cushion on the couch brought her around.

"Seth!" she said to the weary man settled next to her. "My dear, how are you?"

"Tired, hungry, and in need of a kiss. But not in that order; I'd like the kiss first."

"I can take care of that!" Jessica leaned in and pressed her lips to his soundly. "Let me warm up some dinner and then it's off to bed for you. How did everything go?" she asked as she led the tired doctor into the kitchen.

Seth scrubbed his hand over his grizzled face. "No one died, that's always a blessing. I think I set a personal record for setting bones and sewing up cuts today," he replied as he stretched his neck and shoulders. "I've stiffened up, even with that thirty minute scalding shower I took before I came home. Oh, and the moose was okay, too."

After he yawned his way through a toasty pot pie Jessica led him off to bed at midnight. "Do you need to go back tomorrow?"

"Just for a couple of hours in the morning to check on a few patients who were in pretty rough shape. We got a lot of help from Portland and many of the nurses who were off duty came in when they got the call, so there's more than enough staff now."

... ... ... ... ...

Friday morning brought steady winds that whistled through the treetops. As thy snuggled in bed before getting up Jessica recounted, "The weather man said last night that there's a strong cold front coming down from Canada and it's going to meet that warm front coming up the coast later today. We're likely to have spotty showers through the day and even some boomers this afternoon and evening along with a cool night. The next couple of days will be below average before it warms back up to normal."

"That's not too unusual for this time of year," grunted Seth. "Ah, let me get up and over to the hospital. I won't be too long. I'm hoping we still can have some time together later today," he said as he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally, her lips.

"Oh, we will," resolutely replied Jessica. "I've made plans for us for this weekend."

"You have?!" Seth looked at her with astonishment. "Everything's been booked up for weeks here at the end of the season. How did you manage to find someplace? And how far away is it? Are we flying or driving?"

Before he could continue Jessica silenced him with a kiss. "We'll be driving, it's someplace not too far away, easy to get to, well known, but we'll be all alone. And I've already packed our bags. There! That's enough clues. Now, _Dr. Watson,_ er, Hazlitt, you have until this afternoon to deduce our destination."

"Oho! Testing me are you, _Sherlock Hazlitt?_ I accept the challenge and will see you back here as soon as I can manage it, with an answer. What is the prize, pray tell?"

"A massage to a body part of choice," she flirtatiously answered.

"Oh, really? In that case let me get going right now!" Seth eagerly said as he hustled out of bed with a big smile stretching his face.

... ... ... ... ...

Seth returned home from his rounds at the hospital a little after two o'clock that afternoon in a cheerful mood despite the dark skies, gusting winds, and occasional rain squalls. "Good thing I wore my slicker," he called in from the mud porch as he hung the garment up.

"Come in and have some lunch - we're having a little clam chowder with fresh baked bread. Light, but good and hot."

Seth inhaled deeply as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Mmm, smells heavenly. It's perfect on a day like this."

As he began to tell her about the improved status of things at the hospital an electronic _tzzzt_ caused them both to stop and glance around the house. "It looks like we've lost power," surmised Jessica. "Oh well, we won't need it, since we're leaving as soon as we're done with lunch. By the way, _Doctor Watson -_ Hazlitt," she teased. "Have you deduced our destination yet?"

"Not yet, but I expect to gather a few more clues on the drive there. So warm your hands up and don't forget the oil," he countered sassily.

Jessica laughed despite herself and took his hand in hers while she looked at him lovingly. "I still can't believe that we play silly lovers' games at our age - but I'm really enjoying it!"

Actually coloring a little and with a goofy grin on his face, Seth rubbed his thick thumb in a small circle over the back of her hand. "I do too," he confessed. "Are we ready to go now? The sooner we're all alone, the happier I'll be."

"I'll clean up the kitchen while you go upstairs and get the suitcases; they're in the closet."

In no time they closed up the house and headed to the car. "Hey, what luck! It stopped raining for a moment," noticed Seth as he put the bags in the back seat. Once inside he asked, "Okay, which way do I go?"

"Drive through town, slowly. Then turn left onto Gnarled Oak Road," instructed Jessica. "I'll give you more directions once we get there."

Seth shook his head slightly. "You're not giving me many clues to go on, now are you? Is that fair? Hmmmm?"

Jessica just smiled.

As they drove through the main street in Cabot Cove Jessica rolled down her window and returned many a wave from shoppers who had come out before the sky began to drip again.

Once they reached the appointed turn Jessica gave more directions.

After driving around for ten minutes Seth spoke up, somewhat suspiciously, "All right, Woman! We've circled the entire town and waved to everybody and their dog. The rain clouds are moving back in. Now where?"

Smiling brightly at him, she waved at the coming right turn. "Take this road for one and a quarter miles. Turn left and then stop."

Seth scrunched his eyebrows together. "That'll lead us directly to my office!"

"Why Seth, you're right! You win the bet! Be sure to pull into the garage so no one sees the car and disturbs us."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" he laughed as he got the idea. "This is a great plan of yours! Everyone saw us drive through town like we were going away, no one will be able to see the car, and we can keep the front shades pulled down. I just hope the house isn't too messy, the power is still on, and there's something left in the refrigerator."

"Don't worry, dear. I have all of that covered," his wife reassured him.

They parked the car in the garage and got the luggage in through the back door just as a few raindrops began to patter against the walkway. "Go on it, Jess. I'll close up the garage door."

Jessica switched on the light and was relieved to find the house still had power. Seth came in after her with one hand behind his back.

They walked into the living room, dropping their bags by the foot of the stairs along the way.

"Why, the place is spotless! And there's kindling already set in the fireplace," a surprised Seth noticed. "Good grief! This is your doing, dear. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble - I was going to have the house cleaners in next week."

Jessica was enjoying the look of surprise on his face. "It wasn't much - I just spiffied it up a little. Besides, I thought that we deserved some time to ourselves after this last week. A small, second honeymoon, as it were."

"My dear, I just love the way you think. And I'm _really_ happy that we think the same way. These are for you." And with that he pulled a bouquet of a dozen long stemmed roses in bright summery hues, highlighted by white baby's breath, from behind his back. "Happy ten week, six day anniversary!"

Jessica gasped slightly and her eyes widened with delight as she took the flowers and held them close, carefully inhaling their scent. "Oh Seth, they're beautiful! Thank you, my love," she told him as she moved close to press a grateful kiss to his lips.

Seth put his hands on her hips and kissed her back. "I'm glad you like them, and thank you for working so hard to make his place special - for us. Now then, about the bet that I won…" he mischievously reminded her.

"Seth!" his wife chuckled, "Aren't your hungry? You only had a cup of soup for lunch. Perhaps a little dinner first?"

"I'm ravenous," he replied with a glint in his eyes. "But I suppose a little _food_ first would be a good idea."

"Well then, you set the table while I put these in water and then come and help me cook."

"Mmm, what're we having?"

"Angel hair pasta in a lemon butter sauce with shrimp, crabmeat, and… _oysters_ …" Jessica said with dramatic flair.

Seth's laughter resounded throughout the house. "Now _that's_ certainly appropriate!"

Laughing along, Jessica added, "Oh, and we'll also have a soft, buttery chardonnay and a crisp garden salad with champagne vinaigrette to along with it."

"And _you_ for dessert?" he inquired with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"… or chocolate mousse," she replied, matching his smile and winking.

They talked and teased each other as they worked side by side to prepare the meal, even forgetting about the storm blowing again outside until dinner was set on the formal dining room table; complete with a white linen tablecloth. The room was decorated with the vase of roses on the sideboard and candles set on the table and all around the room.

"My, doesn't this look elegant," Jessica effused as she carried in the salad bowl and looked around the gently lit room.

"I thought I'd better put a few candles about since we don't know if the power will last. And yes, I thought it would be more romantic, too," admitted Seth.

Jessica walked over and kissed him. "You were right; it is. And apparently there's hope for you yet."

Seth just rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to hear that. Shall we dine graciously, now?"

They ate slowly, enjoying the fine meal and each other's company. After they finished Jessica suggested, "It's still early, even though it's dark due to the storm. Let's save the chocolate mousse for later and finish the rest of the wine by the fire after we do the dishes."

... ... ... ... ...

Once the kitchen was clean they retired to the living room with the remnant of the wine in an ice bucket. "I'm stuffed," happily complained Seth as he put down the bucket on the table behind the leather couch and stepped over to light the fire.

"Actually, I'm full too," Jessica commiserated, patting her belly. "We need a walk."

"A-yuh, but it's pouring outside," observed Seth as he peeked out the window.

Jessica snapped her fingers. "I know! Let's tango!"

He looked up from the cheerful little blaze in the marble fireplace in disbelief. "You're not serious? Oh yes, you _are_ serious! Sorry, but I don't know how to tango."

"I do, and I'll teach you. This room is perfect for it. Let's just move the coffee table aside."

"Woman, I'd fall on my face!"

"Yes, but then you'd land on me…"

Seth began to grin. "Now that wouldn't be so bad, but I wouldn't want to hurt you. So, I guess I'll just have to hold you extra tight."

After clearing the floor Jessica began to instruct her husband in the dance. "Let me lead until you get the basics down. We'll take the steps slowly until we have it pat."

With a half and hour's instruction the couple was doing a passable, albeit very simple, version of the tango. The teaching was made much more pleasurable by the partners stealing kisses from each other throughout the dance.

"You've really picked this up quickly," complimented Jessica at the end of another half hour of twirling around the living room.

"It's a lot easier since I get to hold you close, but I sure wouldn't want to try this at its regular speed. I do think we should practice the last step more, though." And with that Seth drew to a halt, dipped Jessica back slightly, and kissed her long, full, and lovingly. Their arms tightened around each other and they lingered in the kiss, making it clear that dancing was over for the evening.

The flames in the fire however, continued dancing as they embraced in front of it. Finally coming up for air, Jessica noticed Seth was breathing as heavily as she was and murmured, "Perhaps we should rest for a moment. I'm sure the wine is well chilled by now."

"As you wish," he said as he danced her over to the couch, twisted about, and then plunked himself down on it with Jessica still held in his arms, and now sitting on his lap.

Her arms tight around his neck due to the unexpected ride, Jessica laughed lightly, "Why thank you, kind sir, for managing such a comfortable seat for me. May I pour you a refreshing libation?"

"Yes, dear lady. I would love a bit of chilled grape juice," joked Seth back to her. To his glad surprise she leaned into him and poured two glassed of wine from the bottle on the table behind them.

They sat nestled together until the wine was gone. Then Jessica observed, "You have a big knot here on your neck. Let me take care of that for you." And she began massaging the back of her husband's neck with fingers made strong my years of typing.

Lolling his head back and forth with her ministrations Seth made a sound like a low _purr._

Opening his eyes to find Jessica smiling widely down at him, Seth stridently suggested, "I think it's time we took this upstairs, don't you?"

Jessica gave him a quick kiss before sliding off of his lap. "I couldn't agree more."

They blew out the candles, secured the fireplace, and went up the stairs, holding hands, to the master bedroom. Each carried a hurricane lamp.

"Let me set these up just in case we lose power," offered Seth once they got into the spacious room. "I'll also light a little fire in here, too."

"You know, I think I'll go and change into something more comfortable. Thanks for running the suitcases upstairs," mentioned Jessica as she picked up a few items from her case and headed for the master bathroom.

"You go ahead and get comfortable, I'll take care of this. It's just as well that the temperature's dropping into the 40 _s_ so we won't be too warm with a blaze going."

While Jessica was busy, Seth lit several hurricane lamps and candles and set them around the large bedroom, casting a golden glow about the cozy space. Then he got the fire going and, as much as anyone, was unable to resist the temptation of jabbing at the burning logs with the fireplace poker for no real reason. He had just replaced the poker to its stand when he heard soft footfalls coming from behind him, and turned around.

 _Oh, My Lord!_ was the first thing that popped into his mind when he beheld Jessica glide into the room; the robe of her peach silk peignoir set flowing behind her while the somewhat sheer gown and deep neckline of the patterned lace bodice hugged her curves in all the right places.

A smile of satisfaction twitched at her lips as Jessica's matching color soft-slippered feet quietly moved over to where Seth stood speechless, wide-eyed, and opened mouthed.

"So, do you _like_ it?" she asked in a seductively low voice.

Seth snapped his mouth shut and gulped.

"Wow! Just. Wow!"

Vastly enjoying unsettling her husband to such an extent, Jessica draped her arms loosely around his neck and clarified, "So, that's a _'yes,'_ then?"

Still nearly inarticulate, Seth could only shake his head up and down as he stared at her.

While his lips couldn't move, his hands could, and they found their way past the embroidered edge of the robe and onto his wife's waist. While holding her flashing blue eyes with his, he ever so slowly ran his thick hands down her sides to her thighs and then back up to her arms, reveling in the feel of the silk sliding against the soft mounds of her body and the desire that lit in her eyes.

Jessica inhaled sharply, shocked by the heat emanating from his palms through the garment and onto her skin, leaving trails of sparks in their wake. Imperceptibly, she tightened her arms slightly as she gazed back into his eyes and watched in awe as the smoldering passion there burst into flame.

After his hands reached the lace bodice Seth slid them around her back and unconsciously drew her to him; the need to capture her lips with his overwhelming all else.

Their mouths found each other with a hunger that grew, rather than was appeased. Searching lips sought sweet refuge in the other's. Tongues tormented, then soothed; then started over again.

Hands caressed, causing bodies to delightfully shiver with the trills of electricity coursing through them. Arms tightened possessively, never wanting to let go; only loosening slightly when, at last, breathing became an overriding necessity.

"Yes," Seth finally croaked, after their lips had parted. "You look… amazingly beautiful! Like some glamorous, stunning movie star from a bygone elegant era."

"I'm glad you approve…"

"Oh, I do. I do. But, I've got to confess, as much as I like it on you. I'd like it even better _off_ of you."

"Why Seth, you say the sweetest things," Jessica deadpanned. "But, I must admit that I think _you_ are much too much overdressed." And with that she slid her hands purposefully down his lapels and then moved them under and up and over his shoulders to slide off his jacket, tossing it on the edge of the settee at the end of the bed.

Seth began to grin even as the storm outside began to rumble as it gained momentum.

"Have I ever told you how much I like this tie?" Jessica queried as she grasped an end of the red, silver, and black striped bow and tugged, loosening it. "Of course, I like it even more when it's off of you!" And with that she quickly and smoothly whipped it from around his neck and threw it onto the jacket without even looking.

Seth gasped, and then his grin widened as lightening flashed through the curtains.

"And since we're getting comfortable, why don't we loosen a few of your shirt buttons," she suggested as her deft fingers slid between each of the round discs and she slowly undid them, as well as her husband's control, as she pushed off his shirt and her hands found their way across his bare chest, sides, and back.

Uttering a half groan - half growl, Seth seized her lips again and walked them three steps away from the fireplace until her legs backed up against the bed, still holding her tightly in his arms with his mouth never leaving hers.

When they finally separated, Seth looked at her and breathed, "Speaking of buttons, how about if I loosen up these three little ones holding your bodice together?"

With that, he moved his left hand up and fumbled for a moment with the small, fabric coated impediments, failing to open them. Then he looked at Jessica, his eyes glittering somewhat wickedly, and winked; just before lowering his head and biting off the offending fasteners.

They too, wound up on top of his jacket.

A tremulous moan escaped Jessica as cooler air, warm lips, and moist tongue all suddenly touched delicate flesh.

In another moment Seth slid the peach robe off of her and caressed the lace straps of the gown from her shoulders. A pool of colored silk gathered around her feet.

Suddenly, he scooped up his wife, stepped to the bed, and deposited her gently atop the crisp sheets.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he admired her.

Sporting only a great big grin Jessica tugged on his belt buckle. "Oh, really? Come here and say that!"

"Gladly!" agreed Seth as he abandoned the remainder of his clothes and slipped into the warm, open arms waiting for him as thunder answered the previous flash of lightening.

After wriggling under the cover they kissed for a long time, gently and sweetly at first, enjoying the building passion until desire took on a life of its own and cast its consuming spell over them.

Thus bewitched, words were forsaken for little gasps of surprise and soft moans of delight murmured against plumped and eager lips.

Fingers trailed and explored over skin made silver by the constant flashes of lightening outside the window as the storm grew in intensity. Shadows and light played against each other as they softly shifted on bodies moving in tandem.

Thunder rolled continuously as the storm outside, and within, gained its peak.

A brilliant flash of lightening illuminated the whole room, joining the souls within it for a wondrous moment. A thunderous _crash_ followed, releasing the enjoyable tension.

A second flash followed and a split second later an actual bolt of lightening struck down the street, resulting in a explosive BOOM! that rattled the windows of the whole house.

Surprised that their hearts could beat even faster than they already were, Jessica and Seth lay tangled in the sheet, and each other, wide-eyed and trying to catch their breath as things began to settle down a little.

When she finally could find words and air enough to speak, Jessica looked into the warm sylvan and butterscotch eyes so lovingly gazing at her and asked mischievously, "Good grief, Seth! Did we actually just make the Earth move with our lovemaking?"

Seth dissolved into laughter with Jessica joining him as they snuggled together and dozed, not waking again until sometime deep in the night.

"Hmm, I believe you said something about dessert, my dear," came the low, gravelly voice Jessica loved to hear.

"I did. Let's be sybarites and have it in bed," she encouraged as she began to disengage from Seth's arms to get up.

"That is one of my favorite places for it," he said meaningfully in a throaty voice as he pulled her body back to him and covered her mouth with his.

Lightening struck twice in the room the night, while the storm outside blew itself out to Sea.

... ... ... ... ...

Sunlight glowed through the window and bathed the newlyweds at the crack of dawn.

They lay close by, facing each other with hands held and feet touching, as first Jessica's, and then Seth's, eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm," murmured Jessica as a smile crept slowly across her face with the memory of the previous night.

"Mmmm, indeed," echoed Seth's rumbly voice, even lower than normal thanks to the early morning.

"I never told you before, but when your voice is so low like it is now, well, it deliciously reverberates through me," quietly admitted Jessica.

Looking deep into her eyes, Seth felt himself swirling into an endless blue. Gently he put his fingertips on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. "I don't believe any part of me has ever been described as 'delicious' before. Good morning."

"Good morning, my love," she returned as she kissed him once, then again, then smiled. "It looks like the storm's over. What say we go for a walk after breakfast? We could hike up to the cliff."

"Ah, good idea! That way we probably won't run into anybody."

Their plans set, they showered and then had a hearty breakfast. While Seth locked up the house Jessica folded and stuffed several pieces of paper into the pocket of her jacket. Once in the station wagon the duo set out for one of their favorite spots; a flat cliff top just outside of Cabot Cove. It sat high above the ocean with an invigorating, but fairly easy, hike to get to.

They parked the car at the end of the lot and grabbed their windbreakers out of the back seat before setting out on the path up to the cliff.

On the way up Seth puffed slightly, "We haven't been here since what? Before New York, for sure. Was it in early May? Just after the last of the snow melted, I think."

"That's about right, I believe," agreed Jessica. "If you think about it, we've been coming here for years and years. It's been 'our spot' for quite a while."

"We've had some heavy discussions on the top; heartfelt and truthful ones," reflected Seth as they neared their destination.

Coming onto the flat area first Jessica waited on Seth, who was a few steps behind her. "Of course, we've always come up here before as best friends…" she noted as they held hands and walked over near the edge of the cliff. A panorama of the Sea stretched before them.

"And now we're husband and wife."

Jessica smiled when she added, "And lovers."

"Most definitely!" Seth heartily agreed as he put his arms around her. They embraced in a close hug for a long moment, enjoying the serenity of the place. "Here's something else that's a first time for us up here," he said as he leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

Jessica looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "You know, I liked the way you kissed me for the very first time. I felt the promise in it - like you would kiss me that way forever."

He kissed her again in response. "Oh, I fully intend to!"

Jessica looked over the rolling blue of the water, the wind filtering through her hair as she inhaled deeply of the briny air. She fell silent for a few minutes before turning back to Seth and musing, "We've lived long enough to know that no life is without its pain and difficulties; but being best friends in the past _,_ and then falling in love, makes me believe we have a wonderful chance for a perfect future."

Seth kissed her a third time. "Yes," he simply said.

Four seagulls squawked their agreement as they flew overhead, eliciting a laugh from the couple.

The waves below resounded with a mighty din as a particularly big set crashed against the lower cliff. They walked a little closer to the edge and looked over, enjoying the view of the spume splashing high up against the rock.

Pulling the packet of folded papers from her pocket Jessica offered all but one to Seth. "By the way, you guessed correctly while we were walking on the beach down South. The low sandy banks they have versus our high granite ones gave me the idea of how to finish the book. Here's the last chapter."

"Entrusting me with State Secrets! I'm honored," he teased before sitting down a large boulder and falling silent while he read. Jessica busied herself with watching the antics of the gulls soaring far overhead.

Other than one "Whoa!" Seth was quiet as he read. Then, he looked up at Jessica with an expression of astonishment on his face as an idea became clear to him - and he started to chuckle.

"Jessica, let me see if I get this story straight. In a nutshell, the protagonist is a former Marine Staff Sargent of a K-9 unit, (I see an Adele influence here), who is mustered out after she and her German Shepherd are injured in battle. Meanwhile, her twin brother inadvertently falls in with some rather shady characters and goes missing, then is found murdered."

"She becomes a private investigator and winds her way around the continent to track down the killer - who turns out to be a guy she dated for a while in high school. In the final sequence, (great fight scene in an old barn, by the way), she runs the guy to ground along a cliff in New England, at night, and in a hurricane."

"He'd kidnapped and tied up the dog, not wanting to hurt an animal, but has no problem shooting her and leaving her for dead, and then fleeing. Only, she's not dead, just stunned and when she can, she takes off after him, not realizing her dog's tied up on the other side of the barn."

"The P.I. finally catches up to the murderer and they fight at the edge of the cliff, now slick with mud, while the hurricane rages. Just when all seems to be lost and her demise imminent, the cliff gives way from under them - but the heroine manages to hold on to an exposed root, and the killer onto her boot. Eventually, the boot slips off, (and she really liked that pair!), and he plunges to his reward. But now, her hands are slipping. Of course, the dog comes to the rescue, having chewed through the rope, and that gives her something to pull herself up with."

"I really like that last line of hers as she hugs the German Shepherd: 'Woman's best friend, you're getting steak tonight!' What a great book title too, _On the Edge of Murder._ "

Trying hard to suppress a smile Jessica asked, "So, what did you find so amusing?"

"Why, the fact that the ending of your long awaited trilogy is... an _actual_ cliffhanger! And it happens on the quintessential, 'dark and stormy night.' It's pure genius! Your fans will love it!"

A little abashed by his lavish praise, Jessica heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you liked it and you got the inside joke."

"Like it! I love it! And I love you too!" effused Seth as he got up and handed the papers back to her.

"That reminds me, Jess. I have something for you that I found while we were in South Carolina." He pulled out his wallet and took out a small item from inside. "Perhaps you can put it to good use," he teased as he held a small, square, flat, thin, wrapped gift out to her in his palm.

Taking the minute parcel with a raised eyebrow Jessica wondered, "What on earth? What is it?"

"You know the saying, 'good things come in small packages.' Open it."

With a single fingernail Jessica pulled the bit of paper away to reveal the gold page marker.

"Seth! This is exquisite. Where did you find it?" she exclaimed with delight.

Seth recounted finding the flanged page marker at the antique store outside Riverton. "Remember that 101 year old merchant? Well, she recognized me from our picture in the paper when she found me looking at this while you were off having a gander at a cookbook. She told me an interesting story about it."

He continued, "This page marker was a gift to her sister from Buford's and my grandaddy when they were courting way back in the day. They married other people, of course, but the sister, a librarian, kept the gold page marker as a memento. Grandaddy's first name was Spencer, by the way. Now, turn it over and read the inscription."

Jessica flipped the gold square over and read aloud, "Though you be lost in your books may your heart always find its way back to me. S.H."

Misty eyed with emotion she looked up at Seth and watched as the breeze ruffle through his white hair. "This is priceless, thank you! My heart is _yours_ , my love..." she managed to say as she drew the single sheet of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. "This is for you; it's the dedication in the book."

Seth took a deep breath as he unfolded the paper and read,

 _To my husband, Seth_

 _You are the whipped cream on my life,_

 _The chocolate sprinkles on my soul,_

 _And my favorite Seth in the whole wide world!_

 _Forevermore, My Love,_

 _Jessica_

Raising her right hand to his cheek, she drew his face to hers and gently kissed away a tear that had escaped his eye. "I love being here with you. I love my life being your wife and having you as my husband. I'm looking forward to living out a lifetime of the great love that we've found in each other. And most of all, I love _you_ , Seth," she murmured against his lips.

Seth put his arms around her and crushed her to him in a hug. Then he pulled back a little to look deeply into her eyes, sparkling with the reflection of the cobalt water below and softly said, "I'm so glad we're married, too. You are my _life_ , and my heart belongs to you. I believe that together we've caught lightening in a bottle, and I love you more than I know how to tell you, Jess…"

"Perhaps you can show me," Jessica suggested with a twinkle in her voice, as she gazed into the warm golden-green of his eyes.

The breeze freshened again, blowing Seth's silvery locks around to intermingle with Jessica's golden curls; the Moon and the Sun thus entwined, as Seth breathed, "With pleasure," as he again tightened his embrace of her.

As they stood there, next to the never ending Sea, they melted into each other's arms and pressed their lips together in what felt like an everlasting kiss.

A kiss full of wonder and joy, and brimming with great promise of all good things to come.

... ... ... ... ...

{ _A/N: Lillian and Helen Appletree were main characters in the delightful episode "Mr. Penroy's Vacation"; Season 5, Episode 3. This also happened to have been Mort's first murder case in Cabot Cove. Boy, was he in for a surprise!}_

 _{The tango scene is in tribute to Angela Lansbury's hilarious rendition of that dance in the 1978 film_ Death on the Nile.}

 _{The book dedication for_ On the Edge of Murder _was actually written for jnm.}_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _And so ends_ Past Perfect Future _._

 _To paraphrase Dr. Seuss: Don't be sad because it's over. Smile because it happened!_

 _Thank you, dear readers and farewell - until we meet again!_

 _ClearDarkNight_


End file.
